A Quest for the Falling Star
by robertkellett
Summary: Marco Diaz feels lost and confused; his best friend left Earth, his dimensional scissors aren't working and his friends/family has forgotten about Star. Finding his way into Mewni through the help from a friend, Marco goes on a grand adventure as learning about the monster races and history of Mewni along the way.
1. Lost Memories, New Adventure

Last night was a really draining one. I thought things would be okay, where my best friend and I would hash out our emotions after much stress recently. And…it seemed like we did, planning a fantastic summer! Going to beaches, exploring more dimensions, and not worrying about dumb tests; it was going to be a great time. But she vanished…right before my very eyes. It was heartbreaking, as she confessed her feelings for me. My mind has been at a state of conflicting emotions.

Why did she leave like that? I'm positive she could have explained things before or at least left a dang letter. But Star didn't. Like everything, she ran away from her problems.

Regardless of my conflicting emotions and fears of the future, I lightly slap my face. I need to find her. Getting out of my bed, I turn to the mirror and notice my worn-out body.

"Ugh…look gross." Tossing on my trademark red hoodie and black skinny jeans, I slowly walk downstairs, spotting my mom and dad making pancakes.

* * *

"Hey guys…sorry for not helping clean up the mess from last night."

"It's okay Mio. You was having too much fun with Jackie." Dad answers.

"I'm so happy my little boy found a girlfriend. And to think you had such problems talking to girls." Mom gives me a warm smile, but I feel something is off.

"What are you talking about?" I sit down, rubbing my neck. "I'm friends with a magical princess. I can talk to girls." I slug down water next to my plate, but notice my parents giving me a strange look. "Is something on my face? What's wrong guys?"

"Magical Princess?" My mom asks in a confused tone.

"…Um. STAR! You know, the girl that just left like that last night?" I snap my fingers for greater effect. But both of my parents just give me an even more confused look.

"Is something wrong?" My dad asks, putting his arm on my shoulder. "Maybe you have a fever or feel sick from the pizza nuggets." Before I say anything, I think. Maybe…when Star vanished, something took away EVERYTHING about her from Earth. Including her memories she formed with people around her. So why do I still remember her? Not going to talk about her anymore; don't want to be sent to the crazy house.

"No. Nothing." I take a bite out of my pancakes. "Just had an odd dream last night. Too much cartoons can rot the brain." I tap my head to empathize the point. My dad gives hearty chuckle and my mom just smiles. "Would it be okay if I head out later? Going to hang out with Jackie and Janna."

"Sure thing sweetie." My mom responds, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Just be careful."

"I'm the Safe Kid for a reason Mom." I laugh and continue eating my food, as my mom and dad continue their business. One thought danced across my mind on rapid fire: I need to get off Earth fast.

* * *

"Marco?" Janna asks confused. "What are you doing here?" I raced toward her house, hoping she would remember Star. Maybe she casted some anti-amnesia pact or something? She is into witchy things...

"I have a question…do you remember Star Butterfly?" I ask, hoping she remembers. Janna taps her head, trying to recall something. But I spot her give a simple shrug. "Blond girl with blue eyes? Used magic? Destroyed the school a few times?"

"I don't know who that is Diaz. She sounds fun though; did you have a wet dream or something?"

"NO!" I shout, annoyed with her teasing. "Just…nothing. I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, so just wanted to say hello. Have a great summer!" As I run off, Janna grabs my arm. "Where are you going?"

"To a place where someone needs my help." I respond with confidence. She lets me go and I race toward Jackie's house, preparing to do something I likely will regret. My legs felt tired after running so fast, but I soon find myself in front of the Thomas household. Knocking on the tall wooden door, Jackie comes out, smiling.

"Hello Diaz! What's up?" So surreal knowing how Jackie Lyn Thomas is dating me of all people, but I'm are here for a reason.

"Hi. I just wanted to stop by saying I'm going to travel for a few weeks this summer. I know we had plans set up…but something important came up." I look down, not bothering asking her about Star.

"Something about your family?" Jackie asks with sad tone, her face forming a frown.

"Yeah. One of my relatives got really sick and my mom is sending me over to take care of them for a few weeks. I'm really sorry."

"That's okay. Glad you told me." Jackie kissed my cheek, making my face feel warm. "Just keep in touch."

"I will. And Jackie…I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend lately." I rub my arms, wanting to share my honest feelings. "My mind has been so focused on other things, that I didn't get to know the real you more. And I promised you that I would. I'm hopeful when I get back, we will still be friends. Regardless of whatever happens." Jackie looked at me with confusion…I know she doesn't remember Star, but I wanted to be truthful; she deserves that much.

"Um, okay dude. But you aren't a bad boyfriend." She gave me a beaming smile, making my heart melt slightly. "Come here Safe Kid." We give one another a tight hug, feeling the bond between us. Even if my heart loves Star, I will always care deeply for Jackie. She is very important to me. After letting go I wave goodbye and begin running back home.

* * *

I spot my mom and dad, watching a movie on the couch. "Hello guys." They turn toward me, spotting my smiling face. I have a clear plan to set in motion…

"Back home early dear. Your friends are busy?" My mom asks earnestly.

"Yep. They had plans today, so going to read up on some stuff in my room."

"Okay Mio." My dad looked away from me and resumed watching the TV with mom.

This is good; they are busy. I run up my room and open my closet. "It has to be here still…" I take out my dagger and leather gloves, things I had during the trails in Heckapoo's dimension. Tossing a brown belt on my waste over my black jeans and placing the dagger in a holster, I spot my leather jacket. "This brings back memories." I throw it over my red hoodie, making it fit snug over my back.

Spotting my backpack, I toss pudding and other snacks I have laying around my house in addition to spare fanny pack and red hoodie. "Almost done…but need one more thing." I open my draws and pray that they are still there…yes!

"My dimensional scissors…glad these didn't vanish yet." Holding them tight, I feel the weight of bricks as I make a portal to Mewni. A bright blue vortex appears before me and I smile. My way to my best friend…right before my very eyes. Holding my backpack tightly, I leap into the portal leaving Earth behind…only for it to vanish.

"WHAT!?" I scream loudly. My hands starts shaking, with me violently stabbing the air again and again to open a portal…but nothing happens. "This is bad, this is bad, this is…wait." As if a light-bulb goes off in my head, I race through my closet hoping this is still inside it.

"The bell and hammer…surprised these didn't vanish." I hit the bell, making a loud noise. Winged demons are lifting a carriage in the air, with a door opening up. "Time to go." I jump inside it, hoping it will take me to Tom. The ride was long and warm…almost too warm. My hoodie was starting to burn up a bit. But I tap the little flame away and get out of the carriage, finding myself in front of what dub Tom's Man Cave.

* * *

"Wow…didn't expect you to come so soon." Tom walks up slowly, having a sour face. "Here to find Star, right?"

"You knew she left Earth?" I asked surprised. News travels fast across dimensions…

"Yep. But I have one question." Tom cracks his knuckles and decks me square in the face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME STAR LIKED YOU MAN?"

"Calm down man! I just found out the other day. Can…we talk without you burning me into ash?!" I was getting fed up and my face hurt from the punch; had no time to deal with Tom acting petty. My demon friend took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Okay…sorry dude. Just, surprised by that Song Day thing." Tom rubs his neck, clearly upset with how that lovely little song played out. "Come with me, I can help you." I follow Tom into his cave, with him telling me to sit on the couch. "Can you explain what happened?"

"So…I have a party and we all are having a good time, but things are awkward between Star and myself due to that dumb song. I knew there was truth to it, even if Star didn't help write that." I face palmed hard as I said this. "Long story short, she was gone most of the night and by the time she got back, we hashed things out. It was great…until she ran downstairs minutes later telling me she's leaving Earth forever and telling everyone, including my girlfriend, she has a crush on me. I tried to go after her, but her room vanished like that." I snap my fingers for greater effect. "So I tried to calm down the next day, before everyone on Earth forgot about Star, as if her memories are gone. I fully remember Star and I didn't want to start forgetting. So I planned on leaving Earth to chase after her."

"But the dimensional rifts aren't working anymore." Tom sighs. He takes out a pair of his own scissors, having a red handle on them and making a cutting motion. "They can make the portals, but they are far from stable. It's a good thing you didn't jump through yours before they vanished; could have been sent to space or something."

"Great…sixteen years were wasted for nothing." I feel full of anger, tossing the useless blades on the floor.

"The trials suck man." Tom rubs his neck, having a somber look on his face. "Took me ten years to earn mine. But we have other means to get into Mewni." He snaps his fingers and it opens a flaming portal. "I'm not sure how close this will take you to the Mewni castle, but its close enough to start your journey."

"Thanks man!" Overjoyed at a chance to find Star, I give Tom a hug. He pushed me away, clearly annoyed by the gesture. "Sorry…must have gotten that from Star."

"That's fine Marco…never do that again or I will burn you into ash." Tom folds his arms, giving me an angered expression. "Now, you still remember your skills from the trails?"

"Yeah. The memories largely came back a month ago; large part thanks to your training" That was some tough stuff I went through across those sixteen years…I still miss my hot bod. "I can use my skills still. Thanks for training me."

"You will need them, and no problem." Tom's voice sounded deadly serious. "Dark forces are in Mewni…you better be careful if you want to find Star." His face looked horrified, as if he saw a ghost. "…If it's not too late already."

"Tom…you NEVER get this scared." My body felt tense, ready for another sixteen year adventure. "Guess I better be ready for anything." I race toward the fire portal, looking back on my friend. "I will make this up to you." The portal closes, but I make out a faint smile from Tom, as if he wished me luck finding his starship.

* * *

I soon crash land head-first into some cave, rubbing my head from minor numbing pain. "…I'm not in the Butterfly Castle that's for sure. I wonder where I am." My arms on my sides, looking around inside a glowing cave. Crystals are shining a bright blue, radiating across the cave. I knock on the crystals and they feel really rough, but sturdy.

"Mmm…" Rubbing my chin, thinking of how I can use these. I focus my thoughts and take out my dagger. "This happened in Heckapoo's dimension…so maybe." The blade grows a few feet, forming a proper sword. "There we go!" Reading the blade, I make a few slashes on the crystal and it shatters a few pieces. One of the pieces is quite large, so I pick it up.

A large ogre starts walking near me, giving me a stern glare. "What are you doing here, Earth punk?" Looking behind me, I spot the large brute.

"Oh, I'm just here to find Princess Butterfly. You know where she might be? I'm lost in this cave." The ogre studies me, eyeing my face and mole.

"So you are this prince character we monsters have heard so much about…come with me boy." The ogre begins walking and notice me leaving the crystal shard behind. "You can take that. Was going to smash that up anyway." Sighing in relief. I pick up the shard, tossing it in my backpack. Following the ogre, I realize what this place really is; a mining shaft. Other ogres are picking crystals with worn-out pick axes and looking quite tired. We stop near a wooden table, with him tossing me a chair to sit on.

"Thanks." Sitting down, I relax. The ogre gives me a warm smile, chuckling.

"So, you want to find the princess boy? I know you two are a thing, but didn't expect royalty to craw its way to the mines."

"I just kind of got here. Are these the pixie mines?"

"Oh no! We mine for the royal family." The ogre smiles proudly. "My name is Bill and I lead the team here."

"Marco Diaz." I hold out my hand, which the monster grabs to shake. "You seem like a really cool dude. Can you tell me how to get out of here?"

"Just follow the red crystals down that way." Bill points toward the edge of the cave. "Once you find a bright light, you will find yourself near the Boggy Swamp. The castle is still a ways away but you can make it."

"Thanks! Is there anything I can help with?" Might as well offer help, considering I know where to go now. "I'm good at fighting and could maybe help with the mining operation here for a bit."

The ogre grins and beings laughing hard. "A prince wanting to help us monsters?! Good one boy." My face remains blank, which he picks up on soon. "You are serious…"

"Why would I joke like that? You were cool to me, so I be cool to you." I scratch my neck in confusion.

"Huh…okay boy. We are dealing with a problem." Bill gets up and guides me to follow him. "You see, we have been dealing with a supply shortage. My men need water but the only place that has it, is guarded by some giant creature. Could you take it out?"

"I could try." How bad could fighting a monster be? I fought plenty of them!

"Good! Just keep walking straight and you will find it." I nod and get my belongings before heading to find this creature. This part of the cave felt moist, as if the cave itself was alive. Every footstep I took made a squashing sound, making my skin crawl. Must be closer… I keep walking and soon enough, the creature is right in front of me. Standing tall in front of a small pond, its slimy green vines are draining the water.

"So, who are you?" I ask, with the creature just making growling sounds. "Okay…so you want a rumble? Let's fight!" Leaping forward, I slash the vines with my blade. The creature makes an audible scream, echoing across the cave. Dropping my blade, the monster slams a vine into my chest. The next strike I leap in the air, landing a chopping kick.

Spotting my blade, I spring forward before sliding on the ground with my knees to avoid another strike. Grabbing the blade, I leap in the air and make a slash. Two vines come off, causing the creature to begin crying in pain. Stopping my assault, the creature moans softly, awaiting a quick death.

"I'm sorry…but you are really harming the people here." I pat the creatures back. "What can I do?" The creature stays still, as if the life was drained from it. "Sorry it ended this way…" Getting up, I pick up my blade. As I walk away, flowers started blooming. I turn around and my jaw dropped. The creature was giving birth to special monster plants, each one slowly walking out of the lake. They come up to me, and latch on to my leg.

"Stop that! It tickles!" I laugh like an idiot before falling on the floor. They begin moving around me and release a calming aroma. "Wow…this smells really nice." My eyes begin to close, passing out.

* * *

"Marco! Are you okay?" I hear the faint voice of Bill shout.

"I…I'm okay. What happened?"

"You took out the creature and its children left the cave. Water supply is now open!" The entire mining crew shouts with joy. Getting off the floor, I smile, overjoyed that these monsters feel a bit better. "Want to sleep with us tonight? It"s too late now for travel."

"Sounds great! Thanks for the hospitality Bill." I punch his arm lightly.

"Follow my young boy John, he will get your room set up." I follow his son, a slightly shorter version of Bill, leading me to the cabin I will be sleeping in.

"Thank you John. Sorry about you guys working all the time." I rub my neck, feeling bad they spend their lives working in the mines.

"It's okay Marco." The young boy smiles. "Just get some rest. My dad really looks up to the royal family."

"You don't hate them?" I ask, knowing the whole history behind Mewdependence Day.

"Well…not really." John looks directly at me. "Some monsters get treated better than others sadly. But due to us working within the royal family, we get treated a bit better. So while we don't like them much, we do respect them. Besides…" John leans closer to me. "You are a hero of the monsters."

"Wait what?" I feel really confused at this point.

"We got word from Buff Frog you and the princess are kind to monsters. You know how rare that is?"

This hits me like a bag of bricks; monster are treated badly…this isn't right. "Star and I respect monsters enough not to hurt them badly. And…you guys are cool. I have to head out tomorrow, but please let me know if you need any help John."

"I will Marco. Get some sleep hero." John gets out of the cabin and heads outside. Looking outside the window, I feel strange. Monsters are people…and they get treated badly. Mewni isn't that different from Earth after all. I close my eyes and head to sleep, my first day on Mewni being quite eventful.


	2. Venture of the Swamp

"Ugh…where am I?" My head feels very heavy, likely the fight from the other day with that plant creature. Looking around, all I see is darkness…but oddly enough, too chairs stick out. Walking up to them, a faint object begins to appear on one of them. The object has long blond hair…heart-marked cheeks…

"STAR!" I rush forwards only for Star to give me a harsh look. As if she controlled my entire body, I froze still. With the wave of her hands, I found myself locked on the chair, realizing it was one of the royal ones she has in her castle. She sits in her chair, oddly proper…Star never sits proper.

"Why did you come to Mewni?" She asks, her voice stern and for some reason, having a thick layer of anger behind it.

"You just kind of vanished in thin air. And everyone forgot about you!" I shout. My body feels hurt and angry towards her…she should have been more honest with me.

"But why do you remember me?" Star asks, her voice calm and collected. She rests a hand on her chin, growing a grin. "It can't be from you having a crush on me or anything…you like that…skater girl."

"…Star." I feel full of rage, hands clenched together. "You **TURNED ME DOWN** all those months ago at that cursed Blood Moon Ball. What the heck was I supposed to do?! Feel hurt and just shut my mouth?" I begin shaking, almost crying. "I…I moved on Star. I had to." Rage started flowing through me. "And you didn't make things easy! I asked you a lot recently to open up. And you refused. **Every time!** "

Star stayed still, her grin turning into a small frown. "So you don't like me?" Her bright blue eyes felt like they were freezing my very soul, trying to snuff out my fire. I can't let that…I have a mission to complete.

"I…I do have feelings you Star." My eyes lock into hers, my gaze focused and filled with all my emotions. "Why do you think I go on all those insane adventures with you? Let you turn my arm into a literal monster? For crying out loud, I let you turn me into a princess that led a revolution! You are my best friend…my soul mate. I was surprised and relieved after Song Day." My gaze becomes softer, trying to grow a warm smile. "I was happy to know you felt that spark too. But…I don't know what we do now."

Star gets off her chair and looks directly at my face. "Be my hero then **Safe Kid**." She vanishes, just like she did the other day, leaving me alone in that dark empty abyss. All I could do is cry…letting all my emotions finally pour out of me. I honestly love my best friend a lot and now, I must find her. Getting out of my chair, the darkness turns into a blinding light.

* * *

"STAR!" I scream entering combative stance, but all I see is a wooden walls and a soft bed next to me. "Oh…that was just a dream. But why did it feel so real?"

"Marco! Are you okay?" John comes running into the door, holding out his pick axe. "I heard you screaming…it sounded girly though."

"Sorry about that John…didn't mean to scare you." I walk toward the boy, giving him a warm smile. "Thank you for coming, I just had a really bad nightmare."

"I heard you shout the princess's name. Are you two fighting?" John asked earnestly. I couldn't help but chuckle; he was right on the money.

"Sort of. Can we meet up with your dad? I want to wish him off before I head out of here." John pats my back, hitting me hard. Monsters are very strong.

"Sure thing Hero. Just get your stuff and clean up." He points toward the bed, with sheets being tossed all over the floor. "I don't want to clean up your mess man."

"Sorry about that…" I laugh nervously, rubbing my neck. Normally I'm neater then this, but that dream was powerful. As packed my things and cleaned up my mess, I pondered on a thought. Star and I have our Blood Moon pact. I wonder… My body concentrates, channeling whatever energy, magic or whatever is inside me. My vision is cloudy but I can feel her emotions. She feels panicked and scared, as if she had a nightmare too. Wait…no, that couldn't be. Shaking my head, I get back to getting my stuff ready and head downstairs.

"Hello Bill!" I shout, spotting the tall ogre from the stairs. He seemed to be eating some kind of eggs or meat…hard to make out. "Sorry for scaring your son…I had a really bad dream."

"That's okay boy." Bill smiles, patting my back once I get closer. "You are going to head out today?"

"Yep, I need to leave while the sun is out." The aroma in his kitchen is intoxicating. "Your food smells amazing; what are you eating?"

"Some basic Huckleberry Eggs." John comments, munching on his. "We have our own nest of the birds."

"Want some Marco? I'm sure the princess's hero needs a proper meal!" Bill sounded oddly proud when saying that. I must have made an impression on the ogres. A feeling of warm came over me. I could be used to being called a hero…feels nice.

"That would be really cool of you guys. Thank you!" I sit down next to John and the three of us eat our eggs in peace, while I make idle chatter about my past adventures with Star. One thing to note; when you're best friends with a magical princess, you deal with strange stuff. Every story had John wide eyed and Bill impressed.

"Seems like the sun is coming up, so you should head out soon." Bill warmly states, pointing to the bright light hitting the cave walls. I nod, shaking my hands with the kind ogre.

"I promise to come back! Thank you guys for being so cool!" The two ogres smile at me as I head toward the red gem path, the one Bill told me about the other day. Light vividly bounces across the walls, making the red gems reflect a rainbow of colors. "Star would love to see this…" I place my hand on top of the crystals, looking back on the large blue shard in my backpack. Growing a wide grin, I take out my dagger and a small little chip in the gem. It releases a small rock. Tossing it in the air, I grab it and place it inside my pocket. My mind gets back on topic and I continue walking, finding my way out of the caves.

Bright light makes my eyes fuzzy but soon the image becomes clear; I'm looking over a vast landscape, showing off many landmarks of Mewni. The castle, of course is the furthest away. "Couldn't make things easy for me, huh Tom…" I shrug, enjoying the view. Taking out my phone, I take a picture. "I could use this to help me get around…though not sure how useful this will be once the phone dies." Shoving the device into my backpack, I venture down towards the Boggy Swamp.

* * *

The swamp smells…that is the one thing my mind keeps saying to myself over and over again. That smell, a mixture of gassy swamp water and something I don"t want to think about, wasn't pleasant. At all. I suck it up and keep on walking, with quiet atmosphere feeling nice despite the smell. Croaks and chirping sounds remind me of the lakes back on Earth, where I did went on walks with my dad. I stop in my tracks once a familiar face appears; a large frog with little tadpoles walking behind him.

"Surprised to see Earth Boy here on Mewni." Buff Frog spoke in a thick ascent. "Babies, this is friendly earth boy. Say hello." The little creatures rub up against my leg, making me grow a wide smile.

"Aw…you guys grown up so much since Star and I took care of you that one time." I pick one up. "I'm going to boop you for Star." I poke at the little creature's skin, making it giggle. Gently putting the innocent creature down, I turn my attention to the friendly frog monster. "Nice to see you too Buff Frog. I'm here to find Star, as she just left Earth."

"How did you get here?" Buff Frog folds his arms, giving me a dangerous glare. "Scissors don't work anymore."

"So you are walking back home?" I ask, which explains why his babies are moving in the wild with him. "I can help guard them while we walk." I crack my knuckles to prove the point.

"I know…you punch me hard that one time." Buff Frog chuckles. "You didn't answer my question though."

"I had a friend get to Mewni. Though the castle is really far away." Scratching my neck. "Can you tell me what is really going on here though? Star wouldn't just leave out of the blue for no reason." I carry three of the babies, with one sleeping on my head and another tugging on my ear.

"Toffee is back child." The moment Buff Frog says this, the world froze for a moment. …You are a disappointment… My body shivers, that dang lizard almost killed me! "From your face, this is surprising. Princess didn't tell you?"

A pit formed in my chest but I shove the dark feeling away. Will calm my anger later. "She didn't." My voice came our harsher then expected, with the babies in my arms getting startled. "Sorry little guys, my friend lies to me sometimes. It's okay, get back to sleep." Buff Frog notices my tone and language, giving me a somber look.

"That is okay Earth Boy. I found out through spying." He spots a quiet spot in the swamp, seemingly close to fire, indicated by smoke in the distance. "We should stay here for moment." I gently place the babies down on the ground, where they scurry over to different spots on the ground. I spot Buff Frog having the brightest eyes and wide smile. He really loves those kids. …Another example of how monsters are people.

* * *

I sit down and help make a fire, using the dagger in my belt to help cut some wood. Buff Frog tosses large logs into the pit, making a high flame. One of the little babies come close to flame, but I help push them back, gently placing them away. I feel something being tossed at me, with it being a bottle. "Feed babies." I nod, letting one of the babies to come into my arms. They take turns feeding while Buff Frog finishes up making the site.

"So…can you tell me what it was like working under Toffee?" I place the now empty bottle on the ground. "Could be useful when fighting the lizard."

"I will explain." Buff Frog coughs loudly, getting his children's attention. "Babies, you want to hear story of evil lizard man?" Their eye flicker, which I assume is then nodding in agreement. "Marco…he is controlling. Toffee came into Ludo's army after you and princess keep defeating us. I did not like Toffee. He acted like leader, when Ludo was." I lean closer, paying attention to this. So Toffee stated a cue…

"On monsters most hated day." Mewdependence Day… "Toffee gave me scepter to get princess wand. I agree to go on mission, but the thing does not work. Press button again and again. Busted. So I try to get wand with hand…but I get hit by large horse. Princess thinks I'm Earth friend, but soon realizes I am Buff Frog. She gives mercy and I run off." I spot a smile on Buff Frogs face. "I get kicked out home. Sit on tree to watch princess eat corn with you and friend. She spots me sad. Gives me corn."

"Star has a good heart." I interrupt, making Buff Frog look at my eyes. "She may be a bit…nuts, sometimes….okay quite often but she has a golden heart. Star realized the traditions are horrific. Her helping you was one way she realized that."

"Princess is good person." Buff Frog folds his arms. "But not finished yet Earth Boy."

"Sorry…" I turn to the babies, giving me annoyed glares. "I said sorry okay!" Buff Frog chuckles and claps his hands, getting his children's attention again. "Anyway, I spy on Ludo after castle blows up. Notice he has wand like princess. Sneak in to get closer look at base, but get captured. Break out with help and plan attack with other monsters." Buff Frog sighs. "But we do not meet up. They are afraid magic. After you and princess fail to find Ludo, I resume spying. Find his family and meet brother. Brother takes me to mountains, and I spot rats."

"Rat army…" I mumble to myself.

"So I find rat and integrate him. Took while to understand language. But learn enough words to find out…wand spoke to Ludo." Hearing this surprises me.

"The wand can't talk…unless." I rub my chin.

"Toffee inside wand Earth Boy." Buff Frog gives me a glare. "I'm scared for babies. Tell me you have plan to stop him."

"I just learned about Toffee now, so kind of hard to think of something." I tap my foot in annoyance. "But maybe…he has magic access now, so not the best to face him head on. Star is in danger though." I slam my fist into my palm. "If she ran off like that, and she never runs from a fight, our odds are grim." A light bulb goes off in my head. "Did you ever hear anything his race of monster while Toffee worked for Ludo?"

"He is a Septarian. They can regenerate body over time." Buff Frog looked at my eyes with fear. "He is impossible to destroy."

"We don't need to destroy him…but imprison him." Buff Frog's eyes grow wide. "There has to be a spell, anti-magic device or something to shut him down. I know monsters dislike the Mewni Kingdom, so do you know any place that sells anti-magic gear?"

"Mmm…" Buff Frog rubs his chin. "Edge of swamp has store run by fly friend of mine. He can get you deal."

"Thank you Buff Frog! So, do you need me to help you with anything? You was nice enough to help me."

"You could help gather berries for babies before you leave. Bushes of berries over there." Buff Frog points toward large bush a few feet away. "Come back when ready." I nod and race over to get berries. Picking the fresher ones, I toss them inside my jacket and hoodie pockets. I come back to Buff Frog and give him a lot of berries, making the babies jump for joy. "Children love sugar for reasons." Buff Frog shrugs, but I think back.

"You shouldn't have fed them cake Star…" I mumble. Buff Frog raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh nothing. Want me to walk you and your baby's home? I can watch over them."

"Okay Earth Boy." We clean up the site and walk a few miles toward Buff Frog's home, a nice little shack that is neat and organized. "Thank you for being helpful."

"No problem. You are a friend man." I give the Buff Frog a warm smile, which he seemed to appreciate. "I feel bad monsters are treated so badly though…" I feel a warm hand touch my shoulder.

"Earth Boy…monsters treated badly for generations. You and princess could change things for us. You both have kind hearts. I spread word about you two for reasons."

"I know." I chuckle, remembering how fondly the ogres acted toward me. "Thank you. I won't let you down." I kneel near the babies. "You guys be good for your dad and don't start bouncing around after eating berries, okay?" One of the babies winked at me and another giggled. I get up and shake Buff Frogs hand before leaving his home.

The walk toward the edge of the swamp was longer than I expected, taking at least well over two hours before I finally was close to the store Buff Frog talked about. Being in the words and the light going down, now's the time to get some sleep.

"First thing"s first." I take out my fanny pack and pull out my space blanket to lay on. Using my spare hoodie as a make-shift pillow I lay down. "One final touch." I pull out something special I took with me on this journey; a star-shaped pillow. Star gave this to me a while back but I always have it hidden under my pillow back at home. "It…makes me feel safe." I hold on to it tightly and close my eyes, drifting into slumber.


	3. Alone, But Together

**On Earth, Echo Creek – Jackie POV**

Having a boyfriend can be strange. Not really, but when are dating Marco Diaz, he is an odd ball. The strange boy had a crush on my for what was it…ten years? He finally asked me out a few months ago and even though he still shakes when around me, he's quite sweet. I make a sick leap off the sidewalk with my board to get my mind off him though, as he told me his family forced him to leave for a while.

His final speech confused me though. Marco was always nice to me, treating me nice on dates and us honestly having fun with one another. Maybe he just let stress get to him…he seems to really care for that family member.

"Sucks he isn't going to be around much." I sigh but just shake the minor sadness. "Wonder what Janna is up to." I kick my board up and dial her number. "Hello girl! What's up? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"Sounds good. I wanted to talk to you about Marco anyway." Janna's voice seemed serious.

"This is new…is something wrong? You never sound serious girl."

"I want to talk to you in person about this. Come here soon." The call ends, leaving me some questions. What are you up to Marco Diaz? I let the board land on the ground and I kick my feet to get moving. A few minutes later, I"m flying toward Janna's house after landing a kick flip.

"Hey." Janna was blunt, but had a smile on her face. "Nice kick flip."

"That? Was nothing special girl." I kick the board to my side. "So what is up with Marco? You wanted to talk to me about him."

"You might think I'm crazy if I say this…" Janna rubs her neck.

"Janna." I place my arm on her shoulder. "You are the craziest person in Echo Creek. Nothing you can say will shock me."

"Really? How about the fact your boyfriend is running after some magical princess?" I couldn't help but laugh at this comment. Marco? Having dreams about a princess? That's nuts!

"You're killing me here Janna." I slapped my knees and snicker, but her face is stoic. Shit…Janna is serious. "Wait...how did you find this out?"

"Marco came to me to me two days ago and asked if I knew a person named Star." That name sounded familiar… " He described her as having blue eyes and blond hair. Also told me she destroyed the school a few times. Sounds like a fun chick." I try and ponder what Janna just told me…those features and that name; it felt like I knew her.

"You sure Marco wasn't just confusing one of his exchange students?" I ask earnestly. He is likely talking about visiting one of them before seeing his sick family member. "I know some of them had blond hair."

"I don't know…" Janna is rubbing her neck, as if she was unsure about something. "Marco never sounded that serious before. I mean, he is always a sour puss. But never that serious."

"Star is a strange name." That name is really bugging me for some reason, but I just don't know why. I feel like she…angered me somehow.

"Maybe he had a wet dream about one of those anime shows?" Janna snickers. "I spot him watching Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z when I sneak into his house sometimes."

"You gotta stop doing that." I joke. "But I'm not going to lie; that Star chick sounds familiar."

"I got nothing." Janna shrugs. "But if he doesn't come back in a few days, we should talk to his parents."

"I agree." I sigh…feeling hurt for some reason. Janna picks up on my frustration and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Marco is faithful, he wouldn't leave you like that." Janna read my thoughts…something I treasure about our friendship. "He is a good kid, even if he's dense sometimes."

"Thanks Janna. Want to watch a movie to kill sometime?"

"Sounds good." The two of us run her home, spending a few hours watching a funny movie about a talking cat and mouse.

* * *

 **On Mewni, Caste Butterfly – Star POV**

"AHH!" I jump out of bed, screaming from a powerful nightmare. "Wha…what was that about?" I get out of my large bed, looking outside. The bright sunlight shines upon the kingdom of Mewni, my home. But while things are peaceful now, they won't be for long.

"Toffee…you just had to ruin things with my best friend." Pulling my long blond hair, wanting to tear it off my skull in frustration. "But…at least he"s safe on Earth. With her…" I look at my hand, with magical purple wand glowing a sickly green. "Ugh…stupid emotions." I toss the enchanted object at my dresser and sighed.

"My greatest threat is back, I left Earth, Marco is gone and I have to fight a dang war now. Lovely." I want to scream in my pillow but my mind races. "Should I think of ways to prepare? I have my pink spell book!" Jumping out of my bed, I look through my dresser. …But my spell book isn't there!

"Great…I lost the one thing that could help me. Oh well." I kick the air and toss on a short-version of my blue princess dress. Throwing on combat-boots and fixing my crown, I head out of the room, walking through the castle halls. It was silent, almost devoid of noise…until I heard the familiar scream of my father.

"RIVER! We can't just charge into battle. Not when our forces are so weak."

"But that damn lizard destroyed the High Counsel of Magic! He must pay!"

"Dad? You are screaming so early in the morning." I rub my eyes, looking at my Mom and Dad. Both look exhausted, clearly stressed out. "Is this about Toffee again? What can I do?"

"Pumpkin, just rest. We got this under control." Dad tells me in a relaxed voice…but I don't buy it; his fuming internally.

"River's right dear. We will figure something out." Mom sounding unsure compared to Dad's false confidence.

"I can fight Mom." I crack my knuckles. "A Butterfly doesn't back down from a fight. Even if it means I die on the battlefield."

"It won't come to that." My mom stomps her foot on the ground, shooting daggers at me. I don't flinch; I meant those words.

"I didn't leave Earth for nothing Mom. I lost everything, and I will make that lizard pay." I feel a tingle of green magic in my body…but that's likely my imagination.

"Don't worry Star." My dad places his large arm on my shoulder. "We took care of the boy. Everyone on Earth forgot about you!"

"What?" I wanted to scream that…but I just woke up; still drained from my nightmare. I turn to my mom. "What does that mean?"

"When you left Earth dear, we had to remove all the magic, so Toffee wouldn't track you. In order to avoid him going to Earth, we had to remove magic from everyone you interacted with. This includes your friends and Marco." My eyes twitch and body suddenly feels weak.

"That…this isn't funny mom." My voice finally gets louder; I'm finally wake now. "You are telling me…Marco doesn't know who I am anymore?"

"I'm not sure about that to be honest." Mom rubs her arm but she has a smirk. "Your bond with him is quite strong, so the spell likely didn't have an effect on him. Did you…happen to have a dream about him last night?"

"Yeah…it was strange though. I was angry at him." I remember more, but didn't want to share anymore. My mom smirked…she knows I didn't tell her the full story. "Okay…he told me he liked me." My face felt warm and my chest felt like it was going to explode. It was way too early for this stuff…

"You have nothing to worry about dear. How about we train some magic today? Get your wand and after breakfast, we will get ready for magic training." Mom and Dad leave the throne room, making me ponder.

"Blood Moon pact…" I close my eyes, using my magic to dip down. I see a clear image of Marco cleaning up some room, with a friendly monster talking to him. Monster…Marco… "That idiot followed me! I should…" I don't finish my thought; if Mom and Dad found out, they would send a search squad out for him. That can't happen now, when we have serious dangers of war going on. "He will find me." I smile, knowing my mess up twin is venturing across Mewni to see if I'm okay.


	4. Old Faces, New Friends, and Lost Family

I rub my eyes, to wake up, but get greeted by a blond girl. "Star?" Lunging forward, the girl jumps back, giving me a warm smile. "This is strange…are you really Star? Or just my mind playing tricks on me."

The girl giggles, giving me a look of pure joy with her blue eyes. "Silly face. I know you are on Mewni. But what are you doing with monsters?"

"They are being nice to me, explaining what is going on. Much more then you are doing." My tone is sharp, making the girl frown. "Sorry Star. Just annoyed you left me in the dark here…and ran before explaining things to me. Did you leave Earth because of Toffee? Or because of me?"

She folds her arms. "It's not like I had a choice to leave Diaz. And no, I didn't leave Earth because of you. I…really care about you and didn't want you to get hurt." Star grows an annoyed glare. "Now you are in danger."

"And I can deal with it. Remember, I lived alone for sixteen years in another dimension." I smirk proudly, holding out my scissors.

"Yeah yeah…" Star waves her hand and we both laugh slightly. Silence soon takes the air waves before she speaks again. "I'm sorry for confusing you about…stuff."

I just sigh and give a confident smile. "Hey, you pushed me to confront my own feelings too. So, win-win?" I shrug my shoulders and look at her confused expression. "I do care a lot about you too Star."

"I-I know Marco." Star blushed, with me feeling warm in response. I begin packing up my camp site soon after though.

"So, you are at your castle? I want to make sure I'm not wondering around Mewni for no reason." Star stood still, having a shocked expression on her face. "I know this isn't the real you Star. Likely some…telepathy or something making us communicate."

"You are sharp Marco." She sounded impressed. "I'm using something called…what was it…"Blood Pact" spell to talk with you." Blood Pact… "Anyway, I'm still at home. Not sure how long though, considering how the battle with Toffee will start soon."

"Well…we are mess up twins." I give a warm smile to the figment of Star. "We do things as a team. So…I think I found something that could take out Toffee, assuming he can use magic. But I need to continue traveling to find it."

"Already with a plan…" Star just smiles, folding her arms and giving me a playful wink. "Well I'm training with my mom, so should learn powerful spells soon."

"Unless you burn down the castle again." I finish cleaning up the camp site. "Didn't you make a flaming rainbow when you got the wand?" Star's face was priceless; her mouth was wide open and eyes shooting daggers at me. "I read that in your journal when I was stuck in that secrets closest."

"When we meet up…I will have a word with you about reading my stuff!" I just laugh at Star's temper tantrum. "But…good to hear you are okay. See you later bestie."

"Before you go…" My voice starts shaking a bit. "…Did you have a dream with me recently? I had a vivid one with you. When we meet up, we got a lot to talk about."

"Y-Yeah." I spot her cheeks glowing bright red; amazing how her hearts can glow like that… "Gotta go!" The image vanishes like dust into the wind. With my mind focus and feeling relieved my best friend is safe for the moment, I venture to the shop Buff Frog told me about.

* * *

The walk isn't too far, largely thanks to making most of the travel last night. Standing in front of the door of the shop, I feel a thick sense of tension.

"Mmm…" I rub my chin. "Guess the monsters are fearful of a human or Mewni citizen coming in." Shrugging my shoulders, I push the wooden door open. The place was a bit cluttered, with green-coated daggers and shields hanging off loose rope from the ceiling. It is small, so I can understand why it"s like this. Spotting a counter, I press a little bell. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm coming…hold your horses." A young man, similar to my age and build, walks behind the counter. He has blond hair, green eyes and is wearing a brown vest over a plain grey shirt. This guys seems to be a Mewman, so seeing him here is a bit odd. Thought Mewmans only lived in villages and Monsters were segretated to the outskirts. Read that in Star's 'Mewni Culture' book once. Got a lot to learn...

"What can I do for…" He spots my mole and brown eyes. "Hold on a moment." The young man runs to the back, getting the monster fly to come out.

"Whatz going on? I told you to stop bothering me when counting gold!" The monster buzzed. "This better be good…" He looks at my face and his eyes grow wide open. "The Princess's Body Guard…what are you doing here?!"

"I'm Marco Diaz. …Sorry for punching you in the past." I rub my arm and look down. "But I need your help."

"So you are the princess's true love?!" The young man's eyes are excited, as if he wanted to lunge out and tackle me. The fly monster punches the boy's arm and folds his own arms. "Sorry sir. My name is Steven; working part time here."

"Wait a minute…you work for the monster? And you are cool with it?" I try to come off as respectful as possible, trying to figure something out. "I thought Mewni people hate monsters."

"Kid, first off…not cool." The fly buzzed. "Secondly, we need the extra hands after the princess destroyed Ludo's castle and got me out of a job." He gets right in my face. "And lastly, Steven helped save my kids. I wanted to repay him somehow."

"Sorry if I was rude…what is your name?" I ask the fly earnestly.

"Andy." He holds out one of his hands, which I shake. "And it's okay. You and the princess seem okay. Buff Frog talks highly of you two. Anyway, what are you here for?"

"I want to get a trap that will block off magic." I fold my arms and my gaze locks on Andy. "I am going to take out Toffee."

Steven looks surprised but Andy isn't impressed. "Kid, you trying to fight Toffee is dumb. He is strong…but if you really want to fight him, you might as well meet up with my friends. Follow me." Andy flies outside, with Steven and I following him.

* * *

"So, how did you meet Andy?" I put my hands inside my hoodie pockets. "I meet him from fighting Ludo's forces with Star."

Steven gives me a somber expression. "My family was caught in a dangerous fire three weeks ago and I didn't know what to do. My mother and father…didn't make it." I place my arm on Steven's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I meet Andy when going hunting for food, with him fending off a dangerous creature. Him and his kids were also hunting for food, but got ambushed. Despite reservations, I jumped in front of them and fended the creatures off with my lancing skills. They backed off and Andy let me live with him. I help him with his job and he gives me a home along with spare money from time to time." Steven smiles warmly, looking at Andy flying ahead. "He is a good person."

"I'm learning more and more Monsters are great people." My voice sounds somber, altering Steven. "I mean, they get mistreated here on Mewni. But they are really cool people. Not all of them are Toffee."

"I know Marco." Steven rubs his temples. "But at least you and the princess are nice to them. Maybe you two can change things in the future."

"I…We intend to." I state proudly. We catch up to Andy spotting a cabin in the distance. "So this is the spot?"

Andy turns to me and nods. "This is secret place where Monsters can rest in peace…Marco Diaz." He gets right into my face, retracting large claws from his many arms. "If you dare share the location of this place with anyone, even the princess, I will personally end you. Do I make myself clear?" I just nod, completely understanding where Andy is coming from. Monsters need a place for rest, if my assumptions about their treatment on Mewni is correct. "Good. Now, follow me." Andy, Steven and I all enter the building.

The exterior looked pleasant enough; brown wood made up the frame work and the sign that read The Sour Flower was written in neat handwriting. Walking inside, it mirrored any local bar on Earth…which I know from watching movies with Star. Seats were small, round wooden chairs were all over the place supported with tables made up of rusty wood. An old jukebox was in the corner, playing some strange music I couldn't understand and various monsters were just relaxing.

"What would you like…prince of Mewni?" A voice states to me, giving me a dark glare. The other monsters start surrounding me. Steven comes to my side, with Andy coming right in front of me.

"Easy guys. He's with me." Andy says calmly. "He wants to help us." The monsters stand back, having baffled faces. I don't blame them honestly; many of them I punched in the face with Star when they worked for Ludo.

"Um…okay." A bear monster shouts.

"If you say so…" Another monster states, folding his feathers and shooting daggers at me.

"Guys…I just want to talk about Ludo & Toffee. Can you answer my questions?" I say clearly and confidently. "I"m not your friend, clearly. I honestly recall beating many of you up in the past…which I am deeply sorry about." I take a deep breath, relaxing my nerves. "But Star needs help to take out Toffee, someone I am positive isn't out to help you guys. He just wants revenge for some reason. So, can you please help me?"

* * *

The monsters remain quiet, frozen still. Steven comes up, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Not all Mewmans hate you guys. You know that."

"I know." One monster comes up, slowly walking past the crowd. Ludo's former henchmen back off, scared of angering the being. He was tall, having three bright eyes but also a small smile. This creature was bright red…he looked familiar for some reason. "I was in love with a Princess of Mewni before she…"

"You knew Eclipsa…" I interrupted him.

"Yeah. She was my lover." He sighs. "Your name is Marco, right? Future husband of latest Butterfly?"

I couldn't help but blush at this. Going back to Earth is going to be fun… "…I guess?"

The monster chuckles. "I like you kid. Andy, mind if I take him off your hands for a little while? Also bartender! Get us four glasses of swamp water."

"You got it!" The spider creature behind the counter gets right to work as I sit down with the large creature, oddly relaxed with my presence.

"I sense her power within you." He leans closer to my face. "You read her chapter, didn't you?"

"You mean the spell book?" The creature nods. "Yeah, though Star fixed things and I don't have dark magic anymore."

"Then why can you communicate with the princess? Or morph that pathetic dagger into a blade?" He states with an sarcastic edge. I'm frozen in place. How did he…

"Don't be alarmed." He puts his hand up, a large red claw. "Just stating what I know."

"Okay…" I wipe some sweat off my head. "So, what can you tell me about Eclipsa and Toffee?"

The name "Toffee" makes the creature cringe. "Ugh…my son is causing issues again? I hate the Mewni government but I left them be after Eclipsa passed away."

"Hold the phone…Toffee is your son?!" The creature just grins and nods his head. A waiter comes to our table, passing us the four glasses. Swamp water looks quite tasty; it honestly looked to mirror coffee in its texture and taste strangely enough. "Wow…this stuff is good."

"You got good taste for a human." He holds up his glass, which I hit back. We both take a swig before putting the glasses down. "I will tell you what I know. Eclipsa wanted to unite Monsters and Mewmans, foolishly I must say, but it was a sound idea." He rubs his horned head. "Things were going well, and we meet from a peace negation. Generic as it sounds, it was true loves first sight…or whatever you Earthlings call it. Anyway, we started getting close and she wanted to marry me. Her family got in the way and peace talks just went right out the window." He slams his fist on the table, shaking the glasses and startling me. "I was going to be executed for "corrupting" their princess, so we both ran off together. They found us a few years later and…"

"They killed their own Princess." I say, finishing his thought. A tear comes down his eye and he wipes it off. "I'm sorry sir."

"It's fine Marco." He takes a large swig before slamming it, shattering the glass. "Just…things were going well. What are you going to do, right?"

I grow a pit in my chest, a feeling of anger. "Things can change though. Star and I will get monsters rights." He just gives me a somber smile.

"Sure boy…keep thinking that. The moment they discover you are part monster, things will far apart." He slugs down some swamp water but I"m just frozen in place.

"H-how are…When did you find out?" I put my hand on my head.

"Boy, I know a monster when I see one. There is a reason you get getting along with many of us well."

"Star loves me for who I am though…but Eclipsa did for you and the royal's mess things up for you guys." I rub my temples, getting ready for a future problem.

"Don't worry about that now; I'm going to teach you how to take down my son. He needs to learn a lesson. First though." He holds out his hand. "My name is Hephaestus."

I hold out my hand. "Marco Diaz. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand but feel a tense power channel through my body. I pull my hand away, shaking away the tingling feeling. "What was that?"

"Just gave you a tiny bit of my power." Hephaestus folds his arms, giving me a sly grin. "No price or anything."

"That's good to hear." I slug down a deep swig of the swamp water, trying to calm down the burning in my body. "So…about Toffee."

"He can regenerate his body and never die…but using a powerful spell, you can disable this ability. But you need something to trap him in first." He tosses me a small box. "This can trap him while you make the spell."

"But I can't cast magic…" I rub my arm. "Star does the magic sir."

"You can do it. Just say the following." He leans close to my ear and whispers a chant into my ears.

"Wow…okay. I got it." I hold up my first, clenching it tightly. "Thank you for your help!"

"No problem boy." Hephaestus places his hand on my shoulder. "Just take out my son before he hurts himself."

"Okay, want to hear about my adventures with Star? I mean…" I point to the two full glasses of swamp water. "We still have a lot to drink."

"I like you boy."

* * *

We chat it up for a while longer, with other monsters gathering around us, intently listening to my stories. I glance to catch Andy giving me warm smiles and Steven looking relaxed. Hephaestus laughs loudly with his booming voice and almost flips the table over a few times; he really enjoyed my stories…likely remembered going on adventures with Eclipsa like I do with Star.

"…I"m convinced you will do us good." Hephaestus claps his hands, making a booming sound echo across the bar. "EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME." His voice is so loud and demonic, I start shaking form the sound-waves. The monsters all lock to his direction. "Thank you." He stands up tall. "I want you to listen to what Marco Diaz has to say. Future King of Mewni, may you please rise?"

I gulp, getting out of my seat. "Um…thank you sir. Everyone, I know that most citizens of Mewni aren't that fond of Monsters…and it's wrong. You are ALL people; having hopes, dreams, ambitions and people you dearly care about. What happened to you was wrong and not right. But fighting back won't solve anything; the Mewni forces will just sadly crush us. However…" I take out my dimensional scissors, surprising some of the monsters. "We can fight back against the one tricked all of your; Toffee! All wants is mindless revenge against the Mewni Empire. While I'm not a knight, I am strong. I may not look it, but I spent sixteen of my years battling and many of you know I can put up a good fight." Some of the monsters nod in agreement, with one rubbing his face as if I just punched him. "My best friend and future queen of Mewni, Star Butterfly, will get join me in defeating Toffee and we will get your rights!"

The entire bar was booming with noise, cheers and claps; surprised I can make such a strong speech. Even if Star wasn't fully on my side with this…I have my team to take on Toffee. I look back Hephaestus, just smiling at me. Turning to Steven and Andy, they just nod in agreement. "Okay guys, how about we begin planning on what we do tomorrow? I need to go somewhere first." Everyone goes back to relaxing and I turn to Steven & Andy, now standing with Hephaestus. "I need to meet with the demon Heckapoo, the one that gave me these." Holding out the dimensional scissors. "Maybe she can fully restore my lost strength from those sixteen years before all of us head to battle. And…we will be joining the Mewni Army in fighting Toffee. I don"t know how everyone is going to feel about that."

Steven and Andy place warm hands on my shoulders. "We trust you Marco." I smile and drink some more swamp water with my new allies.


	5. Preparations

"So you need to make a portal using your dark magic Marco. Channel your emotions into a single object. Focus." Hephaestus tells me, having a loud booming voice radiated across my head.

The whole morning we've been practicing this move, as I need to master the art of making portals if we are going to get into Mewni and back. Hours have passed and my body feels a bit tired but…Hephaestus is a bit loud.

"Can you…speak a little lower please?" I rub my hand over my left ear. "I appreciate your help, but you are a bit loud sir."

"Oh, sorry Marco." He rubs his scaly neck. "Demon habit. But you need to focus on an object you care about deeply." I ponder what object could work for this….My Dragon Cycle Nachos! I focus my thoughts on my trusty companion, who I tamed on my own after a tough battle. Me and my girl when through a lot together… The dark magic radiates through my body, launching a small little flame on the ground. The flame dances, forming into two little flames. They dance, as if under the Blood Moon Waltz. Leaping into the air, they form a doorway, similar to the one Tom used to get me into Mewni.

"YES!" I shout, making a fist pump. "Thank you Hephaestus for teaching me this trick." I turn to my other allies. Steven is sitting on the bench outside the bar, while Andy is watching the morning sun rise. I spent most of the night talking with Hephaestus and Buff Frog, who I asked to come.

* * *

 _"So Earth Boy knows you?" Buff Frog stated in surprise_

 _"We met last night and he agreed to help me find Star." I stated clearly._

 _"Marco is a lad I can trust. I never said that about any non-monster creature since Eclipsa…" Hephaestus smiled fondly. "Anyway, he wants to visit Heckapoo's dimension to get his power back from the trials."_

 _"Boy…you don't power back." Buff Frog holds his scissors. "You get these and that's it."_

 _"Not really though." I morphed my dagger into a sword and swing the air, before morphing it back to normal. "I learned that trick during trails and I still can pull that off."_

 _"Time functions differently in that dimension." Hephaestus rubs his chin. "Once you leave, memories begin to fade and skills earned vanish if you don't practice." He looked at me, growing a grin. "You practiced though after the trails."_

 _"Yeah." I smiled, folding my arms in pride. "If I'm going to protect my loved one…" My tongue got tied for a moment. "I meant my best friend, I need to be strong."_

 _"So Earth Boy really loves Princess." Buff Frog grinned widely._

 _"Just shut up please." I rubbed my head in annoyance, with caused Hephaestus and Buff Frog to laugh loudly. "But would you two come with me to the dimension? Or would it be best if I travel there alone?"_

 _"We will discuss this in the morning Marco." Hephaestus answered. "I want to be…positive that my entering of Mewni won't be met with axes and impalement."_

 _"I know sir." I sighed and looked at my feet. "Just…I don't know. I will inform Star before you guys…IF you guys want to come with me to fight Toffee."_

 _"Sounds fair Earth Boy." Buff Frog nodded. "Just need people to watch Babies."_

 _"Thank you." I smiled at the two monsters, thankful for their support._

* * *

"So are you ready Marco?" Hephaestus asks me. "I will come with you but Buff Frog wants to stay…likely talking with Andy about who is going to watch his babies."

"I would offer but I'm fighting a war." I nervously chuckle.

"Can you do the honors?" Hephaestus makes hand motion.

"Here goes nothing." The two of us leap into the portal, landing on the fiery planes of Endor. "This place feels like home…sort of."

"Ah…my first trial." Hephaestus makes a small tear. "Remember when I was just 100 years old, I completed the trials.

"Just how old are you sir?" I ask curiously.

"I respect you Marco, but I won't answer that." His voice felt harsh, so I just shut up. "So where are we going?"

"Finding my girl." I whistle and two figures come out from the shadows. Surprised shadows would be around in a fire dimension. An older Nachos drives right into me, tackling me into a hug. Another figure comes after Nacho's, being a very familiar fire demoness.

"Wow…never thought I would see you again Hephaestus." Heckapoo says in genuine surprise. She spots me being licked by Nacho's. "Hello bad boy. Ready for another trail?"

"Heck no!" I leap off the ground, shooting daggers at the demoness. "I want to get some of my power back…I need it to help Star fight Toffee." I spot Heckapoo pass out at the near mention of the name. "Oh no! Hephaestus, grab her other side." The two of us help Heckapoo to her throne, the demon taking deep breaths and looking exhausted.

"Thank you two. Sorry about that Marco. Fighting that lizard creep got me tuckered out." She regains her composure. "Here." She gives me a gold ring, which I put on my middle finger. My body suddenly fells as if lighting struck it and I fly back. Rubbing my head, I feel stronger. "Now you mostly got your hot bod back…though you are still fourteen years old. Just got some of the muscles back cutie."

"Thank you H-Poo." Hephaestus snickers at this comment. "What? If you run after someone for sixteen years, it's only fair you give them a nickname…right?" I turn to Heckapoo, who is seems a bit flustered. "Sorry about that…"

"No Marco, it's okay." Heckapoo smiles. "I need some company. Ugh…only me and another clone left before I'm dust. Marco Diaz of Earth, you need to listen." I come closer to her. "Go back to Earth…please."

"I…I can't do that." I respond bluntly. "I came here for a reason and I will NOT leave until Toffee is gone. I have a plan."

"But Marco, Toffee could kill you. I don't want you to die. I care about you Earthling." I feel her worry and care shining through her tired amber eyes. Looking back, I show her my pride and confidence, making her put on a trademark smirk.

"I know you are worried, but don't." Hephaestus spoke for me. "The boy is quite smart and I know how to shut down my own son."

"Sigh…okay." Heckapoo snaps her fingers, with a row of weapons appearing in front of me, before shrinking down into a briefcase. "You use this for your monster army Marco. Powerful weapons you gathered from your adventures here."

I bow down, showing earnest respect. "Thank you Heckapoo. I will make this up to you."

"I know you will Diaz. Just go to your princess before I keep you here with all the flattery." Heckapoo teases before slapping the back of my head.

"I will get that H-Poo mark again at some point." I laugh before making a portal back to Mewni. Hephaestus jumps in first with Nacho's coming after him. I turn back, looking at Heckapoo's tired body. "Please be careful…sorry Toffee hurt you. I promise you, we will restore your magic and get those clones back." She nods somberly and smiles, sending me off.

* * *

"Okay team, I want to talk about something first before we do anything." I'm sitting in a large table in the Rotten Flower, with the other Monsters intently paying attention to me. "Despite being close friends with the Princess of Mewni…I'm not positive you will be safe coming with me to Butterfly Castle." I want to look down but that thought is pushed aside. "The Mewni people aren't always kind to Monsters. But, I will be talking with the princess soon."

"We don't have to fight?" One bear monster asked.

"No you don't. I asked for your help, but that doesn't mean you have to help me. That wouldn't be fair. Everyone here can make their own choices; we are all equal people." I can't help but feel proud of myself saying that. "If you are willing to come with me to Mewni, please raise your hand." To my surprise, almost everyone raised their hands.

"Seems like everyone wants to come." Andy says with a grin.

"Earth Boy makes good points." Buff Frog says with confidence.

"Sorry we are late!" Bill, John and other Ogres come storming into the bar. "Didn"t know Marco would be coming here."

"Guys! Thank you for coming. So you are here because…"

"We want to join you in the fight against Toffee." Bill folds his arms, with his ogre allies nodding in agreement. John gives me a thumbs up.

"Thank you…feel free to get some chairs and sit down with us." The ogres slowly join the rest of the monsters, sitting down and intently watching me. "So…everyone is willing to fight. Okay, that is good. Now…" I open up the briefcase Heckapoo gave to me, tossing it in the center of the table. "These will be our weapons for battle. I"m sure the Mewni army will give us more weapons if we agree to fight alongside them. But this should be enough for most of us. I…got a lot of weapons during my sixteen year adventure." I formed a wide grin and felt proud for some reason.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Hephaestus asks as he folds his arms and looks directly at my eyes.

"We first, we make portals to Butterfly Castle to avoid detection from the guards and alerting the civilians. I don't want anyone harmed at this table." I slam my fist down. "You are risking your lives for a battle you shouldn't even be fighting. So you deserve some respect." The monsters look at me shocked. "Why was what I just said so shocking?"

"The only person that addressed us like that was Eclipsa." Hephaestus says, his voice oddly somber. "You will make a fine King."

"Earth Boy respects us." Buff Frog stands up, making the other Monsters look at him. "He wants to make lives better. Like Princess does. I follow Marco." The monsters get excited and shout in agreement. Hephaestus and Andy hold up their hands, calming the group.

"Once we get on the Castle Grounds, we find Star first and you stick by my side. Once Star knows it's safe for you all to come near the castle, we go in. If there are problems, you leave. Right away with no hesitation." Everyone nods, including Hephaestus. "Good!" How about we set out within the next few hours. In the meantime, who wants to do some training?"

* * *

Some of the younger monsters jump up and shout, grabbing swords from the briefcase. "Okay. Those that want to train follow me." I get up and look at the other monsters. "Thank you all. For everything." I guide the monsters to the front of the bar, and I take out my dagger sword.

"So Marco, how do you use a sword?" One fly monsters asks.

"You hold the base of the blade tight, but not too tight. The blade is an extension of your arm. Let the wind and air guide the swing." I make rapid swipes in the air, demonstrating my point. "Now, make sure everyone is far away from one another and try what I just did."

The monsters do exactly what I said to them; making careful slashes and using their unique abilities to make swipes stronger. The fly monster, who I assume is one of Andy's sons, using his many hands to swing at all sides. Another monster, mirroring a cat, lands swipes with its claws in-between sword swings. "Great work!"

"Can I join in for practice?" I hear Steven ask from behind. He gives me a determined look, as he wanted to prove his strength.

"Sure thing. Okay…team!" The monsters stop and lock their attention toward me. "I want you to stop and watch me fight Steven. Pay close attention to our battle styles." I get my dagger sword ready and let Steven ready his bronze lance. "So buddy, show me some moves."

"I will show up my hero!" He lunges the weapon toward me, which I dodge through jumping away. "Fast one, aren"t you?"

"When you have to deal with Narwhal Blasts in the crossfire, you get used to that." I leap in the air, landing an aerial strike. The attack hits Steven's lance but he blocks it carefully. We both jump back, cracking out necks "Good block." He makes an arching swipe, which I dodge through sliding on my knees. I land a sucker punch which he feels the impact of.

"Seems like you fight dirty." Steven teases, wiping some sweat off his face.

"It's called improvising." I roll away from slashes and get my composure. "I think we should stop for the moment."

"Sounds good." Steven puts down his weapon, stabbing it into the ground. I morph my dagger back to normal and hold out my hand. "That was a great fight."

"Thanks for the help Steven." I shake his hand and turn to the monsters. "Did you learn anything?"

* * *

"They learned to be ready for anything." I hear Bill state, coming out of the bar. "You going to be okay leading an army? Many of us only know basic combat."

"I…feel okay doing this." I give a confident smile. "That should say something when I'm called the Safe Kid on Earth."

Bill just grins and pats my back. "Okay. Oh, did you use that crystal shard for anything yet." A light bulb goes off in my head. "Your face tells me you want me to make that into a shield."

"Can you do that?" I ask earnestly.

"Yep. Shouldn't take too long." I race up to him. "Can you put a Star Emblem on the shield?" I whisper. He just grins and nods walking into the bar with my crystal shard.

"What about that red gem in your pocket?" Steven asks, tossing it between his hands. I dig through my pockets, noticing it's not there.

"Give that back!" I grab it, giving him a dirty look. "You remind me of a friend on Earth. I plan on giving this to Star when I meet her."

"I'm sure she will be happy to see her shining knight." Steven teases. I just sigh and put the gem in my pocket. "Going inside to get ready. See you in an hour buddy."

I just nod back, looking at the monsters practicing with the swords they are holding. I admire their hard work; they seem to be doing well with the blades. Once we get to the castle, training can fully begin. Hephaestus walks up to me and we look up at the sky together.

"So boy…are you ready to face the princess? I know this battle isn"t the only foe you are fighting."

"Reading my mind again?" I ask earnestly.

"No, but I can do that if you want." He chuckled. "Word got around fast that she cares for you from that Song Day tradition."

"Don"t remind me." I rub my head in annoyance. "But…I guess that did help things now."

"Count your blessings Marco. Tough times are ahead." His voice is stern, but I comprehend his message. "Better let the princess know we are leaving soon." I nod and he leave me be, guiding the younger monsters back inside. Closing my eyes I concentrate on Star…


	6. Discovery and Reunions

**On Earth, Echo Creek - Jackie POV**

Now…I'm starting to get worried. Marco has been gone for well over three days and I don't know what to do. Should I try to contact his parents? Go after him myself? Ugh…if it wasn't for Star's confession.

"What?" I spring out of my sea-shell covered bed. "No…she can't be real. Can she?" I begin digging through my memories, trying to process what Janna told me the other day. Star…Star…Blond Girl…Blue Eyes…Magic Caster…Best Friend of Marco…

"She stole my man!" I spring out of bed, filled with rage. The memories are coming back bit by bit.

Her being jealous over me taking Marco to the school dance, fighting a bird creature alongside Janna, turning into some bug thing and taking over the school that one time, always hanging around Marco, she invited me to that Love Handle concert despite Marco clearly not cool with the idea. She was his best friend and was also my friend too.

I feel utter rage toward the princess but I feel my heart shatter when recalling something; Marco's little speech toward me. I'm hopeful when I get back, we will still be friends. Regardless of whatever happens. The true realization hits me like a bag of bricks; he broke up with me without even telling me. Marco…is a kind guy and he fully remembered Star when I didn't. Telling me that comment…I feel angry but not toward him but toward her.

Feeling like venting toward someone, I take my cell phone out of my pocket and begin dialing, but a number comes up. "Hello?" I hold the phone to my ear.

"Are you Jackie? We are Marco's parents. He has been missing for a few days and we don't know where he is. I think he ran after Star. Can you come over with Janna?" That sounded like Mrs. Diaz. Her voice was worried and panicked.

"I will be right over." I hang up the phone and quickly text Janna.

Star is real. Meet me at Diaz House in 5. I send the message and storm out. Marco has a lot to answer for when he gets back. What normally takes 20 minutes felt like seconds as I dashed to the Diaz Household. Janna is sitting down on the couch, next to a fiery looking creature.

"Spit it Hellboy, where's Marco?!" Janna is shouting at the demon.

"Where is my son Tom!" Mrs. Diaz screams in a scared voice.

"I will end you if you don't answer…" Mr. Diaz looks quite angry.

"Guys, can we just calm down?" I ask as I enter the house, with everyone turning toward me. "Seems like we are remembering Star again. Ugh…she should have told me about her crush on Marco before…"

"Welcome to the club." Tom shouts, looking right at me. "Never met you before. Are you Marco's girlfriend? Jackie, was it?"

"Soon to be ex-girlfriend." I fold my arms in annoyance, with my voice coming off harsher then I realize. "But you helped him get to Star, didn't you?"

"Yep. The dimensional scissors didn't work and you guys forgot about her…Marco felt forced to leave." Tom gets up and looks around the house. "You guys have a nice home."

"Thank you dear!" Mrs. Diaz shouts with joy. I'm surprised she is still calm despite her son being gone…then again, she let Marco do all kinds of crazy things with Star. "But where is my son?"

"On Mewni of course. Where Star is currently." Tom folds his arms and looks serious. "I refuse to take any of you there though. Star is in danger and only Marco can help her."

"Why is that?" Janna asks, as I spot her raise an eyebrow. "We helped Star fight before."

"This threat is dangerous…it could kill you guys if you come to Mewni." He turns toward me, having a somber expression. "I'm sorry for not telling you this though. What did Marco tell you before he left?"

"That he was helping a sick family member." I rub my chin and begin chuckling. Marco was somewhat right about that comment.

"I feel horrible." Mrs. Diaz comments, holding her head. "We forgot about our little Estella."

"There sweetie." Mr. Diaz comforts his wife through an embracing hug. "Marco will get her back home safely."

"Bet he's leading an army to help take on whatever is bothering Star." Janna chuckled but Tom shoots daggers at her. "Wait…"

"Marco…is leading an army?" I ask…no way would that idiot fight a war for Star. ...Would he?

"He is Jackie. Not only is he helping the monsters of Mewni, but he has one of the most powerful monsters as his right hand man." Tom grows a grin. "I'm really impressed with him. Maybe he could really help Star take out Toffee."

"So what can we do?" I ask. "He is my boyfriend…for now, so I should do something."

"I want to help too!" Janna shouts. I spot Tom rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Follow me." Tom walks up to the guest room. Star's former room, but it looks so lifeless without Star's magic in it. "If I know Star, she left some stuff here." I spot Tom dig through a closet, until he finds a glowing book. "Bingo. Catch Jackie."

I feel the weight of a glowing pink book land in my arms. "Star's Spell Book?"

"Why would she leave it?" Janna asks, rubbing her head.

"She maybe left it for Marco to look at, but he likely didn't go in her room." Tom sighs. "Don't blame the guy honestly." I make a harsh look at Tom. I'm tired of people taking about Star like she was all that... Ugh! "Sorry Jackie…"

"No, it's fine. He cares about her. I get it." I feel anger swelling up in my hand. "I'm going to hit something, so you two back off. And if I say harsh things, I don't mean it."

"We better go Tom, she is about to cut loose. Give me the book Jackie." I toss Janna the pink spell book; once again she reads my mind. She grows a frown on her face, clearly upset with Marco too. She soon turns to Tom, growing a wide grin. "Teach me some spells Tom. I want to learn magic."

"Okay, but stop pulling me!" I hear the door slam. Closing my eyes…emotions start coming out.

"That spoiled princess! If she loved him, why not tell me?! I am…was her friend." I punch the wall, making the whole room shake. "She helped Marco get set up with me. The poor kid was scared of me and she gave him confidence to talk to me…and she wanted him the entire time. But why?" I sit on the bed, dusty from days of no cleaning. "I can see why Marco would fall for her; magical princess with blond hair and blue eyes, taking him on all kinds of adventures. What can I do? Just a skater girl."

But more angered thoughts dance in my head. All the times Marco broke down with me after Star confused him emotionally. Seeing him after the trails…he looked so defeated. I shake the dark thoughts out of my head. "No, Marco does love…loved me. He did. I know he did. Why spend that much time and effort trying to win my attention?" Holding my chest, I feel warm thinking about the odd boy. Despite everything, he still makes me feel happy. He wouldn't hurt me on purpose, I know it.

I hear knocking on the door, ending my thoughts. "Tom? You can come in."

"How did you know it was me?" He asks. I tap the bed, which he comes toward and sits down.

"You dated Star, so you likely feel upset about this whole mess too." I sigh and fold my arms. "I don't get it…why push Marco on to me if she liked him?"

"Jackie…if I know one thing about Star, is that she avoids problems. You don't think it tore her up inside that she loved her best friend? She was scared of her bond with Marco wavering. But…" He plays with his fingers. "I heard what you said about yourself. Marco has those same thoughts about himself with you."

"Really?" This honestly shocks me.

"He feels like nothing around you….and you are a normal Earth girl. No offense or anything. Imagine how he feels around Star? He feels like dirt; felt like he had no shot with her." Tom's face grows dark. "That punk should feel that though…my Starship is special."

"Marco is a weird dude, so I get what you're saying." I put my arm around Tom, surprising the demon. "Sorry you are upset about this."

"I-It's fine." I swear that his face glowed red a bit. "We should check up on Janna. I don't want her to set the house on fire with that book." I punch his arm in response. "Ow…"

"We are going to be good friend's man." I hold out my hand, which he accepts. We shake and head downstairs. Even if Marco doesn't want me there, I will find him…he has a lot to answer for. But he needs help…he needs people to know that they care about him.

* * *

 **On Mewni, Butterfly Castle - Star POV**

"Okay, that is enough training for the day Star. You did well." My mom places her hand on my shoulders. Today was quite rough, learning transformation spells for my wand and even more advanced magic…but I need to learn this stuff.

"Thanks mom. I feel really good about things the past few days…considering the situation." Mom looks a bit relieved hearing this.

"Dear, glad you are holding up with after leaving Earth." My mom sighs. She is going to ask about Marco…" I know you miss Marco." Bingo.

"I know he is okay at least." I give a warm smile. She thinks he"s on Earth but I know he is on Mewni.

"I know he is okay Star…River told me he had a meeting with Monsters." My body feels broken. "You don't think I heard that conversation with yourself the other day? I'm impressed you used your, what was it…Blood Moon Curse and morphed it into your own spell. Good work dear."

"He isn't in…" I feel scared, but Mom just gives me a warm smile.

"Don't worry Star. In fact, I'm impressed with Marco. I hope to see him soon." Mom walks away and I frantically cast the Blood Pact spell.

"Marco…MARCO DIAZ!" I shout, hoping the spell is working.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" I hear Marco yell. "Jeez…I'm here Star. I was just going to contact you. Not only did I find a way to defeat Toffee, but I got an army of Monsters willing to work with me. But I need you to help me."

"With what?" I ask. I wonder what he's planning…

"I need to know the Monsters will be safe entering the castle walls. I promised them no one would be harmed and I mean that. I will leave if one of them gets hurt and we will take on Toffee by ourselves."

"Don't worry Marco" I give a warm smile to my knight…best friend. Yes, just best friend. "Mom just told me Dad was spying on you."

Marco's face grow pale. "Where did he spy on me exactly?"

"Mom said you had some meeting with the Monsters…why? Is this a big deal?"

Marco takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I will explain things to Moon when I get there but that location cannot be shared with anyone outside of your family and myself. These creatures have that place as their haven."

I never seen him this scared for others people before… "It's fine Marco. My mom is cool with Monsters. My dad though…don't worry!"

"If you say so…okay. So my team and I will be leaving within the hour, so let the guards and your parents know we will be there soon. Love…" Marco covers his mouth. "Sorry about that

My face feels warm and I just smile. "I Lo…you too."

"This is going to be awkward…" Marco makes a small laugh. His face looks priceless when he's like this.

"Looking forward to seeing you in person again." I play with my hair. "I've been looking forward to it."

"Same here." Marco is sweating a bit but just gives a goofy smile. "Gotta go, so see you later!" The message ends and I can"t help but feel overjoyed. He likes me and is being open about it. Maybe leaving for a while was worth it, just for him to finally stop being a poop head. I just hope Jackie isn't too hurt by this once we get back to Earth.

I walk out of my room, trying to find my mom and dad. I spot them in the throne room, silent. As if they were waiting for something. "Hey guys. Marco is coming and he has monsters willing to fight against Toffee. So…you guys are going to be cool with this…right?"

Dad laughs loudly. "Marco is leading his own army! That is impressive."

"RIVER!" Mom shouts, silencing my dad. "Star, that is good to hear. We will let the guards know we will have many guests coming into the castle halls."

"Marco is afraid the Mewni forces will hurt the monsters. Do…do we really hate them so much?" I ask earnestly. "Monsters aren't all bad."

Dad ponders on the thought and shrugs. "Monsters have been a threat to Mewni for generations. Going to be hard to change that. But…if you can trust some of them, I can…tame my warrior heart. Moon?"

Mom is in deep thought, as if she is recalling painful memories. I spot tears coming down her eyes. "Are you okay Mom?"

She snaps out of hit, frantically wiping her face. "No Star. I"m okay. Some traditions can be changed in the future and I will allow some more rights for Monsters to be had once Toffee is taken care of. But like your father said, this will take time."

"Wow." I say loudly. "I honestly thought you guys would be "Kill all the monsters" or "Gurr…they are evil!" but here you guys are; cool with them." I grow a warm smile for some reason. "Thank you." I leave my parents to their thoughts and look outside the castle railing. My hand is tightly grabbing my wand, growing a bright pink. "You think that I sat here and did nothing Marco? You better not think that." A large grin forms on my face. "I got a lot stronger since we last met. We are going to have fun."


	7. Royal Gathering of Mewmans & Monsters

I walk out of a large fire portal, landing right in front of my target from a few days ago...Castle Butterfly. The home of my best friend and the place that will test everything. Looking around, I spot castle guards, but they are still, intently watching every move I make. Tempted to pull out my dagger sword and crystal shield, I decide not to. "You can come out team…things seem okay."

One by one, my monster allies walk out of the portal. What started out as a few monsters turned into well over sixty following me. The guards were nervous but they looked at my eyes; as if they read my mind, they nodded and let us through. Right by my side was Hephaestus, Bill, Buff Frog and Steven. The five of us appeared as leaders for this monster army, making me feel pressure. These guys are scared…but they are following me. I have a lot to live up to.

"It's okay Earth Boy." Buff Frog places his hand on my shoulder. "You told us Princess said this was safe."

"Yeah…but you can never be too careful." I respond, my voice shaky. Leading a full army is kinda new for me honestly.

"You are leading us Marco. Be confident." I hear Hephaestus state with a loud tone. "Trust your instincts."

"MARCO!" I hear a loud bubbly voice from across the hall, being so loud that some of the guards covered their ears. My body feels calm, as if the internal panic I was feeling just evaporated. My best friend is here…my mess up twin.

"STAR!" I shout back joyfully, but before I can say her name again, she tackles me into the ground in a big bear hug. My ribs feel an intense pain and my heart refuses to stop beating; I missed this feeling. "Happy…to…see…you…too."

Looking around, the other monsters just smile. "Hello princess. We walk ahead and leave you alone with prince." Buff Frog makes a hand movement, informing my allies to walk ahead. "Princess, did you tell parents we can enter?"

"Yeah. My mom and dad are cool with it." Star says with confidence, her voice full of joy. "Just don't go too far ahead. We will meet up with you soon." The monsters walk inside, with Hephaestus just studying my face. I felt at peace, joyful with Star at my side. He smiled back and walked ahead. "Sorry for almost tackling you to death…"

I get up and then give Star a big hug. "It's fine. Happy to finally see you in person again. You won't leave me like that again. I won't let you." My hug is tight and some tears come down my face. Both of joy and sadness. I will never let Star vanish like that again.

"I know buddy. So…you got a monster crew huh?" I let go and spot her giving me a sly smile.

"Sort of. I convinced them to join me. One thing I learned about my time on Mewni, is that the monsters here are honestly nice people." I grow a warm smile on my face. I swear I saw a giant smirk appear on Star's face, as she was proud of me for some reason. "They will help us for the fight against Toffee. But most importantly, I'm glad you are okay."

"Don't worry about me Marco; I'm the rebel princess for a reason." Star makes a battle pose, before resuming walking with me. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You are priceless sometimes..." This sense of warmth and content over my body has made this travel worth it so far. "Let's meet up with your parents." Star nods and the two of us head to the throne room.

* * *

"So…are you okay?" I rub my neck and ask Star, as we are sitting down in a lobby. My allies are getting ready for the meeting with Star's parents, with Hephaestus and Buff Frog talking to the monsters about how to act. I knew she has been through a lot…both from this stuff with Toffee and her feelings about me. "I…really hurt you, didn't I?" My heart feels pain thinking about this, but we need to settle things now, before one of us…no, not going to think like that.

Star looks at me shocked but just sighs. "Yeah…but I know you didn't mean to. I was just too stubborn about admitting my feelings toward you. And look at what happened? The entire kingdom knows how I feel and I messed things with Jackie for you."

I put my hand up, silencing Star. "No. You did nothing wrong. I'm your best friend. If anything, it's my fault for not picking up the hints. Your face when I walked down the stairs before dance, how twisted your face became before you left the concert and how you acted during the party before you left; your heart was being tested. I was hurting you." I lightly punch myself and begin crying. "I'm sorry…"

Feeling a warm hand on my shoulder, I look at Star's blue eyes, with a somber expression emitting from them. "It's fine Marco. We both lied to ourselves…but now." She holds my hand tightly. "It doesn't matter now, does it?"

I smile and take something out of my pocket. "No." I slide the red gem onto one of her fingers. "It doesn't" She looks down and her face is odd to read. I think she is happy, but she also looks sad at the same time. I guess shocked is the right word to describe her face; she must be happy if her hearts are glowing a vivid shade of red.

"Wow…this is…" Star stutters as she speaks. "…It's beautiful."

"I found it when I first got to Mewni. After helping Bill and the other ogres, I left the cave to head into the Boggy Swamp, but I had to pass red gems along the way. They looked amazing and I wanted you to see it." I begin playing with my fingers, feeling a bit nervous. "So using my little dagger-sword, I cut a piece off and put it in my pocket. After a while, I was thinking about what exactly I should use it for. But the thought of you came into my mind. I realized that I…really cared about you. More than as a friend." Kicking my feet back and forth, I force my eyes to lock on to Star's crystal blue. "Talking with Bill last night, I asked if he could make the gem into a ring. I was teased…a lot, but he did it. I hope you like it." My confident voice was a whisper now, hoping Star wouldn't laugh at me.

"That is quite romantic." Star snickered…I knew she would tease me about this. But to my surprise, she kissed my cheek. "But sweet; thank you." My heart was frozen, as was my body. I felt my internal flame go out…only to reignite and grow even brighter. Some feeling radiated across my body. Confidence? Pride? Power? I don't know what exactly but I felt awesome! Star clearly noticed my change in attitude, laughing loudly. "Guess I got you excited huh?"

"Maybe." I teased. "This feels right…thank you."

"So are the lover birds ready?" I hear Buff Frog ask from the distance. "Meeting soon with king and queen."

"Sorry about that Buff Frog…" I rub my neck…but I really wasn't sorry. "We will meet you in a moment." He nods and leaves with Hephaestus and Andy. "That is our cue." I hold Star's hand. "I'm ready to have your parents bite my head off."

"Nah, my dad might want to throw a chair at you though." Star folds her arms, growing a grin on her face. "Seeing this." She holds up her hand that I put the ring on. "Will get him asking questions."

"Ugh…" I rub my forehead. "This should be fun." The two of us laugh before walking to the throne room. We both felt confident, as if we could take on the world together. This is a feeling I've missed and plan on always having.

* * *

Sitting with others is always stressful, even if you don't think about it much. But when you are surrounded by well over one hundred people, many wanting to rip your head off or foaming at the mouth wanting to ask you questions….isn't really nice. Sitting next to Star on my right and Hephaestus on my left, it felt like they were shielding me from my own internal panic. But, my fire from before is burning bright. I take a deep breath…and I finally begin talking.

"Um…hello everyone. My name is Marco Diaz of Earth…best friend of Princess Star Butterfly and speaker for the monsters who are kind enough to join us today. The threat of Toffee is large and should not be taken lightly." The entire table is studying me, including Star and her parents, but I keep my composure. I cannot mess this up…not for my new friends; they are expecting great things from me. "I have a plan to take out Toffee. We will ambush him when he strikes, and using a powerful magic spell I learned, we will disable his ability to regenerate. Through this, we can take on his forces and end his danger once and for all. But…" I turn to Hephaestus and my monster allies. "…I need a promise from the Mewni solders."

"What would that be boy?" Star's dad asks sternly. "You think we would hurt them?"

"No." My voice becomes stern, making the king open his eyes a bit. "I know you, the queen and Star won't hurt the monsters. You are people I can trust with my own life honestly." I spot the king, queen and Star give me warm smiles. I turn to the army and the Mewni army general in particular. "I don't know you people, so I apologize if I seem warry of you. These monsters are risking their lives joining us for a battle that, quite frankly, shouldn't even be fighting. I'm honored they not only entertained the idea of joining me here today, but are willing to risk their lives for the land of Mewni." I make a deep sigh. "So…are my allies going to be safe here? Because if not…" I hold out my hands, making a portal back to Rotten Flower. "They will leave right now." The king, queen, Star and the monsters look at me surprised. Even Hephaestus was shocked seeing the portals open up.

"They should leave." The general hissed. "Monsters are nothing but evil creatures." I snap my fingers, closing the portals. My body felt warm, not from confidence or anything, but from rage.

"Evil?" I make a bitter laugh. "Well…why do you think Toffee is fighting us then? Why did he decimate the High Counsel of Magic? Because he felt like it? Or rather…he did those actions because the ancestors of Mewni stole the land from the monsters and kicked them out of their home. This happened on my home, Earth, and it still happens there today." I feel Star hold my hand tightly.

"You think Toffee…has the right for his actions?" The general grabs his sword, but the Mewni solders are being quiet, studding my actions. I refuse to take out my dagger-sword…not now anyway.

"Everyone has a right to the actions they make, as long as they come from a place of reason." The entire room is silent, shocked at my statement. "But the right of doing something comes with consequences. Toffee killed people, good people I must add. And even if he's doing this to avenge monsters, he is going through barbaric means." I turn to Hephaestus, hoping he could chime in…Toffee was his son after all.

"Very well. You may sit now Marco." I sit down, feeling a thick layer of sweat poor down my hoodie. Hephaestus coughs loudly and takes a deep breath. "Everyone, Toffee must be stopped and myself, in addition to the other monsters at this table, will help you. But Marco Diaz is correct about one thing; if anyone harms my allies and friends…we will leave."

Star gulps and gets up. "Soooo…is everyone calm now? Because I like the idea of working with the monsters. They are strong and they are cool! Buff Frog over there has cute little buff babies." Star pauses continues talking. "But my best friend is correct. They are fighting a battle they shouldn't have to be fighting. We at this table are allies, friends and are in a union of peace. Working together, we take down Toffee." Star's wand glows not pink, nor green…but a bright vivid white. "As the future queen of Mewni, my word is law." Star's voice was never this stern, regal or serious. But…I felt proud of her.

"I understand Princess. You and your Knight are in charge of contr….working with these new allies." The general states, soon rubbing his forehead with frustration. "The monsters better not harm my men and woman though."

"That won't be a problem sir." I answer honestly. He looks into my eyes and grows a faint grin. Maybe he trusts me now? I don't trust him…but I take his word.

"So it's settled them." The king stood up tall and proud. "We will start training for our new allies tomorrow." He turns toward the monsters. "You are our honored guests, we will get your rooms set up shortly. In the meantime, feel free to eat as much corn as you desire." The king locks his eyes on me, spotting Star's ring-hand. "I want to talk with you boy. Everyone is dismissed." The queen says nothing, but just has a warm smile. Her attention is interrupted by Hephaestus, who gives her a knowing look. She just nods, but I'm not sure what they were implying…could ask him about that later.

* * *

Star and I walk into the hallway, with the king looking right at my eyes. He looks strong, his arms being thick like tree bark and his warm face having a dark edge to it. …I never want this man angry. "Marco…why did you make my daughter upset?" I got him mad…just great.

"DAD!" Star shouts, making him flinch a bit. "Marco said sorry and I feel better. He's doing a lot for not just me, but this kingdom. Be easy on him, will ya?"

He just sighs and puts his warm hand on my shoulder. "Sorry boy. Happy you found your way into Mewni. I knew you would make a fine warrior."

I smirk, coming up with an idea. "How about we have a friendly match?" Star's eyes grow panicked but her dad grows a mighty grin. "I mean, we are fighting a war now. I should train to get stronger." Folding my arms, I see the king laugh loudly. This should be fun.

"Okay lad! Let's have a fine sparing match! Want to do it now?!" He is practically jumping for joy, getting ready to beat the living day lights out of me.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" I rub my arm…making all those portals took a lot out of me. "I feel tired…"

"Sure thing Marco." He looks at Star's hand. "Seems you finally gave my daughter the thing."

Star's raises an eyebrow but I know exactly what he is talking about; when you officially start dating someone, giving them a necklace or ring is a sign that the relationship is important. Wait…I never gave Jackie a ring or necklace! Even then, I guess my mind made up my feelings about Star without realizing it. Oh boy…explaining things to Jackie will be, stressful, to put it lightly. Glad I made my little speech before I left; don't feel completely awful at least. My attention is back toward the king, looking at me firmly. He only smirks before walking off. I turn toward Star, wondering what she was thinking.

"Um...you aren't mad, right?" I ask, seeing Star giving me questioning eyes.

"No…but this thing is really nice." She points to the ring. "I can pick up on things Diaz."

"I know you can." I snicker and soon laugh softly. "I want you to meet the other monsters; they are really cool."

"Some of them worked for Ludo…" Star rubs her chin. "Did they want to fight you?"

I shake my head, surprising Star. "They were oddly cool with things. I just said sorry for hitting them in the past and explained why I needed their help. Showing a little respect can go a long way." Star just smiles, leaning on my arm as we walk toward the dining room, where the monsters were sent after the meeting.

* * *

Star and I enter the dining room, with it looking quite impressive. I expected it to be large…I mean, we are in a castle after all. But the size still surprised me. Every monster ally of mine not only could sit down, but had tables too! The food was all corn…Mewni people loved corn. Don't blame them, it's really sweet stuff. I spotted Andy talking with Steven, so I told Star to follow me.

"Hello Andy! How are you holding up?" I ask, sitting down at their table.

"Wait…you're the fly guy!" Star shouts. "Sorry about the magic blasts…"

"It's fine princess." Andy puts his corn cob down. "Surprised at your speech though. Good to hear Marco isn't the only one that respects monsters." I spot Steven shaking a bit across the table and just sigh.

"Dude, its fine. Just say hello. Star, this is Steven. A Mewnman who is being raised by Andy."

"Hello!" Star tackled the poor boy into a hug. Andy and I couldn't help but laugh; I know Star all too well. Hugs were her way of saying hello. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice…to meet you to princess." Steven coughs loudly, trying to regain composure after Star tackled him.

"Just call me Star." She says softly. "Soooo…..can you fight?"

Steven just makes this goofy grin that makes me snicker. "I can fight with my lance and I even beat up Marco before."

"Hold it buddy!" I hold my hand up. "We didn't finish that sparing practice. Don't be spreading lies like that." Star just giggles, making the two of us rub our necks.

"Okay…but I can hold my own in a fight." Steven says sternly to Star, trying to prove he can be useful. Being here is more than enough honestly; same with my other allies.

"I know you can." I say warmly, putting my arm on his shoulder. "Thank you for being here."

"Marco…when did you get so good at talking to people?" Star says, taking me off guard. "I mean…on Earth, you are kind of a nervous wreck."

"Thanks for making feel better Star…" I say sarcastically, but she brings up a good point. On Earth…I was really nervous around others. Always making the "right" moves to avoid getting into danger. Star changed that, of course, but my confidence just keeps on growing. I guess…being forced into danger because of Star, has helped me feel more proud of myself. Dang, no wonder why I grew feelings for her not long after we met.

"Seriously though, good job Diaz." She playfully punches my arm. I rub it but couldn't help but form a stupid grin on my face. Steven just sighs and slugs down some of his water. We hear footsteps come closer to the table and a surprising face comes to us.

* * *

"Sir Marco Diaz was it?" The General asks kindly, losing the hostile attitude from the meeting. "I want to talk with you." Star gives me a puzzled look while Steven grows a bitter expression. I give both of my friends a knowing look, before they sit down and just resume eating.

"Okay. Be right back guys." Star and Steven nod while I walk with the General towards the edge of the dining room. "So…what is the problem sir?" He grabs my collar and slams me to the wall. The impact hurts a bit, but I just grit my teeth. "Seems like you are upset with me."

"Just a bit." He hisses back. "Why are you here with monsters?! They are our ENEMY idiot." The fire inside me burns again, making my body warm. So warm, that the General drops me and rubs his hands. I…I burned him? Odd.

"Look sir. These monsters are here to help and remember our agreement. If they get hurt here…they leave and you lose powerful forces to take on Toffee's power. We are honoring your end of the deal." I keep my eyes locked on his dark green orbs. "Why do you hate monsters anyway?"

He just laughs, as if he didn't want to explain. But I keep my vision locked on his eyes, never flinching. The General notices this and stops laughing, growing a serious expression on his face. "Monsters destroyed my home years ago. My wife…my kids…gone. Our village was raided and once we fought back, the monsters attacked."

"Not all monsters are good, just as not all monsters are evil." I say this with a blunt edge to my voice.

"I'm impressed with your…."allies" though boy. They are being quiet and respectful." He rubs his chin but I just scoff.

"This is one of the rare times they can eat real food. Of course they will treat it well." I drop my anger and take a deep breath. "Sorry if I was harsh toward you sir. But my allies will not harm you or your army." I hold out my hand. "Can we at least be civil towards each other?"

The General looks surprised, expecting me to lash out towards him. But he just gives a somber smile. "Okay boy…I mean Marco Diaz." He holds out his hand to which I shake. "I will work with you and your allies."

"Thank you. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot." I rub my neck. I don't blame him for being wary of monsters coming into the castle; he trained for years about how they are evil and with the story he just told me, I can understand where his anger comes from.

"It is fine." He leaves and I am left alone. Leaning on the wall, I look at scene in front of me. Monsters gathered around, eating corn and chatting it up with one another. Star is bouncing around like a spring and magic is flying all over the air. Some of the monsters are shaking, but they soon relax knowing Star won't hurt them. I even see Hephaestus and Buff Frog laughing with Andy and another monster, drinking what I assume is beer. This is a nice sight…monsters inside the Mewni Castle, relaxing and feeling at peace.

* * *

"Glad you are enjoying the view." I hear a soft voice emit. I turn to my left, spotting Queen Moon watching everything with me. Her face was...oddly proud. As if this was something she wanted to accomplish but was never able to do.

"I cannot thank you enough Queen for not only letting me face your daughter again, but also allowing this to happen." I point to the monster gathering. "These guys won't let you down."

"I know Marco…" Moon sighs and looks away at the monsters. "Just…in the past…" Her face looks hurt, as if she is reliving a painful memory.

"You don't need to say anything." I interrupt her. She looks surprised but I continue talking. "Monsters had a dark history in Mewni and not everyone here had the best encounters with them. I understand if you have your own issues with monsters. But know that my allies will do the kingdom proud."

As if she understood my comment, she patted and rubbed my hair. "Thank you."

"I'm not a kid." I frantically fix my hair, making the Queen chuckle. "Do you do that to Star?"

"I always wanted to do that to a son if I had one." My body races; is she implying that…sigh. Wouldn't be surprised if people made bets regarding whenever on whenever me and Star would get together. She picks up my flustered face and makes a soft chuckle.

"MOM!" I hear Star shout across the hallway, coming up to the two of us. "Why are you embarrassing Marco?"

"Just making conversation. The boy did bring us more troops for the battle." Moon says in a regal tone. "You two be careful and have a good night." She gives the two of us a warm smile before heading out. Star picks up on my panicked face and snickers.

"She teased?" I nod. "Mom always embarrasses me and my friends."

"Meh." I just shrug. "So…do you want to go for a walk around the castle?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Diaz?" Star smirks. I know the game she wants to play, so I make a cough.

"Princess Butterfly, would you care to join me on a walk around the castle garden? It would be such an honor." I try to make my voice sound regal, but it just comes off as sarcastic. It's hard to contain laughter but I try.

"Why of course Sir Diaz. I would be love to." She picks up her short blue dress and nods. After a moment passes, we both burst into laughter. "You know…acting "proper" can be fun."

"Do your parents do that?" I ask, trying to wipe some tears away.

"Not really. But my mom laughs at dad's antics." Star folds her arms and smirks.

"Your dad is funny sometimes. So, shall we?" Star nods and after locking her arm into my own, we walk out of the dining area and head outside. The idea of going on a date or something date-like with my best friend should scare the heck out of me…but it feels right.


	8. Friends Gathering Together

**Diaz Household - Jackie's POV**

"So Tom…how are we going to head to Mewni?" I ask, tapping my foot in annoyance. Tom, Janna and I have been working hard picking through Star's spell book, looking for some spell that can get us into Mewni.

"Did she even learn English?" Janna says while rubbing her head. "Most of this is gibberish."

Tom makes a light chuckle. "That's because the text is a mixture of Mewni and English language. I can understand it but…man." He scratches his head in confusion. "She could control gravity?"

"Well, she did turn Marco's arm into some monster…" I mumble.

Tom gives me a defeated expression; picking up on my bitter tone. "Starship is quite strong. She turned me into ice one time." Janna perks up hearing this and beings laughing loudly. "…It's not that funny."

"Man, she really is an ice queen huh?" Janna wipes a tear from her eye. "But I'm not finding a portal spell anywhere in this book."

I throw myself on the couch and fold my arms, thinking about the spell book. It's clearly in her hand writing and is a lot smaller then her large spell book. My bet…she tried to make her own, not feeling defeated once she lost her family's one. Despite my anger toward her for regarding Marco, I smirk. "She really is a rebel princess…"

Tom snaps his eyes toward mine and as if a light bulb went off in his mind, he came up with an idea. "Rebel Princess…I have an idea." He grabs the spell book from Janna and holds the book. Chanting becomes to come out of his mouth, sounding dark and demonic. Man, he sounded cool in that voice. I couldn't really pick up on what he was saying exactly but the book lost its color after he stopped chanting.

"What did you do?" Janna asked, pointing at the now worn out spell book.

"Star used the wand itself to write in the book…I sucked up most of the magic inside the book." Tom made a wide grin and cracks his fingers. "Now, I can take us directly to Castle Butterfly."

"YES!" Janna shouts, tackling the demon into ground with joy. "We can get our lovely bug back home now."

"Not so fast everyone." I get up and fold my arms. "Should we even go after her?"

Janna gives me a dark glare and clenches her fists. "Star is our friend Jackie. If I can find her…I'm going to see if she is okay."

Tom puts his hand on my shoulder. "I get it. I completely understand where you're coming from. Star took Marco from you…and you're angry."

"It's like you read my mind." I respond bitterly. Tom is dead right with that comment.

"Still though Jackie…" Janna couldn't really say anything else, but I understand her comment. We have known the strange princess for a year now and she really needed help. But her knight is there to protect her…my "boyfriend", so why should we go and help her. I stop to think for a moment and something snaps inside me.

"Still what Janna?" My voice comes off venomous, making Janna stand back. "Marco ran after her, without even telling me about what he really plans on doing. He doesn't like me anymore and…sigh. I should have expected this. She liked him for a long time and the fact he drops everything for her says it all, doesn't it?"

The room is silent for a good few moments, with the air feeling thick as ice. My body feels cold…but warm hands soon embrace me. Tom was giving me a hug and I felt warm again. "Look. I get it, better then you can imagine. The one you love…or think you love, not feeling the same way. It's different for you though; Marco did care about you. He did for years. But a star crashed down and they connected. You knew this, just like I did after that Blood Moon Ball." His hug felt tighter. "The feeling of losing something you feel like you have the right to sucks. But…that is selfish. The heart wants what it wants."

Janna is shocked at the sight and I feel frozen despite feeling so warm. Our hearts waver all the time and we cannot control how we really feel. If Marco moved on…I could't be too mad with him about that. Star…I still have choice words for her, but I can"t be too mad with her either. Best friends falling in love with each other, no matter how cliche, is possible. I hug Tom back and smile. "Thank you dude. I feel a lot better."

He lets go and we both blush, surprised at how long we hugged one another. I hear Janna snickering from the corner, but I don't really care. "The three of us are going into Mewni, huh?" Tom states in a calm voice.

"Yep." Janna answers, throwing her arms around my shoulder and Toms. We just laugh, before turning to the colorless spell book.

"What are we going to do about this?" I pick it up, still feeling magic within it despite Tom draining the book. "Star might want her book back."

"I think she wants the real spell book though…" Janna mumbles. "But…I could keep it. I promise to take good care of it."

"No" Tom and I say at the exact same time. Both of us are in minor shock about this but just shrug the thought off.

"You two are no fun…" Janna groans. "Then you keep it hothead."

"You know what? I think Jackie should keep the book." Tom's face looks down slightly and he rubs his neck. "Out of the three of us, you are the most chill and level headed."

I blush hearing this and just grin. "No wonder Star liked you for a while. You're charming; thanks for the magic book dude." I take the book and hold it on my side. Janna snickers again before stretching her back.

"Sooo…when are we heading into Mewni?" Janna looks oddly hyper. Her love of the supernatural and magic still fascinates me to this day…

"Now." Tom concentrates and holds out his right hand. Two powerful flames leap off his fingers and they dance in harmony. For some reason…I pictured the flames being me and Tom, dancing together. The thought lingered in my mind, but I don't get why. Either way, I was enchanted by the flames before they made the large fire portal.

"Um…are you okay girl?" Janna asks. "Your face looks like a red fruit."

"No, I'm fine guys." I shake my head and walk toward the portal. "This isn't going to hurt, right?" I turn to Tom, who gives me a simple shrug. "Thanks for the vote of confidence…"

He just laughs and the three of us enter the portal. We soon land inside castle grounds, looking to see a pretty garden. Flowers are blooming into all kinds of colors and the stone walls look polished. "I get the girl is a princess but this is ripped right out of a Disney film or something…" Janna scoffed. "I wonder if the princess and her prince charming are going to have a sing-along about their feelings or something."

I suddenly laugh hard and slap my knees. "Marco singing? You're rich Janna." Tom joins in the laughter but looks more annoyed then anything. "Don't like musicals?"

"Not really." Tom sighs. "But the animation is impressive…"

I was going to answer back but the sight before us shocks me. A blond girl with pink-hearted cheeks was walking with a boy in a red hood, holding his arm like he was hers. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed. A warm hand was placed on my shoulder. "I"m not going to punch her Tom…not yet at least."

"Let's meet up with them." Janna walks ahead and nearly tackles Star into the ground. But I spot Marco frozen, as if he was a deer in headlights. He turned toward my direction and his eyes were oozing with emotions. I could pick up on guilt and sadness but I was hoping longing was there somewhere.

"So the prince finally found his way into Mewni." I say sarcastically, but my tone came off harsh. "What's up man?"

"I…" He couldn't even look me in the face but he breathed in and out. He tilted his head up and looked directly into my eyes, as if he was planning on saying something. "Jackie. I'm sorry for leaving Earth the way I did. And…I regret making you put up with me. Not paying enough attention to you, spending too much time with Star and now…" He rubs his head and gives me somber eyes; he is done with me as his girlfriend for sure, more so after that speech he gave me the other day rang through my skull once more. "…I'm deeply sorry. If you want to hit me or say anything hurtful, go right ahead." Marco's voice was honest, sad and regretful. I couldn't be mad at him, right when he felt confident about how he felt about Star.

"I'm not mad at you." I give him a warm hug, completely shocking him. "Okay…I'm a little mad with how fast you moved on from me…but it's cool. We can be friends still." I felt Marco's hands on my back, hugging me in response.

"Thank you Jackie. You might not think this now, but I do really care about you. I will make things up to you." We end the hug and I turn my attention towards Star. She looked…annoyed. Not angry or upset. Annoyed. I shut down any sour thoughts about her in my mind, remembering what Tom just told me moments ago before we came here. Star walks closer to me, tightly holding her wand. "Star…she is only here to help us. No need to go nuts with the wand."

"Marco but…no, you're right. Besides, I'm the poop head here." Star turned to me and folded her arms. "I want to say sorry for hurting your feelings. I do, but I can't. That wouldn't be honest."

"Feelings mutual Star." I say coldly. "But I get it. I'm not…okay, can't lie here. I'm pissed at you but whatever." I shove my hands into my shorts. "Stuff happens and I moved on." Star looked surprised, letting her arms drop. "I'm serious girl. So…what is really going on here?"

"Wow…okay. Follow me to the castle lobby." Star led Janna and Tom away, but Marco stayed behind, looking right at my face.

"I will make things up to you when this is all over. I promise…I hate hurting my friends and loved ones." Marco walked ahead, having pride in his voice. I smiled and just walked forward. Now that I'm here on Mewni, maybe I can be of use somehow. The situation can't be that bad, can it?

* * *

 **Mewni Castle - Star POV**

Wow…well, that was something. Just as I was going to have a nice time with Marco, my friends showed up! And…Jackie was with them. Boy…things are getting awkward now. Surprising me was Marco's impressive speaking skills. He talked to Jackie and seemingly, they are on good terms. Even after being gone for days and us starting to date, Jackie and Marco are laughing at a dumb joke Tom made. This feels nice…as if there is no war going on. But there is one and I need to focus.

"Need me to explain anything else?" I ask putting down my cup of water. I've been explaining the entire situation to Jackie and Janna. Tom seemingly knew everything…clever demon.

"Not really…but I'm impressed Diaz." Janna punches Marco's arm. "You formed your own Monster Crew!"

"Not really Janna." Marco's serious voice comes back. "They agreed to risk their lives for us, I won't let them down." Jackie is taken aback by his tone but Tom just grins. The demon had respect for Marco in the past, but he genuinely is impressed with him. The Safe Kid has his charms…

"Can't believe you got Hephaestus, one of the most powerful monsters, willing to work with you…how the heck did you pull that off?" Tom asks earnestly…I would like to know this too honestly.

Marco sighed and looked at us with serious eyes. His brown eyes had this hidden flame to them, making you want to look into them. "He is the lover of Eclipsa and has lived for thousands of years. He even completed the trails Tom." Eclipsa…

"Wait a minute…" I hold my hand up, trying to process things. "You became friends with the very monster that my great-great-great grandmother fell in love with?"

"Seems so Star." Marco shrugs. "It isn't a big deal…but he is the reason I can make portals now."

"You can use magic?" Jackie asks Marco, with Janna looking curiously.

"Well…yeah. I mean, I read that chapter in the spell book and was, "tainted" or whatever. Now I can use magic though I don't know much."

"Dark Magic…" My voice felt weak. Looking at my wand, I start getting nervous.

"I am…also part monster." Marco's voice was oddly proud to admit that, but I get what he's saying. Monster Arm is always inside him, but the only ones that know about that incident were myself and our Earth friends. Did the monsters find this out? "Hephaestus explained that this helped me communicate with the monsters better, though I feel confident that my great talking skills got me through that." He gives me a playful wink, making me grow a sly grin back.

"Aw, you are priceless when you feel proud of yourself." My voice feels like a mixture of teasing and honest kindness, making Jackie cringe and Tom sigh. "Anyway…you guys are here to help fight Toffee?"

"What is a Toffee?" Jackie asks. I don"t know whenever I want to Narwhal Blast her or just laugh. He is a major threat for crying out loud! Marco spots my annoyed expression and gives me a look. I nod and he takes over.

"Well, he is a major monster Star and I fought in the past. He tried to kill me one time and if you noticed, Star's wand is missing a second half. Why is that?" Marco points to himself. "Star destroyed her wand just to save my hide. Toffee is manipulative, but he has a reason behind his actions. I just don't know what yet…" Marco is rubbing his chin, as if he's trying to process how Toffee thinks.

"Don't over think it Marco." Tom puts a hand on Marco's shoulders. "He is just a monster…"

Marco's eyes dart right back to Tom, as if he said some kind of insult. "Don't say things like that." His tone was bitter and he visibly looked angry.

"Marco…" I say softly. He looks at my eyes and simply sighs.

"Sorry Tom." Marco looks guilty, rubbing his arm.

"No…it's cool dude. Didn't mean to be a jerk." He looks away from Marco and folds his arms. "But you do have a point. He has a reason for his actions."

Reason? I ponder what reason could it be. Maybe…I noticed my mom getting sad whenever monsters get mentioned. Mmm…I think she knew Toffee in the past. "I think he knew my Mom."

Marco's eyes went wide like dinner plates while Tom just rubbed his chin, pondering something. "That…wow."

Marco stood up and began pacing, trying to piece together the information he just learned. I'm thinking he's trying to find out exactly what my mom or Toffee did to cause such issues between them. I spot him just shrug and toss himself back on the couch, this time next to me.

"You really should talk to your mom about this Star." I hear Tom saying with a stern voice.

"I mean, it's not like she broke the lizard's heart or anything…" Janna scoffs. Jackie grows annoyed and punches her arm. "Ow."

"Sorry…but that could be the reason for this too." Jackie folds her arms and looks at my direction. "I agree with Tom though."

"I know guys." Mom was a bit off when I talked to her about the monsters before and she gave Hephaestus a look, as if they both understood something everyone at the table didn't. I suddenly feel the warm of Marco's hand touching my arm, giving me goosebumps.

"How about we just sleep on the idea guys. I mean…tomorrow is going to be a long day of training." He looks toward Jackie and Janna. "Do you guys want to fight with us? Because if not, I can make a portal back to Earth."

"Sure…now that you have the princess, you want to kick me out now…" Jackie mumbles. I feel hurt by this comment but I can understand; I did take her boyfriend.

"Really?" Marco says in a baffled voice. "I said sorry about everything. You don't know magic, so excuse me for worrying about your safety. Can you fight or not?" His voice was blunt. Jackie sighed and nods.

"Took self-defense training with my dad a few years ago and I can use my board as a weapon well." Marco makes a grin, as if he knows exactly how Jackie can fight.

"Good. I will help you and Janna train tomorrow…" He turns toward Janna. "I know you can fight; you looked at Star's spell book a few times. I'm positive you can use some of her magic."

Janna makes a goofy smile and I just cannot help but laugh. "I can teach you some spells I know." I tell my friend. "I have a practice wand in my closet; you can use it to cast them." She practically leaps five feet in the air hearing this and screams in joy; she really loves magic. I turn to Tom and fold my arms. "I know you can fight, so I'm not too worried."

"What do you mean too worried Starship?" He makes a cocky grin. "I can put up a fight; almost burned your prince into ash in the past."

"So…you want a rematch buddy?" I hear Marco joke. The two boys glared at each other before bursting into laughter. To think they became such good friends.

"Sooooo…you guys want to eat something?" I ask earnestly. Please make you're Nacho's Marco. As if he heard my mind, he ran off into the kitchen and began cooking. My mouth couldn't help but water a bit; haven't had those treats in days.

"Wow…Marco got faster." Janna says in surprise. "He ran out of here in seconds!"

"He has to follow the princess" every wish after all." I hear Jackie joke. A thick layer of bile was in her comment but I just hold in a response. A few minutes pass and I explain my training to my friends; they got impressed once they learned I mastered mixed magic. Mixed Magic is when light and dark magic work in harmony. Still having issues with this, but I can use this type of magic to heal people, repair objects and even freeze time. Powerful stuff.

"Everyone, the food is ready." I hear Marco say regally, holding the try in one hand. His hood hits his face, making me snicker.

"Why thank you sir, what is this dish I might ask?"

"Princess and fellow friends…this is the Super Awesome Nachos! They pack in many kinds of cheeses and the chips are made of the finest corn across the land." Tom just groans in annoyance while Janna is laughing. Jackie couldn't help but laugh at this display…I found it adorable though.

"Okay, we can cut the act now." I unleash my pent up laughter, as does Marco once he puts down the tray. The four of us eat the food as Marco explains his adventures across Mewni. Tom is easily the most interested, as he folded his arms and studied his face the entire time. Jackie and Janna look impressed but they turn back to me. Not sure how I felt about him traveling alone like that; he could have been killed! But…part of me was happy he tried to be my "hero". Even though I"m the rebel princess, having a kind hearted "prince" by my side is romantic, even if cheesy and corny. My body felt warm with joy though; not only did my feelings get a response back from Marco, but I was surrounded by friends again. It felt great and even though battles would get tough, we would stick it through together.

"How about we get some sleep now…" Marco makes a loud yawn, as the Nacho plate was empty and many of us were tired. "So where are we going to sleep Star?"

My face grows red for some reason. No! Don't think like that… Jackie picks my face and rolls her eyes. I swear she is trying to upset me at this point… "Um…I can get guest rooms ready. Do you mind sharing a room with Janna?" I ask Jackie.

"Not really. It will be like those times where we slept over each other's houses." Jackie smiles, turning to Janna.

"Sounds good." Janna nods.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Tom asks. "I don't want to sleep on a couch."

Janna laughs and slaps her knees. "She made you sleep on the couch when you two dated?" His face grew flustered and he folds his arms in annoyance.

"Maybe…" I snicker. Marco gives Tom a look and the two just laugh. "Seriously though, you will have a room Tom."

"Okay, thanks Starship." He gives Marco a dirty look. "I can imagine where you will be sleeping though…"

"Shut up." He bites back but he soon looks at me. "I can sleep in a guest room too if you want." His voice sounds somber…he wants to share a room with me? Things are moving fast for sure…

"Nah, you stay with me. I don't want you running out or anything Wild Man." I punch his arm, with him growing a stupid smile.

"Thanks Star." He turns to our friends and stands up. "Thank you guys for coming here. I know that starting tomorrow things will be more hectic and dangerous, but you all want to help us. I cannot thank you enough." Janna and Tom are impressed with the way he spoke, with Jackie just giving off a smile. I stand up and grab his hand.

"Seriously, we cannot thank you guys enough! Maybe some magic would be cool." I drag Marco with me to the center of the room and leap back. Tossing my wand into the air, I launch small wave of light, making a small show. Colorful lights shine down across the room and little sprinkles of dust get in everyone's hair. Everyone's faces bright up, as if I healed them.

"Wow…that felt great!" Janna and Jackie shout at the same time.

Tom and Marco looked at each other. "That was beautiful." I heard Marco say calmly. My body couldn"t help but warm up hearing that. "You really got great with your magic."

"Nah, it was nothing." That little spell took a while to master and it took a bit out of me; using mixed magic is more draining them pink or green magic. "Let's head to bed." Everyone nods and leaves the room. Just Marco and I are left.

"That is was impressive Star." He throws his arm over my shoulder as we walk down to my room. "I mean…the room didn't blow up or anything!"

"You think just make flaming rainbows?" I snickered.

"Nah…you can make a lot of cool stuff. But I'm proud of you." He gave a honest smile.

"My mom really pushed me far though…" I rub my arm. "But it was worth it. That healing spell can do wonders in a fight."

"No wonder I feel so much better…though it could be from being with you." I couldn't help but grin at that comment.

"Smooth talking Diaz." We both laugh as I open the door to my room. It mirrored the one I conjured up on Earth, something Marco noticed right away. "Welcome to Room 2.0!"

"What's the 2.0 stand for?" I scratch my head, though it could just be Star being Star. I lightly chuckle to myself.

"That is a secret." He just rolled his eyes at me and began making himself a makeshift bed from stuff in his backpack. A spare red hoodie as the cushion, a space blanket as his cover and… "Marco Diaz, what is that?"

He holds up his shooting star-shaped pillow and he blushes wildly. "Well…I-I brought this shooting star pillow with me. It reminded me of you…so I took it." I couldn't help but smile seeing this. Marco was so cute sometimes.

"How about you cuddle with the real thing?" I tease…before realizing what I just said. Oh, I'm such an idiot!

"S-Star…you do realize what your dad would do if he saw us sleep together…right?" He asks seriously. "My head would be cut off and placed on a pole somewhere. For now, let's save cuddling for the couch on Earth, okay?"

I sigh…he was right. If dad saw him in my bed, he would assume the worst and kick him out of the castle. "Okay…"

We both get our beds ready, with Marco getting out of my room so I could change into my night dress. When we both got ready, I leaped into my bed and closed my eyes…but not really. I waited a good half hour or so before I opened them. Marco was sound asleep, twitching his leg and tightly holding to the shooting star-shaped pillow. "Levitato" I cast silently, making Marco go into the air gently and land right on my bed. Using the spell I take out the pillow and toss myself in its place.

"That's better." I whisper to myself before closing my eyes.

"…You…cheater…" I hear Marco mumble in his sleep. I just smile and we both head into dreamland, having a nice sleep.


	9. Memories of Bonds

_**Got a bonus, extra long chapter ready! This dives into the more stressful moments between Star & Marco prior to the events of the story. Takes place in-between chapter eight and the upcoming chapter nine (which should go live either tomorrow or Tuseday). I really enjoyed writing this, as I get to describe how Marco feels about some of the most major moments between the two heroes. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Important Authors Note: I added an entire new section to the story focusing on the Blood Moon Ball. Had fun writing it and it fit well, so wanted to add it!**_

 _ **Important Authors Note #2: I updated the 'Song Day' Portion and split the 'Party' one into it's own section. If you now the usage of ('Example') and ("Example"), that was because I learned my mistake from before. Both ("Ex") and ('Ex') mean characters are speaking, so sorry for the mistake/any confusion.**_

* * *

Memories…such wonderful things. Making up our mind and personality, they help us grow as people. My memories of Star Butterfly has helped me grow into a better person, but now that we are together on Mewni in preparation for fighting out greatest threat…I keep thinking back to four memories. When my mind was trying to convince itself I didn't have feelings for her, even though I clearly did. Odd how I'm thinking about them _now_ but after the day I just had, a bit of reflection can do wonders.

Laying on the floor…I think? It's a lot softer then I remembered it being, same with my pillow but meh. Star's _is_ a princess, so her floor could be magic or something. We are together now, both of us realizing our feelings…but I felt horrible before this whole adventure. My friendship with Star was tested, but my heart was telling me something that I was too stupid to realize until now; I loved my best friend.

Letting myself get lost in my thoughts…

* * *

 _ **Blood Moon Ball**_

Today was a strange day, with Star walking by herself to school for whatever reason. I guess she needs space? I mean, the whole Mewberty incident wasn't too long ago and being around boys might be stressful for her. Not a huge deal…but I feel empty for some reason. I walked to school by myself for years…why is today bothering me? Meh, just board most likely. I take out my phone and put on 'To Little, To Late', one of my favorite Love Handel songs. Ah…that band rocks.

Bopping my head to the music, I walk to the school and open my locker. Everyone is acting so quiet for some reason…all the girls are frozen, as if their hearts were touched by something. Ugh…did Star cast some dumb love spell or something?! I rub my forehead to calm myself down and walk to my class. I notice Star's desk being empty…with a trail of fire leading up to it.

'OH NO!' I shout loudly, throwing my backpack on the ground and shoving my headphones inside my pockets. Storming outside into the school yard, I frantically scream Star's name. I shouldn't worry this badly…Star can defend herself. But I am so horrified for some reason…there she is! I spot her talking to some…demon? And he is holding her like a bride?! Over my dead body! Leaping into the air and filled with determination, I land a powerful chop with my hands. Star catches herself on the ground and the demon groans in pain, with his hand chopped clean off. I…I'm that strong? Dang.

'Marco!' Star shouts, pulling my hoodie back a bit. The demon looks angry…enraged. Oh boy, I'm dead. A large man walks out of a carriage next to the demon, which I assume belongs to the creature, and helps him walk in place. The demon chants some dark language while locking his eyes on me.

'No no no! It's all good.' He grabs a cute pink rabbit and ruffles its fur so much, the poor creature's hair sticks up. He looks happy though…awe, love rabbits.

'Don't karate him…this is, Tom.' Star says in an annoyed tone.

'Demon ex-boyfriend Tom?' I ask surprised. I turn to him and he seems…friendly. Mmm…okay, I will give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he just wants to check up on Star? I mean, she clearly doesn't like him anymore. I had to force her to talk about him after we accidentally called him the other day. Maybe we could be friends. I hold out my hand. 'Um…hello dude. Sorry for chopping your hand off.'

'It's fine…Marco was it?' I nod my head. 'Okay, cool. I want to ask Star something so…'

'You can ask with Marco being here. I'm not dating him or anything; he's my best bud.' Star says proudly but I feel….hurt for some reason. Tom notices my hurt expression but I shoved the thought deep into my head. 'So what do you want?'

'Want to join me for a lovely dance at the Blood Moon Ball? Only happens once every 667 years.' Tom says with joy. He holds out an bell and little hammer. 'Hope to see you there.' He enters the carriage and vanishes in a puff of smoke. I…feel strange. Star would never go with him to this dumb dance rig… I notice her longing and thoughtful face. Welp…just lovely. I rub my neck and turn to Star.

'Um…you are going to this thing, aren't you?' I ask seriously.

'I…I think I am Marco. Could be fun!' She says with joy. My face is annoyed and I fold my arms, clearly showing I'm not pleased with this move. 'Awe, you aren't jealous or anything, right?' I feel angry and grit my teeth. Star backs off.

'Don't tease me like that…sorry. I don't trust him is all.' I turn away. 'If you want to go to that dumb party, then do it. Um...can we go back to class? I don't want our teacher to think we are cutting.'

'S-Sure.' Star nods, putting the bell and hammer into her star-shaped purse. I walk ahead, refusing to look at her. Going to some stupid dance with some stupid demon and ignoring my stupid issues...what a minute, why am I so angry? It's not like I have feelings for Star or anything… The day is oddly quiet and I give Star space. Alfonzo and Ferg notice me avoiding her all day long, with them giving me a puzzled look at lunch.

'What?' I hiss, violently biting my burger…man, the food is good today.

'Why are you being so bitter towards Star?' Alfonzo asks seriously, giving me a dark look.

'Because she is going to some stupid dance with some stupid demon.' I shove the burger on the table. 'He just waltz is way into the school and sweeps Star off her feet.' I slam the table violently, forming a dark grin. 'Chopped the guys hand off clean at least.' I slug down my milk, with Ferg giving me a smug look.

'You like her, don't you?' My face freezes and start shaking.

'No! Maybe…I don't know!' I put my hands over my face. 'I feel confused. Likely just worried about her going to a party with _demons and monsters._ That has to be it.'

'Sure…keep thinking that Marco.' Alfonzo just rolls his eyes and eats his French Fries. 'I see you almost wanting to flip this table, so how about we talk about some video games?' I give him a knowing look. _Thanks man._

'I got the latest Super Smash Bros. game the other night and really like it so far.' I form a smile on my face. 'I crushed Star at the game.' I close my eyes and fold my arms, feeling proud.

'That was before I beat you ten times with Peach silly.' My eyes go wide open and I see Star grinning, holding her tray of food. 'You're cute when annoyed.' Alfonzo and Ferg snicker until I give them an annoyed look. They just go back to eating. 'Are you okay? You seem tense.'

'Just worried is all.' I sigh and look at my food. I don't like my best friend…I don't like my best friend… 'Sorry for snapping earlier.'

'It's fine.' She punches my arm playfully. 'Wonder what kinds of demons will be at the ball.'

'Bet you will see an evil clown or two down there.' I snicker. 'Sounds like you're going to this thing after all.'

'Yep!' She says excitedly. Seeing her happy makes me feel relieved….if I can't be happy about this mess, happy she is at least. 'Should be fun.'

'Maybe you could invite Marco to join you.' Ferg asks. I look agitated, something Star clearly noticed.

'Why are you so upset?' Star says in a bitter tone. 'I can't do things by myself?!' I'm not dealing with this now. I take a deep breath and get up, outright leaving the table completely. Star doesn't follow, neither does Ferg or Alfonzo. Star is right, she can do things alone. So if that dance goes south? Her problem, not mine. I sit outside the cafeteria, munching on cold fries and what's left of my burger.

'Marco?' I hear a warm voice ask. I turn and it's…Jackie?!

'H-Hello J-Jackie.' I say, trying to sound confident but my chest refuses to stop beating. 'Just d-down is a-all.' She notices my nervousness and places her hand on my shoulder.

'You don't have to be so scared around me.' She looks right into my eyes….okay, I can do this.

'Okay…I just feel confused. Star is going to this dance with her ex-boyfriend and I feel so…conflicted.' I curl into a ball. 'I don't know if it's because I'm worried for her…or because I am jealous.' Shouldn't be saying this in front of my _crush_ of all people, but have to talk to someone.

'You are just being a good friend Diaz. She appreciates that.' She pats my back, making me feel a bit better. 'How about we chill for the rest of lunch and talk about stuff.'

'Sounds good.' I smile and we chat about a few things for the remaining lunch period. Talking about music (we both like Love Handle!), school and even past adventures with Star; it feels great talking to Jackie like a…well, person. She isn't scary at all. 'Thank you for this…I feel great now!'

'No problem Diaz, see you later!' I watch her skate away and grow a wide smile on my face. I turn around and spot Star, looking really happy.

'You did it! You talked with Jackie!' She tackles me into a crushing hug. Glad she isn't mad with me anymore. 'Nice moves Diaz.'

'Well, I had a little push.' I lightly punch her arm. 'Let's get you ready for that…ball thing. I will help.' She looks shocked but pleased. Grabbing my hand, we rush through the rest of class before heading home. Opening the door to our home, Star rushes up the stairs. I soon follow and we are in her room.

'So…what was it like dating him?' I ask earnestly. We are in Star's room now, with me sitting far away from her while she gets changed.

'He was a hot head and got angry often. But Tom has his charms.' Star looks through her rack of dresses…boy she has a lot of them. It's like a girl's wet dream.

'…You are going to be okay?' I ask, with a nervous voice. 'I don't trust Tom honestly.'

'I told you already! I will be fine. I can take care of myself.' Star makes a pose, proud of herself. I just roll my eyes…when she makes up her mind, it's hard to change it. I spot her grabbing a red dress so I put my sombrero hat over my face. 'Now….how do I look?'

I put the hat down and my mouth is agape. Star is always pretty, but the way she looked took my breath away. The dress…her hair…my face feels really warm. 'You look amazing…'

'Aw, thank you!' She takes the bell and hammer out of her purse. 'Going to head out now!' She slams the bell and a fire portal opens up. Gently placing the two things on her desk, she throws on her white boots and jumps in to the flaming carriage. I just wave good-bye, forcing a smile on my face. Once she is gone, I clench my fists in anger. Ugh! Hate feeling this confused.

'Why am I so frustrated?' I rub my chin…but just give up thinking about this. 'Will make my own dang blood moon ball. Yeah, it will have black jack, movies and more! Ha, take that Tom.' I grow a smug expression on my face and begin making myself nachos…but I felt hollow. I wasn't making them for my best friend…just for myself. Didn't even bother putting a topping over them; just toasted the chips and slowly went back into Star's room. I play some music and sit alone…watching the wall. Fun. I'm having a ton of fun. _Yippee…_ I look behind me, spotting the moon. It slowly morphs into a red object and a voice beings speaking to me.

 _Moon of lovers…souls being entwined…follow your heart…_ I spring out of my chair and just…watch the moon. Is it telling me to…to follow Star? She will be really angry at me if I just storm my way into the underworld. How will I even get their though? I turn to her desk, spotting the bell and hammer. I wonder…NO! You are her best friend. If you leave to run after her, you will just be the thing she hates the most; a white in shining armor.

'I…I don't care if she is mad with me.' I run out of her room and dig through my closet to find something that could mask my face…until I find something I never expected to see again. 'This is the mask Star's dad gave me when I first met her.' I hold the skull mask, feeling heavy. Sighing, I put the thing on my face and feel enveloped with confidence and strength. Is this magic? Or just my emotions taking over? I shake my head and put my sombrero on my head. I ring the bell and hammer, shoving them inside my pocket.

Walking around in the underworld feels…strange. Not really scary at all to be perfectly honest. The creatures look friendly and everyone seems to be having fun. One little demon is annoyed it isn't violent enough. Guy has a point; never expected a demon ball to be so tame. I shrug the thought and slug down some red liquid. I really hope that isn't some kind of blood… It tastes like punch though, so whatever. I put my glass down and spot Star wandering the dance floor alone.

Wait…why is she alone? Tom is here with her, right?

'Hello man.' I turn toward the demon, wearing a white suit. Tom…. 'Enjoying the party?'

'Yeah. It's nice so far. Can't believe you got the princess of Mewni to go out with you.' I say smugly.

'Surprised by that too…some Earth guy chopped my hand off clean before. Still stings a bit… He clearly likes her though.' Tom rubs his hand, but what he said surprised me. He clearly likes her though…

'What makes you say that?' I ponder. 'Could just be a body guard the king assigned to her.'

'He seemed overly defensive for some reason. Guess he's just good at the job.' Tom looks at a watch and his eyes grow wide. 'Look, gotta go! Hope you have fun.' Tom runs off and I spot him talking to the music guy. The music is way to somber for a party… I walk to Star and she looks right into my eyes.

'Marco?' My disguise clearly isn't working…oh boy. 'What are _you_ doing here?!'

'Just seeing if you are okay. Want me to go now?' I say calmly.

'Yeah.' I nod and walk away but suddenly, she grabs me and pulls me into her chest. 'Um…what are you doing? Didn't you want me to leave?'

'Dance with me….' Star says lustfully, as if in a trance. I look around and spot us moving under a red light. Oh no! _We are dancing together?_! I feel nervous…but the confidence I had returns. We steal the show, making impressive moves together and having a great time. But the light goes away and I see Star look at me again…this time with hidden anger. Before she can do something I feel a force shove me into the ground.

'DUDE!' Tom hisses. 'She was _my_ date. Why did you dance with her?'

'She made me!' I yelled back. 'She asked me to leave…then pulled me and asked for a dance. I don't know what is going on anymore.' I feel enraged and look coldly at the both of them. 'Sorry for running the night for you two.'

I storm out and use the bell to make a portal home. I toss the bell and hammer inside my closet, hoping to never see them again. Tossing my mask in the closet and leaving my outfit on, I moan in frustration. Stupid….stupid…stupid! Why did I do that? Why did I dance with my crush? _Wait… What did I just say?_ I look around my room fanatically but I see myself alone. 'I like my best friend…' I say softly. 'What if she doesn't like me back? What if this ruins our friendship?!' I begin pulling my hair and just sigh. 'Just…keep quiet about this. Shut your feelings in. As if a princess would fall for me. HA!' I bitter laugh to myself. I hear something from across the hall. Great…she's home now.

'What was _that_ for Marco?!' Star hissed, blasting my door off the handle. 'I get you was worried but why dance with me like that?'

'Excuse me. You pulled me in for the dance after telling me to leave!' I feel bitter and angry but soon calm down. 'But…I'm sorry.' She looks confused at my answer. 'I should have trusted you. Sorry for ruining your night Star. Can I make it up with nachos and a movie?'

She forms a smile and her hearts….glow? I never saw _that_ before. Odd… 'Okay. That sounds nice.' She turns away. 'I will fix the door tomorrow but…I don't need a hero Marco. I just need my best friend, that's all.' She walks downstairs and my bitter emotions rise up through my body yet again.

'Just friends huh…fine.' I punch my wall and deeply sigh. 'Don't ruin a good thing Diaz.' I leave my day of the dead outfit on and go downstairs, making the nachos for Star. She is sitting on the couch, oddly quiet.

 _I…feel…confused._ That sounded like her voice…why am I hearing that? I shake my head and continue making the nachos. Once they are made I sit down next to Star, placing the treat on the table. 'Here you go buddy.' I try to relax but it's hard.

'Do you feel…okay?' Star asks sheepishly. 'Tom did push you after all.'

'Better him then you.' I bite back. 'I'm terrified when you get angry.' Star chuckles and presses play. We watch a movie about a talking dog's adventures through New York City. Loved this movie growing up and seems like Star likes it too.

'Why do the dogs talk like that? They can't talk!' Star shouts. I just laugh, causing her to pout.

'It's a movie Star. Dogs can't talk.' I spot a laser puppy bush past my legs. 'Can you talk little buddy?' He makes a soft bark. 'Nope. See Star? Even puppies made of magic can't speak.'

'Fine smarty pants.' She punches my arm playfully and leans on my shoulder….what? I thought she was upset with me before…I'm really confused now.

 _Thank…you…soul…mate_. My heart freezes hearing this. I don't know what the heck is going on, but now I know; I'm hearing Star's thoughts! Soul mates…nah, that is just her likely confused about things. I'm likely not the only one with confused emotions. We watch the movie in silence and she passes out towards the end of the movie. Typical, she never sleeps through a whole movie. I try to move but realize she is on my lap, holding me tight. Um…okay. I get she likes using me as a pillow but it's never like this. Do I stay still? Or try to move away? I give up and pass out myself, feeling a red light shine down upon both of us.

* * *

 ** _Night after the Dance, Diaz Household_**

Things were really stressful and I felt horribly confused. My best friend lost…well, _everything_ and meanwhile I was at some dance/date with the girl of my dreams. Man, I'm a horrible friend. I came to try and help, but I let that bird take the spell book. And something else ate at my mind…Star was dealing with Ludo well enough on her own. But the moment she saw my face, the portal she opened, turned green. _I_ caused her to feel pain, making things far worse than they should have been.

We are back home thankfully, with Jackie taking Janna home so I could comfort my best friend. 'Star…do you want to talk to me about things?' I place my hand softly on her shoulder, with both of us sitting on our favorite couch.

'I…I don't know.' Star's face was in tears and her bright face was pale.

'We will get the book back and we will find Glossaryck again. I promise you.' I give her a tight hug. I _meant_ those words.

'You don't get it, do you?' She pushed me back, her teary eyes morphing into something…bitter. 'You wasn't there for me.'

'What?' I feel a sharp stab in my chest. Diaz…don't lash out at her. Don't do it _now_ of all times. Sigh…fine, let it out but be calm about things. 'I…I just went to the dance. You said it was okay Star. If you had an issue about it, why didn't you tell me?'

'Because…I wanted you to be with her.' She tried to be kind with this answer, but I could tell from her tone she was upset. Why though? I drop this…when she is ready, she will tell me.

'Thank you…but I'm a horrible friend.' I look down, unable to look at her blue eyes. 'You faced the danger alone and wasn't ready. I…I couldn't help you.'

'But you saved me Marco.' She made a small giggle. 'You pulled me from going into _space_!'

'…Only once Janna and Jackie helped.' My voice became serious. 'If I ran after you alone…I could do nothing. You would have went into who knows where…and it would be my fault. I'm sorry.' This feeling of guilt was _painful_ and I really shouldn't be feeling this, so why do I feel so horrible?

'Like you said Marco.' Star places her hand on my shoulder. 'We will find the book and Glossaryck.' She tightly grabs my hand. 'Together.'

'Okay.' We give each other a powerful hug, but I know she is upset. Deeply upset and sad, but Star is amazing about one thing; she is very smart with her emotions. She always has a tight lid over her feelings, never showing how really sad, angry or bitter she feels about a situation. Now? I am imaging Star is livid… 'I don't know asking this is in good taste or not, but do you want to watch a movie? I can make us some Nachos.'

Star's face lights up, something completely refreshing after seeing her so heartbroken and sad for hours. 'That…that sounds amazing. Jackie sure is lucky…' Her voice happy but the last part sticks in my mind. _Jackie sure is lucky_. Does this mean…no, she is just likely thinking about how stupid I was for leaving her alone with Janna in a dang graveyard. That is likely it.

Going into the kitchen, I make my special Nachos while I let Star pick out the movie for the night. Making our favorite treat has never felt so exhausting before. Then again, it isn't every day where you get beat up by a little runt and his 'girls'. How did Ludo tame those monsters anyway? My thoughts feel like a rollercoaster; the Jackie asking me to the dance, getting ready, the fight with Ludo… One thing is bothering me though; that blood moon. Why, just _why_ did it shine when I was with Jackie?

'Are the Nachos ready?!' Star shouts excitedly, snapping my mind back into reality. Will ponder that thought later. The dish is ready and I set up the movie for us. Star picked a romantic comedy about two perky teenagers going on a grand adventure while fighting monsters. Ironic choice for a movie honestly.

About 20 minutes into the movie, Star leans on my arm and holds it tight. 'So…how was the dance with Jackie?' My mind snaps. Why would she ask about that _right after she lost everything?_ Star really was selfless.

'Well…it was honestly nice. I was a wreck at first, trying to use my notes to help me out, but Jackie pushed me to wing it. We went to the dance and it was….meh. It wasn't romantic at all. Tom could throw together a better ball room.' My chest hurts saying this. _Why_ did I mention that night of all things? 'We decided to leave and Jackie taught me how to ride a skateboard…but we tripped over.' I noticed Star holding my arm tighter when I say this…as if she felt bad about that. 'Then we was about to…hug.' I'm _not_ telling my best female friend we kissed…I know that is messed up.

'Wait…you didn't kiss the girl?' Star teased. For some reason…my mind told me not to tell her. I'm going to listen to that part of my brain.

'Nope.' My face is hard to read, judging from Star's expression.

'That stinks.' She pouts. 'You looked so nice in that suit too.'

'I take my time getting ready…which you and Janna interrupted.' I grumble, tossing a nacho in my mouth. Star laughs and snickers, nice to see her smile again.

'Sounds like you two had a great night. Maybe you will start dating now!' Her voice felt forced…I don't like this.

'I'm not sure Star.' I rub my neck with my free hand. 'I will take this step by step. I have my master plan, remember?'

'Always following the rules Safe Kid.' I feel happy, Star calling me that. If anyone else said that, I would have honestly punched them. But Star always means it earnestly.

'Marco Diaz's Guide to a Girl's Heart: The 20 Step Plan; Only 19.99$. Free shipping and handling' I quip, making Star laugh uncontrollably. I never seen her laugh this hard before. 'Um…that is just a dumb joke. It wasn't that funny.' Star was trying hard to control herself, nearly nocking the nachos off the table and kicking her feet wildly in the air. She stopped after a few minutes of laughing and wiped her face.

'Sorry…but man, if only you knew…'

'Knew what?' Star froze for a moment, before locking her vision to the TV.

'Let's just finish the movie Diaz.' She says plainly. I just shrug and we both continue watching the movie. Star holds on to my arm again, with us soon passing out together. The next morning, I wake up to hearing loud noises coming from Star's room. She is going after the book…better make sure she doesn't hurt herself.

* * *

 ** _Love Handle Concert, Nighttime_**

We finally got here, hours after mishaps and issues. This afternoon…to put it bluntly, was horrible. Star had the _brilliant_ idea to bring Jackie along to our planed, for weeks I might add, trip to the concert. I set this thing up to make up for the horrible night when she lost the spell book just for the two of us. I mean…I get _why_ she wanted to do that; she is my best friend and wants to make sure that Jackie, who I'm dating now, feels welcomed in our adventures. But something felt off.

Star acting forcefully happy, making a shirt that was way too small for me, and her oddly 'panicked' expressions throughout the day; something was wrong. Could it be from stress? I mean…Baby just came over to test her about her magic a few days ago and she worried when I went missing for sixteen years, um…rather eight minutes in another dimension. Things are a bit tense now for Star, so I pin her odd behavior on that.

Making things worse was my crippling anxiety and self-esteem punching me in the gut; I was feeling so…nothing. I mean, after going on all those adventures with Star, I _should_ feel a bit more confident. But for some reason, today of all days, I feel like how I was before Star came to Earth. I told Star my fear of her overshadowing me, but really, I was just scared of something. Maybe…it was the idea of dating Jackie finally setting in? No, that couldn't be it. We are getting a long great now and my nervousness is getting a bit better around her. Could it be Star? Wait a minute…why would I get _nervous_ around my best friend! Only guys get butterflies in their gut when they are around people they like…ugh. Dumb emotions confusing me again.

'Man this is amazing!' I shout. I was really looking forward to this concert, with the three of us finally sitting down in our seats. I really love, well, Love Handle. The band makes great music and the lyrics they write oddly connect with me. Star and even Jackie love the band, so we play their music often.

'I know!' Star responds back. 'I _really_ hope they play 'Just Friends' tonight.'

'That is my favorite song!' Jackie yells. 'Thank you for inviting me Diaz.' She punches my arm, but I turn to Star. _She paid for your ticket…_

We turn to the stage, where the lights spring to life, with the band members breaking out of a 'prison'. Man, I love the theatrics. They being singing a very familiar melody. Star jumps like a spring and even the mostly cool-headed Jackie showed fire in her eyes.

'They are playing our second favorite song!' Star and I say in unison.

'They are playing my favorite song!' I feel Jackie grab my hand and pull me up. My eyes close, feeling her warm hand. Suddenly, a warm feeling touches my right hand. I open my eyes and spot Star on my right side. This is…confusing, but I roll with it. Nothing is going to ruin out night!

Me and Star lip-sync to the music. It just felt light. Soon Jackie and I begin doing the same thing but things got quiet. The song…is a romantic song. About lovers…wait… _what_?! I look around the stadium and couples are kissing one another. My luck would have it, I'm right in the middle between two amazing woman. What a pickle I'm in now…

Jackie surprises me and kisses me on the lips. I respond back and the moment feels magical…but I forget to do one thing; let go of Star's hand. The moment felt so powerful, I forgot what the heck I was even doing. I heard a gasp and before I can turn around, Star was gone.

'Jackie…would it be okay if I…'

'Go right ahead Marco.' Jackie says warmly.

'I will be right back.' I frantically run down the podium and spot Star going near the exit…she is leaving?! 'Star! Are you okay?'

'I'm _fine!_ I just came down here to feel the sweat. Yeah…sweat.' Her voice is tiny, blue eyes twitching and body language tense….I messed up big time.

'I'm sorry. That…just kinda happened. Do you want me to take you home? I can explain to Jackie that…' Star cut me off, holding her hand up.

'Marco…just go be with your girlfriend.' She is practically pushing me away at this point. My mind is okay with this…but my heart it screaming at me to take her home.

'No…we should go home Star.' I grab her hand and we go back to the podium. 'Jackie…we should leave.'

'What? We just…' Her face looks hurt but I say nothing. I messed up and I'm going to fix things…even if Jackie gets mad at me later.

'MARCO DIAZ!' Star slaps me across the face. 'You aren't even listening to me. Stay. With. Your. Girlfriend.'

'But you look horrible!' I shout back. 'You saw…I don't know.' I just hold my hand to my head…no one had time for this.

'I will take care of him Star. If you want to leave, go ahead.' Jackie tells Star warmly. She nods and leaves the concert hall. 'Marco…what was that about?'

'I…I don't know.' I feel so conflicted at this point. 'But promise me we won't kiss in front of Star again. Please.'

'You think she got hurt…' Jackie looks down.

'…She paid for your ticket.' I say quietly.

'What?' Jackie looks surprised hearing this.

'Star paid for your ticket; I paid for hers and mine.' I just sigh, rubbing my neck. 'She didn't want you to feel left out, as we are best friends. Star just wanted to do a good thing.' I hear a loud blast in the background and people scream at the missing billboard. I clench my fists, _knowing_ what caused that. 'And now she is hurt.'

'Okay, I understand Marco.' Jackie smiles and gives me a warm hug. She is a great person, putting up with me. We try to enjoy the concert and by the time it ends, darkness takes over the sky. I walk her home and we wish each other a good night, but the walk back to my place feels tense.

Opening the front door, I spot Star calmly watching some show on TV…as if nothing happened hours ago. 'Don't dare ask if I'm okay Diaz. What were you thinking?! Almost leaving Jackie like that...'

'I…I'm sorry. I promise me and Jackie won't do those kinds of things in front you anymore.' Star looks at me bewildered. 'It wasn't fair to you. I feel horrible…so, going to bed now.' I walk up to my room, feeling completely drained. Star doesn't do anything, just watches me go up the stairs. Not surprised, she is likely mad at me.

Slamming my door, I scream into my pillow. These emotions…the feeling of guilt…I hate this. Just when I am dating the girl of my dreams, my mind and heart feel as if they are at war. Mind and Heart… Star said something about that weeks ago during the slumber party thing. No…I don't like my best friend, right? That would be stupid!

'You know what? I'm sleeping this off.' I jump into my bed and toss covers over my face. Maybe the land of dreams will give me peace from my confused mind…

* * *

 ** _Song Day_**

Waking up felt odd, as I was dealing with much emotional stress as of late. After the Love Handle concert, I have been very careful with my choice of words around Star and outright stopped talking about Jackie. I had the sneaking feeling that my best friend _liked_ me. You know, Marco Diaz, safe kid of Echo Creek. The boy with crippling anxiety and self-esteem issues despite spending sixteen years being a warrior that would make _Samurai Jack_ proud. But despite all my changing and growth, I still view myself so….low.

"MARCO!" My thoughts come to a scratching halt once I hear Star shout my name. I walk into her room, peaking my head through her door crack. "Come in…I have to tell you something." _She isn't going to confess NOW….right? Oh boy._ I walk in slowly and gulp in anticipation.

"Yes Star? What's wrong? You seem flustered about something." She really is, pacing around and looking….angry? _That isn't good_ …

"My mom wants me to work with some song guy for a stupid Song Day piece…" Star groans as she slammed her head into a pillow.

"Wait…that is why you are so upset? Some dumb Song?" I say in completely baffled. _That is so easy, just say you are a 'perfect' princess and….oh, that is the problem._ I shake my head and put my hand on her shoulder. "Look…want me to help you with this?"

"No…only the song scroll can write the song." Star says in defeat. She storms downstairs, likely getting the door for the guy and I sigh. Throwing myself on my trusty couch and munching on some tasty pop-corn, I sit next to the song scroll guy.

"So…my name's Marco and I'm Star's best friend." I hold out my hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

He looks at my hand and seems…puzzled? I don't know but he shakes it back before playing with his instrument. In a sing-song voice, he responds. "Thank you for inviting me in, the princess seems to be unhappy, did I do something to make her unhappy?"

I chuckle a bit. Good effort but you can't rime the same words twice. "Um….no problem. Star hates princess songs and she is likely going to be gone for most of the day."

The guy is in utter panic and begins shaking. "She is going to be GONE?! If I don't write this song they will **_kill me_**. You gotta help me get her back here!" I get up and push him back on the couch. Geez, he worries too much, and ME saying that is really something.

"Hey, I will help you write the song." I make a smirk but I wonder if this is a good idea or not…to late, already offered.

"Really? But you don't know the princess." The guy responds, making me grow a annoyed frown. "Are you her boyfriend? On Mewni, she talks fondly of some boy from Earth." My heart feels like a broken machine at this point; she talks about _me_ to her people? The Earth Boy? I look up and see the song guy's face, with his smug smile giving away my reaction. "I take it you are after all."

"N…No I'm not sir. I'm dating someone else already." I say, but I feel upset saying that. I love Jackie, right? I really do. So why do I feel _bad_ saying I'm not dating my best friend. UGH. Confused emotions, my main annoyance.

"Sure….okay. I will accept your help Marco." He brings strumming the instrument and gives me a warm smile. "My name is Revert."

"Okay. So how about I tell you about when she first came to Earth…" And what felt like days (which was only about…five or so hours), I told him everything about Star and her time on Earth. The way she crashed into my life, our wacky adventures together and even the close calls (though I was mindful not to mention the spell book being lost and her wand being cleaved, sure her people wouldn't like that). "…and we woke up this morning, with you showing up."

"Wow…that sounds like some adventure. Thank you Marco Diaz for everything." Revert closes his notebook, flooded with notes. "I want to wait for the princess, so she can share more information."

"Sounds good." Door slams open, with an annoyed Star clearly present.

"STAR!" Revert and I shout at the same time with joy. Star lowers her sunglasses, and gives a half-annoyed expression.

"Oh, you're still here. Bye." She is about to leave. Star is really going to pull this? Not on my watch. I run up to her and grab her wrist. "Marco." Her tone is cold but I don't care.

"This guy wants to write a song about the _real_ you and I helped him while you vanished for hours." Her expression looked nervous. I lean into her ear and whisper. "I didn't tell him about the spell book or the cleaved wand, so don't worry." But she still seemed scared for whatever reason. "Look…just talk with him to confirm some things and he will leave. Revert isn't a bad guy Star."

Star looks back at the composer and sighs in deep annoyance. "FFFFFIIIIIINNNNNEEE. You. Me. My Room. Now." The composer give me a thumbs up while Star drags him upstairs. I lay down on the couch and smile, happy things are going to go well….I hope…maybe…oh no.

My worrying wasn't too unwarented, as Star told the composer off and had to help him finish the song for a few hours. She came back home and told me we needed to dart out to get something.

"Star, what do we need to rush into the mall for NOW? I mean, aren't we going to be late for the Song Day thing?" Star was hiding her face the entire time, which I didn't get. We arrive in a…wedding store?! Okay, something is off here. "Wait a minute. _WHY_ are we in this out of all stores?" I fold my arms, expecting an answer.

"You need to look royal for the concert." Star says blunty, but that only confuses me further.

"I didn't have to dress up when I went to flag day. I get YOU dressing up but why me? I'm just some guest you are taking with you." That struck a nerve as she grabbed me by the collar and held me up. Man, Star is strong.

"You need to look like a dang prince to make my parents happy!" Star hissed but the word _Prince_ made me shiver. Wait…she does…

"What do you mean by that? Your parents like me already…well, your dad does at least." I responded. Star put me down and played with her fingers. I didn't want to prod further and we were running late. "Fine. Just…this is your thing right? You pick out what you think is best. I…I'll wait over there." I sit down near some seat and think about what just happened. Star is my best friend and I do like her….I think. So why is Star making things so confusing? I love Jackie but if Star likes me I….I will call things off with Jackie and prey she forgives me. But Star isn't making things easy! Just tell me if you like me or not! UGH….

"I gots you cloths!" Star tosses a pile of clothing at my lap and I blink a few times. "Wear this one!" She shoves a white prince outfit with tassels in my hands and forces me into the changing room. I toss the thing on quickly and make sure it's caressed a bit. After coming out, I spot Star giving me a strange look…but it reminded me of when I was awestruck by her before she ran off with Tom at the Blood Moon Ball.

"Why are you staring? Is something wrong with my face Star?" I ask. I _know_ what she is doing, but I'm not spilling things out here; if she likes me, she _has_ to tell me. Just like how I told Jackie and poured my heart out toward her. But Star just shakes her head and tosses me through a portal. How _romantic_ she is…

I fall right on my face, noticing money missing from my pocket. _At least I paid for this instead of stealing it_. Star helps me up but quickly runs to her seat. I rub my neck and…this is just lovely. My seat? Right next to Star, who is dressed in her princess outfit, and I'm dressed in a prince outfit. Who else Is with us? Why her parents and the _entire_ high council of magic. Star partially is scramming _'He is mine and mine alone suckers!'_ with me being here. Ugh…confused emotions about my best friend, here we go again. I just turn my mind off from the racing emotions and enjoy the show. That song dude can rock a guitar for sure…likely Star's doing. I spot her grinning widely. I lightly punched her arm. 'So you magic-ed him up?'

'Oh Marco, you know me _too_ well.' She snickers and looks to the stage. I have to say, he got Star down perfectly with the lyrics so far. Describes her perfectly. But the stage grows a sick green and Ludo appears. Oh no…Star isn't stupid, far from it. So _why_ is Ludo and the spell book being mentioned?! _Everyone here_ is watching, listening to this stuff. And I didn't tell Revert about...no...Star **_told him about that stuff?!_**

I look over to Star, with her mother talking to her about this. I rub my temples…Star already deals with enough, now her mother is going to cause more grief? I turn back to the stage and sigh in relief knowing the song is over.

'One more royal secret, one last to tell…a princess under true loves spell.' Little puppets with hearts of Star and… _me?!_ I get out of my seat, eyes bulging out of my head.

'WHAT THE HECK IS THIS STAR?!' I shout softly, making even the king and queen confused.

'I don't know! I never heard about this part of the song.' Star says in panic. A light shines on both of us. We both move away from the light…I'm half tempted to outright hide behind the chair until this is over with. But I want to watch, so I sit back down. I had a nagging feeling that…that my best friend felt similar feelings toward me that I do towards her. This could confirm things. As it went on and on…I got my answer; Star honestly _does_ like me. She didn't want this secret coming out, but it's finally out. All _over the entire_ kingdom.

I get up before everyone and quietly leave. Star follows me and grabs my hand. 'Marco…'

'If you had something to tell me…why didn't you say it sooner?' My voice is cold, but I have a right to feel this upset.

'…I don't like you like that. The song writer is just being a jerk!' Star begins playing with her fingers. I want to say how she is wrong, how her actions around me the past few weeks clearly say otherwise…but I say nothing. She clearly wasn't ready to talk about this toward me and as her best friend, I will be quiet about this.

'Fine. But I'm going home.' I make the portal with my dimensional scissors. 'Do you want to come with me? Or are you going to leave later?'

'I will leave later.' Star says in a small voice.

'Okay. Be careful…a lot of people are upset it seems.' I feel a corn cob hit my head. 'Corn is hard.' Star giggles and waves goodbye. I'm back home now and I feel enraged. My best friend likes me…my best friend likes me…

* * *

 ** _The Party_**

'This is too stressful. I…I don't know.' I slam my head into my dresser. 'This explains this stupid prince outfit.' I want to rip it off, but I spent over 400$ on this. I neatly fold it up and toss on a grey shirt and sweat pants. After laying around in my room for a few minutes, I walk downstairs. I spot Star, sitting on the couch and staring at the wall.

'You know…watching the static channel is more interesting.' Star turns her head like an owl, spotting me coming closer. 'I can set up the TV for you.'

'N-No. I got this M-Marco' Star is acting nervous…just like when I acted around Jackie before we dated. I don't need any more proof for this stuff! Calm down Diaz…just be a good friend.

'Look…do you want me to give you space?' I ask calmly.

'What?' Star asks confused.

'I'm serious. After tonight…we both have a lot to think about. We are having a party in two days, right?' Star nods. 'Perfect. We talk to each other then. I…I want you to tell me your honest feelings. Does that sound good?'

'Yeah. It does.' Star sounds sad but this needs to be done. 'Okay. Will make some nachos for you and get some sleep…I feel exhausted.' I head into the kitchen, make my friend the treat she loves so much and force myself up the stairs to bed.

'This is going to be a long two days…' I mumble to myself before passing out. The next day is oddly quiet but Star respected my words; we didn't speak to each other for a full day. If I didn't feel horrible before, I sure do now. But she needs the space, so I understand. Practicing my karate skills, playing video games and doing homework gets me through the day. The following day though was a bit more…stressful.

'Mio…can you help pass the plates?' I hear my dad ask.

'Sure thing.' I grab the empty glass plates and gently place them on the table. I spot Star helping mom in the kitchen, talking about something. My dad places a warm hand on my shoulders, noticing me looking at Star.

'Is something wrong?' He asks softly.

'Yeah…Star and I kinda had our first major fight the other day. I said we should give each other space for a while.' He gives me a sour look. '…Bad move, right?'

'When you upset a girl, you make up with them right away.' He folds his arms and gives me oddly angry eyes. Star wasn't his daughter or anything, so why is he so mad with me? …Dumb comment Diaz; Star _is_ a family member due to living with me and my parents for a year now.

'I will fix things. But Star needs to realize something first before we hold a conversation again.' I say firmly, placing the remaining plates on the table. I look around, trying to make sure my Mom and Star can't hear. 'She likes me dad and I don't know how to respond…I'm dating Jackie right now!'

His anger morphed into excitement. 'Mio, I knew this day would come.'

I roll my eyes and head into the kitchen, leaving my dad giggling like a school girl. What, he _expected_ Star to like me? Maybe I'm dense or something. 'Hello dear! I'm going to help get the food spread across the plates.' She leave the kitchen, leaving me alone with Star.

'I will break the ice. I'm sorry.' I say softly.

'About what?' Star asks in confusion, as if she is lost in her own thoughts.

'The whole 'give each other space' thing.' I rub my neck, feeling ashamed for some reason. 'Do you want to talk about the whole…thing now? Or later tonight?'

'…Later tonight.' Star looks away from me, cleaning some dishes.

'Okay. But you can always tell me anything. You know this, right?' Her face is locked to the dishes, refusing to look at my eyes anymore. I don't blame her…if you liked your best friend, how _would_ you stand to look at them every day if they were dating someone? 'If I hurt you…I'm sorry Star. I never would want to do that.' I walk away, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Taking out my cell phone, I make a few calls.

After about a half hour of calling people to remind them about the party, I put my phone away and lay in my bed. The wall looks so calm and peaceful...no wonder Star likes watching that static channel time to time. Keeps your mind focused on something. Turning my attention away from the magical wall, I look towards my desk, spotting something odd.

'What the…' I jump out of bed and pick up a mask sitting on my desk. 'Wait…why is this here?' This was my skull mask…something I got from oddly enough, Star's dad. When she first came to Earth, he gave me a helmet thing that morphed into a skull. I don't know _why_ he gave me this, but I loved this little mask. Matched up with my day of the dead costume perfectly. 'Better put you back with the costume.' Opening my closet, I find the outfit but after picking it up, I freeze.

'…This was when I fell for...' Sigh…I did love my best friend, I think I do at least. But _now_ of all times for these emotions to sneak up on me is annoying. I'm dating someone and she clearly is going through a lot of stuff now. She likes me too though. _I don't need a hero, I need a friend._ My mind snaps and I violently toss the outfit into the closet. I clench my teeth and slam the closet door shut. 'Why did she turn me down then huh?!' I controlled my temper very well that faithful night, even making nachos and watching some movies with her before the night was over. But I was angry, my heart shattered into pieces. Now though? After learning all this time, she likes _me_ I… The wall looked like an annoying threat, so I punched it. Hard.

'Ow…serves me right for hitting a hard wall.' I rub my hands to numb the pain, until I hear a knock on my door.

'Marco?' I hear a familiar voice emit.

I walk toward the door and open it. Star is on the other side, rubbing her arm. 'Is something wrong?'

'I heard you punching a wall. Are you angry?'

'…Yeah. But that doesn't matter now. Let's head downstairs and meet up with our friends…they are here now right?'

'Janna and our Mewni friends are here.' I make a grin oddly enough. 'No Marco. Tom didn't show up.'

'Dang it.' I mumble. Tom became my second-best friend recently, so the fact he couldn't show up upset me a bit.

'…Why are you angry though? Is it because of me? Because I can leave the party and hang out with my friends for the night.' I'm surprised to hear this. Against my better judgement, I put my hand on her shoulder.

'We might have…complications with our relationship right now. But _never_ feel that you are unwelcomed in my home. This _is_ your home. Heck, my parents are like your second parents or something. If you want to leave for the night, go ahead. But don't do it because of me. Do it because you _want_ to, okay?'

Star smiled hearing this and gave me a warm hug. 'Thanks Marco. I guess I will should go down now?'

'Yep.' We let go and Star goes down first. I rub my neck, feeing strange. Her hugs don't normally get me this…excited? Don't think much on this Diaz. I walk downstairs and spot Jackie on the couch, tapping her feet. 'Hello Jackie.'

'Hey Marco!' Her face lights up after she sees mine. I sit next to her and we hold hands…after I notice Star is talking with Janna about something. 'So, you helped set this up?'

'My parents and I got this whole thing put together. They wanted to close the year out with a bang.' I chuckle. 'Guess this is largely for Star though. She made a lot of friends.'

'You didn't?' Jackie asks questioningly. I nod.

'You know better than anyone that I'm a nervous wreck. I mean, I couldn't even _speak_ to you until recently. My only friends were Alfonzo and Ferg before I met Star. Then, I became friends with her demon ex-boyfriend Tom…he is a cool dude.'

'Didn't you tell me he tried to kill you?' Jackie rubs her neck. I just laugh. 'You are strange Marco.'

'Nah, just being Marco.' I put my arms around her shoulder. 'Want me to get you some food? My parents made a lot of stuff.'

'Sure thing.' She kisses my cheek and I get up, grabbing a plate. Filling it with nachos and sauce, I look around the room as if it was frozen in time. People talking about their future or summer plans…meanwhile I was battling my emotions so hard, I could barely even process summer is coming soon. I just stood there, leading on a nearby wall for support. Jackie noticed this and came up to me.

'Um…are you okay?' She takes a chip of my plate. 'These are amazing.'

'My mom is a great cook.' I smile weakly before handing her the plate. 'My guts hurt…things got all weird with Star and I don't know what to do.'

Jackie looked sad. Idiot, you do _not_ talk about another girl in front of your _girlfriend_ of all people. But with Tom not showing up, Jackie was the only friendly face I could trust. She grabbed my hand and formed a smile. 'We can talk somewhere else.' We ended up somewhere in the hallway and we both sat down.

'So…Star confessed she liked me.' Jackie twitches her eyes for a bit. 'Okay, not really. She had this stupid song writer guy come here the other day to write a 'princess song' for her kingdom. He wrote it and it sounded quite good! But…it revealed a lot. Recent issues that came up were in the middle part of the song, which her people _really_ enjoyed.' I had a sarcastic edge to my voice at this point…before turning it into a somber one. 'But the final part surprised Star, the jerk wrote the final bit on 'how the princess is in love with her best friend; his name is Marco Diaz.'

Jackie was clenching her fists at this point and lightly punched a wall. 'Ow.'

'Walls hurt. Tried punching one before.' I lightly chuckle. 'But yeah, I'm annoyed to.'

'About her liking you….or you feeling confused.' Her voice came off harsh.

'I didn't know you mastered the magical art of reading minds. Impressive.' I smirk. Jackie giggles but sighs soon after. 'But yeah, I feel confused. I…I don't know.'

'We could call things off…us being a thing, until you are sure. Do you want to do that?' Jackie offers, though her face and voice clearly are telling me " _Don't say yes to this Diaz_."

'No Jackie. I'm going to talk with Star….'

'Hello friends!' I hear a bright but forced voice shout. Great…just…great.

'Hello Star. I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit.' Jackie kisses my cheek before taking the remaining nachos. Forcing me to face my own demons, huh Jackie?

'…Hey.'

'Hey yourself Marco.'

'You look nice.'

'Thanks. Your hair looks shiny.'

'Like the party?'

'Yep. Food is good.'

'….'

'….'

'Are you okay? Your eyes are twitching.'

'Look at the time! Janna wants me to meet up with her!' Star runs off. That was by far the tensest conversation we have _ever_ had together. It was like…she heard everything I just told Jackie. Ugh…. No. I'm _not_ running after her. I always do this, trying to make _her_ happy all the time. I'm letting myself be a little selfish tonight.

'Jackie?' She turns to me.

'Oh, hey Marco. Did you talk with her?'

'She left and acted strange. I…I can't deal with this now. Do you want to hang out with me tonight?'

Jackie smiled and gave me a hug. 'Sure thing.' The night was odd, I kept feeling guilty for not patching things up with Star, but I had a great time with Jackie. A hour or so passed and I hear a voice from behind me. I was tossing pizza nuggets into Jackie's mouth as a little game we made up. I rub my forehead. 'Jackie…I need to go for a moment.'

'I won't mind this time.' She closed her mouth and sighed taking my plate, walking over to Janna.

'Star? Is everything okay?' I ask earnestly.

'Just follow me.' She leads me to the stairs. And we sit down and talk. She is playing with her hair and my chest hurts badly.

'Um… sorry about.' We both say.

'Stop that!'

'You go first.' Silence lingers for a second before Star beings talking.

'Look Marco. I know we agreed to give each other space, but I hate this. We are best friends, soul mates, mess up twins, lo…' She slams her mouth shut, but I knew _exactly_ what she was going to say next.

'I know Star. I…I don't know how I feel if I'm being honest.' I rub my neck. 'My heart says…I like you to. But my head is telling me to still be with Jackie. If you told me your feelings sooner, to my face rather then your whole _kingdom_ , maybe I would have a clearer answer for you.'

'Ugh…this is frustrating.' Star rubs her forehead. 'I don't want to lose my best friend over some dumb emotions.' She is pulling her hair violently.

'Same here Star.' She lets go her hair and it poofs. 'Your hair looks funny.'

'Just…shut up.' She fixes it quickly while I lightly chuckle. 'Can we be friends? At least until our emotions are all sorted out?'

I don't say anything but give her a tight hug. 'Of course, mess up twin.' She hugs me back and we let go. 'Now, let's have a great summer together.'

'What's that?'

'No homework, tests or anything. Complete freedom!' I shout, making Star get pumped up.

' _Yeah_ no more school and evil teachers!'

'Our teachers aren't evil though…' I mumble.

'What about Skullneck?'

'She is a troll Star; that you turned her into.' I roll my eyes.

'Whatever, that is in the _past_ Marco.' She teases.

'Great we finally patched things up.' I wipe my head.

'Same here buddy.' I leave and head back to Jackie. Star walks up to her room and she is gone for a few minutes. …I don't think I upset her or anything, right? Literally minutes later, I hear her shouting my name.

'MARCO DIAZ!' I dash to the stair case, wondering what exactly she wants to tell me.

'Are you okay Star, you kinda shouted loud. Everyone is watching us.' I got a bad feeling about this…

'I know…' She sheepishly rubs her neck. 'I don't have a lot of time.'

Wait…she is she leaving Earth? No… 'What are you talking about? We have the entire summer?'

'I…I have to tell you this. I _do_ have a crush on you Marco.' The entire room gasped. _Again_ she pulls this, telling her feelings to everyone _but_ me.

'Star…we _just_ talked about our feelings _**MINUTES AGO**_. _Now_ you say this, in front of everyone?! Why? You aren't leaving.' I grab her hand. 'We are going into your room _now_ and you are explaining what is _really_ going on.'

'No Marco! I have to leave Earth and you _must_ stay here.' She hisses.

'WHY! I go with you everywhere.' I'm fuming at this point. Star's face is full of tears, clearly hiding something horrible. What could be _that_ bad that she doesn't want me to help her?

'I'm sorry.' She runs away in tears, but I dash with all my might after her. The magic in the house slowly goes away, in a faint glow. She really is leaving?! Damn it! I kick open her door, spotting her going into a portal with her mom. 'STAR!' She doesn't look back, and vanishes. Her entire room is gone, leaving just the guest room. I fall on my knees, feeling weak.

'No…No…NO!' I slam my fists into the floor. My biggest fear…my best friend going away like that. I walk downstairs and everyone is staring at me, including Star's Mewni friends. As if they expect me to say something…boy, I have a lot to say. 'What are you all still doing here? Expecting another magical show? Or you are munching on popcorn watching my heart being yanked right out of my chest. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW. ALL OF YOU!' My voice sounds hateful, bitter, angry and full of rage. Tom would be proud.

'Marco…you just let B-Fly go like that?' Pony Head comments. I give her an evil look, causing her to back off.

'Go home your dang horse head. She likely told you she was leaving and you didn't tell me. Seems to be a thing among Mewni people.' I hissed, full of my hidden rage.

'But Marco…she really does care for you.' Kelly says warmly. I can't be this angry; this is my fault. Taking a deep breath, I relax. Going up to Star's friends, I look down.

'I'm sorry for snapping like that.' I turn toward Pony Head. 'You didn't deserve that. I am just…really angry right now.'

'It…its okay Marco' She nudges her head on my shoulder. 'Look, you should go to Mewni _very_ soon.' She says in a serious voice.

'I plan to.' I respond back. 'You guys need a way home? I have my dimensional scissors you could use.' They nod and I toss the blade in my pocket to them. One by one, Pony Head and Kelly head back to their dimensions. I get my scissors back and put them in my pocket.

'You…want help?' I turn my head to see Janna place a hand on my shoulder. 'We could help get these losers out of here.'

'Yeah. Thanks Janna.' She nods and turns to the remaining onlookers. 'You heard Marco. He is dealing with major stuff right now. Get out!' Her voice is angry but far less hateful than mine was before.

'Marco…' I spot Jackie, standing frozen in the center of the room. 'You…you do like her, don't you.'

'I…guess I do. I don't know anymore. My night is already bad, so if you want to hit me, go ahead.' I get surprised by a warm hug, with Jackie even…crying?! 'Wait…why are you sad? I should be the wreck here.'

'She is gone…my friend is gone.' She holds me tighter. 'I'm sorry for causing this.'

'You did _nothing_ wrong Jackie.' I hug her back and kiss her cheek. 'She left for a reason and I will go to hell and back to find out.'

'I know you will.' We stand still, holding each other tightly for what seemed like hours. An hour or so passed and things went quiet. My friends went home, house cleaned up, parents giving me space and my bed being my best friend for the night. It took punches, shouting and kicks while I forced myself to sleep.

* * *

My body feels tense…but a warm feeling on my body keeps me calm. Soft hands are squeezing me tightly and a heavy object is on my chest. I don't know why…but I just smile. I have a good idea who is sleeping with me. Ironic…my dreams are all about the more stressful times with her but now, she is right by my side, making me feel safe. I hold her tight and keep my eyes closed.

* * *

 ** _Seems like Marco realizes Star used that little spell... But I plan on making a solo chapter focused on Star's POV with a similar theme to this one in the future, so hope you look forward to that! The next chapter is party-finished, so it should be up soon. Thank you all for reading my story! Very proud of how this one is turning out and pleased to learn I'm more at home writing first-person POV then third-person POV. Allows me to get into the character's head a bit more._**


	10. A Round at the Gym

Last night was something…not only did I finally reunited with my best friend and we are officially dating now, still shocked by this, but I spoke proudly for my monster allies in front of the king and queen. I felt important and brave, something I normally don't feel on Earth. Being with Star…going on my adventures, helped me grow. Even breaking things off with Jackie and facing my friends again wasn't so bad…though I swear Jackie wants to rip Star's head off. If anything, glad Star has a lot of self-control…she can be terrifying when mad. The entire night I felt warm though…even after falling asleep. Dreams were really odd…remembered rough memories from before coming to Mewni, but it wasn't that bad.

Opening my eyes, I see the figure of a blond girl. Her eye lids were closed and mouth was drooling all over my chest. That is odd, I slept on the floor last night unless… Oh no! I look at my cloths and spot myself fully dressed. Don't think those dark thoughts Diaz, focus. Mmm…looking around the room, the door is closed. Good, don't want her parents storming in.

"Star! Tom sent me to…" I hear the voice of Jackie, opening the door. Great…just lovely. She spots my wide awake eyes and groans. "Huh…seems like you was busy. Sorry, will leave you…"

"Wait!" I silently shout. Don't say "This isn't what it looks like!" Marco; that is stupid and she won't buy it. "I think Star dragged me into her bed using her magic. I was sleeping on the floor originally." I point to the floor with my one free hand. "So…sorry." I'm a horrible liar…not sorry about this at all.

"That's fine. At least you didn't use the generic line every man uses when they are with a girl in bed." Jackie folds her arms and sighs. "I will be quiet about this. Tom, Janna and your monster allies are downstairs waiting for you two love birds." She leaves, giving me a wink before closing the door.

Star slowly opens her eyes and chaps her lips. Her vision becomes clear and she notices her arms around my chest. "Hello Marco…seems like my spell worked."

"Really now?" I grin widely. "Have no idea what you're talking about." Clever princess…using her magic.

"So…had a good sleep?" She asks sheepishly.

"Of course I did. Felt nice and warm under the covers with you." I say honestly; this was the best sleep I"ve gotten in months despite the harsh dreams.

"So you don"t need that shooting star pillow now?" Star smirks and chuckles lightly.

"Nope." I feel bold and kiss Star on her cheek. "I can squeeze you, can't I?" Star blushes and pushes me off the bed. "Ow…what was that for?"

"You really got to work on your pick up lines Diaz…" Star giggles and jumps out of bed. "Anyway, get your things and give me space. Have to get ready."

"Okay." I stretch and gather my things. "Oh, Star?" She turns around, stopping combing her long blond hair. "Please don't use magic on me when I'm half-asleep." I make a devilish grin and walk out of her room, likely leaving a flustered Star alone. I just laugh and go into the nearby bathroom. Throwing on my red hoodie, leather jacket, black pants and gloves…I feel ready. "Got my trusty dagger-sword by my side and my dimensional scissors in my pocket." I take them out and spin them in the air. "Shame these are somewhat useless…poor Heckapoo. Hope she is resting." I put them away and walk toward the war room. It looks…more pleasant this time out, with far less people and each seat being paired with full plates.

"Morning man." Tom asks, slugging down his water. "Heard you got a great sleep." He makes a sly grin. I turn to Jackie, sitting next to him…giving me dirty eyes.

"Yep. I had a great sleep. Had a really soft pillow to sleep on." I dig into my eggs, leaving a baffled Jackie twitching her eyes. I spot Janna at the edge of the table relaxing, as if she was watching a show or something.

"Sorry for being late." I hear Steven from across the hall, stretching his arms. "Seems like the cooks here made eggs for us!" He looks at an annoyed Jackie, an amused Janna and a laughing Tom. "Who are those guys?"

"These are my friends from Earth. The annoyed girl is Jackie, the one in the beanie hat is Janna and the hot head over there is Prince Tom from the Underworld." Steven gives my friends a warm smile.

"Sup." Janna states bluntly.

"Hello. Thought Marco's allies were all monsters?" Tom asks.

"Steven is actually being raised by a former monster Star and I used to fight." Janna and Jackie look shocked when I said this but I just smiled. "Andy is a good person."

"Nice to meet you Steven." Jackie says warmly, shaking Steven"s hand as he sits next to her. "Marco might be an annoying dork but he is a kind one."

"You never called me a dork before…" I mumbled, biting my eggs harshly.

"Anyway, Marco." Steven turns to me. "Andy and the other Monsters want to train today. Not sure when we are going to head out fighting but now that we"re in the castle, we might not have a lot of time."

I nod, being in full agreement with Steven. We have no idea when Toffee could strike. I put down my fork and look toward the doorway. Star comes down the stairs, donning a modified version of her princess outfit. The bottom is shorter and her hair is hanging down, mirroring how she styles it on Earth. Of course, she has her horned headband, creating the image of the "real" Star.

"Hello everyone!" Star shouts joyful before leaping into the chair next to me. "So, what"s for breakfast?"

"Eggs and Water milady." I respond sarcastically. She punches my arm lightly before digging in. "So, what is everyone"s plan for today?"

"Well I"m going to be training with Star later to learn some magic." Janna responds, growing a wide grin. "Oh boy, we are going to have fun."

"You know it!" Star says, but her voice is muffled by the eggs.

"I"m going to help train the stronger monsters with Hephaestus." Tom responds. "Seems he can use fire magic like I can, so the two of us helping the monsters should be good."

"Thanks Tom." I turn to Jackie. "I'm going to train with the younger monsters on melee combat, so you and Steven can join me if you want. You could get a few cheap shots in for payback if you want Jackie." She grows a devilish grin and cracks her knuckles.

"This is going to be fun…" she says darkly. Steven begins shaking a bit, afraid of the girl sitting next to him. I give my friend a knowing look, which he responds to by sighing and continuing eating his food.

As the minutes went on, more people joined the table. Monster allies I came across, Mewni solders and even Star's parents. By the time I finished eating, Star dragged Janna into the castle courtyard while Tom was with Hephaestus gathering the older monsters for advanced training.

* * *

Jackie and Steven stuck with me as we made our way to a training room, with younger monsters using the equipment for exercising.

"To think…this castle has state of the art training rooms!" Steven rubs his hands in glee. He is buff for a kid my age, so I guess he worked out before joining me on my adventure.

"I would be surprised if this place didn't have a training room to honestly…" Jackie says bluntly, rubbing her neck. "So…how are we going about this "Hero"? You going to do sword fighting first or melee combat?"

I rub my chin, thinking about what we should focus on first. Melee combat is important but stamina is key to maintain battle strength. I remember mastering that when doing the trails…if my stamina was weak, I wouldn't have survived that sixteen year adventure. "EVERYONE! COME FRONT AND CENTER!"

The entire room freezes, as if the Father Time stopped running on his wheel for whatever reason. They came into the center of the room and watched me closely. Many of them were a mixture of younger Mewni solders and teenage Monsters. Standing tall, I make a loud cough "Hello team. Today, we will be training our stamina through cardio-focused exercise." I spot two of the Mewni solders grinning, but I know exactly what they are thinking. "This does not include chasing the monsters in this room with swords and weapons. If I dare hear anything groaning or comment about being annoyed with this….get out of this room now." I spot Steven giving me a proud face while Jackie looks shocked. The room is silent…good; I"m surrounded by good people.

"Sir." A fly monster, likely one of Andy"s kids, comes up. "I remember my dad talk about how I don"t need to run, considering I can fly. Is there a way I can train my wings?" That statement makes me feel stupid and insensitive; some monsters focus on flying to get around.

"I have a great idea. Everyone, I want you to make laps around this room…but if you have a unique ability, use that instead of running. Flying, Leaping and Rolling counts as cardio." I get in front of the room and get into running position, cracking my knuckles. Steven comes up on my left while Jackie is on my right. "Ready everyone? GO!"

The room goes into a sprint, with me leading the pack and dashing ahead. Behind me was Jackie catching up, Steven running a steady jog, John panting but keeping pace and one of Andy's fly sons flying quiet fast. I spot other monsters keeping pace through different means; a cat-like monster was running on all fours while another frog-esc monster was jumping in-between runs. What surprised me the most was the Mewni solders; they jogged at a great pace and didn"t even bat an eye-lid to the monsters using other means to run. Whenever this is them focused on the training or rather them trying to prove that they are better than the monsters, it didn"t matter; they were working alongside the monsters. I felt happy about this honestly. About a good 20 or so minutes passed and we stopped running.

"I…feel…tired…" A bear monster shouts.

"Me to man….me to." Mewni solder comments, holding on to a cat monsters arm.

"My wings hurt…" A fly monster mumbles.

"That…was fun." Steven shouts, holding up his hand…before collapsing on the ground.

"I really need to train you guys on stamina…" I rub my neck, with many of the solders and monsters being tired. To my surprise, Jackie is still running. "Um…we stopped running Jackie."

"Nah. I want to keep up the pace. Are you tired too hero?" She teases. Oh...I can prove her wrong. I get into running position and begin running like a cheetah. My legs felt warm, as if they were going on fire. The more I ran, the faster I went. That is well, expected when running. But I never ran this fast before. Catching up with Jackie, I tap her shoulder. "Wow…you have a lot of energy Diaz."

"Surprised by this too…" I rub my chin as I keep up the run. "Okay, time for me to…" I collide face-first into a wall, with everyone watching me fall to the floor like one of those road runner cartoons. "…stop." My face hurts but I hear Jackie laughing up a storm and Steven making small chuckles. John and the other Monsters just snicker while the Mewni solders just fold their arms with a wide grin on their faces. Getting off the ground and rubbing my painful head, I give the group an annoyed glare. "Okay guys…shows over! We got more training to do!"

* * *

I walk around the room and spot people doing different things. Jackie is punching a boxing bag…likely imagining Star"s face on it. I say that due to how hard she is hitting the thing. Looking to the corner of the room, I spot Steven having a mock battle with John using swords. They are really into the fight; impressed with John, as he is making really good swipes with good posture.

Sitting down near a bench, a fly monster comes up and sits next to me. He is joined by a young knight. "That was fun. Never did this kind of exercise before." The fly monsters spoke.

"Really? You don"t have equipment at your home sir…" The knight asks.

"Joe. Your name?"

"Sir Thomas the Third. Um…I'm sorry if I was mean to you before." My eyebrow goes up but I remain silent. "I always thought monsters were evil…but I was wrong." He lightly punches Joe's arm. "You are a cool guy."

"Thanks Thomas. You seem nice too." Joe turns to me. "Glad your positive message about us monsters is being spread around."

"I'm glad about that too." I give the two a warm smile. "You guys did great today. Keep up the great work training. Need any help with anything?"

"We are fine Sir Marco." Thomas answers, lightly tapping his armored chest. The young man seems a bit older than me honestly but his face looks young. Likely a knight-in-training, but he seems so confident. "Going to help Sir Joe here master his form with the sword."

"I can use a sword though…" Joe mumbles under mild buzzing. "But okay." The two get up and head toward a part of the training room. That was a great sight; a monster and Mewni solder becoming friends. It feels really nice honestly.

A few hours pass and training is finished. I help a few solders and monsters with one-on-one sparing matches, helping them with their form. As I begin packing up my gear, I spot Jackie giving me a toothy grin. "So…you want that sparing match Jackie?"

"Stop with the flattery. Want to knock that cute little mole clean off your face." Jackie snickers. I crack my knuckles and grab a two nearby staffs from the weapons rack on my right. It has many tools like swords, maces and axes.

"Here you go." I toss one of the staffs toward Jackie, who catches it with easy. Twilling the stick around, she makes a battle pose that would make Macky Hand proud. "Uh…"

"See something you like?" She teases.

"Um…how about we get to the fight." I get into battle position, brushing off whatever blush I formed on my cheek. Jackie gets ready, having a determined look in her eyes.

"Bring it Diaz!" She lungs at me with a frontal stab but I leap back. Spinning the staff, I block a few swings and swing my staff hard. It strikes Jackie's staff and we both feel the tension; the sticks are on the verge of snapping. We back off and continue the fight. Every swing from Jackie felt like her bitter emotions being unleashed, with every strike getting progressively faster and stronger. I…really hurt her. Should do a good thing. As we continue fighting I "accidently" loosen the grip on my staff. I feel a sharp pain hit my face, sending me right on the floor.

"Ow…did my mole come off Jackie?" I ask in a teasing voice. She just looks at me in shame, as if I did something wrong.

"Why did you let me hit you? I know you could have blocked that hit." She leans on her staff and has an annoyed expression in her eyes. Slowly getting up, I rub my cheek.

"I let you hit me to get payback. I deserve a lot worse honestly." I give a serious glare toward her face. "You put up with me talking about Star for the past few months during dates and me running after her, even after the whole memory wipe thing, wasn't cool of me."

"Dude." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "I remember you wrapping your head around her confused emotions. You…you were just trying to be a good friend. Though…" She grows a grin on her face. "…I always knew you liked her."

My body locks up hearing this. "What…what?" Jackie is just laughing at me at this point…I'm going to lose my mind one of these days.

"Just relax man. Come on, let's do some more sparing matches. Want to use that battle axe." She grows a dark grin…this is going to be a long training session. As we continue fighting using various weapons, I recall our very first date together after the big dance.

* * *

 _"Jackie! Where are we going?"_

 _"To the local skate park! Going to show my boyfriend some sick tricks." I couldn't help but grin madly hearing those words. "Boyfriend"_

 _"Seems you like the title already…" Jackie teases. I just smile back, joining her at the park. It was packed with skaters of all shapes and sizes. The tricks being pulled off reminded me of my favorite video game…ah, the combos I could pull off in that. Maybe it will help me now! Marco Diaz: Pro-Skater._

 _"So…why is my board pink?" I ask earnestly. "I don't mind honestly. But just wondering."_

 _"Figured it suited you. Maybe "Princess Marco" wants a different one." Jackie spots my shocked face and just laughs. "Star told me about your trip to that reform school. I want to see you in a dress at some point…"_

 _"NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" I bite back. "Can…can we just start skating please?"_

 _"Sure thing Diaz. You just have to keep balance on the board. It's all about coordination. Think of it like…you sliding on a monsters back after punching it hard." That is a good way to look at this… I get on my pink board and kick my feet on the ground. Closing my eyes, ponder my first wipe out…but to my surprise, I'm balanced. Thinking to Jackie's comment, I think of the board as a monster I'm fighting. Soon, I'm making kick-flips, grinding on rails and even making spins after jumping off ramps. Jackie folds her arms and looks impressed._

 _"Good job Diaz! Keep it up!" I'm smiling and having fun! Yes! Nothing will go wrong...why did I just say that? Before long, I feel something hit my face and I fall flat on my back. The pink board crashes into the ground, breaking into two pieces. Poetic; a pink heart breaks while I'm crashing into the cold earth._

 _"Ugh...Jackie?" I look up in my half-dazed state, spotting a worried Jackie. "Got a tip for you." She leans closer to my mouth. "Never say "Nothing will go wrong". I pass out and she just giggles. I feel her helping me up to a nearby bench and patting my back._

 _"Marco? Are you feeling better?" My eyes slowly open up, spotting a clear water bottle in her hands. I take it and slug it down._

 _"Thank you for that." I sigh, rubbing my neck in frustration. "Sorry for embarrassing you like that…"_

 _"You kidding me? My skater friends loved the tricks you pulled off and were impressed with your wipe-out." She holds up her phone, showing me a heavily edited version of the crash. "Janna even sent me a video she posted about it. Think it looks sick."_

 _"Very funny…" I grumble. "But glad we are having a nice time." I feel bold, holding her hand. "Thank you for putting up with me."_

 _"Sure thing Marco." She kisses my cheek lightly and we watch the other skaters enjoying the warm day._

* * *

"Come on Jackie. You swing that mace like a girl!" I leap back, avoiding the hard crash the mighty weapon brings.

"Oh…you did not just say that Diaz." She throws the weapon at me, making me flinch. Sliding under the weapon, I spot it make a loud crash into a wall…right next to Star and Janna.

"Crap." Jackie mutters under her breath. "Um…sorry about that guys."

Star's eyes are twitching and her wand is glowing green. "Are you okay?" I run up to her and Janna. "We were just training and…I guess we got carried away."

"Odd wording you used their Diaz." Star smirked. Oh boy, going get a mouthful about this later tonight… "But it's all good. Nothing can stop the rebel princess! Want to get wild Jackie?" Star tosses the wand into the air and the entire room turns pink. Soon after, Star is in her battle armor from when she was nuts and thought the school football team was really going to be destroyed. Man…she looks awesome in that armor. Her matching wand-mace makes her look dangerously attractive.

"Stop drooling over your girlfriend Marco." Janna comments, causing me to snap out of my trance.

"…Sorry." I look toward Jackie, starting to sweat a bit. Star had the look of a blood-lust, giving me chills down my spine. "You going to be okay?"

"Star and I need to talk anyway." Jackie cracks her knuckles and readies her mace. "Let's rumble princess!" The two girls begin their battle…which I don't want to be in the middle of. Janna notices my panicked face and just laughs to herself.

"Marco…you are lucky to have two ladies fighting over you." Janna playfully comments. I give her a glare and just rub my forehead.


	11. Ocean and Stars Clashing

**Star POV**

Janna and I are walking toward the castle training room…man, Marco is going to love that place. We reflect on our training for the past few hours. "Girl…that was awesome! You like the Narwhal Blast? It's my favorites."

"I like the Spider Top Hat Blast personally." Janna snickered. "Surprised how fast I'm learning these spells…" I rub my chin, wondering exactly how she is picking up on magic so fast.

"Did you happen to find my spell book? When I came to Mewni, I couldn't find it…" I pout…spent a lot of time making that little thing.

"Funny story." Janna grows a smile. "We used it to come to Mewni." My face looks shocked…but I listen on. "Tom noticed you used the wand itself to write in it, so he drained some of its magic to make a portal directly to Castle Butterfly…uh, this place. Jackie currently has the book." Janna's face grew panicked "UGH! I should have kept the thing…"

"It…it's fine." It's hard to hold in my anger, but I doubt Jackie could use the book for anything. Then again…Janna is learning magic even though she only has the practice wand. "I will talk to her about this anyway."

"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." Janna rolls her eyes but notices my death glare. "Geeze girl…I get she took Marco for a while but you are scary when mad." My glare was that dark?

"Sorry…" I rub my arm. He is dating me now…so I shouldn"t be jealous. At least not anymore. We walk into the room but I feel an object flying toward us. I push Janna to the side and I clench my wand tightly. A large mace hits the wall right on my side, barely missing my face. I spot Jackie looking horrified and Marco looking panicked.

"Crap…I'm sorry Star." Jackie mumbles under her breath. I turn toward Marco who is running up to the two of us.

"Star are you okay? Jackie and I got carried away with the training." I give him a questioning look and fold my arms. "Um…all we did was practice using weapons Star." My face grows softer and I turn to Jackie. …She can fight and hold her own in a fight. Good, very good. I push Marco away and I toss my wand in the air, turning the entire room pink. Only I could see clearly, with my outfit morphing into my Valkyrie Battle Armor and the wand morphing into a mace. When the dust cleared, I spot Marco watching at me wide-eyed. Aw…he is so cute sometimes. Janna scolds him for starring and I just laugh internally. I turn my attention to Jackie and she looks scared. She should be.

"Ready to get wild?" I ask her playfully, but my tone seems a lot harsher then I intend; she looks a bit scared.

"Sure thing princess. Let's rumble!" Jackie lunges at me with her mace and the two of us clash. Marco must be worried, as Janna forced him out of the room. But Jackie and I need to do this. I calm down a bit and begin speaking clearly.

"Why do you have my spell book?" Jackie looks frazzled but just shakes her head.

"Janna and Tom said I should hold on to it for a while." She gives me a grin. "Beat me in this fight and I will give it back."

"Oh, I will win for sure now." I slam the mace into the ground, causing the ground to shake. Jackie jumps back and regains footing. She grows a hateful look in her eyes and throws the mace at me. Using magic, I make a small shield to deflect the attack. Playing dirty are we?

"Narwhal Blast!" I shout, my mace morphing back into a basic wand. The creature flies toward Jackie but she swats it away using a nearby staff. Uh…impressive. She uses the staff to vault into the air, landing a surprisingly painful kick. It knocks off my horn headband and I stumble to the floor a bit. Gritting my teeth, I toss the thing back on my head and crack my knuckles. Leaping towards Jackie, we both land punches and kicks toward one another before a punch sends both of us flying back a bit.

"…Had…enough…princess?" Jackie coughs as she tries regaining her composure.

"No way…" I breathe out. Man, we are both tired from this fight.

"Isn't it enough you won Marco?" Jackie hisses. "At least let me beat you in a fair fight." This makes me snap. I get up like a spring and land a powerful slap across her face.

"STOP WITH THIS!" I scream at her. "Marco said sorry and you don"t think I feel bad about how everything played out?!" Jackie looks at me, noticing my flustered face. "I spent months keeping my mouth shut about you two dating and for what? For you to get angry at me now for finally being honest with myself? If you noticed, Marco was lying to himself the entire time too!"

Jackie grits her teeth and does a swipe kick, knocking me down the floor. "You think he never liked me?! First off Star…he went through a lot of crap dealing with your confused emotions and who do you think listened to him about things? I DID!" I look at her wide eyed…I caused Marco to…suffer? "Why do you look so surprised? You confused the poor guy senseless." She gives me a dark look. "He told me about the Blood Moon Ball and how you turned him down."

I leap into the air and morph my wand into a staff. She did not just say that! I only told him I needed a friend, not a hero. I'm not some dang damsel in destress! "You think I turned down my best friend? Some joke!" I slam the staff into Jackie's side, causing her to move back a bit. She is holding on her rib and pants. "What's wrong? Can't fight anymore?!"

"You bet I can!" She sucker punches me and I drop my wand. Jackie grabs it and it begins transforming. The handle mirrors a long staff, with each end having a wave-shaped orb in the center. "How about you fight with me using your magic?"

"Give. That. Back." My voice hisses. No one touches the wand but me! "Dip…down." The entire room goes dark, with my eyes glowing a bright white. I concentrate on Jackie and blast her with a beam of light. She blocks it with the wand and launches ocean-themed spells at me. Cute, thinking that simple magic could stop me now. I fly toward her and throw a powerful punch. She uses a water barrier to block the strike and I bounce back.

"I'm not giving this up!" Jackie shouts. "Icey Ocean Blast!" The orbs burst with frozen water, freezing me in place. Huh…so this is how Tom felt once I froze him in the past. Concentrating, I break the ice with white magic blasts and Jackie moves back to avoid ice shards.

"Give. Back. MY. Wand." My voice emits, this time not messing around. I WANT my wand back, even if I have to hurt her. Charging into her like a bull, Jackie spins the wand-staff to bock the attack. By spinning the wand, it emits a small shield. My tackle isn"t effective and I land on my feet.

"ENOUGH!" I hear an angry voice shout. Jackie and I turn our heads, spotting an enraged Marco Diaz. He is holding his dagger sword tightly and…is on fire?! "You two calm down. Now."

"Marco…" Jackie says somberly. I listen to Marco, calming down. This…causes the objects floating around in the room to crash down on the floor. "Um, so the three of us are going to clean this up?" She says sheepishly, but Marco isn't having any of it. He gives one of the bitterest glares I've ever seen; he is deeply disappointed at both me and Jackie.

"You two…Going to make myself clear about a few things and we are going to bury the hatchet. Star, I love you and we will be a team no matter what. But don"t let your past emotions toward Jackie cloud your judgement. We have a mission to complete and we are together now; no reason to hold any sour feelings toward Jackie anymore." I just nod, completely understanding his words.

He turns to Jackie and he holds out his hand. "Give me the wand and Star's spell book." She sighs, handing him both objects and tossing them in my direction. Catching the wand and spell book, I just watch Marco give Jackie his full attention. "You have every right to be mad at me Jackie, but not at Star. I choose to run after her. I choose to spend time with her all the time. I choose to break up with you. She has nothing with the actions I have made and I don't regret them. Jackie…" He places his hands on her shoulders, giving a longing look into her eyes. "We are very close and our bond is strong. But I want to be with Star. I am deeply sorry for hurting you and I will make things up with you. However…do not try to fight her like that again." Marco begins walking out of the room. "Star could really hurt if she wants." He walks away and the door to the training room slams shut.

"We really pissed him off, huh?" Jackie says full of regret. Her face looks drained, as if her vigor from our battle was sucked dry from Marco's words.

"Yep." I place my hand on her shoulder. "We should just talk." I guide Jackie to the nearby bleacher and the two of us sit down in silence for what seems like minutes. I break the ice and being speaking.

* * *

 **Jackie POV**

I can't believe Marco just exploded like that…I know he has a bit of a temper when people close to him get hurt, but I've never seen him that angry before. He can be terrifying if he wants to be. I turn toward Star, who is playing with her fingers. Marco is right…even if he made choices because he cares about her deeply, it was his choices. I just sigh and look into her blue eyes.

"Look Jackie. We are friends…right?" She asks softly.

"Yeah…we are friends." I respond back. She is a friend…I wouldn't have come to Mewni otherwise. I didn't come just for Marco.

"So why do we hate each other so much?" She looks away, likely shameful about something. "You are a cool person…but I let my darker emotions cloud my judgement before."

"Don't you have issues controlling your magic?" I ask questioningly. "I remember Marco telling me about that."

"Yeah." She takes out her wand, back to its normal purple form. "Ever since the wand got cleaved, I have issues controlling my emotions sometimes. I thought I mastered this by now but…before just proved otherwise."

"I've been really mean to you since I got here." I rub my neck. It's true; I haven't been super nice to Star. She is going through rough stuff and this isn't really fair. "Sorry girl."

"Don't be. At least we got out all our emotions now." Star gives me a warm smile and tackles me into a hug. "Hugs!" Her hug crushes my ribs…man she is strong. Marco wasn't kidding about her hurting me if she wanted to. I respond back, giving her a warm hug back.

"So…what now?" I ask, looking around the torn up training room. "Should we clean up our mess?"

"I got this." Star waves her wand and pink dust covers the room. As if our fight never happened, the training room looks perfectly normal again. "Nice and clean!" I just smirk seeing this; Star has gotten good with her magic lately.

"That wand rocks. I promise never to touch it again." The thing made me act…brasher then normally. Monsters have fought tooth and nail against Star for the device…I can see why now. It gives you so much power, but if your will isn't pure, it will make you act strange.

"It's fine." Star says reassuringly. "Shouldn't have dropped it like that…" I look at the room and ponder an idea. Star gives me a smirk, as if she read my mind. "Training?"

"You know it girl!" Star grabs my hand and we grab staffs again, resuming our battle from before. This time…less violent and magic-less. I swear I"m seeing things though, but spot Marco making a pleased smile in the corner of the room before leaving…likely just imaging things. Landing successful strikes, Star and I continue our friendly rivalry. An hour passes and we are tired, sitting in some lounge area.

"So…what's it like being, well, back home again?" I ask, wondering how she feels being back on Mewni again.

"Honestly, I consider Earth my real home Jackie." I am shocked hearing this, but I can understand; she's been on Earth for well over a year at this point. "But I like being back on Mewni…for now." She folds her arms and sighs. "War is coming and I'm…scared."

"Star…you are a rebel princess. You never get scared." I put a warm arm around her shoulder. "Besides, you got friends with you."

"You don't get it Jackie." Star looks so small now; her fear of this Toffee person is really strong, isn't it? "Toffee is evil. The other monsters aren't that bad at all. But Toffee almost killed Marco and toyed with me." Star beings pulling her hair. "I heard from Mom that he…drained the life of the High Council of Magic. You know what I'm made of?"

"You are afraid of death." I respond back. "Death is something we are all afraid of. But when we charge into battle, we must be ready for that."

"But what if you have a lot to live for?" She asks back in a serious voice. "I love my family, friends, Marco…if I die, I lose them all. And what if they die?" Silence lingers in the room for a short while. "You know why I left so willingly? Because I didn't want you, Janna, Marco or any of our friends to get hurt. Now that you are all here…I don't know. Part of me wants to shove you all back into a portal back on Earth honestly."

"Well…that isn't happening." I chuckle lightly, making Star confused. "Like it or not, we are staying here to help. We all knew the risk, but we took it. Marco knew he could die coming to Mewni, as he almost died from Toffee in the past. But he still ran after you." Folding my arms, I form a large grin. "You are lucky to have him princess."

"Thanks." She gives me a playful punch in the arm. "Want to see if we could get some foods? I know a great chief around here…"

"Sounds great girl." I give Star a warm smile and the two of us get up, trying to find some food to quench the hunger from our long battle from before.


	12. Through the Fire & the Flames

_**Next chapter is up! I hope you guys like this one, Marco learns some new skills and we will soon be learning about some major stuff now that I dub 'The Reunion' ark is wrapped up mostly. The next chapter should go up hopefully early next week.**_

* * *

To say I'm fuming is an understatement. When things were going so well with gathering support to take out Toffee and finally accepting my feelings for Star…complications had to come up. After narrowly avoiding a giant mace to the face, Star tackled Jackie into a brawl and I want to stop it!

"Let me _go_ Janna!" I scream at my friend. She has such a good grip… "They could be _**killing**_ each other in there!"

"Dude, just…calm down." Janna says bluntly. Her voice is oddly serious; she normally isn't serious at all. Against my bitter judgement, I calm down, with Janna letting go of my hand. "See? Don't you feel better now? Why not open the door and watch the show!"

"Seeing two girls I deeply care about fight each other to the death?!" I feel my voice practically screaming at this point. "How could I enjoy seeing that?"

"Well _you_ caused this, so why are you pissed off?" Janna says coldly. I freeze in place, but my internal flame keeps rising…as if I knew she was wrong, despite how my brain is in full agreement with her. "You _ran_ after Star the moment she was gone. I get serious stuff is going down, but you just…left Jackie like nothing. She _did_ listen to you complain about your emotions and understands your oddly physical friendship with Star."

"I…I know. You don't think I feel bad about this?" I bite back. "I forced myself to deny every that I liked Star for months, more so after she turned me down." Janna closes her mouth and looks at me in confusion.

"Um…she turned you down? When did _that_ happen?" Janna folds her arms, pleading me to give an answer. We both lean on the wall, hearing shouting and crashing sounds from the other side. Making a deep sigh, I recall back exactly how I felt the next day after the Blood Moon Ball.

* * *

 _Echo Creek, Night after Ball_

" _So Star…um, you aren't made at me for crashing the thing, right? I mean…that was supposed to be something between you and Tom." We are walking to school, the day right after the Blood Moon Ball. I still felt strange and my heart was all mixed up._

" _Nah, its fine. Besides, you are a great dancer." She punches my arm playfully but my face heats up._

" _Wow…thanks, I guess…" I try hard to think straight…but I just sigh in defeat. "So, going on a dimensional adventure today?" Star stands still and just is frozen in place. I look and try to snap out of her trance, but nothing works. I hear ear-piercing music coming from the school lot. Ugh…Oscar and his 'lovely' Key-Tar._

" _Oscar…such dreamy music." After dealing with Tom the other day, I just couldn't put up with Star fawning over her crush on Oscar…more so after realizing I have feelings for her. Against my screaming heart, I make a suggestion._

" _Why not talk with him? I mean…you saw me talk to Jackie the other day." I fold my arms in annoyance. "About time you make your move on that…'musical genius' Star." My voice is thick with sarcasm, but she doesn't pick up on it._

" _Great idea! I will talk to him right now! Thanks for the push bestie." She gives me a hug before running after that horrible music. I just throw my hands into my pockets and sigh. Going to be dealing with stuff like this often, huh? Better try to forget my feelings about her and move on somehow. I take out my phone and notice a message. It's from…Jackie?_

' _Marco! What's up? Hope you felt better after yesterday. Seemed bummed out.' I look at the screen and ponder what I should say next. Closing my eyes, I see Star dancing with a wide grin over a cracking red heart. Gritting my teeth, I make up my mind; she loves Oscar, I love Jackie. Done and Done. Looking at my phone again, I begin typing._

' _Feel bad honestly but could be worse. Thank you for the talk yesterday, we should hang out more often.' I send the message and put the phone in my pocket. With my mind now at peace, I get up and head into the school. Star watches Oscar fondly outside, completely ignoring the notes our teacher is writing on the board._

" _Dude!" I hear Ferg silently shout from across the room. "You aren't upset with that?"_

 _I write down a little note. 'Why would I be? She doesn't like me dude, so not getting worked up over nothing. Just shut up and take your notes…we might have another dumb Math test coming up soon.' I toss the paper at Ferg, with him reading it. My friend gives me a somber face but I smile back. He just shrugs and gets back to note taking. Star spots me taking notes and gives me a confused look. 'You…mad...at...me?'_ _That dang voice rings in my head. I shake the thought away and focus. Taking a deep breath, I look at the board and focus. The math problems look really annoying…can't wait for that stupid test._

 _I notice Star look away from me and look back outside, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Class goes by fast and I meet up with Star not long after. "Soooo…Marco, want to visit a dimension today?"_

" _Please don't be that cat-face dimension." We both shiver, that place was strange, even for us. "I still have nightmares from that."_

" _Nah, was thinking about something fun!" I roll my eyes, making Star pout. "What?"_

" _Star…every time we dimension hop together it's fun. I mean, why wouldn't it be?" I make this comment like it's a fact. Star just grows a grin and pulls me to the next class. Today is going to be a good day. During the middle of our next class, I get a message…Jackie answered back? That is a bit surprising. Looking down at my phone, my eyes grow wide. 'Want to hang out after school? We could talk about stuff.' I feel oddly…conflicted. Star and I were going to visit some dimension together after class and she seemed so happy. On the other hand, she ditched me to hang out with Tom at that ball. Decisions…well, she doesn't like me and I supported her going after Oscar before. She should understand me hanging out with Jackie today, hopefully._

 _I respond back. 'Sure thing! How about we meet up at the local park?' I close my phone off and wait for a response. I hear a buzz not long after and I know my answer. Star meets up with me after class and I break her the news…she is really happy about this for some reason._

" _You got a date with Jackie! Nice one Marco!" She tackles me into a warm hug. This is a nice surprise. Honestly thought she would be upset with me. "I can take Janna and Starfan with me to the dimension or we could have a girls-day-out."_

" _Thank you Star." I'm still surprised…so I ask her. "You are okay with this?"_

" _Why wouldn't I be?" She gives me a puzzled look. Not going to press the obvious question, I know the answer already. "You supported me going after Oscar after all buddy."_

" _Just making sure is all." I give Star a warm smile, but she picks up on something…_

" _You…wanted me to be upset?" Man, she is smart. Her eyes grow wide. "OH! You wonder about the ball thing. Don't worry, we are still friend's buddy. That night was just…strange." Internally, I scream with frustration. But I made up my mind about my feelings this morning; Star will never like me like that. I put on a smile and lean on her shoulders._

" _That night was odd. I mean, a red light entwining souls? That is all hogwash Star." She giggles and my heart feels better. "Let's just forget that ever happened."_

" _Sure thing mess up twin." She punches my arm and we continue having a nice today together._

* * *

Janna looks at me with something I never expected before; utter confusion. "So…you liked Star for, what, months…and you just, pressed the thoughts down? How did you do that?! You _live_ with the girl for crying out loud!" This surprise burst of frustration and anger from Janna felt…nice honestly. Jackie felt the same way about things once I fully explained to her my thoughts on Star, minus the crush part, when we started dating.

"It's not a big deal. We are best friends; couldn't let petty emotions ruin a good thing. But now…can I _please_ storm into the room and break up the fight? I'm honestly scared for Jackie."

"You think Star would…" I don't even need to hear her whole thought.

"…Kill Jackie if she was upset enough? Yes, she could." Janna gives me a horrified look. "Star is a great person but she is dangerous. You _never_ want to get her angry. Trust me on this, I've seen her at her worst. Now, if you would excuse me…" I kick the door down and the sight before me brings me to utter rage. Jackie holding Star's wand and Star violently fighting back…I feel warm. My arms, legs and even my heart feel ablaze at the sight before my eyes. Taking out my dagger sword and violently clashing it to the ground, I speak. "ENOUGH!" The voice stuns Jackie and Star, stopping them from their fight.

That went better than expected. I expressed my thoughts to both of them and things calmed down a lot. I even went back and saw them having a playful sparing match.

* * *

Phew…now that things are calmer, I can focus on meeting up with Hephaestus and Tom. The two are oddly similar to each other… Hephaestus having fire powers that mirrored Tom and being able to open portals the same way was interesting. My guess is that both share the same demon blood or something? Meh, will worry about that later. Walking through the castle walls, I soon find Tom and Hephaestus. Both are chatting away about something but stop when I show up.

"Hello Diaz. What's up?" Tom asks calmly. He sees my tense face and gives me a glare. "What happened?"

"Star and Jackie almost killed each other…" I rub my forehead. "They are calm now but I _really_ didn't need that to happen now. We got serious stuff to deal with. So…how has training been going?"

Hephaestus gives me a look but shrugs. "We monsters know a thing or two about combat but having access to actual weapons is nice honestly. Many of the older monsters got a grasp on melee combat quite quickly."

"Some even could use mild magic, which I helped teach by the way." Tom says having a wide grin on his face. "Did you know that Hephaestus is part demon? No wonder his magic is so similar to my own."

"Wow…that is really cool." I say in surprise. "Seems like the 'gift' you gave me Hephaestus is coming out more and more." Hephaestus gives me a raised eyebrow. "I mean, my magic is starting to come out more. Could you help me control it Tom?"

Hephaestus grins and just chuckles. "Ah, seems like Eclipsa's leant dark magic is starting to rise. Good to hear that Marco. Tom knows many of my spells apparently, so train with him. Going to keep an eye out on the other monsters." He leaves and Tom guides me to a bench.

"So…what happened with Jackie? Is she okay?" Tom asks concerned.

"She is okay. What happened was that we were training together and she almost hit Star in the face with a mace." Tom gives me a panicked look. "…Something like that happened when you dated Star?"

"One word of advice Marco Diaz." He leans closer to my ear. "Never and I mean _never_ piss Star off. She is horrifying when angry." Tom shivers with fear and I just gulp. "Poor Jackie…good to hear she is okay."

"I was scared honestly, but happy the two worked things out." Tom gives me an annoyed look. "I know part…okay a large part of their tension is because of me but I said sorry and promised to make things up with Jackie."

"You better…" Tom mumbles. Why is he so defensive over…oh, I get it now. Tom notices my smirk and raises an eye brow. "What?"

"If you need me to give Jackie a good word about you, let me know." Tom reddish skin grows pale and he shakes a bit. "It's okay that you like her. She is an awesome person."

"I know but…ugh." Tom pats his face and shakes his head. "Sorry, but we have to focus on the battle first Marco." He looks away, but gives me a small smile. "But I will take up on that offer dude. So, how about that training?"

"I'm ready." I crack my knuckles and we get ready for some magic practice. We walk toward the middle of a large training area, with Tom stretching his neck. He gives me a wide grin and his right hand glows red.

"Marco, you will be able to shoot flames out of your hand. This spell is called 'Faming Inferno' and it can be used in many ways. Making a shield to protect yourself from danger, shooting balls of fire and even super-charging objects with fire magic." My eyes grow wide…are Star's spells this versatile? "But this spell is tied directly with your emotions…and you used it before."

"I never use…" I think back to a few recent memories. Meeting Star again, the encounter with general, my fit of rage moments ago; all had me use some form of fire magic. "Oh, I get what you're saying. Should I try to link it to positive emotions? I _do_ have dark magic after all."

Tom just folds his arms. "Dude, fire magic is tired directly with anger and rage…you just need to have a tight grip on that emotion." I couldn't help but snicker hearing Tom say this. He notices this and pouts. "Don't say anything Diaz."

"Okay hothead." I see Tom annoyed and I drop my antics. Focusing on my internal flame, I lock my thoughts on to Star. My mind feels at peace and my entire body radiates with warmth. I open my eyes, with Tom walking back in shock. "Um…you okay man?"

"Marco Diaz…I've never seen such a display of fire magic before." Tom says this with shock in his voice. I look down at my hands and notice them completely in flames…but I feel no pain or burning. I hold my hand out and a small fireball comes out.

"Yes!" I shout with joy. "Okay, let's try the shield." I focus my thoughts and a large shield dome surrounds me. "Wow…okay, one more thing. Be right back Tom." I race toward the edge of the room and pull my shield out of my backpack. Taking it out and holding it tightly in my right hand, I hold it up. Focusing my magic into the object, it creates a large beam of light. It bounces across the room and it makes a slight burning mark on the wall. I put the shield down, with the mark being of a bright shooting Star.

"Star will love that Diaz…" Tom teases, making me feel a bit annoyed. But I take out my dagger-sword and try channeling my magic into the blade. Before I know it, the sword glows red and a sun-crest in the center of the handle glows brightly. Tom walks up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, to think you only knew karate before. Good job man."

"Thanks Tom." I feel a sense of pride hearing this from my friend. I love my martial arts and I still train hard every day for that. But using magic and mastering the sword feels…fulfilling. As if I was always meant to use the blade. "So how about we do a sparring match to test my new abilities? Still want to burn me into a crisp?" Tom just laughs and gets into fighting stance.

"Bring it Diaz!" We charge into battle and after a good half hour of fighting, we are laying on the ground. The training room is on fire, literally and many of the supplies are ashes at this point. Going to have to explain things to Star's Mom…

"Wow…so you guys burned this place up." I hear Steven and John say, as the pair walks into the room with practice staffs in hand. I get up and rub my neck in minor shame.

"Well, I learned a new magic spell and kind of made things go on fire." I say sheepishly. Steven just chuckles while John looks impressed. "You guys did great with training today though. Sorry if I haven't talked with you guys much though…been busy catching up with old friends."

John just smiles and places his green arm on my shoulder. "It's okay Marco. Besides, we can always have a fun sparing match later." I just nod as Tom walks up to the three of us. "Let's get something to eat. I want to make a special surprise for you guys."

I walk ahead with John and Steven looking confused. Tom gives them a smirk and I hear him say something to them. Hope he doesn't run the surprise; John and Steven never ate my awesome nachos before.

* * *

 _ **Looks like Marco is going to make his friends some food. Wonder if he will be bumping into anyone else on the way to the kitchen ;). Next chapter closes the 'Reunion' ark (where the Earth characters and Mewni characters meet each other) and we will dive right into the politics and war planing against Toffee. Stay tuned!**_


	13. Eating Nachos & Meeting Queens

_**Next chapters is live! Get ready to learn a bit about an important figure in the series lore and watch as our heroes get ready for a new adventure. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

You know the feeling where you should know where something is but just have no idea about that? I'm feeling that looking for the dang kitchen in this massive castle!

"Marco…we are lost, aren't we?" John says in an annoyed tone, folding his green arms together.

"I don't know where anything is here!" I shout in protest. Tom makes grows a grin and opens his mouth. "Don't say what I think you're going to say." He just laughs and shakes his head. "Wait…you dated Star in the past. Have any idea where the kitchen is?"

"Um…I think it's this way." Tom leads the way, making me feel relieved. I _really_ need Star to show me where things are in this place. John looks tense throughout the entire travel, while Steven feels a bit worried.

"Don't worry guys. No one will harm you here. If they dare try..." I take out my dagger-sword. John sighs with relief while Steven just smiles. Tom grows a frown. "What? They have a good reason to be a bit worried."

"Can't argue with you there." Tom just shrugs. "Okay, it's right over here…oh, Marco?"

I raise my eyebrow, picking up on Tom's tone. "Yes?"

"Your nachos are being tainted." I rush into the kitchen and see Star putting…I think is cheese over burnt chips. I feel sick watching this. Tom just snickers while Steven & John look confused. Star notices me, spotting my twitching eye.

"Oh, hello Marco! I found out how to make nachos! Jackie and Janna helped me make them." Star closes her eyes and stands tall proudly, with Janna giving me a wide grin and Jackie locking her vision toward Tom. Her face heats up a bit watching Tom, making him play with his fingers.

"That is…" I poke at the food. "Lovely Star. I guess I will take a few bites." Tom looks horrified but I give him a death glare. He gulps and I take a bite…why is my vision turning completely black? Falling right on the floor, I pass out with panicked voices ringing in my ears.

* * *

"Ugh…where am I?" I look around, spotting myself in some kind of crystal cave. "I remember this place! This is that crystal place time-out guy put me in." I clench my fist but soon calm down…knowing he is likely dead. The guy was nice to Star from what she told me about him and he even loved the early bit of Star's Song Day piece. I make a longing sigh and look around, with my eyes locked on a specific crystal.

"My…didn't think you would find me so soon." The figure in the crystal wore a dark black dress and has spade marks on her cheeks. Her eyes are wide open and she is giving me a soft smile. "You met my son and husband. Now tell me, do you plan on freeing me?"

"From what Star told me, people placed in crystals are…" My mind snaps. I _know_ who she is. "My…you are alive Eclipsa! Hephaestus will be overjoyed to see you again!" She just continues giving me a smile, but it grows a bit more somber.

"But he told you know how my people killed me for loving him…" Her smile is gone, replaced with bitter eyes and a frown. I don't know what to say next…but I think of something.

"I don't know what is going on, but this is a dream, isn't it?" Eclipsa makes a grin. "Ah, so I'm right on the money then. So why reach out to me? Want me to find you? I don't know if I could trust you."

"You are remarkably close to my niece, formed a connection with my husband and know the truth about how monsters are treated on Mewni. I think you would trust me Marco Diaz. Besides…" She speaks in a more dark tone. "You have my magic in you."

"I…I know." My body tenses up and I feel heat completely overwhelm me. The fire hurts, man it _hurts_. It feels like my insides are being torn apart. "I…will…not…end!" I scream and the fire spreads across the entire room. Eclipsa looks at my eyes, as if she read my very soul. "Monsters will not suffer on Mewni anymore. I won't let that happen again."

"I know you won't Marco. Just make my niece happy and teach my son a lesson." She vanishes and the entire room breaks apart.

* * *

"Jackie Lyn Thomas, did you poison those chips?!" Star shouts loudly.

"Of course not! I ate them too. And by the way Star? You suck at cooking." Jackie scoffs.

"Meh, my cheese tasted great. Used all the right spices and stuff." Janna shrugs.

"You gotta wake up Marco!" John shakes my limp body.

"Dude, snap out of it!" Steven says as he slaps my face.

"I'm sick of this." I feel what I'm assume is Tom coming close to my ear and hear faint whispers. "Star is going to marry me Diaz…and she hates you."

" _ **WHAT DID YOU SAY DEMON?!"**_ I spring off the ground and fanatically look around. Star is still wearing my ring and Tom is in a laughing fit. "Oh…okay. Mild panic attack averted. Before I pass out again, what happened?"

"I made some…" Janna elbowed Star's arm and gave her a death glare. "Stuff! And _you_ are going to make us your super awesome nachos. Yeah, that is what is happening now. Yep. If you don't mind, I'm going over there. Bye!" Star runs off so fast, her horned headband falls right off. Janna rubs her forehead, rushing after her with the red head piece at hand. Jackie and Tom are still laughing and soon follow. I'm left with Steven and John, just as confused as I am.

"Um...so, Star did something and I was knocked out cold?" Steven nods. "Everyone overreacted and Tom made a lie to wake me up?" John nods. "Okay, seems normal. But we need to talk with Hephaestus about something major. I had a dream that felt quite real…and learned something huge. We have to meet up with him later."

"Marco…did you find his wife?" Steven asks in fear. "I heard she died." John makes a somber sigh and looks at my direction.

"You got a vision, didn't you?" I nod and get off the floor. "Well, how about we make these…nacho things, then talk with everyone about the dream?"

"Sounds good. Now…" I crack my fingers. "Can you give me a frying pan and those sauces on the counter?"

* * *

"So…now that I'm okay after my girlfriend knocked me out with burnt food." I give a teasing glare to Star, who just pouts and shoots daggers at me. "I present you all with my super awesome nachos! Steven and John, you never had this dish before." I hold the plate out to them. "Try some."

John takes a piece and his eyes grow wide open. Steven has a similar reaction but he makes a loud 'Mmm!' sound, implying he loves the food.

"Seems you got more fans." Tom chuckled. I place the plate in the center of a table, as we are all sitting in a nearby lounge close to the kitchen. "Um…sorry about how you woke up man."

"It's fine." I grow a dark grin. "Just going to make our little rematch all the more fun." Tom gulps, noticing the fire in my eyes. "But seriously, thanks for waking me up man. The floor was really hard…" I rub my back, still a bit sore from crash landing on it moments ago.

"Had any good dreams buddy?" I hear Jackie ask while she munches on a chip. "You were knocked out cold for a good two weeks." I spring out of my seat and panic. "Kidding! Only for two minutes." I sit back down and hold my chest.

"You guys are trying to kill me here…" Everyone laughs at my comment, but Star. She looked worried about something. "You seem down. Are you okay Star?"

"What…what did you dream about Marco?" The room is silent, with me giving John and Steven a knowing looking. They nod, making feel a bit at ease.

"Well…remember how we learned Eclipsa died? She is alive still…I think. Saw her inside one of those crystals Rhombulus created." Star's face turns pale, as does Tom's. Janna and Jackie look confused. "Eclipsa was the 'Queen of Darkness' and she ran off with a monster lover...who you guys might recognize. He…he lost her to death and thought she was gone. In my dream, she is in one of those crystals Rhombulus created. But not sure if that is really the case or if I'm just dreaming."

"We should check it out Marco." Star says as she gets closer to me, sitting right next to me on the couch. "She could help us fight Toffee."

"Yeah…I agree Star." I give a soft smile, which she responds to holding my hand. Everyone is watching us, making me feel a bit confused. "Um, we aren't going to do anything…"

"Unless you _want_ us to." Star teased in a sly voice. Wow…she never flirted like that before. Jackie and Janna's reaction to her comment was priceless though; both had their mouth wide open and Jackie looked really annoyed. Star kissed my cheek and sat back down, still holding my hand.

"So…when are we going to visit Hephaestus and your parents Star?" Steven asks. "We should do this soon after the information we just learned."

"Funny you asked that Steven." Tom says as he folds his arms. "Hephaestus told me that he, Marco and the rest of the monsters will be meeting with the king and queen to talk battle plans. We should join them, as we are all going to alongside them."

I nod in agreement; we are a team after all. "Sounds like a plan. Let's meet up with them after eating the rest of my nachos." The seven of us chat away while eating the nachos before heading to the throne room, where the meeting is being held. I have a bad feeling about this…but hopefully it's just the pains from eating those 'nachos' Star and Jackie cooked.

* * *

Hephaestus spots me walking into the throne room, with Star at my side. Janna, Jackie, Tom, Steven and John follow suit, finding spots at the table that Moon seemingly conjured up. Moon and River are sitting at the edge of the table, with serious expressions on their face. Hephaestus, Andy, Buff Frog and Bill are sitting on side of the table while the general is sitting close to Moon. Not packed like the last time we all had a meeting, but a lot of people are here.

"Hello King and Queen." I say while coiffing, getting everyone's attention. "Um…thank you for having us join you guys."

"No problem Marco." Moon says with a kind tone. "We are wondering your plains regarding Toffee, now that you brought us new allies for the fight." Hephaestus looks at me and I nod to him. "I want to share what I think we should do next. Before we fight Toffee, we need to find out where exactly he resides. Mewni is a vast kingdom, but I honestly don't know where things are." I turn to Andy and Buff Frog. "Andy and Buff Frog, I would like you to begin a search for where Toffee might be. If you find anything, please report back."

"Okay Diaz." Andy responds.

"Understood Earth Boy." Buff Frog says with pride. I smile at the two monsters, thankful for their support. They understood my gratitude it seems, with them smiling back. "So what is next for plan?"

"I want to learn more about Toffee himself; his origins, where he comes from, _why_ he wants to fight us so badly. Queen Moon, do you have any information or know where I could go to learn more about Toffee?" I ask, hoping she will give a more personal answer. She seems to be in deep thought, before sighing and looking at me.

"I know where you can learn about Toffee. Talk with the Avarius family, which is the family Ludo is from. They are at the far reaches of the Forest of Curtain Death. Considering how dangerous the forest is, I want you and Star to travel together to find them." She gives us a warm smile, with Star practically leaping out of her seat with excitement. I just grin, knowing the two of us are going on another adventure after a long while. "Seems you two are pleased with my decision."

"Sure thing mom!" Star almost throws me into the air with how hard she swings my arm. Jackie and Janna just laugh while Steven just smiles.

"Hephaestus, can you continue training with the monsters while Star and I are gone? We will report to you once we find out information about Toffee." I ask him. He just smiles nodding his head. "Great!" I turn to the king and queen. This next question is a loaded one…but I want answers. "Queen Moon and King River…would it be possible to disclose with us all the monster rights in Mewni?"

The room is silent, with the King looking at me coldly. My allies are helping take out Toffee, they should know what they are getting out of this partnership. "What I mean, is that are my allies going to have more rights once the threat of Toffee is dealt with? I know the current laws of Mewni dictate that they reside in isolated locations. If they can get more freedoms such as having the freedom of living residence in villages and having the right of farming, they could have a better life."

Moon just smiles, seemingly proud of me. What surprised me was Star's reaction; she was completely awestruck with how I was dealing with laws. "When did _you_ read up on Mewnian Laws?"

"Don't you remember? You forced me to read the entire _history_ of Mewni with you for that school project that one time." I fold my arms and give her a fake glare of annoyance. "I just decided to read up on it further after the project."

Jackie and Janna are surprised hearing that, with Tom having a dumb grin on his face. He begins speaking up. "Good on you Diaz. Maybe I should toss you a book about Underworld laws at one point."

"Sounds good." I give a playful smirk but soon turn to Moon. "But I read it because…well…I wanted to learn more about Star's culture. Seems to have paid off today!" I say with a dumb smile on my face.

"Well, we can work out the new laws once Toffee is dealt with Marco." Moon says in a regal voice. "I will speak with the nobles regarding your suggestion…though that will honestly be headache inducing." River rubs Moon's hand.

"Dear…they don't understand anything sometimes." He looks right at me. "We will respect your requests and work something out for your allies Marco."

"Thank you sir." I respond, getting up to bow. "Hephaestus, please tell the king and queen about any requests you may have once this is all over. You know the monster rights issue better than me."

"Very well Marco." He gives me a knowing nod. "I will do that with little issue. Now Commander, what are your plans for fighting Toffee's forces?"

The commander rubs his chin, thinking of something. "I will get my army to defend the castle in case he tries something and we will have a mobile force on stand-by for anything."

"Good work commander." River comments.

"So um…" Star plays with her fingers. "What do we do now? Marco and I get ready for our mission? Can we take more people with us?"

Janna raises her hand, as does Tom and Jackie. Steven and John follow suit. "Wow…I know Tom, Steven and John will be able to handle the forest with no issues. But you are going to be okay with this?" I ask Jackie and Janna.

"Well…you _know_ I can fight Marco." Jackie gives a sly grin. Yep, almost hitting my girlfriend in the face with a mace and stealing her wand for few minutes' answers that well enough. "Don't you know some magic Janna?"

"Oh boy, do I!" She takes out the practice wand and summons a fire ball that hits Tom in the face. He blinks as he brushes off the ashes from the blast. "Sorry Tom…"

"That's nothing compared to what spells Star used on me…" Tom snickers.

"I could rip your arm off again boy…" River gives the Tom a death glare. Tom shuts right up…gotta ask him about that though. Star's dad is cool but he can be scary honestly.

"So…meeting is over I imagine?" Moon nods. "Okay, so we will get ready for our mission. Thank you Andy and Buff Frog for looking for Toffee's whereabouts, Hephaestus for training the monsters, Commander for working with us and defending the castle, my dear friends for risking their lives by coming into Mewni and lastly thank you Queen Moon and King River for looking into my request for my monster allies." Wow…I sound really regal saying that stuff aloud. Star smirking next to me tells me I'm doing a good job.

* * *

Everyone gets up as I am about to leave with Star and my friends, Moon grabs my shoulder. "Can we talk Marco?" I walk with her towards the table and we both sit down. "I just want to say how proud of you I am." I blink a few times hearing this. "You not only brought new allies to our kingdom, but have proven to me how you will be a fine king in the future. The way you spoke is far more regal then anything I taught Star."

I couldn't help but chuckle hearing that. "Well, Star is quite the unique flame. But she is awesome."

"So you accepted your feelings for her?" She asks me with a serious tone. I just nod. "Good, she was…upset when she came back to Mewni. Your reaction during Song Day shocked me Marco."

I just sigh and explain myself. Might as well. "Queen Moon? The reason I was so confused about my feelings about your daughter is because…I thought she didn't like me. When we first meet, I never expected to become such close friends with her right away. We just…connected. More so than anyone I have ever met. Something happened that told me she didn't like me back and I just held it in…for a long time. I thought I should move on. But recently, I opened my eyes, so to speak." I rub my neck, trying to hold in my confidence. "Happy now that we can both be honest with ourselves."

"That was beautiful Marco." I turn around, seeing the king wipe a tear from his eye. I hear Moon just laughing and she gives me a warm smile.

"Now go. You have a mission to complete, right?" I just nod and leave the room…but spot Star leaning on the wall. Her grin is as wide as that cat from the Alice in Wonderland movie we watched in the past.

"So…you heard everything?" I gulp, hoping she doesn't slap me. Instead, she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Nope. Just thought what you said was sweet. So you always liked me Diaz?" I start shaking. "Tell me when!" She yanks my arm and pulls me down the long hall.

"Ow! Stop that Star." My arm feels almost pulled out of the socket. "I will answer!" She lets go and we stop. "It was after the whole Mewberty incident. When you left I was...scared honestly. But when you came crashing down, I refused to let you go."

"So that was why your hug was so tight then." Her hearts glow a bit. "Thank you for telling me. I grew feelings for you after the whole fight with Toffee."

"Finally, you two being honest with each other." We both snap out heads toward the doorway at the end of the hall. Jackie, Janna, Tom, Steven and John all have wide grins. Jackie comes up and leans on my arm. "See? Was that so hard?"

"I feel cold." I respond, with my face turning pure white. Everyone laughs at our expense and we begin walking toward the castle grounds.

* * *

A few minutes pass and we are all geared up for our travel. Hephaestus comes up to us and I pull him aside.

"I know you wanted to tell me something Marco." Hephaestus states.

"Yes…I think, Eclipsa is still alive." His eyes grow wide and he grabs me by the collar. "You think I would joke about something like that?"

He puts me down and sighs. "No…you wouldn't. So where is she?"

"You need to ask Moon or Star that sir." I rub my neck. "I have no idea _how_ to get into that crystal prison place."

"So they…" Hephaestus begins talking but I interrupt.

"I don't know sir. For all we know, they could just be preserving the body." I shiver, thinking of that morbid thought. "Though she _did_ talk with me. I was told her my resolve and she let me wake up again."

"…She gave out another vision…" I hear Hephaestus say to himself. "Okay, good to hear Marco. Maybe Queen Moon will have more answers."

I hold out my hand and give him a worried look. "Don't mention this to Queen Moon…yet. Maybe Star can help us first. If she can't _then_ we ask for Moon's help." Hephaestus nods and gives me a smile. "Sorry I couldn't do more…but I had to tell you about Eclipsa once I had that dream."

"Thank you Marco." He places his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about the monsters here. I will work with Bill to protect them." I nod and we shake hands.

"MARCO DIAZ!" I hear Star shout. "We have to head out now. Adventure awaits!"

"Okay! Give me a sec." I leave Hephaestus and join up with everyone. "Okay guys, so…how do we get to this place?"

"Silly, you know what to do! Use the scissors." Star gives a warm smile.

"Um…they don't work." She gives me a confused look. "Tom, can you explain?"

"Sure thing. The portals aren't working well anymore, so we have to rely on fire portals. _I_ made the portal to Mewni to help lover boy here come to you." I give Tom a grateful smile, which he nods to. "Marco can make portals too…but not sure if he can find a connection to the Forest."

"That stinks…" Star frowns. "So we travel by foot!" She races ahead, with me running after her. I hear Tom, Jackie and Janna laughing with Steven & John groaning. The seven of us head out on our first joint adventure across Mewni, trying to find Ludo's family to get some answers.


	14. Exploring the Village

_**I'm back with a new chapter! Plans are a bit different (spiting the original Chap. 13 into two unique chapters) but I hope you enjoy the story. The next chapter will hopefully get released later this week.**_

* * *

It feels good to have the morning air brush across your hair…or hoodie cape, or whatever. Since venturing to Mewni, I am going on a new quest, or mission rather. With Star by my side and many close friends joining us, we will venture across Mewni. Goal A: Find Ludo's family and hope to learn about where Toffee might be hiding.

Tossing on my leather jacket over my now armored hoodie and strapping my crystal shield across my back, I feel ready for anything. Turning to my friends, everyone looks ready for a war…which is good; Mewni is quite dangerous.

"So _wild_ man, are we leaving yet?" Star asks impatiently, donning a modified version of her Valkyrie Battle armor. "I mean…we spent just the past ten minutes getting ready."

"Better to be ready then fight with nothing!" I hear John shout from behind, fixing his armored chest plate. "Don't want anyone to impale me or anything…"

"Don't worry, Marco and I will keep an eye on you buddy." Steven says warmly, patting the shoulder of our ogre friend. I spot Janna and Jackie tossing supplies over Nacho's back. I rub my forehead; they should never just _throw_ something on a dragon cycle. Thankfully Nacho's is a kind girl.

"Can't wait to ride this baby…" Janna purrs as she rubs the dragon's scales. Jackie rolled her eyes and fixes the belts holding the supplies. "You aren't excited? _You_ are going to be riding this thing."

"Janna's right you know." I respond back. "Figured you would like riding Nachos." I lean down and scratch Nacho's chin. "You will be good to Jackie and Janna, right girl? Daddy was a jerk to Jackie, so please be nice to her." Nachos purrs and rubs her head into my shoulder. I love my cycle a lot, such a sweet creature.

"You wasn't a jerk Marco…" Tom interrupts me, kneeling down near Nacho's. "Okay, you were but still. You are trying to make things right. Don't beat yourself up man."

"Thanks buddy." I give Tom a warm smile. "Hey, want to ride Nachos once this whole mess is dealt with?"

"I love ridding dragon cycles. Have my own stable of them in the underworld." Tom grins and lightly punches my arm. The two get up and turn toward Jackie.

"Jackie, maybe Tom could teach you how to ride Nachos!" Jackie and Tom look surprised but I lightly punch Tom's shoulder. He gives me a look before turning toward Jackie. "Janna, you can ride on Cloudly with Star…you are summoning him right?" I turn to Star. She grows a grin and laughs. "Sounds like a yes."

"Come on girl! I will teach you how to make your own Cloudly!" Star grabs Janna's hand and the two drat off somewhere. Jackie gives me a strange look though…one that is both annoyed and, I think, thankful? I just give her a smile and walk toward Steven and Joe.

"You guys ready for an adventure? This is going to be a bit wild, considering Star is with us." I give a playful smirk, causing my two new friends to chuckle a bit. We ready our warnicons for travel as we hop on top of them.

"I remember when you told me about them in the mines." John says with a grin. "Can't wait to see magic go nuts."

"I just hope things don't get to hectic." Steven gulps. "The kingdom is in a strange time after all."

I sigh, completely agreeing with him. But with Star around, you strange stuff isn't _too_ far away. For all I know, we could accidently summon the undead with an off spell. I laugh to myself but it's a bit too loud, as everyone is looking at me. "What?"

"You are remembering the time where I thought football meant war?" Star teased, which I respond with an eye roll. "Oh…that was fun."

"That was fun." Recalling these memories with Star and our friends is nice…but we need to leave. "Okay team, let's head out!" Star charges ahead with a battle cry while Janna holds on to Cloudly tight. Steven is relaxed on his warnicorn, with John feeling unease riding the creature. I feel calm, as I remember riding one of these during the trials. But I look over to Tom and just smile. Jackie is holding on to him tight and is smiling. After she dealt with my issues for so long, happy she might be with someone that will take the time to get to know the _real_ her…something I failed to do.

* * *

We park our rides as we enter a nearby town. Getting off our rides, I turn to Nacho's after Tom & Jackie walked away. I pet her head to calm her down a bit. "Girl, let us know if anyone tries to bother you. I will come like that girl. Remember our special whistle?" The dragon grins and makes a cat like screech. "That is my girl." I nuzzle her head and I help John get off his warnicorn. "You had fun buddy?"

"I feel sick…don't ever let me ride one again Marco…" My ogre friend responds. I walk toward Star, with her getting off Cloudly with Janna.

"That was FUN!" Janna shouts with joy. "Can't wait to make my own Cloudy. Maybe I will make him rain blood." I think _she_ might be the next queen of darkness if the magic gets to her head…

"Yeah…but maybe without the blood girl." Star answers quickly. She turns my way and grabs my hand. "Sooo…now we can explore Mewni together!"

"It wasn't too lonely traveling alone Star." I say with a grin. "I bumped into great people like Steven over there."

"…Don't involve me in your flirting." Steven groans. "But where are we exactly? This is just some random town?" Star looks around and spots a sign.

"It reads _Town of Beginnings_ …that is odd." Star rubs her chin. "Don't remember Mom ever telling me about this place." I just groan hearing that name though. Star gives me a puzzled look seeing my expression. "You know this place?"

"No, but the name reminds me of some game I really don't like much." I mumble…hate how dense that main character was all the time. "But maybe we will find some place to stay for the night, if we don't get very far." Everyone nods to my comment.

"So…let's say hello to the good people of the town 'prince' Marco." Tom teases, but after hearing so many people on Mewni call me that…the effect is starting to get me less annoyed. We walk across town but we soon enter the town square. The poor place was in shambles, with buildings not being in great condition. People running around with torn up clothing didn't make me feel any better either. Guess this is one of the poorer towns in Mewni.

"Star…what happened here?" I ask earnestly, but she is just as surprised. Her face looks angry, likely annoyed her parents didn't help the people here enough. But she soon grows a defeated expression, as the threat of Toffee likely made things worse. "I didn't mean too…"

"No Marco, you just was wondering is all. It's okay." She takes a deep breath and sighs. Star darts to the center of town and leaps toward the center a fountain. "HELLO FRIENDS!" The entire town runs toward the bubbly shout, spotting their princess. "I just came to visit and I want to help! What do you guys need us to do? I got my prince over there and my demon buddy who can build things, my girl Janna is mean with her magic, Jackie can beat people up and the duo of Steven and John can help too!" Star just…okay then. I will roll with this; going to have to deal with sudden burst things like this in the future. Wait a minute, I'm not going to be…don't think about that now Diaz.

"Um…what she said!" I respond calmly. I turn toward an annoyed Tom, Jackie, Janna, Steven and John…this is going to be fun. Looking at a little girl, she runs up to Jackie.

"Miss? There is an evil monster that keeps attacking our town. My mommy is gone and I haven't seen her. Can you find her?" Jackie looks horrified at the girl, but soon smiles. Gently holding the girl, she embraces her in a hug.

"I will beat the crap out of that mean ol' creature little darling." Jackie puts her down and pats her head. The girl jumps like a spring and soon people come up to us for help. Even John, which I was honestly worried about getting attacked, had people being kind to him.

* * *

After about a good hour of getting requests and recording them, we all gathered up in a tavern within the town.

"Sigh…so our stay here is going to be longer than expected. Sorry guys." I say with annoyance. I love helping people, but we _really_ need to find Toffee.

"Marco Diaz, you need to be ready to help _every_ person in need once you become king." Star shouts before shutting her mouth shut. "I didn't mean…"

"I heard that so many times…that I really believe that might happen at some point." I respond casually. Jackie gives me a look but just sighs, sitting closer toward Tom. "Anyway, I have a list of requests and they don't seem so bad. Gathering fruit from a nearby forest, defending the town for two nights and looking for that little girl's mom. We could do that with no issue." But I fold my hands and look at everyone.

"You are going to say something." John and Steven say in unison, with me giving them a smirk. They know me well...

"Yes, no one here has to do anything if they don't want to. Star signed herself and me up for this…and I guess Jackie signed herself up too, offering to help that little girl." I look toward her and spot her somber eyes; she really felt for the poor girl. "But the rest of you? You could stay here and relax if you want."

"Dude, we are here to help." Tom says with confidence. "But kudos for giving us respect."

"You are my friend Tom, why wouldn't I respect you?" We both chuckle as Janna stands up.

"I like this confident leader-type Marco." She purrs. "Maybe you could…"

"His cards full Janna." Star hisses, folding her arms. Janna smirks and sits back down. "But we all agreed to help. Defeating Toffee is more than us storming to his fortress. It's about making everyone feel happy and safe."

"Spoke like a great future queen." I respond proudly. Star is taken aback, but picks up my earnestly in the comment. She will be a great queen one day…but I can imagine a few more flaming rainbows to come out in the future.

"Thanks Marco. That was sweet." She leans on my arm and the warmth makes me feel content. "Oh! Why don't talk about one of our adventures." I rub my chin but that might be a fun way to kill some time.

"So one magical night, in a land far away…" I begin speaking, but Star gives me a glare. "Okay, okay." I cough and begins sharing a bit from one of our more recent adventures.

* * *

 _Random Dimension, 3 Months Ago_

" _Look out Marco!" I leap away as a large cat-like monster lunges at me. "Geeze…this guy doesn't give up…"_

" _Great idea for a dimension Star!" I shout. "Let's visit the one with massive jungles and wild cats. Sounds lovely…"_

" _Aw, ease up buddy. We got this." Star lands a powerful punch directly into the cat monster's face. I sigh and land a few kicks toward surrounding monsters. They back off eventually and I meet up with Star. She brushes off her squid-design dress and smiles. "Now…were is that red gem."_

" _Um…I don't know." I shrug my shoulders. "I mean, you wanted to visit this dimension."_

" _I thought you brought the map…" Star pouts._

" _What map? Ugh…we will find it somehow. Come one." I grab her hand and we venture deeper into the jungles. Trees were covered with strange patterns and the vines were thick like tree trunks. The ground felt mushy, as if we was walking on mud. But…it was red. Strange. But one look at Star's face made me feel a bit confused. She really wanted to get this red gem._

" _What is so special about this gem anyway?" I ask, wondering why it's so important. Maybe it unlocks powerful magic or something._

" _Well…I just want it. It seems pretty." She says in a low voice._

" _Okay then. We will get it Star…if we can defeat THAT thing." I point to the giant cat monster blocking the entrance to the cave. "If my history of watching movies taught me anything, the treasure is always guarded by the big creature. So…" I crack my knuckles and get into a fighting stance. "Ready to get that treasure?" Star grins and lets her wand glow a radiant pink._

" _AHHH!" We both shout as we charge into battle. The creature tries to land powerful swipes with its large tail, but I slam my leg into it. Screaming from impact, Star leaps into the air and launches a Narwhal Blast into its face. The creature stumbles back a bit, but soon shakes off the pain. It charges into us but I charge ahead, landing an aerial roundhouse kick. The creature moves back again, giving Star enough time to launch a Crystal Heart Dagger spell. A wave of sharp hearts attack the creature, but it gets rather angry._

" _I think we upset the kitty." Star mumbles as the creature charges toward us._

" _Want to go home? We can try this another time?" I offer, afraid of the creature slicing us into bits._

" _Yep." Star nods. I frantically make a portal for the two of us, before it closes. We paint from the long battle, but I notice Star looking sad. "I really wanted that gem to give to…"_

" _We will get it for Oscar. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Star looks taken aback by my comment and makes a smile._

" _Thanks Marco, but it wasn't for him." I scratch my head._

" _Um…then WHO were you getting it for? The guy better be worth almost dying over…" I mumble._

" _I think he is Marco." Star says dreamily._

" _So…how about we move on from our failed hunt with nachos and a movie?" I offer, making Star jump around like a spring. "I take that as a yes."_

* * *

"So…Star made you join her on a hunt for a ruby gem…for you?" Jackie asks in confusion.

"I guess so…though now that I look back on things, I was too dense to notice she liked me." I rub my neck sheepishly. "I told you about that adventure though Jackie."

"Well, I thought it was for Oscar." Jackie shrugs and relaxes in her seat.

"Funny how you got me a red ring Marco…did you remember that adventure when you found it?" Star asks…maybe she's right? That adventure didn't spring to mind when I picked it up. Thought it looked cool.

"Maybe?" I respond, making her chuckle. I spot Tom rolling his eyes while Steven & John snicker in the background. "Keep laughing guys…"

"Better then you telling us about Mewberty round two…" Janna teased…but this brought my eyes wide open. "Oh? Star didn't tell you? I locked her in my spare guest room when she went boy crazy again. It wasn't long after some concert…"

"JANA BANANA!" Star shouts. "No one is supposed to know about that…"

I was about to ask how she got back to normal, but I could as that later. Looking at my phone, I notice how it's quite late. "Okay team, now we should get ready. Since Tom, John, Steven and I will be doing guard duty for the night, you guys should get some rest."

"I can helps!" Star says with excitement, but soon yawns loudly.

"You will be going to sleepy-time-junction before you do any guard duty princess." I tease, earning a light punch on my arm.

"Fine. Janna and Jackie will join me for some girl fun!" She runs up to the girls and races up to their guest rooms. I just laugh, watching Jackie's shocked face and Janna's slightly amused one as the trio run away.

"They ran off fast." John smirks. "So…we should split up?"

"That sounds good." Tom responds. "From what I heard, the town gets attacked often."

"Okay, we will each guard one direction of the town. Is there some way we can keep in touch with each other?" Tom grins and snaps his fingers, making a four small flames appear in his hand. "Um…what's that man?"

"Special communicators that are linked to my magic." Tom answers as he shoots them into John, Steven and myself. The demon closes his eyes and his third eye opens, being pure white. _**"You guys hear me?"**_

" _ **I hear you…this is cool!"**_ Telepathy…such a cool ability. Magic keeps getting more and more interesting… "So we just use our minds to talk with one another…"

"Sounds like it." Steven answers. "Let's head out."

* * *

The four of us get up and leave the tavern, getting our stuff ready for battle. I hold my crystal shield and dagger-sword tightly, guarding the north edge of town. It's where most people enter the town through, with a long road spanning at least a few miles. I spot unicorns and bird creatures roaming around, reminding me I'm not on some farm-land on Earth. In the distance, I see a green figure race up to me. Getting my shield ready, I charge it with my dark magic. A bright light shines from my shield, making the creature back off a bit.

"Ah…Marco Diaz. Seems you tapped into my mother's magic already." The voice hissed.

"T…Toffee?!" I take out my sword and point it at the creature, charging it with fire. "Give me one reason not to burn you alive _right now_?"

"Because you learned that monsters are people." I freeze hearing this…but Toffee is right. Want to at least hear him out.

"What do you want? We _will_ come after you." I make my voice stern, never loosening my grip on my weapons.

"Maybe I could be a voice of reason here…you come off way to strong Marco…" I hear a small voice emit, sitting on Toffee's shoulder. I look in utter shock, that blue traitor acting so calm being with Toffee. "Seems like you remember me kid."

"The annoying master of the spell book that never made any sense and betrayed Star when she needed her most." I hissed…before calming down. "But I let her down too…sigh. Look, I don't want a fight and I want this town to be at peace for the night. What do you two…three want?"

Glossaryck gives a understanding look towards me, with Toffee rubbing his stubby chin. The creature still is inside Ludo's body. "I just wanted to inform you, that I have reasons for my actions. But I want to explain to you and Butterfly _my history_ with her mother. You would be very surprised to know I fell for a Butterfly too."

"W..What?" I respond, my body feeling cold. No, my flame _**must**_ remain strong.

"I will see you when the time comes prince. But be aware, I'm not done yet." Toffee vanishes in a puff of green smoke, with Glossaryck hovering near me.

"Look kid, I will be blunt. You are doing a good thing with monster and Mewni relations here. But the battle is going to be tough." I push the blue man back in frustration, he could try to fix things like I'm doing now. "I see you are upset with me still…I deeply love you and Star kid."

"…Okay, but…please, just don't let Toffee kill anyone." I plead. "I know he is very powerful."

"I won't make any promises." The blue man vanishes and I get off the ground.

" _ **Marco! We need back up."**_ Tom shouts into my head.

" _ **What is going on?"**_ I mentally respond back.

" _ **Monsters are storming from the south side!"**_ John and Steven shout in unison.

" _ **Will be on my way soon. Get Star, Jackie and Janna up!"**_ I rush over to the south side, hoping that no one is in any real danger. Toffee showing himself to me…monsters attacking…this can't be a coincidence.


	15. Meeting the Lizard with a Chainsaw

_**I just want to take this time to say a few things. I can't believe this story has over 6,000 views and over 30 people following! I'm really happy many of you guys are enjoying this story and I'm taking the feedback you've given me to improve & make the story even better.**_

 _ **Special thinks goes out to RedHood001 and matthewshurts. RedHood001for pitching me the concepts behind Toffee and Rasticore's actions later in the story and matthewshurts for giving me great feedback over the recent few weeks.**_

 _ **Now, let's join our heroes as hey fight a familiar threat!**_

* * *

Rushing into battle is never a great idea, but when your friends tell you via telepathy something is wrong, you better get your butt in gear! _**"I'm coming Tom! Where is Star?"**_ I finally got to the south side and I spot a large reptilian monster with a chainsaw attacking the village with support from two snake-like monsters.

"What are you three doing!?" I shout at the monsters and dash toward them while aiming my crystal shield at them, glowing a bright blinding light. "Back off now before you get hurt."

"Little Earth Boy going to hurt _me_?" The lizard hissed. "Funny." The creature strikes my shield with it's chainsaw but a magical blast of pink light pushes him back. I turn and spot Star, having a dark look in her eyes.

"Janna, are the town's people okay?" She barks out, with Janna nodding from behind. "Good. Jackie, you take on snake guy over there. Me and Marco will take lizard breath." I nod and leap toward her. "Marco, where is Tom, Steven and John?"

"We are right here!" Tom shouts as he makes a fire jet-stream, flying in the air. He is blasting crow-like monsters. "What are these guys doing?!"

"They are Toffee Supporters." I hear John say coldly. "They wanted power and agreed to join Toffee with little issue. Ugh…disgrace to Monster code."

"You got that right." Steven joins in, helping a young man off the ground, leading him away from the battleground. "Can't believe these guys are supporting him." I block a chain-saw blow with my shield, allowing Star to blast the lizard back. Jackie lands a spinning pole strike on one of the snakes, with Janna using some kind of freezing spell to encase the other snake.

I focus on the lizard in front of me and I launch a flaming blast out of my sword, making the guy stuck inside a ring of fire. Tossing Star my shield, she catches it while I charge ahead. Pointing my blade at the creature, I give it a dark look. "Who are you and what do you want? This is our last warning."

"I'm am Rasticore and I want to take control of this village in the name of Master Heinous. She wants to build a new school and this land is perfect for a new castle." My eyes grow wide, with memories of that _treatment_ coming back into my brain. Shaking away the unpleasant thoughts, I keep my blade pointed at him.

"Hello Rasticore. Nice to see you again. I am Marco Diaz of Earth. We are protecting this village and we want information regarding two things. One, the ware bouts of Toffee. Two, the mother of a little girl went missing a few days ago from monster attacks. Considering you are a monster and are attacking this village tonight, I think it is safe to assume _you_ and your forces are responsible for that?" My tone is stern and lacks emotion; monsters are people too but just like people, when they are doing evil things, they should be treated with no emotion to get a clear understanding of both sides.

I hear Tom still fighting the crow-monsters in the background and my other allies helping the townspeople into their homes safely. Star is right next to me, aiming her wand right at Rasticore with her right hand while holding my shield with her left. The lizard sighs and screeches in the air. The monsters attacking the village freeze on command and they dash toward Rasticore. He gets up slowly and holds up his hands in defeat. Star and I look over to our friends, giving a calm smile. They calm down and lower their own weapons. "I will come with you in peace and tell you what I know Marco Diaz and Princess Star…under one condition; I join you when looking for Toffee."

Star's eyes grow wide but I give him a warm smile. "You are his same race of monster…aren't you? Both of you have very similar lizard-like features. Not sure if you can come with us, but we will consider it." I morph my dagger-sword back to normal and hold out my hand. "Deal?"

"Very well." He holds out his chainsaw hand, making me flinch. "Oh…sorry." Retracting the blade, he holds out his other hand. We shake and we walk toward away from town.

Star and John joins me talking to Rasticore while Janna, Jackie, Tom and Steven keep watch. Sitting down near a few tree stumps, I give Rasticore a stern look. Star is tightly holding on to her wand while John looking toward his forces, hidden in the shadows of the forest behind us.

"Sooo…where is Miss Heinous?" Star asks in annoyance. "That lady is evil…"

"Star…she isn't evil. Just…I don't know." I rub my neck. Reform schools have their benefits but her methods aren't ethical…at all. Poor Pony Head, dealing with that dang reformation chamber. Just remembering that place gives me the shivers. Never told Star how traumatizing that whole thing was for me. Thankful I brought those extra bobby pins with me or I would have completely lost my mind.

"Yes she is Marco!" Star yells, making John flinch. "If I got sent to that school instead of coming to Earth…I wouldn't even be me right now." She visibly shakes in fear, which respond with a tight hug. I know how she fears that place, even with Pony Head ruling over it now.

"Not really princess." Rasticore states, standing up. "She raised me when no one was around. I was alone when young. My family whipped out completely from the _lovely_ Monster Slaughter. Miss Heinous took me in and raised me like her son after _your_ family disowned her for helping my kind."

"Helping your…I'm so sorry." Star says with sadness, letting go of our hug. "My parents aren't the best with monsters. What do you mean by 'your kind' though?"

"Remember what I just said Star?" I turn to her. "He is the same race as Toffee. Come to think of it…where are the rest of your kind?" Rasticore's face looks pale, making me realize something. "No…your race is endangered. My…I'm sorry sir." Mewdependence Day really is a dark day in Mewni History.

"It's okay Marco. But I need to help get that land for my mother." Rasticore says pleadingly. "She is starving with no food and is living horribly." I turn toward Star and give her a knowing look.

"We could help with that." Star answers. "My family has a lot of wealth, so maybe we could give Heinous some of it and get her to better home. But I will _not_ help re-build that school. NOOOOOOOOOOOO way. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope..." Star spouts this frantically. I know Star hates the school, but she is cute when flustered like this.

"Okay Star, I think he gets your point." I say, chuckling at her bout of nervousness.

"So things are okay now?" John asks from behind, pointing toward the forest. "Those guys aren't going to attack us?"

Rasticore smiles and pats John's shoulder. "Don't worry ogre friend. I won't let them attack the town anymore. Princess Butterfly, take this." He holds out a glowing blue cube. "Please press the center of this cube once you find out Toffee's location. I need to speak with him."

"Okay. But remember our deal." Star says sternly. "We will help you and Heinous but you better leave this town alone. Also…where is that girl's mom?"

"She is being held captive by one of my minions. I will summon her at once. She should be back to the town within the hour." Rasticore gets up and bows. "Thank you for your mercy."

"Well, you wanted to talk things out with us and listened to our demands. Least we could do…right?" I respond. Star giggles while John folds his arms with a smirk.

"Okay. I will keep in touch." He revs up his chainsaw, but it's not working right. "Cursed device…never works right for portals."

"Here." I pass him my scissors. "Make your way home and toss them back after you make the portal." He nods with a grateful smile as he makes the portal. Tossing the blades back to me, he hops through the portal. "I hope it was a stable rift…the portals aren't working right anymore."

"He will be fiiinnnneeee…I think." Star mumbles. She leaps off the where she sat down and grabs my arm. "Let's share the good news with everyone!"

"Okay! Stop pulling!" I shout but I feel my arm being yanked as we dart back into town. John just snickers as he walks behind us. Janna and Jackie help the townspeople back into bed, Tom unleashes a protective fire-dome around the town and Steven is making sure our rides are okay.

* * *

Star, John and I meet up with everyone after a few minutes when things calmed down and regroup back in the tavern.

"So…we got a lot done in our first night here! But first I need to share something. I saw Toffee and he wasn't alone; Glossyrick was with him." The entire table froze up, with Star looking angry. "Before you blast my head off Star, let me explain what happened." She calmed down and folded her arms, but giving me a dark glare. "He explained that…he fell in love with a Butterfly in the past and that he wants to speak with _**us**_ specifically Star. Glossyrick also said he was happy about how our relations with monsters have been recently."

"That's it?" Star says with an almost disappointed tone. "I thought he would insult you, threaten to kill us or whatever…"

"Toffee isn't some mindless creature Star." Tom interrupted. "He is cold, manipulative and thinking. He has a plan and _will_ act on it." He looks right in my eyes. "I know you have been friendlier with monsters, but don't trust him Marco."

"Oh, I don't plan to. Remember, he almost _killed me_ and forced Star to blow up her wand. I will never forgive that." Folding my arms, I look at my friends with a stern expression."I think he wants to discuss some peace stuff, but now isn't the time; he vanished before I can get a clear lead on a location. Rasticore didn't have much answers either for that."

"So…we are still looking for Ludo then?" Janna asks.

"Yeah, that was our first mission and the reason for leaving the castle…" Jackie ponders.

"Yes. But we will wait for Rasticore to drop off the girl's mother, which he said was held hostage by his men and guard the town another night before we leave." I respond back. "Um…sounds good with you guys?"

"Sure thing." John responds causally, with Steven nodding in agreement.

"Marco…can I talk with you for a moment. Alone." Star says coldly to me, making the entire table scramble like headless chicken. She stands up and looks me directly in the eye, her face almost mirroring Moon's 'Disappointed' face Star hates so much. This isn't good…

"What did I do wrong?" I messed up if Star is this upset with me. But rather, she tackles me into a hug and cries. Um…okay, didn't expect that. I look back at her, spotting her blue eyes leaking tears and her hearts glowing a faint pink.

"You are so…stupid! Why didn't you tell me about Toffee coming to you _before_ Rasticore showed up?! He could have KILLED YOU. I would be lost if…" I kiss Star's cheek and hold her tight, trying to calm her down.

"I am okay Star. I'm a lot stronger then you think." I chuckle a bit. "The whole cage thing? Something like that will _never_ happen to me again. And I will be damned if I lose you to anything either."

"Okay…but please, we are a team." She looks longingly in my eyes. Her crystal blue orbs have this effect where…my soul is touched by her heart. Star is magic, but she really has some kind of spell over me. "Please."

"…Can we come out now?" I hear Janna whisper from across the hall. "Star isn't going to blow you up or anything, right?"

"No Janna. You guys can come out too." Jackie, Tom, Steven and John sit back down. "I just did something stupid and got Star worried." I look at Star, releasing her hug and tightly holding her hand. "When Toffee shows up again, we will face him together. I promise."

"Good!" Star huffs. "I don't want to save your butt again."

"So I'm the damsel?" I tease, making Star have an evil look. "If you turn me into a princess again, I swear…"

"Swear what?"

"I will tickle you to death." The entire table chuckles, earning me a well-deserved punch in the gut from Star. "Okay, I earned that. So I will stay up to get the little girl's mother from Rasticore while you guys get some sleep. Getting kinda late."

"Sounds good man." Tom yawns. "Come on John and Steven. Let's head to our rooms." My friends leave the table and wish us good-night. Janna and Jackie stretch, relaxing in their chairs.

"So that is our cue to hit the hay too?" Janna asks.

"I'm kind of tired too." Jackie says in-between yawns.

"Yeah, Marco and I got this." Star gives a warm smile toward the two, giving them the answer to leave the table. "See you later buddies!"

"Don't stay up too late playing with your boy-toy." Janna teases, with Jackie punching her arm. "What?" Jackie just groans and follows her up to her room.

"So…now we are finally alone and we aren't in the castle." Star leans on my arm. "Want to cuddle later?"

"Sounds great." I smirk. We hug each other and head outside as we hold hands.

* * *

The night sky is really pretty, with bright little dots glowing like fireflies dancing in the sky. If we wasn't waiting for someone to show up, it would be a great night to just sleep outside. But we have a mission to complete; getting the little girl's mother back. After a half hour or so, Rasticore appeared, giving us a disheveled woman.

"Don't worry princess, she isn't harmed." Rasticore looks into her fearful eyes. "Mam, I'm sorry my actions. We won't harm you or your family ever again. Please, go back into the town." The woman looks puzzled at the monster, but just gives a small smile before racing behind Star. "Now, remember our deal princess."

"Yeah, yeah. We know Rasti. Just don't harm this town again." Star responds.

"Thank you for keeping your end of the deal." I tell the monster, which he gives a small smile. He makes a portal with his chainsaw and leaps away. Turning to the woman, she looks overjoyed to see us.

"Princess of Mewni…you saved me?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes mam. I'm on a mission with my prince to defeat Toffee for good. Don't worry about anything." She responds in a regal voice.

"Thank you for your kindness." She looks right at me, giving me a smirk. "You have great taste in men princess."

"You can't beat Marco Diaz." Star says proudly. I feel my heart warm up a bit hearing that. "Now let's get you to your daughter." We walk across town, getting to the woman's house. Knocking on the door, it opens and a little girl tackles her mother into the ground.

"MOMMY! You are alive!" The little sweet thing shouts with a voice of pure happiness. Tears come down both of their eyes and I feel so happy to see the family reunited. "Don't leave me again…"

"I won't dear. Thank the princess and her prince for my return." She turns to us. "Thank you…thank you so much."

"No problem mam." I kneel down to the little girl. "Your mommy is a tough cookie. She dealt with fierce monsters and kept on fighting. You are such a brave girl for being okay on your own for so long." The mother give me a warm smile and resumes hugging her daughter. "We will be leaving tomorrow, but let us know if you need anything."

"I will prince." We leave the two alone and head back outside, laying on the ground. I let Star lay on my hoodie so her battle dress doesn't get too dirty.

"My, such a gentlemen prince Diaz." Star teases, making me roll my eyes. "But this is nice. The mother is reunited with her little sweetie, we got the town safe and we can continue our mission."

"Yeah…feels good, you know, being a hero for once." Star gives me a puzzled look. "What? When we go on adventures, we just do it for fun. Now? Actions we make have major impact on people's lives. It feels nice knowing that we are doing things to help others."

Star just smiles and leans closer to me. Her heart marks are glowing a faint red and her smile warms my heart. "It does feel nice…but you are always my hero."

"What about that ball princess?" I make a smirk. "You didn't need one after that."

"To be honest…" Star plays with her fingers, looking away from me slightly. "I don't like 'knights in shining armor' because _I_ like being the hero. You know, the battle-harden princess that loves danger and action! But sometimes…it's nice having a knight to back me up."

"I can get that." I lean closer to Star and kiss her cheek. "But you are _my_ hero princess. I mean, I was a little nervous wreck before you crashed into my life. Now? I'm helping you save Mewni and possibly other dimensions. Hopefully even fixing Mewnian and Monster relations in the process too! It feels…well, rewarding. I could never do these things if I never meet you."

"Aw, you are too sweet. Maybe once this is over, we can have a Mewberty Round Three." My body shakes frantically, making Star laugh. "Okay! Geeze, just joking with you."

"Okay…good." I wipe some sweat off my face. "But I feel dumb for not realizing you liked me for a long time. I just…viewed myself so lower than you." Star gives me a surprised expression. "Come on, you should understand that."

"No, I don't." I sigh, wrapping my arms around her shoulder.

"Look, I'm just some Earth kid that had issues talking to girls…people in general, for years. Then you, a magical princess from another dimension, showed up and showered me with affection. I didn't feel like I deserved it, you know? Then the blood moon ball happened and I let my emotions take hold, but I was a hero at the wrong time. So I shut down those urges and tried being what I felt you wanted; a friend."

"I can want a friend _and_ a hero Diaz." Star traces her finger on my chest. "You were both for a long time…and still are."

"Thank you for not blasting my head off for being a poop head." I smile at Star, with her eyes glowing bright.

"It's all good. Now, how about we head back into the tavern before Janna starts asking if we got busy?" My face turns beat red. Come on Star, don't joke around like _that_?! "Ah! You are so easy to tease."

"Ugh…okay princess, let's head back." I pick up bridal style, making her shriek in surprise. "I figured you were tired, so I will carry you back."

"If you don't put me down I will…"

"You will what?" I say with a wide smirk on my face. Her flustered expression was priceless.

"If I didn't enjoy this, I would blast you with a spider in a top hat." Star says with what I felt was fake anger.

"Okay princess." We head back, with the bright light of the moon shining on us.


	16. Princess Dreams

**_Hello guys! Another chapter coming around! Not part of my original plan...but I wanted to touch on Star's thoughts on key memories. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Fun fact, the 'Movie' Star and Marco watch is based on the story 'All in the Package' written by broken svtfoelover! I highly recommend you check out that series of one-shots._**

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)**_

I never thought Marco to be the romantic type, carrying me like some bride into our room in this town's tavern…but I don't mind this _too_ much. He will pay for this later (…maybe) but I will let it slide _just_ this once. He gently sets me in our bed, with me giving the boy an annoyed look.

"Come on Star, I spotted your stupid grin as we walked through the town. You really enjoyed me carrying you like that." The look I send Marco makes the poor boy shiver. "Okay! Sorry…"

"It's okay silly face." I respond, playfully punching his arm. "How about we get some sleep."

"I agree." Marco lays next to me as we throw the covers over each other. "Night Star." He holds me tight like a soft pillow, making me giggle. Closing my own eyes, I let his warmth take me to slumber town.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I see myself in…a school? Wait! This is Echo Creek High! The place seemed to be decorated, as if it was getting ready for a dance. "Wow…"

"You okay Star?" I hear a sweet voice echo. Turning around, I spot Marco. "You seem out of it today."

"Why are we back on Earth? We need to be on Mewni!" I shout back. He looks at me like some crazy person. "Wait…what day is it anyway?"

"Um…a Friday? Remind me never to give you coffee with creamer again…" I hear him mumble. "Today is the dance and you agreed to be my dance buddy." I seem him growing a wide smile. "Thanks for that…hate going to these things alone."

 _This is a dream…I'm reliving the night of the school dance! Oh, I'm not letting things happen like last time…_ "Yeah!" I grab his arm and give him a big hug. "Can't wait to go to my first Earth dance."

"Uh…okay. I'm excited too…but don't expect much. These things always stink." Marco moans, climbing up a ladder to decorate the walls. "We have to make this thing look nice and stuff."

I make a dark grin and lightly tap my wand on my hip. "Maybe I can magic this place up?"

"No." Marco says sternly, making me frown. "You are getting better with your spells, like, really good at casting them. But we don't want any…AHH!" He screams as he falls off the ladder. I catch him in my arms and gently put him down. "Thanks for that…cursed rats."

"This place is a dump." I respond. "Of course they would be…" _Ludo's minions..._ "Hey, how big _was_ that rat?"

"Oh…the size of a cat?" Marco responds, rubbing his neck. "What are they eating…"

"Maybe we should…" I begin speaking, but I hear the wheels of a skater roll into the hall. "Seems like Jackie is coming lover boy." I tease, poking at his face.

"Where?!" I hear Marco screech, looking around frantically.

"Uh…right here dude." He turns his neck like an owl and spots Jackie smirking. "You seem flustered."

"He's always like that around you girl." I tease, earning me a glare from my bestie. "Jeeze, you are way too serious." Folding my arms, I turn to Jackie. "What brings you here buddy?"

"Oh, just wanted to ask Marco something…about tonight." _She isn't winning this time out._

"Actually, I think his cards fully sadly." I rub my arm, looking away from Jackie. She takes my hint, giving Marco a funny look. "Sorry Jackie, but he asked me before."

"Um…" Marco is flustered but he shakes his head out of his 'Jackie' trances. He looks at my face, noticing my sad expression. "Sigh…she's right. I'm sorry Jackie but I promised to go with Star."

Jackie just has a blank look on her face, before it morphs into a stupid grin. "Finally, I knew you two would be a thing at some point." Marco's face is red like my favorite fruit and I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Good job Diaz. Catch you two love birds later!" She skates away.

"S-Sorry about that Marco." I respond. _This is MY dream, but I feel bad for hurting him…_

"It's fine. Besides…" He rubs his neck, looking away from me. "I…I wanted to go with you anyway. Like a d...d…d…dat…dat…"

"Date?" I says playfully, making his face turn another shade of red. He just nods, at a complete loss of words. "Aw, you are cute when flustered."

"Thanks I guess?" He responds sheepishly. "So…how about we finish setting this place up and head home soon?"

"Sounds like a plan my _prince_." I smirk, but his flustered reaction again amuses me. _He always liked me…so this is just way to fun!_

"Okay…Going to…just go over here." Marco runs like a flash of lighting away from me, making me snicker to myself.

"This is a fun dream." Just as I was going to walk away, the entire room transforms. "What is going on?" It soon morphs into a graveyard, with Janna fighting off rat monsters and a spider. "JANNA!" I race towards my friend and blast a wave of cupcakes at the creatures. They back off and I enter a battle stance. "You okay?"

"Not really." I hear Marco shout from behind. Donning a suit, he is chopping an eagle in the face. "Stinks our dance got ruined by Ludo." I look down at myself, surprised at wearing my blue princess dress. The poor thing is torn up a bit, but nothing a little magic couldn't fix. I spin my wand around and slam a rat using my wand, now in the form of a sharp mace.

"It's fine Marco." Taking in his features, he looks _amazing_ in a suit. "Remind me to dress you up more often." He just sends me a confident grin and kicks a rat in the face, with Janna tossing one away.

"Enough flirting, you need to get me away from here!" Janna shouts. "Bon-Bon is going nuts!" A clown spirit is controlling the rat army, with them having green eyes.

"I think you mean LUDO human." The 'spirit' comments. "I was thinking the princess would be here with you…but she went to the dance instead. Ugh…hated dressing up in this dumb costume." He looks at his wand intently. "This wasn't supposed to happen? Of course it wasn't…"

I freeze in place for a bit. _This is just a dream…I never went with Marco to the dance._ Shaking my thoughts away, I focus my wand at Ludo, casting a vortex spell in his way. "Go away now you bird! You ruined my fun night!" Ludo and his forces get sucked up by the portal before it closes.

"Serves me right for visiting a _graveyard_ at night…wish there were more zombie's here though." Janna mumbles. Getting up, she tackles me into a hug. "Thanks girl for the back-up."

"What about me?" Marco moans. Janna gives him a wink, sending shivers down his spine. "Never mind…sorry we had to leave the dance Star."

"Nah, it's good." I wave my hand casually. "We can have our _own_ fun back at home." His face heats up, earning a grin from Janna.

"Seems you two want to get busy. I will be on my merry way." Janna whistles, leaving Marco passed out on the ground.

"Um…you okay buddy?" I wave my hand in front of Marco's face but he doesn't move. "Sigh…You are priceless." I toss the boy over my shoulders and we start walking. The graveyard morphs into something different…the Mewni Throne Room? I look over my shoulder and don't feel Marco's weight anymore. Looking around fantically, I spot him sitting on the throne.

"Star! You okay? Didn't see you for a few hours." He's decked out in a…king's outfit? Looking down on myself, I look early similar to my mom. _Dream…thank you so much._ I simile and tackle Marco into a hug. "Ow…

"Hello my king. What's up?" I ask casually. He smirks and gently pushes me to my own throne.

"Oh, just talking with our monster advisor. He documented new requests for the Forest sector of the kingdom. Here he is now." I look and feel frozen in fear. I spot…Toffee. He is dressed in royal attire, looking dignified and having a bright smile on his face.

"Hello my queen and king. Here to give my report." He spots me, noticing my enraged body language. He smirks. "Seems you still are wary of me after years of service my queen." _Years!? Take a deep breath…there has to be a reason for this…_

"Star…I told you many times. He won't try anything." He gives Toffee a glare and he nods. I feel at ease…with Marco in control of this, I feel confident things will be okay. "So what is the report old friend?"

"Well, the corn rations are being taken by a mysterious force. We sent Andy and my father to investigate the situation but they haven't returned yet." Marco's face turns cold. "Don't worry my king, they are safe, I assure you."

"Don't like my friends being in danger…can you give me a location on their last whereabouts?" Marco is going after them? I look to Toffee and tightly grasp my wand…and it's complete?! Both crystals are back together again.

"Something wrong my queen? Your wand has been restored for years now." Toffee states. I shake my head and stand up.

"We will look into the missing allies Sir Toffee. Thank you for your service. Sorry for my…hostile nature before. Had a rough night if I'm being frank." Toffee smiles and nods.

"You have been a kind ruler to me and the rest of our monsters for years. The least I could do. King and Queen, I will leave you for now." Toffee bows and walks away. I turn to Marco who has a worried look on his face.

"Buddy, don't worry. We will get them…"

"I know Star. Just…can't believe how far we've come you know?" I look at him puzzled, so I lean back as he talks. "To think that after everything, we are sitting together ruling a land of all things. Didn't expect THAT to happen when I first met you." He holds my hand tightly. "Happy you let me join this crazy ride with you."

I smile, kissing his cheek. "Well, we have to work together for things, mess-up twin." Marco smirks and just sighs. We sit back and relax in our thrones, with the dream morphing again.

* * *

Rubbing my eyes all I see is darkness. Nothing but pure darkness surrounding me. "So, what do you make of that?" I hear from behind. I spot Marco standing next to me. He is back to his fifteen year old self. I look down, spotting my battle dress. "Never had a joint dream together with you…feels strange."

"Wait…you having this dream too?" I ask in confusion. He nods, rubbing his neck. "So…what do you make of all this?"

"I don't know, guess I'm cool with it? I would have changed how things went if I had the choice. Not accepting Jackie's offer to the dance for starters." He sighs and leans on my shoulder. "Sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay. Now I can see what COULD have happened. So it's all good. My prince." I kiss Marco on his cheek, but he doesn't get flustered, only smiles widely. "You got a lot more confident in recent days buddy."

"Yep." He folds his arms and lays on the ground of darkness. "Can't believe that honestly. So what now? We got like…hours before waking up."

"I have some ideas…" I focus my thoughts and a TV pops up in my head, joined with a movie playing, a soft couch and a plate of nachos. "We have a dreamy movie night!"

"That is so you Star." He says while rolling his eyes. "What is on for tonight?"

"Let's see…" I press some buttons on the remote, with the two of us snug on the couch. "Something called 'All in the Package'. Sounds suggestive." I smirk. Pressing play, it is about a hero going after a friend trapped in a school for a full year. She is horrified at being in the school and even loses her memories of a loved one, but the hero returns. Using dark magic, he breaks her out and they have a happy ending, confessing their emotions.

"That was a great movie!" Marco shouts, munching on his nachos. "Loved how the hero learned dark magic to save his best friend."

"Yeah, loved the look of the girl. Her clover cheek marks were cool." I just smile, that girl looked really awesome thought familiar... "I think those characters were supposed be inspired by US Marco." Marco rubs his chins and shrugs.

"We are in…our minds? I guess that makes sense. Another movie?" Marco offers, which I respond to with a nod. He presses play and we keep watching fun movies. Holding on to his arm and snuggling with him inside our minds is…oddly enjoyable. Marco is loving this too, with his grin being wide the entire time.

Closing our eyes, we drift into slumber…inside our sleep? Odd but guess our brains are tired or whatever.

* * *

I open my eyes and spot the sun shining brightly in my face. Marco yawns loudly as he rubs his eyes. "That was some dream Star…did we really share it together?"

"Yeah." I respond back. "The only bad part was Toffee being in it for some reason but otherwise, great way to kill a night!"

"Hopefully we can find out _why_ he popped up. Can't believe we would assign him as a monster ambassador…" Marco seems to be hung up on that, as his face is focused on something once he brings that up. He soon shrugs the thought and turns to me. "Was nice taking you to the dance…in our minds…I think."

"I don't remember the dance part but I was happy you asked me." I giggled.

"Sure something like that will pop up once this whole mess is over." Marco grinned. He kissed my cheek and rolled out of bed. "Let's get ready for a new day of adventure! And traveling…and stuff." He stretches his body. "Hope there is coffee or swamp water around here."

"Swamp water?" I ask confusingly.

"Oh…that is something monsters have. It tastes oddly like coffee for some reason." He shrugs and tosses on his hoodie, leather jacket and black jeans. "See you downstairs my princess." Marco leaves and gently closes the door.

 _My princess…_ Those words felt so nice to hear from him. "Maybe he can be a future king..." I simile at the thought and jump out of my bed. Getting ready for a brand new day after a nice night of sleep is always good.

"Seems you are peppy kid." I remember that voice. Turning my head, I spot…Glossaryck?!

"What are you doing here?! How are you back?" I shout. The little blue man looks at me with a warm smile, folding his arms.

"Well, at least you aren't pointing a sword at my face like your prince did. Anyway, I'm here to help you kid. Joining you on the quest." I look at him confused…isn't he supposed to be with Toffee? He has the spell book… "Before you ask 'Why am I not with Toffee', I can leave without the book. I'm not bound to it after all it seems."

"What?"

"Okay, enough questions. I'm hungry." He floats toward the door before I grab him. "Ow, your grip is a bit too tight."

"Why didn't you come back when I found you then?!" I yelled. If Glossaryck was on my side, he wouldn't have helped Ludo and Toffee before.

"Kid, ever heard of a thing called 'fate'? I was _meant_ to help Ludo and by extension, Toffee. Now, I am meant to help you and your prince. So…" He claps his hand and a large book appears before him. "Training the two of you starting today."

"Just like that?" I answer in disbelief. He just…left Toffee like that? He couldn't…there is more to this. "I mean…"

"No tricks. I know you don't trust me much kid, but I do love you and Marco princess." Glossaryck states. His caring eyes…make me believe him. I will regret this…but I buy it.

"Okay…but pull any funny business and I will blast you." I say firmly. He just laughs and leans on my shoulder, shrinking the spell book into his hand.

"Ah, great to be back princess." I roll my eyes and head downstairs, ready to meet our friends with a new ally on our side…not sure for how _long_ but will hopefully learn new spells out of this.


	17. Blue Magic Man Returns

_**Back with another chapter! Going to be the last one for a few days, but hope you all enjoy :D! This is another Star POV chapter but I have Jackie POV for the second half. The next chapter will move on to the next arc (where they explore the Forest of Curtain Death). Thank you all so much for giving this story over 7,000 views and I hope you continue reading this adventure.**_

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)**_

Coming down the stairs, I feel strange having Glossaryck on my shoulder again…maybe he is serious about helping?

"I know you still doubt me kid, but seriously. I'm not going to run away." The blue man responds. _Oh, so you can read minds now?_ "Why yes, I 'can' read minds. But I'm impressed, that Diaz kid really is coming into his own."

I freeze for a moment, folding my arms. We are standing in the middle of the stairway, with smells of eggs and pancakes flooding the air waves. "Yeah, I guess my sudden leave pushed Marco into action…reminds me of when he ran off for my scissors and went on a sixteen year adventure." I look down, my eyes trying to look away from Glossaryck. _If he didn't find people…he would have traveled alone again._

"You know your parents set that whole thing up, right?" The blue man floats, swimming in the air like he said nothing.

"What? My parents wouldn't send my best friend into a fire dimension for sixteen years!" I yell back.

"They 'were' going to send you to that Saint whatever's place kid. Moon isn't the most understanding or level headed sometimes." His voice seems harsh…maybe that is why he left for Toffee.

"Not a big fan of mom either huh?" He just shrugs his shoulders. "Well, you got a lot to explain for yourself mister." I poke his beard. Glossaryck just laughs and smiles. "Even if I'm still mad…I am happy to see you again."

"Same feeling kiddo. Now…onward!" He points forward, making me roll my eyes. I spot Marco, Tom and Steven cooking food while Janna is chatting away with Jackie. John is keeping watch, eyeing the door for any intruders. "Hello kids! I'm here to teach magic. Now, where is my pudding?"

Marco's eyes dart right into Glossaryck's and he slowly walks toward me. "Star…why is he sitting on your shoulder? Did he hurt you?" I notice his hand shaking madly, with fire seeping from his pours.

"Kid, gotta ease up on that dark magic." Glossaryck jokes. "But good to see you finally tap into it. Going to come clean with you all, I did help Toffee out a bit. BUT! The High Counsel of Magic is okay, Toffee really isn't out to kill anyone and he just wants to talk…specifically to you princess…and Marco."

"Wait…" Tom comes up to him, pointing his finger at Glossaryck's face. "If you are here to help us, then were IS Toffee."

"Don't know demon boy." He shrugs but Marco violently grabs him, slamming him into the table. His eyes are full of fiery rage, looking intently at Glossaryck. "Mmm…better not let your emotions get the best of you."

"I don't care!" Marco shouts. "Toffee showed up and YOU was right beside him. Now." Marco morphs blade into a dagger, stabbing it into the table. For the first time in my life, Glossaryck looks…afraid. "Where is Toffee? I am not going to ask this again and you _better_ not use your damn riddles."

"MARCO!" I shout. I hate when he gets this angry…a bitter look doesn't suit him well. His eyes turn brown again, making him look down in shame. "It's not a big deal. We will find his location from Ludo. Please, just…calm down buddy." I hold on to his arm, gently removing the dagger from his hand.

"Okay…" He takes a deep breath and lets Glossaryck go. "I…I'm sorry man. Just...really don't like Toffee taunting me last night." Glossaryck gives Marco a somber expression, patting his shoulders.

"Kid, its fine." His voice is calm, at least he isn't afraid anymore. "I will teach you and Star new magic abilities."

Janna slides toward the table making a sneaky grin towards Glossaryck. "Sooo…I can use magic too. Can you teach little ol' me some _magic_ little man? I will get you some special pudding?" Oh Janna…you and your devious ways.

"I was going to teach you without that tempting offer…but I have no choice!" She punches the girls shoulder and laughs. "Okay, so…where is that Jackie girl."

"I'm here dude. Um…sorry for not saving you during the whole clown situation." She rubs her neck, making Glossaryck smirk. "What?"

"Oh, I remember the time when I taught Star that 'All Seeing Eye' Spell. She was quiet jealous you took Marco from her." He winks at me…I'm going to kill him later for that. "But I could teach you a spell to super-charge your attacks with water elements."

"I will pretend I know nothing about that spell… _STAR_. But, I want to learn magic. Sign me up little man." Jackie smiles at Glossaryck but gives me an annoyed glare. I rub my temples in annoyance, making Tom snicker.

"Okay, so enough chit chat or whatever." I hear Marco shout, getting out attention. "Let's discuss plans for the next few days over some awesome breakfast." He gives Tom and Steven a wide grin. Aw, he is thanking them for helping.

"I can't wait to dig in!" I am practically drooling in anticipation. I _loooooooooove_ Marco's cooking. I see him chuckle and give me food first. "My, what an honor it is to be served by master chief Marco Diaz."

"Why…anything for my Estrella." My heart melts hearing that. It's been a _long_ time since he called me that. I know what it means; Star in Spanish. The reaction my friends give hearing that is priceless. Jackie snickers while Janna coos. John and Steven just scratch their heads while Tom smiles stupidly at Marco.

"Dude, I get she is your girlfriend but the flirting…it's a bit much." Tom jokes.

"Hey! I'm not stopping you from flirting with Jackie buddy." He responds. Wait…Tom _likes Jackie?!_ Wow…but that makes sense. Jackie looks ready to kill Marco but Tom is blushing madly. "Okay, just joking. Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine _prince_." Jackie purrs. "I will get my pay back in the future. Don't worry buddy." Marco gulps in fear, making Tom and Janna laugh. Poor Marco…

"Seems you guys are happy." John speaks, sitting next to Tom. "Who is the floating blue man? Heard that he is a teacher of some kind." Steven lightly punches John, giving him a look. "What?"

"THAT is the great Glossaryck of Terms. He is the royal teacher for ALL princesses of Mewni. During the latest Song Day, the entire kingdom heard that he was lost with the book. Surprised he came back…" Steven rubs his chin. "Guess he comes back when the princess is in need?"

"I came back because I wanted to kid." Glossaryck responds, eating an egg Marco gave him. "Thinks Marco that was good. Anyway, I'm back because I know you guys need me."

"So what magic can you teach us?" I ask him. I want to find out how he can help.

"Sadly, some of the spells were sucked up by Toffee, but I retained a lot of them in my head…so, this is a copy of the book." I raise an eyebrow. "Kid…you know _why_ he decimated the High Counsel of Magic? He sucked up the book using the half of the wand you lost." He puts down a fork and pats his chest. "Boy that was good. So, I can teach most of you spells and what not."

"Mmm…" Marco rubs his chin, studying Glossaryck intently. He turns to Tom, who responds with a knowing look. What are they planning? "Okay." He slams his fist down in his palm. "Thank you for your help little man. I don't have any pudding on me, but whenever we cook, you can eat any rations we have left."

"Sounds like a deal." He holds out his little hand, which Marco and I shake. "So training begins today!"

To say the morning was filled with 'magic' was an understatement. Marco worked with Tom to master a few fire-based spells (largely focused on defense stuff) while Janna worked on special healing spells. I took Janna as a 'Wild' girl like I am with magic, but guess she is more suited to healing. Jackie was a natural mastering some water-based spells. I swear the girl is part mermaid or something…she is so natural with water.

My lesson was more intense…with Glossaryck not really helping much. I was tasked with being in my Mewberty form, so I could use my wings to fly in the sky and use magic without my wand.

"So let me get this correct little man, Star can access her butterfly form like that?" Marco asks, snapping his fingers when saying 'that'. "If so…will she go boy crazy again?"

Glossaryck just chuckled and patted Marco's back. "Boy, I think you would _enjoy_ her going boy crazy now she is dating you." Oh, how I _hate_ others teasing us…only I can do that. "But kid, Star will be able to use new abilities. So princess, focus on your magic and grow your wings."

I concentrate, hard. My body feels like it's going to bust with magic building up. I puff of pink smoke surrounds me, with my body gaining a shade of purple skin and my back having giant wings. What shocked me was growing two extra sets of arms…and they can move with no issue! They could during Mewberty…but that was just a phase. This is the real deal.

"Wow…this rocks!" I am jumping in the air and full of joy; making somersaults, spins, rolls and backflips. "I LOVE FLYING!" Being so overjoyed flying, I leave a rainbow trail with my wings, making the town's people grow a wide smile and awe. "Hello people! Your princes showing off her masterful butterfly form!" Just as I say that…my body turns back to normal and I start crashing down.

"STAR!" I hear Marco scream, rushing after me. Going out by crashing head first into the ground…not the honorable way to go out but not too bad. Closing my eyes, I feel a loud 'thud' from a soft ground. Opening my eyes, I am in the arms of Marco, catching me just in time. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the save buddy." I lightly kiss his cheek and leap out of his arms. "That was fun! Going to try that…ow." I feel a sharp pain in my back.

"You can't use the form for long yet princess." Glossaryck comments. "But with practice you will get it."

"Thanks for the support…" I mumble. Marco rolls his eyes and we meet up with the rest of our friends. Going over the magic we just learned, we get ready to help the town with minor things. I get up and begin walking, when I get stopped by Jackie.

* * *

 _ **(Jackie POV)**_

Things have been going so fast lately…me surprisingly moving on from my relationship with Marco, helping fight off monsters and even almost winning in match against Star! To say I feel great is an understatement. Odd, considering how I was on the verge of almost hating Star, but things between us are okay. Kinda miffed at Marco for teasing me about Tom…but he is right; I like him.

I spot Star crashing into the ground, trying out her butterfly form. Gotta hand it to her; she looks amazing as an insect…butterfly…thing. Marco caught her thankfully and they are doing their own thing. But he is about to head off, so I finally get my chance to talk to her.

"Hello girl." I say, lightly touching her shoulder.

"Hey girl." Star says cheerfully. "Excited learning _magic_? I'm having fun!"

I laugh; of course she is having fun. She flew around like some super hero or something. "I'm having fun. Using water magic feels so…interesting." I recall back to my lesson an hour ago.

" _Kid, you have to focus the water in your own body. Magic for this element is linked to your OWN internal water."_

" _Blue dude…speak English please."_

" _Sigh…I don't know." He folds his arms…but I smirk._

" _Oh, so it's like that show with the waterbender? Piece of cake." Glossaryck scratches his head but soon shrugs. I concentrate on my body and feel the water around me. What surprised me was how each person had different 'colored' water. Marco's was black and white, while Star's was a bright vivid pink. Tom's was a crimson red and Janna's was a bright purple. Focusing on myself, my water was pure blue, as the clear sea. Moving my arms around, I summon water out of thin air._

" _Wow…" Moving my arms like a martial artist, I land water whips and even blast a water ball at someone._

" _HEY!" I hear Marco shout, feeling the flames on his hands simmer. Tom is laughing loudly, so I shoot one at him._

" _Come on!" The two being wet had me laughing, making my friends groan in annoyance and leave somewhere else to train. Maybe if I could make water move in different ways, I could maybe make ice? I focus my thoughts and summon two balls of water. Holding them in my palms, I think of bitter emotions…coldness._

 _My break up with Marco…my anger toward Star…my own frustrations from home…the water morphs into snow. I try to mold the snow with my hands, adding addition coldness to it. It soon forms into ice, making a powerful staff. "I like this." I swing it around, but it surprisingly doesn't break._

" _Kid, you are REALLY good at water magic. You sure that you're aren't a mermaid?" Glossaryck asks._

" _I'm not one…guess I really love the water and that connects with my own abilities." I shrug, as I have no real good answer to give. He gives me a smile and pats my shoulder._

"So I guess I picked up on the magic really fast. Quite a surprise honestly; never used magic before girl." I finish telling my little 'story' to Star.

"Nice work! Never used water magic before…like using my own imagination with making spells." Star taps her wand on her cheek.

"Well I know something _you_ don't now. Feels nice I think." I say smugly. Star rolls her eyes and throws her arm around my shoulder.

"I know your awesome Jackie." Star says with a smile. This makes me feel a bit better. "Also…nice job with Tom." My face heats up with her mentioning that. "He isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"So why did you break up with him then?" I ask. Star sighs and rubs her neck.

"Well…it's a combination of things buddy. Being forced to be with him, us not getting along, his anger issues…his anger issues…oh! And his anger issues."

"You said that three times Star." I rub my chin. "But the 'forced' part has me curious." I get they are royalty but still. Star isn't one to settle down with anyone.

"My parents are _REALLY_ friendly with his. Like, to a scary degree." Star folds her arms and sighs. "They wanted us to get married so we could 'better relations with the kingdoms' and what not. Tom didn't like that and I didn't either. Forced relationships aren't pleasant." Star says this with a bitter tone. Tom…wasn't the first one for Star, was he?

"Sorry Star…didn't mean to prod." I say sadly. She waves her hand and smiles back.

"It's fine. Tom wasn't too bad looking back on things. Just he has major anger issues. I remember when he burned up the diner we went to just for the waiter giving me a funny look." Star smirks but I am horrified. "Little things set him off but he got a lot calmer. I think Marco helped with that."

"Really?" I say in confusion. "I thought Tom HATED him."

"He is Marco's best friend next to me, oddly enough." Star shrugged her shoulders. "After the whole Mr. Candle thing, he hangs out with him often. I think he got to Mewni through Tom honestly." Star formed a smile on her face. "I respect how Tom grew recently. He seems to care about you and I'm happy for you guys." She looks down though, rubbing her arm. "Stinks that this is happening after…recent events. I'm really sorry."

"Look Star." I place my hands on her shoulder, looking directly into her eyes. "Marco explained things to you. We had our little fight…I still want a rematch by the way." I spot a smirk on Star's face but continue talking. "I think that is water under the bridge at this point." Now is a good time to bring this up thought… "But I find it cute you and Marco are so chummy. If I didn't know any better, you two were a thing FAR LONGER than after our break-up."

"Nonononononono! I didn't mean…" I start laughing madly, making Star pout.

"I'm just teasing. Happy you two are so overjoyed with things. Come on, we should get ready for tonight. Last night guarding and it's our turn…considering the guys did that last night."

Star moaned. "But we helped them fight off Rasticore and other monsters…"

"Hero's Duty and all that jazz." I respond playfully, making Star smile. We head back to the tavern and get ready for the night.


	18. Watching Guard

_**Hello everyone! Now I'm back with a new chapter in my story 'Quest for a Falling Star'. Been a while but hope you all like it. Another chapter should be coming out quite soon, so stay tuned!**_

* * *

Guarding the town for our final night wasn't too eventful…though seeing Star and Janna use magic, 'accidentally' burning a bush was mildly funny. Jackie and Tom watched over one corner of the town while Steven and John kept an eye on the town itself. It was good that we are all working as a team, but thoughts keep racing in my mind.

Leaning on a tree, I ponder what we should do next. Sure, the next course of action is to find Ludo and get information out of his family regarding Toffee's location…but that's it more or less. Not sure how that could really help to be honest, more so if Andy and Buff Frog find the location before us.

"Kid, deep in thought?" I turn my head, spotting Glossaryck floating near me. "I know you're worried about Toffee."

"Gee…wouldn't you know? You really _can_ read minds." I roll my eyes…still don't trust that annoying floating blue man.

He sighs and sits on my shoulder. "..Marco." He never calls me by my name...he finally respects me? "I know how I've wronged you and the princess in the past. But I did it because I love you two. I _can_ see the future…somewhat. And fate has big plans for you two."

"You don't say...so that's why you let Ludo capture?" He nods, making me grow a bitter face. "Then why didn't you tell us? Star was really down because of you."

"And what about _you_ , huh?" He gets off my shoulder and gives me a stern look. "You aren't stupid boy; you knew Star's emotions are tired to her magic and I felt large fluctuations in her innate dark magic once I left. Considering you two are together now and I know you are fond of that Jackie girl, I'm assuming you cause that to happen?"

I want to tear him apart, but he's right. I lean back further into the tree, trying to avoid his gaze. "Yeah, I sorta caused her to use dark magic. But I didn't know she liked me! Now things are good, so please don't talk about that anymore. Feel guilty enough I hurt her."

Glossaryck sighs and gives me a somber smile. "Love is a tricky mistress. I remember one time I fell for a powerful magic spirit…but it just couldn't work out. We were from two different worlds and due to my responsibilities, I had to leave her for my job. I never saw her again but that doesn't mean the emotions are gone." Where is he going with this?

"So what happened with Toffee?" He raises an eyebrow. "And…what might happen between me and Star in the future?" Glossaryck has his somber smile return. "For the former, we will find out directly from Toffee once I find him."

"You don't plan on killing him?" Glossaryck says in shock. I scratch my head…why would kill a monster, even if he is evil?

"No? I mean, Toffee did wrong things but like any human being, they get a fair trial and whatever decision happens…well, happens. But he has his side of the story, just like how Moon has hers." I spot a grin form on Glossaryck's face. "Yeah, I pieced together that Toffee and Moon were a thing at one point. But Toffee is more willing to discuss that. Maybe Star could ask her about that though…"

"But you said something about you and Star…what will you do if something prevents you two from being together?" Glossaryck gives a serious expression on his face. This is something I had in the back of my mind since I meet first her honestly, knowing one day she would go home, possibly never returning to Earth. But now that we are together…I will _never_ let her go.

"I have a few plans. I could ask to become her royal guard, which might not be too out of left field considering everything; kinda guard her already…even if she can defend herself with little issue. Another idea could be proposing to Star…but that is way too far off for that now. It's her call if she wants to go that far with me though, that is her choice." I spot a smile on Glossaryck's face; glad he respects her choices too. "But another option would be to join the Mewni armies, which I doubt Star would want."

"Good calls, though I saw the idea of 'running away with her' pop into your mind Diaz." He smirks while I grow a frown. "Kidding! Anyway, good you have plans in that head of yours."

"Well, gotta be prepared for anything. But I just want to live long enough to ensure Toffee is dealt with first before I think about those plans." Folding my arms, I give a serious look to Glossaryck. "Can we as a team trust you? I'm serious when I ask this. I get you are tied to 'fate' and the spell book, but we need help. If you are going to ditch us at any point, leave now."

He gives me a focused look, as if deciding something. I am ready to hear him say 'I'm leaving' but he never says that. Rather, he gets right back on my shoulder and gives me a smirk. "Not leaving that easily kid. Gotta teach you to tame that dark magic inside you first."

"Heh. Okay little man." I grow a smug smile, happy to have 'bested' a powerful figure like Glossaryck. I look up at the sky, spotting all kinds of stars shining. "Amazing, Mewni has such beautiful skies."

"Makes you even more focused to defend it." I nod my head to that comment. Glossaryck and I relax on the tree, keeping an eye on our surroundings while looking up at the sky from time to time. I spot a three eyed figure come up to us, growing a smirk on his face.

"Hey dude." I spot Tom waving, joined by Jackie holding his hand. "We are going to get some rest. You going to keep up guard?"

"Yeah, though I might let little man here take my post if I get too tired." I poke Glossaryck's beard, making him groan. Chuckling slightly, I sigh. "You two get some rest. Great work keeping watch today."

"No problem dude." Jackie says with a smile, but soon turns to a sleeping Star & Janna. "Those two are really sleeping now?" Star is holding Janna tightly, making sounds as she sleeps. Janna is laying on her beanie as a make-shift pillow. I take out my phone and take a picture.

"Now we can preserve this moment in history." I say with a grin. Tom laughs while Jackie rolls her eyes. "Hey! I finally got some dirt on Janna. Let me have my moment…"

"Okay 'bad boy'. Me and Hot Head are heading out. See you later." Jackie leaves with Tom, leaving me to my thoughts again.

* * *

Soon a green portal opens up, with a lizard figure walking out of it. The chainsaw on his arm tells me this isn't Toffee, making me feel a bit more at ease.

"Hello Rasticore. Thank you for agreeing to our terms the other day. So, why are you here?" I ask. Glossaryck studies Rasticore, rubbing his chin.

"I'm here to discuss me possibly joining you on your quest." He says with a serious tone. "I have my own supplies and rations, if that is of any concern."

"I need to talk this over with Star and the others; I'm not the leader here." Rasticore smirks, making me fold my arms. "What?"

"You sure act like the leader of your team." My eyes grow wide at the realization; I don't want to be a leader, just want to help people. And if anyone is the leader, it's Star. _She_ is the princess of Mewni. "Besides, you are a princess too."

Glossaryck snaps his fingers, summoning…a what?! "Hey!" I grab that and notice, it's a doll version of my princess disguise. Ugh…going to have a _talk_ with someone about this. "Well, maybe _Prince_ might be a better title."

Rasticore chuckles a bit before stopping. "Anyway, I want to join your team. Promise to be a valued asset."

"I'm sure you will be one." I give a warm smile. "Look, I really need Star's okay before anything happens." He nods and leaves with a portal. I lean back on my tree and spot Star moving around a bit. I walk closer and kneel down. "Hey princess. Got a good nap?"

"One minutes mom. I'm tired…" I hear her mumble. This is wrong…but I come up with an idea. Coughing a bit, I begin speaking in what I dub my 'Moon' voice.

"Dear! Wake up this instant. You have to get ready for your song day piece and or I will write the song for you." Star darts up in an instant, making me laugh madly. Her face…the panicked eyes, fluster cheeks and disheveled hair; priceless.

"Mom!" Star shouts before turning to my laughing self. I feel a dark glare eye me, with Star's looking right through me. "So you can play with voices? Funny…"

"Sorry! I was just joking around. Please don't kill me." I close my eyes, expecting a Narwhal to hit my face. After a few moments, I open them to spot Star laughing a bit. "You…you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad? That was funny." She walks up slowly to me, giving me an odd expression. "I will have _fun_ with you later. Bad Boy." I feel shivers down my spine, even spotting Glossaryck looking startled on my shoulder.

"O-Okay." I blurt out, with Star sighing. Now that I'm not dead…yet, I can talk clearly. "If you are tired, you should head into the tavern. Going there myself soon."

"Yeah, okay. I will wake Janna up. Girl!" Star shoves her lightly.

"Don't do that Marco…" Janna mumbles. Star backs up a bit while my face heats up. Great…not only does Star and Jackie like me, but Janna too?! Ugh… "Oh…you are such a…"

"JANNA" Star shouts. The girl springs out of slumber and blinks a few times.

"Come on…I was having such a good dream." She says in an annoyed tone as she rubs her tired eyes. Star looks visibly annoyed, so I get between the two of them to prevent a fight from breaking out. After Star almost killing Jackie…really don't want that to happen again.

"Hey, let's…just get some sleep in a real bed." Janna gives me a seductive glare, but I shoot an annoyed one right back. "That means you sleep _alone_ Janna, in your room. In your own bed."

"Aw…but I want my Marco pillow. Maybe I could barrow Stars?" Janna teases. I raise an eyebrow, but Star is already half-way to the tavern at this point. "Ha! This is just too good."

"Enough teasing and joking…we need to get ready for tomorrow." I drag Janna by the arm and meet up with John & Steven. "You guys should get some sleep. Things are okay on our end." They nod and follow us.

* * *

Janna is now in her room sound asleep, with Star passed out in our shared room as well. I meet up with Steven outside, as he is guarding the tavern…the guy needs rest. "Hey Marco. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How has the adventure been so far?" He just laughs before wiping a tear away. "Take it you like my gang of friends?"

"They are quite the group Marco. Never expected the princess to be so...outgoing." I recall some of my early adventures with Star and sigh in response. "That Janna girl scares me though. She stole my lance and I had to beg her for it back."

"Better have a tight grip on it man." I put my hand on his shoulder. "She steals anything once she finds a target." We both chuckle before looking around the town. While we are only staying a few days here, things are better in this town. Buildings look a bit better, the people seemed happy when we were training and even guarding it helped people get much needed sleep. "You know, it feels good."

"What does?" I point towards the town. "Oh, yeah. It feels good being heroes. My dream growing up was to become a knight of Mewni. My parents helped me train in the art of combat to achieve that dream…but you know what happened."

"I'm…" He holds up his hand.

"It's fine. I just hope that once this is all said and done, Monsters will have rights. Andy…is like a father to me and I would hate it if he got hurt. He deserves a better life then to run some run-down weapons shop." I give a somber look to my friend, completely getting his situation. Monsters have it rough and they deserve better.

"You heard my request to the Queen and King days ago man. They will listen…hopefully." I reinsure, earning a grateful smile from Steven.

"I'm really impressed. You really are a prince Marco Diaz."

I sigh and lean on a nearby wall. "Not really. I need to get things sorted out first with this whole Toffee situation before even shooting the idea to Star and her family." He gives me a confused glare until his eyes grow wide.

"You are going to…" I nod. "Wow."

"I do love her, a lot." I feel my body warm up thinking about Star. "But now is not the time to discuss things like that." Steven smiles and pats my back hard.

"Well, I think the princess is lucky." I smirk, playfully punching Steven's arm.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." We stand guard and have mild chatter before heading to get needed sleep for the next day.

* * *

I open the door to my room, hoping to lay next to Star and get some needed sleep…but a shadow freezes me in place. I take out my dagger sword and give a glare at the creature, with it smirking.

"Hello Marco." The smooth voice informs me right away who the shadow is.

"Toffee…what do _you_ want now?" He steps closer to Star, but I leap right in front of him, pointing my dagger sword right at his throat. "If you dare…I will end you. Right here, right now." I give a dark look to the lizard, but he just responds with a simple sigh. As if my attack would do nothing to him.

"Better keep an eye on your princess. She could be gone you know." Before he leaves I violently grab his hand, tossing him into the ground. "Mmm…dark magic is getting stronger."

"Damn right it is. Now…I will give you one chance to explain yourself." I press the blade into his neck slightly. "Start talking."

He grows a nervous expression on his face, with eyes growing wide. Toffee closes them, thinking about something. He opens them again, talking in a low tone. "I'm here…to talk with you." I blink hearing that.

"Then why almost attack Star?" He laughs softly, as if I told a joke.

"Well…I still hate the princess. I don't hate you."

"Really now? Trapping me in a glass cage and almost crushing me says otherwise." He sighs in defeat. "And I'm not talking to you alone. Star needs her sleep and we are traveling tomorrow. Now, you can either join us peacefully or leave now so we can hunt you down. I am normally kinder to monsters, but you directly had the intention of harming someone I _ **love**_. That crossed a line."

"I will meet you in the future Marco Diaz. The princess will join you two. You completed this test." He vanishes in a puff of green smoke, leaving me confused. What test? Was that even the real Toffee?

"Marco? What happened?" Star says while rubbing her eyes. I'm way to tired for this right now.

"That was nothing…I just feel up the stairs. Let's get some sleep." I kiss her forehead and we both enter the realm of dreams, with my dagger sword attached to my belt in case any more foolish intruders dare to show their face.

* * *

 _ **It is no coincidence Toffee and Rasticore showed up in this chapter; expect the next chapter to be from Toffee's POV as we dive into his motivations and other important details.**_


	19. Mind of The Toffee

**_Remember when I said the whole idea behind Toffee's backstory will be shared later? Well...it's happening very soon! Using the whole 'dream realm' idea in a fun way, so hope you guys enjoy. The next chapter will release next week but it will a very lengthy chapter (or split up into different parts; not sure yet...). Either way, we are diving into Toffee's history with Moon soon._**

 ** _Personally very excited, so hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **(Toffee POV)**_

Plans are quite interesting…they keep on changing. Just leaving from a surprisingly tense encounter with Marco Diaz, I came away with some valuable information. I can now confirm he is bonded with the latest butterfly…the poor fool. I connected with a Butterfly…one of the worst decisions of my life. Sigh…can't reflect on the past now, can I? Got a future to create. So, now that he is bonded with the latest butterfly, I can use that as leverage if needed.

I smirk realizing something else; he has dark magic within him. Could use that if needed. Walking away from the village, I feel something…a small amount of regret. Why though? I did nothing wrong; doing all of this to protect monster kind.

"Sir?" I hear a voice from behind. I ready my wand-shard hand and get ready for a fight, but I spot instead a friendly face. "Toffee! How is my fellow Septarian?"

"Could be better." I hold up my wand-hand. "Want to free Ludo from his…current situation and storm the Butterfly Castle. I am aware that you reached out to the Butterfly family? What do you plan on doing exactly friend?"

Rasticore sighs with regret…poor friend. I am aware his family is having rough times and I could do nothing to help him currently. "I agreed to tell Marco Diaz and the Princess of your location." He smirks though, making me fold my arms. What is he planning? "I will tell them tomorrow to venture into a dangerous part of the _Forest of Curtain Death_ to throw off their trail. That will give you more time for our plan."

Oh Rasticore…always the schemer. "Proud of you brother. Just be mindful that once they are aware of your…'betrayal', they won't be so friendly to you anymore."

"I know. Just…I don't want to lose my only family left." I give him a hug, which he embraces. As the last Septariant's left in existence, we have to stick together. No matter what. "Please, tell me this though."

I let go and sit down on a tree stump. "Go ahead brother."

"Do…do you think Marco Diaz will be a good leader for monsters?" I scratch my chin…he has been making strides in the past few days in uniting monster and Mewmans together. Was very impressed to watch him train monsters and Mewman soldiers at the same time with no bloodshed. The fact that John fellow is with his party currently inspires confidence about his stance on monsters. But…he is with that Butterfly and no matter how much I can trust _him_ , I don't know if I can trust _her_.

"He might be of use. Marco honestly cares about monsters and I could be in his good graces if I'm kinder toward Ms. Butterfly." Rasticore scratches his head but nods once he realizes I'm talking about the latest princess. "She is a bit…hard to read, to be frank."

"You could see why my mother wanted to 'make her proper' in the past brother." Rasticore says with a chuckle. "But Star seems to be a nice girl. She isn't… _her_ brother." I know _exactly_ who he is talking about and I am thankful he didn't speak of her name. Don't want to set fire to this lovely forest through bind anger, now would I?

"Yes…we have to keep watch on matters. My father is currently at the Butterfly Castle training monsters and I'm sure two old friends will find me soon." Oh, Yvgeny and Andy…sorry things ended badly for you after Ludo's castle blew up. I will make it right…just need time. "I will be ready. What about you?"

"I will act like a valued member of Marco's party and will lead them into the part of the forest we discussed moments ago. Then I will leave and meet up with you, so we can discuss further plans." I smile, patting my brother's shoulder. "I'm so happy to see you again Toffee."

"Same here brother. It really has been too long. Once things are calmer, maybe we can talk over cups of swamp water?" He laughs and pats my back hard. Oh brother…you don't realize how strong you are sometimes.

"Sounds wonderful." He gets up and revs up his chainsaw. "Going to get going, gotta get ready to meet up with my new 'friends' tomorrow." He jumps into a portal and I'm left alone. Getting up, I snap my fingers, summoning the All Seeing Eye. Spotting Moon on her throne, in deep though, I feel angered.

"Why did you make things complicated? I loved you and you loved me. We could have been happy! Star could have been _my_ daughter. Monsters could have rights…but no. You _had_ to give into the system." I feel anger brewing up inside me, with my wand-hand glowing a bright shade of green.

"Don't give in to your anger…" I snap out of my thoughts, closing the All Seeing Eye. That voice… Turning around, I spot Eclipsa…my mother. "My dear, it's so nice to see you again." Almost instinctually, I leap out of my seat and tackle her into a hug, but I just crash on the floor. "Aw, I'm happy to see you too, but I can't be in person. Still trapped in the crystal, after all."

"Right…sorry about that mother." I fix up my suit and tie. "Unprofessional of me. Just…it has been too long. What do you need from me?"

"I contacted the boy and he will help me escape." The boy…Marco? He is going to help mother get free?! "Yes son. Don't look so shocked. I _did_ give him some of my magic, like I did to you."

"R-Right." I nod in response. She is the reason I was able to possess Ludo and use his body to regenerate to my original form. Her giving Marco power…means something quite important. "So what do you need me to do?"

"I will be free in the future, but for the moment, help Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly." I freeze in place. She wants me to…help them?

"Mother, I deeply respect you. But helping them would only prolong my mission to get monsters needed freedoms." I plead. It is not that I don't want to help them. Just that I find it counter intuitive to my end goal is all.

"Mother knows best. You know this, my dear little Toffee." I smile hearing this, always nice to hear Mother using my odd name in a sweet way. "Now, going to pay my husband a visit. Don't try to attack my niece again…for the moment. Okay son? Marco doesn't trust you now."

"Understood mother." I nod, which she smiles in response. Her image beings breaking apart and I reach out, hoping it stays. "Please…don't go yet."

"My magic is limited, you know this son. I promise, we will talk again." She gives a somber smile…I understand. "I love you very much my son." Her image vanishes into small purple balls of light, making me feel a heavy feeling in my heart.

"Mother…" I feel a tear coming out but I wipe it away. Warriors need to be strong…I cannot cry. Fixing myself, I begin my travel back to my lair. Along the way, a painful head-ace bangs against my skull. Before I realize, I pass out in front of my cave's entrance.

"Toffee?" I open my eyes, spotting a woman. She dons a royal blue dress and her marks are…oh no. I instantly spring up and hold out my wand-hand. "I won't hurt you, we are in the realm of dreams."

"Dreams?" I look around, spotting a familiar throne room but it feels 'off'. Huh…this never happened to me before. Talking to Moon again after years of festering anger towards her. Pleasant. Just…pleasant.

"Yes. This is a powerful magic that close people can activate when in slumber." Moon sighs, rubbing her forehead. "Didn't expect to see you again if I'm being honest. Though I have been thinking about you."

"Likely imaging my head on a stick, your majesty." I say with bile. She flinches at my harsh words…good.

"No, I meant when things were at a calmer time. But I didn't appreciate you almost killing my close friends." She gets up and grits her teeth. "Thankfully, they are alive still."

"Of course. I only drained their magic. That, is something once taken, can be restored through either long slumber or returning the magic that was taken." I grin, making Moon frown. "Surprised you didn't know this."

"I am aware of that knowledge Toffee." She sits back on her throne. "You know, why did things fall apart when we were younger?" I just laugh hearing that. I honestly needed this; she is pricelessly dense sometimes.

"You know quite clearly _why_ we ended the way we did. You let _them_ slaughter my people, completely decimating the Septarian race?!" I hissed and my wand hand glowed a vivid shade of green. "I loved you and you betrayed me. Watch, your daughter will do the same to Marco Diaz. History will repeat itself." I feel a tear coming down but I fight it.

Moon stands up and is about to attack me but two odd figures enter the dreamscape…my, isn't tonight full of surprises.

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

"What?" I look around and spot…Toffee and Moon?! "Star, where are you?"

"Right here…" Star mumbles but I drag her by hand towards the throne room. Toffee is about to fight Moon…he will not hurt her. "Marco slow…Mom!" Star leaps into to the scene and uses her wand to fend off a powerful green magic blast.

"My…what a lovely surprise." Toffee says with a grin. "Pleased to see you again Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. You was just interrupting a lovely dream I was having."

"Dreams have real impact here!" I shout. "Please, just…back off." I focus and summon my dagger sword, hoodie cape and crystal shield. "I gave you a warning before. Leave or I will fight you."

"I really don't though Marco. You realize you are a fool, right?" I grit my teeth, tightly holding my shield and blade. "The Butterflies will betray you, just like they did with me. You know my race, the Septarian's are extinct, right? Only I and another exist." Rasticore and Toffee… "From your expression, you are aware of this information."

"Y-Yes." I stutter. Turning to Star, I give a stern look. _Protect Moon and keep an eye on Toffee._ She nods and takes Moon away. Looking back toward Toffee, I grow a somber smile. I feel for him, I do. "But violence won't solve anything!"

"Yes, I am aware of that Marco Diaz." He folds his arm, looking more relaxed. "But you realize that once you are not useful, they will toss you aside like nothing, right?"

"No they won't. Star loves me." I say with firm resolve, but that doesn't convince Toffee. "Moon loved you…what happened, exactly?"

"What?" Toffee looked puzzled. I hold my dagger sword but put away my shield.

"Look, you want to talk, we have hours…well, a lot of time here. We are both sleeping, so spill. What is your beef with Moon Butterfly? I am willing to listen. But give me a sec." I get up and walk toward Star, sitting with Moon.

"Marco! Don't trust him. He will trick you." Moon tells me…but I feel conflicted. If he loved her, both sides of the story should be told.

"Mom…" Star gives her a confused look. "I…I'm going with Marco to listen to Toffee's side of the story. And…I want to hear your side once we get back to the Castle. This is important…could help me understanding a fear of mine." Fear? Star really thinks…no, we can talk about that when we wake up later.

"Okay dear." Moon turns to me. "Marco. If…"

"I will protect Star with my life." I say with convection. "Don't worry. Just find somewhere safe to say." Star and I get back to Toffee, sitting down on chairs he conjured up. "Okay, now, begin talking."

Toffee smiles and coughs, beginning his tale of when the monster fell in love with a princess. A tale that started it all…


	20. Bonus - Returning Home Part I

_**Hello everyone! I know I promised to have a long chapter or two with Toffee's backstory being told...but I need a bit more time for that. I was able to put this together, which will be part of a three-chapter mini series that takes place before the events of 'Quest for a Falling Star'. It covers Marco after coming back from the Trails, where he is 'changed'. Wonder how he is so good at talking with people? Why he can use a blade quite well? These chapters dive into that.**_

 _ **These will be marked as 'Bonus - Returning Home', so they don't distract from the other main chapters. Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

"Finally." I say quietly, taking down the last of the Heckapoo clones. Boy, she gave me a challenge. Fighting for sixteen years, taking on hundreds of clones and helping people along the way. Felt nice honestly, reminded me of that show I watched when I was a kid. But now that there is the real one left, going to complete my mission. Slowly walking through her flaming castle, it is quiet. Almost, to the point where a pin could drop and leave echoes. She knows I'm here…she knows I won.

I open a door, leading to a large armory. Ahead of me is a large flaming furnace, likely powered by her magic. She turns to me, growing a toothy grin I'm all too familiar with. Slowly walking towards me, she holds out a pair of scissors. "My…how much you've gown Marco Diaz."

"Well, when you in a fire dimension for over sixteen years, it does a number on you. So…" I blow out her flame, but she just grins. "I won."

"Yeah, you won." She puts her finger near her mouth, pondering something. "What should be your prize, great Marco Diaz? The scissors, or something else?" She shoots me a grin but I don't care. I spent all this time for _my_ scissors.

"I did all of this for the scissors, not you Heckapoo…though I'm not going to lie." I grow a honest smile. "I do care about you a lot."

"Well, ease up Romeo, you got a princess waiting." She gives me the small blades and…I feel hallow. I slouch into her couch, feeling down. "Wait…why are you sad? You can go home now."

"What if I don't want to go home?" Heckapoo gives me a shocked expression and soon sits next to me. "We have such a history together H-Poo. I…I know we weren't a thing. We never was, but I understood that. But leaving this place behind…all my adventures. Heck, even poor Nachos. I don't know if I should return home."

"Look Marco." She places both of her flaming hands on my shoulders. "You did something most warriors _wish_ they could accomplish. You completed my challenge. That _means_ something, you know that. Right?" I just nod; I heard rumblings of how only noble or honored warriors get the challenge given to them. "So…you should be proud of yourself."

"I am though." I look away from her red eyes, not wanting to show sadness. "…I don't know if I could face her again."

Heckapoo gives me another surprised look, but one of annoyance rather than sympathy. "Dude, she likes you to. And you like her, considering you went on this long adventure just for her."

"But I went for _myself_ though. And she doesn't like me back." I sigh and lean back into the chair. "You gave me many chances to give up and go home…but I chose to stay. Why? Because I feel…weak on Earth. I was powerless to help her get the spell book back. I HURT her just being happy with my girlfriend, eh…former girlfriend. I can't look at her again without feeling guilty."

"Look at it this way Marco. You are an adult now. How do you feel about Star Butterfly?" Heckapoo directly asks me.

I focus my thoughts to find an answer. "I…I really care about her. I mean, I went spent sixteen years getting scissors for her."

"Then go home. She misses you Bad Boy." Heckapoo playfully punches my arm. I respond with a hug. She says nothing but just hugs me back. We both hear swelling of a portal behind us, ending our embrace.

"WHERE'S MARCO!?" A familiar voice shouts. Heckapoo chuckles as I get up. Slowly walking toward the blond girl…it's Star.

"STAR!" I tackle her into a hug. "I…It has been so long. Sorry I left like that."

"M-Marco? You're okay!" She hugs back and we soon let go. Her face looks all confused though soon, with her eyes bulging out and heart marks glowing. I just laugh and lightly punch her shoulder. She snaps out of it, blushing.

"Here." I give her my scissors. "I spent sixteen years getting these for you. Hope you use them well."

"Marco? Um…it's only been eight minutes on Earth." My mind freeze for a moment. I turn to Heckapoo, giving a very annoyed glare. She just shrugs her shoulders and walks toward us.

"Time is different here. Sorry." She kisses my cheek. "Not sorry."

Star looks confused but I kneel down near her face. "I will explain when we get back. But for now…I'm really glad to see you again." I get up and look toward Nacho's looking somber. "Listen girl, I will be back. I promise…" I kiss her head, leading her to purr loudly. Turning to Heckapoo. "I know we fought a lot…but thank you for everything. Hope we can keep in touch H-Poo." She smirks, folding her arms with a proud expression on her face.

"Let's go home Marco." Star says in a happy tone. Making a portal with my scissors, we jump through the portal.

* * *

Landing on the ground, I feel weaker…I'm a teenager again?! Looking at my arms, chest and body…I look weak. Sigh…so dang annoying.

"Aw…you lost your bod." Star pokes my stomach playfully, making me cover it up in embarrassment. I just sit down on my bed, letting the reality smack me in the face. I've been on an sixteen year adventure…but really, it was only a 'dream'. My accomplishments, the people I helped, the battles I fought…it was for nothing.

"Star…How did you feel once you lost the spell book?" I ask her bluntly. She is taken off guard, but sits next to me.

"I felt…worthless. Like I failed my family name. But I have been working on something to replace it. I will not let one loss take my accomplishments away. I have many battles to fight…" She looks right at my face, growing a smile. "But I will win the most important one."

"Well, I feel worthless right now to be honest." I look on the floor, letting a tear come out of my eyes. "I spent sixteen years fighting. I…I killed people. I fought monsters. I saved woman and children. I did horrible things. But I was a hero. Now? I'm back here again." I look up, making a sweeping motion with my right hand. "You are the only reason I came back."

Star's eyes look shocked hearing that, with her blue pupils dilating. "What? You have your family! Friends! And Jackie too!"

"But I forgot about them not long after my adventure started. Heh…funny. The only person that stuck in my mind across that whole mess was you." I make a sheepish grin before a drop it. "How do you feel about me?"

"I-I'm your best friend! Yeah…only see you as my friend…buddy." She looks away, playing with her fingers.

"I'm serious. You can tell me." I fold my arms. "I spent sixteen years getting you those scissors. The least you could do is tell me your honest thoughts."

Star sighed and curled her legs into a ball. "I…I don't want to answer that. Please…don't ask that again."

I get up, clenching my fists but soon calm down. "Okay. Thank you for answering. I…I need some time to rest. You know, fighting for sixteen years can take a lot out of a guy." Star makes a small chuckle before playfully punching my shoulder. She gets up, closing my door. Knowing she is away from my room, I punch my wall. "Figures…she still won't say a damn thing about her feelings. Nothing changed since I was gone." I take a deep breath, looking towards my computer. "Maybe using technology for a bit could get my mind off things." I open it up…but I forgot my password. Wow…my mind needs a lot of work.

"Sigh…guess I can use my phone." I go to my bed to pick it up, but notice a burger leaning on the side of it. Picking it up, I eat it. "Wow…still warm.' I bite it again…man, this tastes great. Looking out my window, I decide to do something. Throwing on my black coat and red hoodie, I head downstairs. Star notices me leaving, rushing behind me.

"Marco…you know it's raining out right?" I look back and hug her, forming a smile. "Is something wrong? I could come with you if..."

"No, just need to talk with someone. Be right back my Estella." I wave goodbye and Star closes the door.

* * *

Walking through Echo Creek again feels…strange. Granted, I haven't been here for years but still. The rain drops hit the ground gently, making a pretty sound of slashing. Looking in front of me, I spot a bench. I sit down, letting the rain gently hit my hood and body. The feeling of being home again…is nice. But I didn't miss this place much. I missed her but…she doesn't like me. Like I thought things would change…but they didn't. I curl up into a ball, watching the sights of cars drifting by and splashes of water dancing in the sky.

"Marco?" I look to my right, spotting Jackie holding up an umbrella. "Dude…you look horrible."

"Nah, I'm just wet." She snickers at my comment and sits next to me. "Thank you for coming."

"I mean, this was where our first date was, right?" I nod and put my arm around Jackie. "What's wrong Marco?"

I sigh, letting my head lay on her shoulder. "I need to tell you something. I've been missing for sixteen years in another dimension. Do you mind listening for a few minutes?"

Jackie's eyes grew wide but she simply nods. Patting my damp back and rubbing my wet hair. "Of course Marco."

"It all started with my being stupid…" I continue explaining, leaving out the more nasty details of my adventure. "…And now I'm back home, but I have nothing to show for it." She looks somber, almost crying. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Marco." She wipes a tear away. "It wasn't your fault that happened."

"You listened to the story though!" I shout. "I was stupid playing with Star's scissors."

"Which she _stole_ Marco…I just don't get you sometimes." She gives me an angry expression. "She puts you through so much crap, but you treat it like nothing. Turning your arm into a monster, dragging you across dangerous dimensions and more! I don't say much about this, as she is my friend, but I hate it when she takes advantage of you sometimes…"

Hearing this from Jackie puts things into some interesting perspective…but I want to say something. "Remember the first time I honestly talked to you?" She rubs her chin, before nodding.

"Yeah, it was when she was invited to some demon ball and you was upset. You…you like her, don't you." I curl up in a ball and nod a bit. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because she doesn't like me back and I felt it was okay to move on. I did…but I asked when I got back home…how she felt towards me." Jackie leans closer, almost pleading for an answer. "She couldn't give me one. I spent sixteen years getting her stupid scissors back and she can't answer _one_ question?!" My crying got louder, I hate feeling this sad. "I tell her everything Jackie. Why couldn't she be honest with me... I'm always there for her."

"…She isn't ready Marco. Just…don't let this ruin what you two have." I tackle Jackie into a hug.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything. I'm such a horrible boyfriend and a worse friend to you." She pats my back, rubbing it gently

"No you are not Marco. You are the coolest guy I know. Your friendship with Star is important to you and as your girlfriend, I respect that." She holds me tighter. "I won't let you go without a fight. I promise you."

"Okay." I hold her tighter, with the rain pouring down harder. Soon, we let go of each other and head back to my place. I give Jackie some towels to dry off from the rain and I throw on more traditional cloths after drying off myself. Heading downstairs, I spot Jackie sitting with Star, shooting my friend a nasty look before leaving.

"Marco!" Star shouts, tackling me into a hug. "Why did you run out in the rain like that?"

"I needed to get my mind off things. Don't feel much better but…hey, I'm home now at least, right?" I form a smile, but Star doesn't buy it.

"I…" I know what Star was going to comment on, so I hold up my hand. She becomes silent, allowing me to speak.

"You tell me whenever you are ready. I was stupid of asking that anyway. Sorry Star." I throw myself on the couch. "Sigh…want to watch a movie? Could help get our minds off junk."

She smiles and jumps on the couch. We end the day watching a movie, thoughts lingering in my mind.

* * *

I'm sleeping in my room, hours later after helping Star into her own bed. Been so long since I've slept in my room. Feels strange…but I don't mind. Looking out the window, I feel tempted…to just run. Run and never look back. Continue my adventures, saving people's lives, helping others…but I can't. I can't leave her again…even if she doesn't feel the same way back. Throwing covers over me, I try to sleep, but it alludes me.

"Ugh…this stinks. I want to get sleep but my mind won't shut up." I mumble to myself, turning my pillow, I notice something inside it though, so I pick it up and pull the cover off. Finding a crumpled piece of paper, I open it up but soon tears cloud my vison.

It's of when Star and I posed for a special event. It was around the Christmas and we had a fun party with family. She wore a red Santa Claus dress while I wore a festive red hoodie. We look so happy together… I'm tempted to just rip the picture up but I don't. I put it back in the pillow and try closing my eyes.

But her image refuses to escape. Feeling angry, I take out my scissors in an attempt to run away, but…something tells me to not leave. Opening up the blades, I spot myself on side while Star is on the other blade. Her image almost vanished but it still remains. I close the blades and shove them back in my draw.

"Frustrated?' I look around my room, looking for the voice. "Kid, I'm right in front of you." I spot myself, older and ready for combat. "You left the adventuring days behind to be with her. You know that, right?"

"But what does that matter if she doesn't like me like that?!" I hissed back to my future self. He just sits on my bed next to me, patting my shoulder.

"Look kid, I'm you. We both love Star a lot. She feels something too, don't worry."

I raise an eyebrow. "And how do _you_ know that?"

"Call it…a man's intuition." I snicker at the comment before folding my arms. "Just wait for the right time."

"I know…but it's frustrating."

"Look at it this way." I look at my older self, beginning to vanish. "You waited sixteen years. A few months isn't going to kill you." He vanishes from my sight. I roll back into bed, letting my future self…eh, my mind's comments sink in. Closing my eyes, I form a smile on my face…I can wait. I will always wait.

* * *

 _ **Here are the short-versions of the upcoming parts of this short story arc.**_

 _ **Part II – Marco has a conversation with Tom about training to become stronger all the while helping Star through her trails with Baby.**_

 _ **Part III (Final Part) – Marco is recovering from a horrible concert and tries to connect with Star again, but she refuses to talk with him. He gives up and decides to vent out his frustrations with training, having a conversation with Sensei.**_


	21. Bonus - Returning Home Part II

_**Hello! I have one more bonus chapter to write after this, but I really got into the idea. I also touch on a few plot points mentioned in the main story. Remember when I mentioned Marco planned the Love Handel Concert? Or how he begins debating whenever or not Star really likes him back? Well this bonus chapter touches on some of those. The final 'bonus' chapter of this three-part story is going to be emotionally powerful, so that will release a bit later.**_

 _ **Hope you guys don't mind this side-tracking from the main story, but I promise, the Toffee chapters will come soon. Just really wanted to explore this story arc. For reference on where this take place in my 'cannon' of the show, it's during during the 'Baby' episode and leads into 'Just Friends'.**_

* * *

Just coming off of completing the trails, one should feel as if they are on top of the world! Besting the all-mighty Heckapoo and saving people along the way. But…I feel empty. I know _why_ , but that doesn't help much. Rolling out of bed, I sigh and toss on some cloths. Spotting my leather jacket, I decide to throw it over my red hoodie. Hey, I got this from that mess, might as well wear it. Shoving my hands inside my pockets, I head downstairs and spot Star munching on some cereal.

Smiling at her bubbly joy, I sit across from her, munching on an apple I took from the counter. "Morning buddy."

"Hey Marco. So…how are you holding up? Yesterday was…something." She rubs her neck, trying to not look at my face.

"I'm not great, to be honest. But could be worse." I shrug, roughly biting my apple. "Sorry for asking about that thing yesterday. Wasn't really cool of me. While I was gone for years, it was only a few minutes for you."

She grabs my hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "Look, its fine. How about we eat this stuff and head out for another boring day of school?"

I sigh, _not_ looking forward to struggling with work. But I force a smile and squeeze Star's hand back. "Yeah, could be fun." We get our things ready and head out to school. It was…odd being back here to be honest. Everyone being so carefree, not having any issues to worry about too much. Lucky people…I remember…don't go there Diaz. The trials pushed you into dealing with _harsh_ things. I shake my head to get the thoughts away, but Star notices.

"Marco…" She guides me to our lockers and puts her warm hand on my shoulder. "We could go back home if you want. I mean…"

"No, it's fine. I can do this Star." I re-insure her. I spot a bright smile on her face, glad she is happy.

"Okay…good!" She punches my arm lightly and walks ahead of me. I find my seat and lean forward, honestly zoning out as our teacher droned on about history and stuff. Fate wasn't very kind to me today, as a chalk hit my head.

"Marco Diaz!" Our teacher shouts. "Pay attention." I grit my teeth and stand up. Walking up to the teachers face, I grab her collar.

"Listen troll. I learned about history in 20 different languages, mastered mathematics from ancient scholars and I aced every test this year so far. So if I feel out of it today, _**excuse me**_. I was in a dimension for sixteen years and seen things that would make you not sleep for nights." I let go, releasing my held breath. "I will take my detention slip after class. Sorry for disrupting the class ma'am." I storm out and slam the door shut.

I hear faint chatter from outside, but what surprised me was the teacher coming outside…giving me a somber expression. "Kid…do you want to talk about anything?"

"What about class?" I ask. She waves her hand and helps me up.

"I let Butterfly teach them about…magic. That counts as a teachers sub." She winks at me.

"Okay…I was away for a long time in another dimension. I don't think I need to explain that, right ma'am?" I ask, which I get a shrug as a response. "Anyway, I was stuck there for sixteen years."

"Six…sixteen years?" She asks dumbfounded, which I respond with a nod. "But you look so young still."

"Dimensional time differences are quite funny." I say bitterly. "So…I am kinda down right now. Being used to things again will take a while. So I hope you can work with me…despite my outburst from earlier."

"I'm surprised you didn't snap sooner Marco." I raise an eyebrow at that comment. "You live with _her_. You know, the one that turned me into…this." She points to herself. "I will let it slide this time, as I know you didn't mean anything."

"Thank you…thank you so much for understanding ma'am. I promise that won't happen again." The teacher nods and walks back into the class, with shouting coming from the doorway. I chuckle a bit before coming back into the class myself.

* * *

Today has been a very long day to be frank…school is really annoying. People blabbering on about pointless stuff, school work oddly enough being easier than before I left, and the most surprising of them all…Star outright not doing anything crazy. I know she is getting better with magic, but even still, I expected one thing to blow up or a flaming rainbow to close the day out. But no, it was nice and quiet. I'm honestly impressed, though I have the feeling she dialed her hyper-go lucky attitude to do events from yesterday.

"You okay Star?" I ask, throwing my arm around her as we head home.

"Not really…I feel tired and stuff." Star mumbles.

"Sorry about…" She holds up her hand.

"Look Marco." She says in an irritated tone. "You didn't do anything. If you say 'I'm Sorry' again, I _will_ blast you with my wand. Got it?" I just nod, not used to Star being angry with me. "Good. I have to train my magic tonight anyway."

"Something happening with family?" I ask, but she just grows a somber expression.

"If I fail this…I have to return to Mewni. So I need my full focus on training." I feel horrible in that regard; this is coming up right after I was missing. Such fun for Star I would imagine.

"Hey, I could help." I form a grin on my face. "I could be your magical test dummy and make food for you." Her hearts glow a bit before dimming out.

"That's sweet…thanks Marco." She hugs me, which I respond back. We let go and continue walking home. Star throws herself on the couch while I walk up to my room, getting my things off. Before I even take my leather jacket off, a red portal opens up in my room.

* * *

"Marco!" I hear my demon friend shout. "I heard you went on the trails from some of my minions and…" I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay…sigh, not really. I feel like dirt to be honest. Have time to talk?" Tom nods and sits next to me on my bed. "I came back here after doing so much and I feel…empty. You ever get that feeling?"

"I got that when Star broke up with me." Wow…didn't expect him to ever mention that to me. "Don't get nervous, I'm not mad with you about that. Anyway, she broke up with me from my temper issues and us being 'forced' together."

"Forced?" I ask…wait, I get the picture. "I'm sorry Tom. No wonder why Star felt so upset being with you. Not because she didn't want to, but her family forced her to be."

"Hit the nail right on the head…those trials make you grow, huh?" He says with a smirk, with it soon dropping. "But I really did love her…still do. However…you let anger fester inside you, it just comes out bad. You know this first hand."

I snicker, remembering Tom pushing me at the Blood Moon Ball. "Oh I do. Also remember when you tried to torture me through the whole Mr. Candle thing." We both laugh for a short while before becoming quiet. "I just wish I could feel whole again. Something to distract my feeling of emptiness."

"You have a girlfriend, right?" I look up and nod. "Okay, why not hang out with her?"

As if I'm going to mention my feelings about Star to my best friend. I will think of something else to say. "I talked with her yesterday about the trails but that didn't help much." I rub my chin…I got an idea. "Tom, you have training arenas, right? I mean, you are a demon lord after all."

"Demon _Prince_ but yeah, have one of those. Want to fight and train?" I nod. "Wow…you want to keep on adventuring, but don't want Starship to think you left again."

"You are quite smart, my clever demon friend." I lightly punch his arm. He smirks and places his arm over my shoulder.

"We can get something set up. Know just the guy to train you." I tap my chin, pondering what warriors he has.

"Sanns the Undead Skelton? Kratos the God of War? Oh! How about Dante?" Tom just gives me an annoyed look. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Going to be fighting you, right?"

"Yep." He snaps his fingers and opens a portal. "I will contact you once things are set up. Please Marco…take it easy. I get exactly where you're coming from. I honestly do." The portal closes and I lay back in my bed. Jackie and Tom…two people outside of Star I can fully tell everything too. So thankful I have them as friends. Closing my eyes, I drift into the realm of sleep.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, I hear a loud banging hit my door. "What is it…" I mumble. Opening the door, I spot a panicked Star. She looks scared…oh now. "Um…that test person is here?" She nods. "I…I need a few minutes to wake up but I will start making food for you guys. Please..." I place a hand on her shoulder. "You got this. Don't worry so much. Be bubbly happy self and let both sides of you work together. That is when you have the most powerful, passionate magic." I walk downstairs and once I'm in the kitchen, I slap myself. Ugh…hope I didn't make things worse.

Making fingers sandwiches, various drinks like punch & lemonade, and even my trademark nachos. I put them on a try and walk up the stairs. Before I place them down on the table, a blast of wind instantly eats everything. H…How did that happen? I look in front of me, spotting a flying cat thing. "Um…you want more food ma'am?" I ask it.

The creature turns to me and grows wide eyes. "So you are that warrior…"

"That what now?" Star asks, turning to me.

"If you mean the trials, I just completed them from Heckapoo a day or so ago. I know you are helping Star with an important test, so won't keep you. More food is on the way." I say with a wide smile before going downstairs. I make food but spot the cat creature warp in front of me a few minutes later. "Is something wrong? Sorry the food is taking too long and…"

"No…you didn't do anything. She is returning to Mewni." I drop my tray and grow a hateful look at the creature. "You can't change that warrior."

"Why? She works her butt off training magic, she lost EVERYTHING and just like her parents, you have the audacity to give her more stuff to deal with?!" I hissed at the creature. "She is my best friend and like hell if I would let you take the one thing away keeping me here."

"You…you wanted to stay?" I know what the creature is referring to, so I nod. "And the princess is the only reason you returned to Earth?"

"Yes." I say bluntly. "But that doesn't matter, now does it?"

"It does. She is one of the most powerful magic casters since Eclipsa. But she needs a push." She leans closer to me. "I'm not really sending her away. She just needs a 'push' to cast her magic better. Follow along when you come up again."

"Oh…okay." I say in confusion. "Sorry for snapping. Still fresh after that whole sixteen year adventure."

"It took you sixteen years? Wow…no wonder the stories about you are so vivid. My name is Baby." She holds out her paw. I shake it in response.

"It's nice to meet you. Name's Marco." She warps away and I continue making food. I follow along with her plan and come up Star's room with food. Baby scolds her and lists off every failure of Star. I want to say something but I don't. I just grit my teeth and show my true emotions; anger. Baby is about to leave, but Star focuses her magic. Soon, a pink blast of light is enveloped with green magic. It hits the apple, forming a beautiful tree, growing a perfect red apple. Baby bites it, turning around and giving us a warm smile. She eats whatever food I brought up before vanishing in thin air.

"That…that was stressful. But I can stay!" Star tackles me into a hug, which I warmly embrace. "Sorry if Baby scared you."

"It's okay Star. She isn't that bad once you get to know her." Star lets go and grows a confused look.

"She kinda talked to me a few minutes ago. To my surprise, guess my adventures are well known. She said I was a great warrior." Star grows a grin, having her arms lean on her sides.

"My, guess my Safe Kid turned into a Safe _Man_ , huh?" I blush hearing that but shake my head. Star giggled and punched my arm. "But how about we end the day with a movie? I'm honesty really tired."

"Sounds good buddy." We head downstairs together and watch a movie. After the 20 minute mark, she lays on my shoulder. "Marco…I felt scared before. I didn't want to leave. I love my home."

"Y-You consider Earth your home Star?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yeah. This is the place I grew real friendship with people. And I met you." She turns to me and grows a wide smile. "I mean, I don't know what would have happened if you told me to return to Mewni after our little fight."

"Yeah…I was a jerk back then." I snicker at myself. "But I'm happy you are here too. I would honestly be lost without you." I lean on her shoulder. "Happy you made Baby happy with the trial."

"Me too Marco." She closes her eyes and passes out. I let myself drift into slumber too, happy my best friend isn't leaving me.

* * *

The next day I wanted to do something special...to celebrate not only coming back home, but to also help Star relieve stress from recent events. So, I went online (finally found my password), and ordered two tickets to a upcoming Love Handle concert. Two days later, I got them in the mail and put Star's neatly inside a special Shooting Star-styled card.

 _Dear Bestie_

 _It's Marco here! I wanted to get you something to relieve the stress from recent stuff. So…how about we go to a special Love Handle concert together! I wanted to see them go on tour for a long time and despite my sixteen year adventure, I still love their music…can't beat those melodies. I know it might be odd considering…things, but I wanted to make everything up to you._

 _You have dealt with a lot of emotional trauma, with the spell book being lost and my odd disappearance. Not to mention the recent trial with Baby. But hopefully, you accept this offer to join me in having some fun listening to awesome music._

 _Thank you for being my best friend…_

 _\- Marco Diaz, Your Safe Kid_

I don't know if putting this in a card is the best idea but hey, what could go wrong? I put the card on her desk and head back in my room, letting myself feel honest joy. I've felt happy at times since I returned home, but this is the first time I felt pure joy. Feels nice honestly.

* * *

 _ **Ah, Marco has noble intentions. Well, we know what happens next ;). I already covered what happened during the concert, so I will touch on the aftermath of it. THAT is going to be really fun to write about. So stay tuned for the final chapter of this mini-arc coming soon.**_


	22. Bonus - Returning Home Part III

_**The final chapter in my three-part bonus arc is live! I really enjoyed writing this, so hope you guys like it. Soon, I will get work done on my first part of the Toffee-focused backstory chapters. Thats should be going live later in the week, so stay tuned. This mini-series was important for me to write, as I wanted to touch on a gaping plot hole that I didn't think of (and one the cannon show didn't bother to address); what changed within Marco Diaz after the trails.**_

 _ **Considering how mature and confident he slowly becomes across this story, this sudo-prologue is important to me. Proud of this story and I will be going back to the first to parts to fix minor grammar errors. And one other thing. Star is a bit aggressive early in the chapter, so that might be a bit out of character. But consider her pent up frustrations and how she blew up a billboard in the end of 'Just Friends', I don't think you would blame her for her burst of held-in anger.**_

* * *

UGH! I wake up, punching my wall. Why did she have to make things more complicated?! WHY! I get if she doesn't like me back, I do. But why get so angry with me for just kissing my girlfriend. I…I…I feel so angry and hurt. I slap myself to calm down and take a deep breath. Going to have to face Star anyway, today is school after all. Throwing on my hoodie and jeans, I knock on her door. She opens it but shoots me a hateful look.

"What do you want Diaz?" She hissed.

"Good morning to you too." I bite back. "Just seeing if you are okay."

"Didn't feel that way when you smooched Jackie. Leave me…" I grab her wrist and shoot a bitter glare.

"Why do you have a problem with me dating Jackie?" She doesn't look at my face, but rather slaps my hand away.

"Don't touch me." She walks downstairs. I rub my forehead, expecting today to be one heck of a bad one. Throwing on my backpack, I storm off to school without Star. She can take the bus or use her magic. She can take care of herself. Stomping my way through the halls, I notice Jackie giving me a worried glance.

"Hey…uh, sorry about last night." I say somberly. She just pats my shoulder, giving me a warm smile.

"It's okay Marco. Don't let her upset you." I look down, letting one of my books fall out of my hands. "This is really bothering you…"

"Can you tell?" I say softly. "Just…if she doesn't like me that way, then why is she so upset with me? I came back here for her, so she should at least be nice to me." I slam my locker shut and feel rage overtake me. Jackie says nothing, letting me walk off.

* * *

Finding my seat in class, I see Star shooting me an annoyed look. So I decide to move somewhere else, sitting next to Janna.

"Hey Diaz. What's up?" I shoot an irritated glare, making her jump back a bit. "Wow…who ticked you off Marco?"

"A certain princess did Janna." I let my head lay on the table. Janna looks toward Star, shooting a spiteful glare at us. "I kissed my girlfriend in front of her and feel horrible. Now, she is upset with me and I don't know what I should do. Maybe I should leave again."

"Leave?" Janna asks. Right…never told her about the trails.

"I will explain after class, don't want us to get in trouble." Janna nods and lets me be. I let sleep overtake me again, closing my eyes for the rest of the lesson. The bell wakes me up. Getting out of my seat, I accidently bump into Star.

"Watch it Marco." She hissed. Star walked off, leaving me enraged. I take a deep breath to calm down, soon feeling Janna place her hand over my shoulder

"Never seen her this angry before Marco." I turn to Janna and sigh in defeat. "Come on, we should talk about those trials." I nod and we leave the class together. As we walk, Jackie catches up. "Hello girl…we need to help Marco out."

"I know Janna…I saw the _princess_ shoot something in the bathroom with green magic while sobbing. We gotta figure something out." I feel horrible hearing this.

"Before I do anything, Janna should know about the trails." We sit down near a bench, with me explaining everything to Janna. She just folds her arms, growing an impressed smirk on her face. "And that's it. I got tickets to a Love Handle Concert just for myself and Star, to make up for troubled stuff recently and for some reason, she got a ticket for Jackie. She wanted her to feel included, but she got upset. I mean…the song 'Just Friends' is a romantic song. Of course I was going to kiss Jackie."

"Marco…" Janna places a hand on my shoulder. "You went through some damn hard stuff and no one, not even Star, is cutting you a break here." I look up, having a somber look in my eyes. "But you should know that some of this _is_ your fault. Never let two girls join you for a concert."

"Why Janna?" Jackie asks in confusion. Janna faceplams and shakes her head.

"Because if one guy is between them, what do you _think_ is going to happen?" Janna states this matter-of-fact. "Star is right to be upset with you two…but her using magic like that isn't cool. She…" Janna laughs to herself a bit. "…Star honestly scares me sometimes. She is cool and stuff, but never saw her this bitter."

"Same here." I respond, curling up into a ball. "I hurt her…and I feel horrible. I should of just stayed in that dimension."

"No!" Jackie shouts. "You came back right? So she should be grateful you even bothered doing that. You were a great adventurer and had your own life. But you let all of that go for Star. Annoyed you didn't come back for me, but hey, sixteen years is a long time. Likely would have forgotten about you too."

"Ouch." I joked, but I completely get her point. "So…what should I do guys?"

"Talk to her." Jackie and Janna say in unison. Wow, what a simple solution…if things were that simple, I would have done that right away! I take a deep breath and look at my two friends. They made a great point.

"Okay…I will look for her now while it's free period. Um…sorry for complaining about stuff to you guys. Thank you for listening to me." I give a warm hug to both Janna and Jackie. Both seem surprised but the hug back. "See you two later!"

* * *

I run off and look frantically across the lunch room and outside the school. I spot Star sitting under a tree, playing with her wand. I take a deep sigh and walk forward.

"Star? Can I sit next to you please?" I ask quietly. She turns and her face looks somber.

"Sure…" She responds, allowing me to sit next to her. "Why did you do that last night? You…kissed her, right in front of me. Holding my hand. I feel…really confused Marco."

"I messed up. Big time, I know. But it wasn't my idea to invite Jackie to the concert Star. It was something just for the two of us." She looks away, playing with her fingers. That is an odd habit she has been doing when nervous for some reason… "Is everything okay? I know a lot has been going on lately and it doesn't help we couldn't find the spell book yet."

"That isn't it though." She refuses to look at my face. "Sigh…I don't want to ruin everything."

"But nothing will be ruined. Just talk to me. I'm your friend Star." I plead. She looks at her hands, before looking at my eyes again. Her blue orbs look so…lost and sad.

"I don't know how I feel about things. I…I don't know where we stand Marco." She…she said what I think?! No…don't jump to conclusions Diaz. "Are we still friends?"

I embrace her in a warm hug, which she seemed surprised by. "Of course we are friends Star. I came back for you after all. Please…if anything is on your mind, tell me. I will also be more mindful of your emotions too. Girlfriend talk in front of my best friend who is a girl? Wrong. Broke a rule or something doing that." Star giggled before giving me a warm smile.

"We are good Marco. Sorry for being a jerk today." She laughs nervously but I just grin.

"Hey, I was a jerk too. We were both jerks…jerk." I poke her cheek, making her laugh harder. We enter a laughing fit before becoming silent. Soon, we are just watching the sky, with clouds forming all kinds of shapes. "I remember my first night in Heckapoo's dimension…I was just watching the sky. Scared and horrified, I looked up…watching the stars and clouds dance before me. It was nice, telling me the dimension was just like Earth. Every dimension has skies, connecting the vast world around us."

Star just looked at me surprised, but intently listened to me. "Traveling alone wasn't fun…but as time went on, it became more fun. Fighting monsters, saving people and going on grand adventures…I felt like I was somebody. That is why I was so hesitant coming back home Star." I look right in her eyes. "Outside of being your best friend, I feel like I'm just 'Safe Kid Marco Diaz'. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Marco." She places her hand on my shoulder. "Stop saying you are nothing. Because you know that is a lie. You _are_ my best friend but you are more then that. I hate to admit this, as I told you I didn't need one. But…you are my hero Marco." My eyes grow wide hearing that. "You venture into dimensions, I do all kinds of wacky things and you always help me clean up my messes. And you never say a word or complain. You just…keep on helping me. Not to mention, you can kick monster butt." She playfully punches my arm when saying that. "Just…I don't get why you feel so weak, when you are far from that."

"Because…you are this magical princess from another dimension and I'm just this Earth guy." I respond, leaning on the tree behind us. "Sure, I can fight back and can help you out sometimes, but I can't cast magic or help you when it really counts. Thankfully…I'm going to start training with Tom." Star's face looks surprised. "I want to be stronger. Braver. More confident. So, Tom is going to help me fight, ensuring those sixteen years don't vanish like a dream."

"If you are sure about that…okay." Star gives me a beaming smile. "Just promise me you won't get hurt."

"Don't worry, Tom is my second best friend next to you Star." Star just laughs at that…I just scratch my head. "Um…he really is. He gets me like you do."

"After the whole Mr. Candle thing, I thought he would hate you. Glad you guys are close now." Star throws her arm over my shoulder. "Think we should get back to class soon?"

"In a bit…just want to enjoy this moment." I lean on her shoulder and close my eyes, letting the breeze hit my hair. I hear Star sigh contently, enjoying the moment with me. Now…I feel okay about things. Granted, I am worried about the future and my conflicting emotions of my best friend are troublesome. But waiting is fine enough for me. Time heals all wounds after all. Maybe in the future, I will feel worthwhile, feel like a hero again.

But for now, I will accept being one thing; Star Butterfly's Best Friend. That is enough for me.


	23. The Monster & The Princess - Part I

_**Been on rapid fire! I decided to split my long Toffee chapter into various smaller chapters (2,000-4,000 word ones) so they can release at a faster rate. Hope you guys enjoy them, as it's a lot of fun writing Toffee's character. For those wondering about his age, I picture him being around the same age as 14 year old Moon. Toffee's backstory chapters aren't just covering his bond with Moon, as it will dive into his connection to Eclipsa,**_ ** _Hephaestus, Rasticore and other characters._**

 ** _This is going to be a lot of fun! Hope you guys enjoy diving into the mind of the 'bad guy' of Star Vs. :). Please leave comments/reviews, they are appreciated and I love reading them!_**

* * *

 _ **(Toffee POV)**_

Living the life as one of the few Septarian's is not pleasant to be quite honest. Living isolated from other monsters and only having my brother, it was lonely. We kick back in our cave and play a simple game of tic-tac-toe, trying to pass the time.

"Brother, I know you tire of this game." I hear Rasticore say. I sigh, putting down my piece of coil, which we used to draw on the floor. "But we cannot leave the cave. We might be hunted and…"

"I know brother. We need to hide." I take a deep breath and place my claw on his shoulder. "Mother should be home soon…hopefully."

"Yeah…she is really nice to us. Sadly, she only appears for a few minutes before vanishing." Rasticore sighs, leaning back on the cave wall. As if right on cue, our mother walks into the cave, putting her black umbrella away.

"Mother!" Me and Rasticore shout. We race toward mother, with her giving us warm hugs.

"Hello my dear children. I was out in the fields today and you wouldn't believe what I found." She drops a large scale on the ground. I pick it up, studying it. But I drop it upon realizing something. Mother gives me a warm smile, patting my shoulder with her gloved hand. "Yes my dear Toffee. There are other members of your kind alive. I will take them to you…but please, be careful."

"Why mother?" I ask. She is always around to protect us. I spot her sighing, leaning close to me. "You are leaving us again…aren't you?"

"No! Why must you always leave?" Rasticore shouts in frustration, having some tears come down his face.

Mother looks somber but she shakes her head. "Children, you know my real body is trapped, correct?" I nod…I will tear apart the cruel person that did that to my kind mother. "Well, I am running out of magic and I need to rest. But I will leave two parting gifts, so I know you two can defend yourselves. Please, if this hurts, I don't intend it too." She closes her eyes and blasts us with a bolt of magic. I stumble backwards, while Rasticore hisses with pain. Looking toward my brother, his right hand morphed into some bladed weapon while my body feels…powerful. "Now you two can be ready for anything. Mother loves you to a lot. Please, never forget about me."

"We won't mother." Rasticore says with conviction. "I promise, we will free you." She forms a loving smile and looks towards me.

"Look after your little brother my lovely Toffee."

I tear up, looking directly into her magenta eyes. "I promise mother. I will never leave my brothers side." She vanishes in a puff of purple dust. Rasticore tackles me into a hug, which I respond back too.

"Brother…we must leave this cave and find homes for ourselves." He lets go, nodding in agreement. So we leave our lovely little cave and travel across the land of Mewni. We both learn fast that mother gave us unique powers. Brother can make rifts with his bladed hand while I can use mild magic abilities. Through our unique skills, we fought for years upon years. At some point, we split up, finding unique homes for one another. While brother lived with a kind old woman, I went on to continue my travels, learning the great arts of magic.

* * *

 _Butterfly Castle - Years Later_

Walking through the forest, I spot a tall castle that seems grand in size. Tall towers and brightly colored stones holding it up make the castle stand tall as a symbol of power. Smirking, I feel somewhat proud of the building. "Better than my current dwellings right now." I look toward the castle entrance and spot a girl walking out. She is wearing a blue dress and oddly enough, has diamond marks on her cheeks. Reminded me of mother's spaded cheeks…

I decide to follow her, hoping to learn more about this strange Mewniman. As I sneak my way through the forest, I notice her just…relaxing, as if there was no problems in the world. Considering how I get hunted daily and have to fight frequently, I cannot afford that luxury. What surprised me the most though, is the bitter expression on the girls face. Why is she so upset? She appears to be wealthy and of high social standing.

"…Might try something stupid, but I am interested in this odd girl." I get out of the bushes and slowly walk near the blue haired maiden. She sharply turns her neck and aims an odd device towards me. A blast of blue light escapes from it, making me cast a green shield around myself. "Hello ma'am. I was hoping to say hello to you."

"Back off monster!" She hissed in a regal sounding voice. "Monsters are all evil. You want to kill me, don't you?" I just laugh madly hearing this, clearly another poor soul corrupted. I shake my head and retract my shield.

"I think you are mistaken. Monsters aren't all evil. Just like all of you aren't evil. Can I introduce myself please?" She looks at me confused, before putting down her device. Holding out her hand, I take it, shaking it.

"Moon Butterfly." The name 'Butterfly' makes my eyes grow wide. I leap back, in alarming fear. "I see you are aware of my family's history with monsters, um…"

"Toffee Eclipse." I respond. "I promise to not hurt you if you let me be." She just grows a somber smile. "You…you never intended to harm me, weren't you?"

"Yes…I am quite lonely if I'm being honest sir." She walks closer to me, seemingly more relaxed. "My mother told me monsters are all evil, but I don't fully believe that. How could an entire species be evil? Seems silly."

"So…you are willing to be friendly with me?" I say with hope. Outside of the odd visit with my brother, I have been living alone for a long time. "I would like to make a friend. Maybe we can learn about magic together." I let my hand glow purple, proving my ability.

Moon grows an earnest smile. "That sounds wonderful!" She tackles me with a surprise hug…never got those aside from my brother and mother. I hug her back, growing a smile on my jaw. This…this feels nice.

"I hope we can be friends Moon." I say earnestly. "How about we talk for a bit. I did some hunting before and gathered some food for myself."

"Sounds lovely!" Moon grabs my hand and pulls me. "I know the perfect place for a picnic."

* * *

She leads me through the forest soon arriving at a spot that took my breath away. It is surrounded by a lake, filled with fresh smelling water, the brightest sheen of green grass and perfect lighting for the sun to shine through. I glance at Moon and finally take in all her features. Her bright eyes and vivid smile make my heart beat rapidly. Never had someone have this effect on me before. I shake my head, but my tail keeps moving rapidly. Odd…

Sitting down, I take out my prey, a poor lone rabbit that I cleaned before meeting Moon thankfully. Moon looks at my bounty, tapping her device on her gloved hands. "Mmm…I can work with this." She blasts the prey with the wand, morphing it into a mouthwatering dish.

"Wow…I never could use magic like that personally. Just basic blasts and self-defense spells." Moon looks at me confused. "How can you cast such powerful magic?"

"Oh! This is the Butterfly magic wand. It is passed down across generations of Butterflies and I finally got it two days ago. I'm…Um…not good at casting magic." I look baffled and put my claw on her shoulder.

"You just turned a dead animal into cooked food. Don't say that about yourself Moon." I say sternly. She blushes and plays with her fingers.

"I made a flaming rainbow…over the castle." My eyes grow wide. So that's why I smelt fire while traveling a few days ago… I decide to share something embarrassing with Moon.

"When I first was blessed with magic from my mother before she passed, I turned my brother's arm into a chainsaw." Moon's face turns shocked, making me chuckle. "I found out how to fix it, but he keeps insisting I turn it back into a chainsaw. Oh, Rasticore…"

"Well, guess we both got a lot to learn friend." She smiles, taking a bite out of our food. "Wow, this does taste good."

"I will bring the food, you use magic to make it taste great. Deal?" I say with a grin on my face. Moon nods and folds her arms.

"On one condition." I lean forward and nod my head. "You hang out with me every day."

I rub my chin…wondering if that is really a good idea. She is a _princess_ and I'm a monster. We being friends is nice and all…but I don't want to die by a royal guard. "I would love that Moon…but I'm a monster, remember? I don't want your father impaling me for just being near you."

"Good point…but I don't think you should worry. This could be our hang out spot! And we can meet up at night and go on adventures." There is a spark in her eyes, glowing vividly as she says this. I grin back, liking where this is going. We can be friends. The system killed my mother and almost killed my entire race. If Moon wants to be my friend, I will let it happen, regardless of the dangers I know it will bring to me.

"Deal new friend. Hope we have fun together." I say with confidence. Moon nods in response. "So, want to discuss about your family?"

"Sigh…I would rather not Toffee." Moon folds her arms, sighing in annoyance. "Mother keeps telling me to be a proper princess while father always has guards following me." I spring up in response to this. "Calm down Toffee! I made sure no one was following me."

"G-Good." I sit back down and relax again. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, I want to escape and have fun! Once I knew you were following me, I decided to take advantage of the moment." She…she knew I was watching her? Wow, no one notices me when I watch them from the shadows.

"Impressive. Whenever I hunt for prey or observe something, no one ever notices." I grow a smirk on my jaw and lean back slightly. "Guess you have a keen eye princess."

"Have to be careful Toffee. I'm a Butterfly after all." She says calmly, taking another bite of our meal. "Just wondering…where do you come from?"

"I'm part of a race called Septarian and not many of us are left. Cursed monster massacre." I clench my fists before calming down. "I lived with my brother for a few years while mother was alive, but she sadly had to leave us." I put a hand on my hand, trying to not let sadness take over. "But, I lived on my own for a long time. Still do and quite happy with my life."

"Wow…you're my age and you are living alone?" I just nod in response. "Impressive. No wonder you are so mature. Most boy's just talk to me for my looks to be honest. You seem to honestly care about my thoughts and opinions."

"You seem quite smart Moon. So, I want to learn about you. As you do about me." I say in response.

"We can learn a lot from each other." She giggles and comes closer to me. Leaning on my arm, I feel…odd. She just rests her head on me, breathing calmly. "Tonight we meet back here and go on an adventure. Promise you will make it?"

"Yes." I say with conviction. My voice feels so…emotionally charged. Don't know why…guess just happy to have meet a friend. My first…friend. Such a warm feeling. We stay still, letting the sun hit us as we relax.


	24. The Monster & The Princess - Part II

_**Next chapter is live! This covers another positive memory between Toffee and Moon…though you might see a few hints about future developments. Also…I didn't forget about River. Expect him to pop up in the next chapter. I have at least three-four more chapters coming after this one set within Toffee/Moon's backstory.**_

 _ **Stay tuned and thank you for reading!**_

* * *

 ** _Toffee POV_**

Sneaking through the bushes in this great forest, I try to find my friend. Just saying the word 'friend' is bring such a sense of warmth through my scaly skin. Looking forward to telling brother about Moon once I met up with him again. I continue my travel, spotting a cloaked figure. Jumping out of the bushes, I walk up slowly to them, gently tapping their shoulder.

"Yelp!" A small voice squeaked. I just laugh to myself, making her huff in annoyance. "Toffee Eclipse! That was rude of you."

"No Moon. You just didn't have a keen sense of hearing." I lean closer to her face, with her lightly smacking my hand away. "So, what 'adventure' do you have planned for us tonight?" Moon takes off her hood, exposing a grinning face.

"I planned on us to visit a cave and collect some hidden treasure. Could be fun!" She clasps her hands together while growing a fond smile. I just smirk at her body language; she is such a happy spirit.

"Sounds fine with me. Perfect testing for our magic I must say." She nods in response and pulls my arm towards the direction of the cave. We walk through the forest, I notice a feeling of powerful magic surrounding us. "Did you happen to cast a spell Moon? I am feeling a surge of magic around us."

She stops moving, only a few feet away from the cave. Checking her wand, she just shrugs. "I don't know Toffee. Maybe our magical energies are reacting strangely to one another or something?"

Never been around another magic use for a long period of time…so that could be it. "Either way Moon, we should get going. Don't want to keep you." She lightly punches my arm in response. "Ow."

"Don't be such a worry wort." She wags her finger. "We will get back like that." Snapping her fingers, a small amount of dust escapes from her hands. "Know a good warping spell or two."

"Mmm…" I rub my chin. "Maybe you could teach me one of those."

"Sounds fun! Adventure away!" Moon charges ahead in the cave but I chase after her. Don't want my new friend getting harmed. Catching up to her, I grab Moon's hand. She gives me a worried look, but I smile back. "Sorry for running ahead…"

"Hey, it's fine Moon. Just…be careful." Walking by her side, we examine the cave.

* * *

It is filled with amazing gems of all shapes and colors. My eyes lock on to shining blue crystal, with something pushing me to touch them. The texture feels rough but smooth at the same time. Using my tail, I make a powerful swipe. Taking the gem, I place it in my suit pocket. "Moon, look at what I found."

"You found gems too?" She says with a twinkle in her eyes. I hold out my blue gem, leading to Moon covering her mouth. "You find it pretty? I thought it looked quite nice too."

"It reminds me of gems mother wears sometimes during royal events…never had something like that honestly…" I make a mental note to myself to use these gems for something special. "Anyway, we are getting close!" Moon points ahead, with both of us locking our vision toward a hanging rainbow crystal. It's not very large, but the colors it radiates is quite impressive. Must have been in this cave for decades…we could be the very first ones to have discovered this natural beauty.

"I don't think we should take this Moon." I say somberly. "Look at it…the crystal feels at home within the cave. I would feel wrong if we left with it." Moon rubs my shoulder, giving me a sad look. "We _could_ take a few of the gems we found on our way here though. Never know what they could be used for." Her frown turns into a wide smile. She pulls out her wand and blasts colored gems toward the caves entrance. I walk up to her, carrying the shards she broke up. "Want to explore more Moon?"

"No Toffee….but I do want to visit one more place." She zaps the gems with her wand, likely storing them inside the device. I follow her, noticing how hyper-active she is currently. She must really love this place if she is so eager to take me to it. After a few minutes of silently walking, we find her…castle?!

"Moon…I can't follow you to your home." I say sternly. "I could get _killed_."

"Not if you look like a Mewman." She holds up her wand and before I could object, I feel a bright blast overwhelm my body. Opening my eyes, I spot my arms looking pale and my face feeling lighter. Sigh…my lovely tail is missing. I shoot an annoyed look toward Moon, which she frowns at. "I promise to turn you back after you leave, okay?"

I sigh with defeat, not wanting to make my friend somber. "Sure thing Moon. Lead the way." She smiles and drags me to the front entrance.

* * *

The guards hold up their weapons but Moon simply waves her hand. They back off, letting us pass through. Sweat is pouring down my back, with the raw emotion of fear overtaking me for the first time in ages. But…I trust Moon well enough to ensure I won't die tonight. I _hope_ at least. We make our way to her room, which looks oddly small. I expected it to be something grand in size, but no. It is just neatly organized with posters and large books. Her bed is covered with blue-colored fabrics and the atmosphere is quite peaceful.

"What do you think?" She asks eagerly. I just smile and sit close to her.

"I think it looks quite nice. Very homey if I must say so myself. Honestly is more preferable to my dwellings currently."

"That is great! I want you to meet someone." She takes out a large book, flipping it open. "Wake up you jerk. Want you to meet a new friend." A small blue imp rises from the book, oddly enough having a gem in his head.

"What is it Moon…I was sleeping." He says in an annoyed tone.

"Want you to meet my first real friend! His name is Toffee Eclipse." She tugs on my arm. "This is Glossaryck, my teacher of the magic wand."

"Hello sir. It is an honor to meet you." I bow as a sign of respect, something Glossaryck seems to appreciate. "So…you help Moon with her magic, yes?"

"Yes…though the fact she is associating herself with a monster surprises me." I spring up and clench up my fists. "Easy Toffee…just pointing out a fact. Promise, don't plan on hurting you. But I get your pain." I relax slightly. "You are one of the few remaining Septarian left, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes. Only myself and brother are left. Though others are out there. We just have to find them." I say calmly. Moon is intently listening to our conversation. I know this is a touchy subject, considering her family _loves_ killing monsters. "To move on from morbid discussion, what types of magic do you teach?"

"Yeah!" Moon jumps in. "Show Toffee all the stuff you tried to teach me."

"You're sure about this? I mean…you just meet the boy." He leans closer to Moon, giving a knowing look. "I think you might…"

"ENOUGH! I-I just want him to learn some of my magic…that's all. Right? Yeah!" She stutters. I snicker at her frantic behavior. The whole friend's thing is new to her as well.

"Very well." He cracks his hands. "Lesson One…"

* * *

After what felt like hours passed, but we both learn a lot. Glossaryck is…quite the teacher if I must say. Using unorthodox ways of teaching, we learn various spells. Though many of them are simple in nature, such as simple blasts of magic, others present far more promise. The 'Flaming Inferno' spell for example is really versatile, allowing the user to super-charge themselves with the element of fire and transfer that power into weapons and tools. I will like this spell a lot, helping me with hunts when gathering food. Moon seems to enjoy the more bubbly spells, which oddly enough, many come from her own mind rather than the book. As a magic user myself, I see Moon being a powerful force in the future. I am now sitting next to Moon on her bed, relaxing my body after hours of training.

"That was honestly intense. You are quite the teacher Sir Glossaryck." He just grins and sits on my shoulder.

"Well, you two are the best students I've had in years to be frank." He rubs his chin, giving me perplexed look. "I'm wondering where you got your magic from though Toffee. It reminds me of someone."

I sigh, letting my shoulders slump downward. "I got this gift from my mother. She isn't really my birth mother, but she took me and my brother in after we were abandoned. My real parents…died, if I recall correctly. Been so long…" I shake my head, trying to bubble up the memories. "She left one finally time, giving myself the power of magic while my bother got a powerful bladed arm. Through these tools, we were able to fend for ourselves for years." Moon simply looked at me in awe. Living alone isn't that impressive, I mean…even if it's not right to say, I _am_ a Monster. Hunting is part of our genes.

"Mmm…your magic is based on dark magic Toffee. You have a powerful will, so be mindful of your emotions." I give him a puzzled look. "Just…keep that in mind kid."

"I will." I turn to Moon, who looks confused. "But can you explain dark magic, to Moon I mean?" She pouts but I snicker slightly.

"Very well. Dark magic is a powerful form of magic that allows you to create impressive spells. However, it could taint you. So using it mindfully and keeping emotions in check are important when using it." Glossaryck folds his arms, floating close to us. "So, you two kids are going to be careful?"

"Yes." We say in unison. He just smirks though.

"What is wrong Glossaryck?" I ask, but he just grins in response.

"Be careful about other things too." He vanishes and goes inside the spell book. What did he mean by that? Our friendship? Mmm…that makes sense. I am a monster and this must be troubling to Moon, being friends with the very thing her people detest so vividly. Turning to her, I just see her face blushing. Why?

"That guy is such a jerk!" Moon kicks the spell book away before pouting. "Sorry for that."

"But…he didn't do anything? All he wants is us to be careful. I am a monster after all." She gives me a baffled look. "What?"

"For someone so smart, you are dense sometimes." She shakes her head as she gets up, readying her wand. She blasts me with something, but I look at my hand. It's scaly again! "Now you are yourself again buddy. Um…sorry for not turning you back once we got in my room."

"It's fine." I just smile. "I trust you."

"We just meet…my family hurt your people…and you trust me?" Moon says in complete bewilderment.

"Yes. I mean…you wouldn't hurt me. I don't _think_ you would anyway. Besides." I hold up my hand, glowing a vivid shade of purple. "I can defend myself if you tried to attack me."

"Okay…" She relaxes a bit, sitting back down. "You want to head home?"

"That might be best, considering I might get captured by a guard if I stick around here." I place my hand on her shoulder. "I remember our promise though; coming here every day at our meeting place."

She just smiles, tackling me into a hug. "Yeah, that sounds great Toffee. It feels nice meeting someone that 'gets the real me." I hug in response, patting her back gently.

"Same here Moon." We let go and I leap near her window. Waving goodbye, I use an invisibility spell to cloak my appearance and head to my dwellings. I honestly hope Moon becomes my friend. Just…feels nice being around her for some reason. It reminds me of the warm I get from being around Rasticore, his adaptive mother or our mother. This bond I formed…I intend to keep it from breaking.


	25. The Monster & The Princess - Part III

_**I know this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to release this today. The next chapter will release tomorrow, diving into Moon's first 'date' with River and the warriors reaction to Toffee. I wanted to touch on why the Queen let Toffee interact with Moon so much, so her knowing his 'monster' self is important to me, I think.**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait but expect more soon!**_

* * *

 **(Toffee POV)**

 _Two Years Later, Butterfly Castle_

"Catch me if you can Toff!" Moon shouts while using her magic to make a rainbow slide. Oh, silly Moon. I charge my magic and leap into the air, landing on the rainbow. Grinding on top of it, I slide down and catch my best friend, gently placing her on the ground.

"I win Moon." I say with a cocky grin. She huffs, earning a chuckle out of me. "But that was impressive. Didn't know you could make a solid construct like that with your wand."

"I _am_ getting better at my magic…silly lizard." She pokes my cheek. I follow her into the castle, donned in her 'Mewnman' disguise she makes me don whenever I'm inside her home. I don't mind it, honestly. But…feels like a part of my self is surprised just to be her friend. If her parents didn't _murder_ monsters, I would be able to walk around in my normal form here. Alas, I could be myself during our nightly adventures.

Pondering about our friendship, I cannot believe two years have passed so quickly. From finding that lonely blue-haired magical girl and her offering to be my friend…now we are attached by the hip. Best friends that will never let anything tear us apart. Feels…nice. Rasticore still has reservations about my friendship with Moon, but he will hopefully understand my mindset regarding everything one day. "So Moon." I ask, ending my thoughts for the time being. "What is planed for today's agenda?"

"Well…a royal event is happening and my Mom wants me to be a part of it. Not sure _what_ it is though." She grows a worried expression. "I mean, she knows my magic is better and that you are protecting me whenever I'm outside the castle walls."

"Very true." I place my 'human' hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry so much."

"Yeah." She sighs and we continue walking. Getting to the throne room, we spot the Queen growing a fond smile on her face. "Hey Mom. Um…it's okay if Toffee joins us?"

"Why of course! My favorite solder always watching out for my little girl." The queen gave me a warm smile, it felt nice. I'm willing to bet my tail that if saw my _real_ self, she would chop my head off. Regardless, I smile back, giving a respectful bow. "You can join my daughter for the announcement of her engagement."

"Engagement?" Moon asks in confusion. Why she is surprised is beyond me however; being around for years, I'm well aware of royal's being arranged for marriage for generations at this point. Not that shocking, but Moon is young. Likely doesn't know better, though her angered reaction to the word has me nervous. "Mom, I don't want to have my future picked out for me. I'm going to be Queen after all."

"Yes dear." The queen says softly, placing a hand on Moon's puffy shoulder. "But you need to be ready. Only two more years before you need to get married dear." Moon just looks annoyed at this point, but just grows a…oh no. She has that _look_.

"But mother, what if I pick out my own husband?" I pray she doesn't turn to me…but opening my eyes, I spot her giving me that _look_. I sigh and walk up to the Queen.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind." I take Moon's hand gently and we walk toward the nearby hall. My face turns bitter. Is she _stupid!_ No, control your temper…the spell will cancel out. "Moon…you _do_ realize that I'm…that _thing_ , correct? The _thing_ your parents want to kill? That they _hate_?"

"But Toffee! I just wanted to shut my Mom up." She sighed looking at her heels. "Please, just play along."

"I cannot." I say bluntly, earning a sour look from Moon. "We are friends and sadly…even if we are very close, we cannot be anything more." I close my eyes, expecting a slap or something painful to hit me. But nothing happens. Opening my eyes, Moon gives me a somber look of understanding. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Toffee. I understand." Moon walks ahead, but gives me a smirk. "But I'm still doing what I want." That…sigh. I just stand tall and follow my best friend back to the throne room. She turns to the Queen, seemingly waiting for the two of us. "Hello Mother. I was just talking to my friend. Sorry for the intrusion."

"No dear, it's fine. I assuming you talked with him about your future?" Moon just nods. "Excellent. But I want you to still humor the other princes we called over to visit the kingdom. The first one is going to be River of the Johnson Family. Please, take some time to know him."

"Okay Mom." Moon sighs and walks off. I begin following her but I am stopped by the Queen. She gives me…a smile. But I know that _look_. She wants to say something to me.

* * *

"Your majesty, is something wrong? I will leave if you desire."

"No, just…sit down." She makes a chair appear with magic, which I sit down on. "I know that you are really a monster." My body freezes for a second before instantly get into combat stance. "I won't harm you…yet."

"Of course." I hissed. "I am just another mindless creature you and your kind will end. But…humor me. Why did you let me speak with your daughter for so long, if you knew the truth this whole time?"

The Queen grows a somber smile. "Because…she was happy. You was her first friend and after how nice you have been treating her, I allowed this 'friendship' to continue."

"And I'm assuming you want it to end?" I ask rhetorically.

"Not yet." She answers, leaving me very confused. "See…you can never marry her."

"I am well aware of that. I'm sure you know this, but I talked with Moon about that very topic moments ago." I say bluntly.

"Good, you understand. But it isn't about your kind or anything." My _kind_. I want to blast her damn head off but…stay calm Toffee. That isn't proper. "It's because of the system."

"You do not have to say anything else ma'am." I say calmly, having controlled anger. "Just tell me this. Am I still allowed within the castle walls and visit your daughter? If not, I will leave." The queen stays silent, as if contemplating her choices.

"You can still visit and you are well aware of your standing with my daughter. Even if she isn't." I sigh, agreeing with her. Moon will likely be happier with River, assuming they get along with one another. "You can leave now Toffee. Thank you for discussing this matter with me."

"It was my pleasure your highness." I say gritting my teeth. The moment I walk out of the throne room, I feel like breaking something. Anger…frustration…rage… These emotions were awakened but I hate them. Venting out my anxieties over my monster self is not proper. I should be _proud_ of being the last of my race. I'm a warrior that lived many years. But the one thing I have been wanting for a long time, a friend, I cannot have. Thankfully, I still have some time with Moon before things will come to a close.

"Toffee?" I turn, spotting Moon looking confused. "Is something wrong? You seem angry."

"I'm just running on low time my friend." I turn to her, having a somber look in my face. "We should meet this River person. You will be getting married to him most likely."

"Come on, I can make my own choices Toffee." She runs off, smiling innocently.

"Keep thinking that Moon." I say sadly. Walking behind her, I let sadness take over and dark thoughts cloud my mind. But I will not accept them…being Moon's friend is more important than anything else.


	26. The Monster & The Princess - Part IV

_**I got this done early! Hope you guys like this one. I bring Rasticore into the picture and the next chapter will focus on the wedding with Moon & River. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!**_

 _ **Also want to take this time to shout-out to a few recent Star Vs stories. The first I want to shout-out to NegaBoss2000's 'The Secrets of the Mysterious Hollow', which has a lot of potential as it continues.**_

 _ **The second story I want to shout out is the really impressive piece from Zamairiac called 'Pedestal'. Easily one of the best romance-genre fan-fictions based on Star Vs I have ever read. If you are following that, I promise that my version of Jackie is a lot nicer. Highly recommend you check that out (though be mindful of it's M-Rating).**_

 _ **My last shout-out is Serialkillerwithatypewriter's 'Warm Hugs'. There isn't many Tom X Star stories here but this story shows how much of a nice guy Tom can be. Really loved this one-shot, so check it out if you have the time!**_

* * *

 **(Toffee POV)**

 _One Year Later, Outskirts of Mewni_

"Toffee my good lad, how's the hunt?" I hear a friendly male voice shout. Turning to my back, I spot my friend River Johnson, future husband of my best friend. Despite internal fears of me loathing this man, we formed a friendly rivalry since we meet a year ago. He is rowdy and to be frank, annoyingly loud. But he has the heart of a lion, loyal and kind. His soft face and strong arms complement his fit body; perfect warrior for my best friend.

"Going well my good friend." I respond with a smile. Forming a curved sword with my magic, I slash through some forest in front of me. I make a hand movement, encouraging River to follow behind me. "Want to gather this special animal for a meal I'm planning. I mean, the weeding for you and Moon is coming up. My friends should be have a nice meal before things get to frantic."

"Toffee…" He pats my scaly back. Honestly shocked he accepted my monster half so quickly, but when you are dating a princess with hidden anger issues…it's best to not get her upset. "I know this is bothering you. Want to discuss matters?"

We always come back to this when the weeding comes up…but I don't mind sharing my honest thoughts. "I _am_ upset, but if she is going to be with anyone, I'm happy it's you." River gives me a somber smile. "Johnson…the fact you didn't want to cut my _head_ off like her insane mother is more than enough reason to be kind towards you. The fact you treat Moon like she's a person…gives you more of my respect."

He rubs his neck, jumping over a fallen tree behind me. He catches up to me…guess I'm moving quickly. Don't want to lose that deer. "But what do _you_ want Toffee?"

"Just…for Moon to be happy." I turn around, giving an honest smile. "That is what you wish for Moon, is it not?"

"Yes." River nods with conviction. "Are we still going to be hunting partners after the weeding?" I can't help but laugh at this.

"Of course." I make my blade vanish and shake his hand firmly. "Now, you know where the deer went?" River keels down on his four legs and sniffs like a mad dog. His eyes dilate and he points his hand forward.

"Our prey is over there. I got my blade ready!" He charges ahead while I follow behind him. Taking out my blade again, I leap in the air alongside River and we both tackle into the deer. He wants to cut it up in pieces but I stop him.

"River…we end nature peacefully." He just stops and nods. I gently place the knife into the animal, before it closes its eyes. It passes out, dying peacefully. "Now, can you give me a hand friend?"

* * *

Getting back to the Castle hours later, I don my 'Mewni' disguise. River gives me a sour look which I sigh at. "You know that if I come in like…my true self River."

He just nods and we gently place our prey, covered with a hunter's blanket. "I will watch over the prey and get the nearby chief. You let Moon know we got back safely."

"Understood." We part our ways and I start heading to Moon's room…but I'm stopped by her mother. My body begins to feel rage but I take a deep breath, in order to maintain my human form. "Hello your majesty. I was just going to visit your daughter. Me and her husband have a special meal planed before the big wedding event."

She gets off her throne and folds her arms. I scoff internally, as I _know_ she thinks something sinister behind my actions. "It was a good thing River was with you. Would assume the animal you intend on cooking to be poisoned."

"That is not funny your majesty. Despite my true form, I would never harm anyone. Though…you wouldn't think that. Would you?" I say in a calm voice. The Queen flinched slightly before coughing. "You know what? I will just inform River of my leave shortly. I know when I'm not welcomed." I bow and walk away, but as I leave the castle, I spot Moon walking by.

"Toffee! I wanted to talk…" I hold up my hand, giving a kind smile.

"Can we talk later? I need some air, if you don't mind." She just nods and I walk away, but eying the evil glare she gave the Queen tells me she gets the full picture. I sit on the castle grounds, on a wooden bench. The cool air brushes against my combed hair and I feel tempted to cancel the spell. But before I could ponder the thought, I spot my blue-haired friend walking toward me. "Hello Moon."

"Hey." She sits down next to me, joining me watching the gentle breeze. "What happened in there? You seemed really bitter with my mother."

"You are _aware_ of how she knows the truth, yes?" Moon nods and clenches her gloved hands in fits. "So…I left before she could summon a guard to kick me out. Would rather leave gracefully then like a wild animal…like she thinks I am." Anger begins coming out and my disguise flickers. Taking a deep breath, I calm down yet again. "I…I am honestly feeling tired of this whole arrangement."

"What do you mean?" Moon's voice seemed nervous but I don't care anymore. I feel…angry and I need to tell my friend how I feel.

"I feel like I'm not welcomed in your life anymore." I say bluntly. "River accepts me as a friend and I want to remain your friend as well. But…I don't know if I can come around to the castle anymore. I hope you understand. However…" I form a grin on my face, feeling happy about my surprise. "River and I have something special planned for the wedding."

Her face perks up and I feel joy watching my friend embrace her happiness. Being forced into her duties, she lost some of her bubby personality I know and enjoyed when we first meet. Seeing her happy always makes my day to be honest. "Thank you Toffee." She leans on my arm and I feel content. I'm tempted to pat or brush her hair but I put that idea to rest.

"Anything for my friend. Want to 'borrow' some warnicorns later and have a race? I am sure River would have quite the field day." We both laugh loudly and she wipes a tear away.

"That sounds wonderful." Moon says in-between laughs.

"Did someone say racing?!" We both snap our necks and spot River jump onto the bench. "I will beat you Toffee!"

"Really now…" I raise my eyebrow and fold my arms. "We shall see about that during the race."

"Not if I beat you two first." Moon says with a dark grin on her face. River and I both gulp.

"She scares me sometimes." River whispers. I couldn't help but agree with my warrior friend.

* * *

After a few hours of racing with my friends, I decide to return to my dwelling. The cave is nice and after disabling my Mewni guise, I throw myself on a nearby chair. "Brother?" I look around, finding a kind voice from across the hall. My brother Rasticore is here to see me?! This is a wonderful surprise. I almost leap out of my chair and tackle my brother into a hug, something he chuckles at. "For someone so proper and mature, you sure act like a kid at heart."

"It's not every day I get to see my brother. So, how are you doing?" I guide him to one of my chairs, which he lounges in. I eye his arm and sigh; his right arm is a chainsaw. "Want me to fix that?"

"What? Oh, you mean my bladed arm. I got an upgrade and turned it into a chainsaw. You know, good for getting bounties." We both chuckle and I walk into the kitchen, getting us two well-earned cups of swamp water. "But I'm surprised you still are dressed up. Plan on visiting _them_ again?"

I just sigh and after giving my brother his cup, lay back in my chair. "Please, I know what I'm doing. Once she is married to River, I can leave forever and try to move on…I hope."

"Brother, I know you love her. But she is a Mewiman and her family killed our entire race. To be frank, I'm surprised you didn't want to kill them yet." I feel angry but my bother has a lot of truth behind his words.

"You don't think I'm tempted brother?" I speak loudly. "I want to rip that annoying woman's head right off her spine for taunting me these past three years. But I won't…Moon loves her mother, despite how evil she truly is."

Rasticore gives me a somber look and pats my shoulder. "Hey, want to join me for a bounty brother? I will split the cut with you."

"Nah, you keep the entire cut. I will join you after the weeding tomorrow." My brother smiles and I feel some joy, knowing we are going to have some fun soon. "But I want to be present for my best friend's wedding…even though she isn't getting married to me." I feel a pit forming in my chest and I want to claw it away. Rasticore notices this and looks at me intently.

"Brother, did you ever tell Moon you loved her?"

"No…I have not. And for good reason; I know she feels strongly for me and I don't want to complicate matters. Besides…look at me?" I throw my hands up in the air. "I'm proud of being a monster but _her_ people hate us. I don't want to drag her into the fear we face daily."

"Then she doesn't love you then brother if she could not accept you." Rasticore says bluntly, slugging down some swamp water.

"W-What?" I try to blurt out.

"Toffee Eclipse. We have been around for years…no, decades. We've lived through a lot and the only person we have meet that _truly_ accepts us was mother. But what about our present lives? I love my adoptive mother with my life but I know she views me as a monster." He looks down, gently touching his chainsaw arm. "But Heinous treats me well and has given me a roof to sleep under. What has Moon truly done for you Toffee?"

"I…I felt warmth. Pure joy whenever we spend time together." I fold my hands, trying to piece together the jumbled thoughts. "I also learned powerful magic spells from her spell book and have connections within the royal palace due to my 'Mewman' form."

"Well…you have tools. Good brother." Rasticore gives me a serious look. "If her family harms you or any monsters you feel connections to, you can as they say…um." Rasticore taps his head, thinking of something. "Right! Pull the rug under her feet."

"But why would I do that?" I ask bluntly. "I care for Moon and River."

"Do they know I'm a monster brother? Or any of your ties with our allies?" He asks me in a serious tone.

"Moon knows about you being my brother but that is it."

"Interesting…well, don't worry." Rasticore grows a smile. "If you feel hurt by Moon or her family, I will help anyway I can." I can see the gears turning in my brother's mind. Plotting to kill her family most likely. As much as I would love to crush the skull of the queen, I could never do that.

"Thank you brother but don't need to concern yourself with such matters." I say with a smile. "We will do our hunt the day after Moon's wedding. I promise." Rasticore gets up and gives me a warm hug. "Now brother." I use my magic to make an 'All Seeing Eye' appear before us. "Why not watch some foolish Mewman's live their lives?"

Rasticore laughs madly and races into the kitchen to get some food, while I ponder at the thoughts Rasticore shared with me. I could harm the castle badly I really wanted to. But do I? I love Moon and feel a strong bond with River. They are my friends, my only friends. Fate will help me, so will trust in the cards so to speak.

* * *

 _ **A few things.**_

 _ **1) How long will this continue (Toffee Arc)? I plan on continuing this for at least two-three more chapters. The last chapter of the arc is something special and it's not what you think ;).**_

 _ **2) What about future arcs? Well...I plan on exploring the Forest of Curtain Death for the next few chapters after this and I plan on having a 'special' Jackie arc (not unlike 'Returning Home') that explores her relationship with Marco and Star during the later episodes of Season 2.**_

 _ **3) My main focus is this project with 'Looking for Magic' and 'Calling of Cards' being my secondary ones.**_

 _ **4) Rasticore being more aggressive toward Mewni people is done for a reason. Will just say that much. And Toffee & River being friends? I think I need to explain this honestly. Toffee **__**knows he will never be with Moon romantically and River respects him. So, that is why he doesn't hate River. I felt having this be the case makes things a bit more...tragic, to put it simply.**_

 ** _5) The next chapter will come out very soon, so stay tuned._**

 ** _That's all guys, so...have a great day/night/whatever :D!_**


	27. The Monster & The Princess - Part V

_**I'm back with a new chapter in this story guys :D! I touch on a few things but the next one is going to be a HUGE chapter (likely 3,000-4,000 words). It will detail Toffee's battle with Moon, River and the Mewni Forces.**_

* * *

 _ **Toffee POV**_

 _ **(Night of Wedding)**_

Tonight is the big night…where my two close Mewman friends finally get married. Walking toward the castle in my Mewni Guise, I feel my heart being…empty. "I know this hurts…but we could never be together." I tightly clench my fist over my dressed-up chest and walk forward, having a focused look on my 'human' face. Behind me is my brother Rasticore, who I had to drag along. "Brother…I thought you agreed…"

"I know Toffee." He hissed, trying to get his suit jacket right. "But I _hate_ these Mewni desguises. Of course, we can't be ourselves here. Funny…"

I rub my forehead in mild annoyance. "Brother, don't you know _why_ we have these magical guises?" My voice grows dark, filled with hidden anger I rarely show. _**"Because they will violently kill us if they see our true forms. So stop talking about this subject."**_ I look at Rasticore, having a somber expression on his face. "Rasticore…I am sorry."

"It is fine brother." He takes a deep breath and his rugged 'human' face smiles. "I understand. So…where are your 'friends'? At the castle's front door?"

"Yes, so follow me." Rasticore follows me and we walk past a few guards. They give me a warm smile, which I wave back to. Getting inside, I spot River in a blue royal suit. He looks so happy…glad tonight will be good for my friend. "Hello River!"

He turns toward us and tackles me into a mainly hug. "Hello Toffee! Glad you can make it.' He let's go and looks toward Rasticore, who gave him a nasty glare. "You must be Toffee's brother Rasticore. Pleasure to meet you good sir."

"You know I'm…" Rasticore hissed but River only gave a somber smile. "Wait…you _know_ I'm…that thing?"

"Yes my good man. You and your brother are nobile creatures." He places a warm hand on both our shoulders. "I'm sorry you cannot be present here in your true forms. I'm deeply sorry for that…"

"It is okay River." I say with a warm smile. "We both understand."

"…Yeah." Rasticore says quietly, having a shocked expression on his face. He shouldn't be so surprised…I explained to him that River and Moon are nice people. Glad he can see that for himself at least.

"So where is the lucky bride? Getting ready still?" I say jokingly, making River laugh proudly.

"Moon is still with the royal dressers. They have been working on her for a good three hours at this point…" River rubs his chin, likely thinking about how she will look. I tempt to ponder that thought but to keep my sanity in check, I suppress my urge. "You two want to eat something and chat while Moon gets ready?"

* * *

For the past hour, the three of us were chatting away while drinking some 'special' wine River brought with him. Rasticore loved the taste…though I fear he drank too much. "So Rasticore, you did _what_ now?!"

"Well (hiccup) I went hunting for some dangerous triangle monster in another (hiccup) dimension. I almost got him but he summoned strange creatures. My trusty arm helped fend them off but one of them blasted my blade. I would show you but…" I raise my hand and make an image with my own magic of his 'lovely' arm. River only laughs loudly, with Rasticore grinning with pride. "Thanks for the image brother."

"Of course, you and your loud weapon. I prefer…the clean silence of a blade." River only nods in response, but soon clenches his fists.

"I like to use my BARE HANDS!" River shouts with joy, making me laugh loudly.

"I think you mean, _bear_ hands good friend." I lightly slap his back, making the three of us chuckle. "Thank you for the drink River. I feel…a lot calmer."

"I know Toffee, I brought it for you mainly." I shoot River a surprised expression. "Come on now, I am well aware of how tonight is going to be for you. I could help you leave early if you want."

"River." Rasticore places a warm hand on his shoulders. "We would love to take that offer. I am fearful of the royal guards coming after us."

"I know my friends." River grits his teeth. "Fighting monsters…I don't mind the rush, but only like fighting the troubled ones, you know. The ones that harm innocent people. But you two? While I don't know you well Rasticore, but your brother is one of the kindest souls I have ever meet."

The look I give the two is of shock. I know I'm respectful and everything…but _kind_? "I don't understand River. I am only respectful with people and treat them as they would like to be treated."

"Brother…" Rasticore says softly. "You _are_ a kind person. The fact you didn't give into…harming many of the people here says everything."

"I agree." River says casually, making me and Rasticore jump from surprise. "What? Many in the royal family are utter jerks. You think they gave _me_ an easy time? My family is from barbarians…with her mother only giving me respect due to my father's high status." He rubs his forehead and slugs down more of his drink. "Just…I don't like how you get treated friend. And now? You are letting your emotions get squashed like **NOTHING** just so Moon can be happy."

"I…I…" I'm speechless now. "Thank you River Johnson." I just give my kind friend a warm hug, with Rasticore frozen in place. We let go and I cough to get their attention. "Now, we should check up on Moon." We all nod and head back into the castle.

* * *

"Moon?" I look around her room, with River and Rasticore waiting in a lobby. They figured now is a good time to talk with her…as I honestly want to leave after this anyway. My blue-haired friend soon comes closer to me, having a happy face. "Moon…"

"Hello Toffee." She says with a warm smile. Her face was covered with a white vale and her dress had vivid shades of blue and white. My face felt warm watching her walk toward me and…I couldn't let my emotions stay controlled any longer. I tackled into her, giving a powerful hug. "I know you was happy to see me but…"

"I…I am so proud of you." I say calmly, letting tears come down my face. "From the little girl that only wanted a friend to an amazing woman that will rule this kingdom proudly. It has been such an honor being your friend."

"I love you." She says softly, making me let go instantly. "I…I had to say that now." She rubs her gloved arms. "I love you and River a lot, but…I feel stronger towards you. We both have such a powerful connection and…"

"Please. Stop." I say with gritted teeth. "We both know us can never happen with that haven mother still around." My face grew angry, with tears of anger and sadness dripping down. "I am happy for you and am over joyed you are with River. He is a very good man and a close friend. But please. Do not _**test my heart**_. Like this…even if I know you are speaking truthfully."

Moon just grows a somber smile and sits on her bed. I sit next to her, with her warm head resting on my shoulders. "I always felt strongly for you Toffee…ever since we first meet. Your magic…your kindness…such powerful qualities." I stay silent, resisting the urge to brush her soft blue hair. "Despite everything, you still remained my friend. Even though monsters are frowned upon on Mewni, even though you have anger towards my family…you still cared for me. I know you love me too."

"….Yes." I say softly, with Moon tearing up slightly. "But again, you know…"

"Why do we have to follow the rules?" Moon says with joy. She turned to me with that _look_ and I groaned inwardly. "We could form a new life together and…"

"What about your people? What about River?" I say in response, making her look down, playing with her fingers. "You know I would love that, but we both know it cannot happen. Please, you love River, yes?"

"With all my heart." She answers confidently. I only smile hugging my friend tightly.

"Then have a happy life with him tonight. You two will do wonderful things for this kingdom." I feel tears coming down my face, with Moon letting some drip on my suit jacket.

"Are you still going to be around?" She asks softly. I let go and give her an unsure look. "I thought so…"

"I didn't say yes or no Moon." I say clearly. "But your _mother_ hates me and once you are married to River, the kingdom will have no use for me."

"How I want to blast her into _**fucking pieces!**_ " Moon hissed, making me jump back. I noticed her eyes tint purple, making me shake slightly. I remember her reading _that_ chapter in the spell book and it tainting both of us. Thankfully Glossaryck 'fixed' that but still…when her eyes tint that color, I get scared. "She always has control and has mistreat the people of Mewni horribly!"

"What do you mean?" I want to hear Moon explain this point…maybe there _really_ is hope for Monsters on Mewni…

"She refuses to give monsters rights, has them working in horrid conditions and…and…" Her rage is bubbling at this point. "I saw them torture one of your kind."

" _ **What?**_ " I ask seriously. "Where did you see them? Me and my brother can save them and…"

"I saw him die. I asked him if they knew where more of your kind was and…he gave them an answer." I walk back, shaking with both fear and anger.

"No, no…" I shake my head. "If they know where more of us are…me and brother will be the only ones left?!" I shout, making Moon nod in response. "Tell me the location." Moon passes me a piece of paper, which I neatly fold up in my suit pocket. "Thank you for telling me this Moon. I will save my people…but are you fighting in this battle?"

"I…I don't know." She looks away. Silence overtakes the room and I finally say something.

"I understand, regardless of what happens. If we clash, let us have a good fight." I hold out my hand, which Moon shakes firmly. "I must go…but please, be careful." I give my friend a warm hug and kiss her forehead. Letting go, I begin heading out of her room, but I feel something lunge toward me. Moon kisses me on the lips and I feel my guise vanish on the spot. I…this feels amazing. But I _know_ this is wrong. "Moon…"

"Toffee…" She says with lidded eyes. We let go and I feel so conflicted. Why must someone I love be a Mewman?! "I'm sorry but…I had to do that."

"It is fine." I rub my large jaw, feeling warmth spread throughout my body. "I…I always wanted that to happen honestly."

"You and Rasticore should go home and get ready." She says seriously. "You both likely want some time to bond with your people before…"

"Thank you for this information Moon and for being my friend." I bow to her. "Future Queen of Mewni, I hope we can continue being friends, regardless of what fate has instore the both of us." I get up and after using my spell, leave the room. Marching down the stairs, I feel a sense of pride, clarity and rage mix together. Spotting River and Rasticore, I give the two a look of determination, one that would be remembered by both for years to come.

* * *

 _ **So...if you have been reading 'Crushed Hearts' I kinda dived into how Star feels strongly for both Marco and Tom. Well...I played with that here with Moon's attractions to both River and Toffee. I felt it was fitting and it gave the final 'peaceful' encounter between Toffee and Moon some nice depth.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be a large battle, so hope you all look forward to that!**_


	28. The Monster & The Princess - Part VI

_**Hello guys! This is the end of the Toffee arc and we will be moving on very soon. But...I changed plans slightly. Considering the battle between Moon and Toffee had, well, BOTH of them fighting, I wanted Moon to explain how the battle went. So, I will dive into THAT piece of the puzzle in the future. But for now, close things off for Toffee and we can move on with the main plot.**_

 ** _But I want to make a shout-out to a few stories first._**

 ** _A new story called "_** ** _Marco the Fire Bringer" written by BearerOfTheLight came out recently and it dives into a similar plot to this one (where Marco runs after Star) but it does things a lot differently. Marco learning fire magic, getting a mentor and more are covered in this story; I really enjoy it and highly recommend you guys give it a read :D!_**

 ** _The last story I want to recommend you check out is "Painted Lies & Demon Eyes" by Livvy Mae. It is a really sad story that I greatly enjoyed reading. The author posted over 15 chapters in the span of a single day! So I was really impressed with the quality of it's dialog, storytelling and more. If you love a good mystery and some drama, highly recommend you give it a shot. _**

* * *

_**(Toffee POV) -**_ _ **Years Later, Butterfly Castle**_

"Brother…are you dense? You know that if they spot you…"

"SILENCE!" I shout at Rasticore, making him freeze in place. I gently pat his shoulder. "S-Sorry brother. I need to do this. Despite the war and…" Looking at my finger-less hand, I clench it tightly. "…my loss of magic, I want to see their child."

"And what?" Rasticore asks me. I stay silent long enough to make him sigh in annoyance. "Okay brother. Just please, be careful."

"I will." I hug Rasticore and he vanishes into the shadows, leaving me alone.

Memories of the war play in my mind violently, trying to process the last words me and Moon shared with one another.

" _You killed my people Toffee!"_

" _But your people slaughtered mine!? Why are you fighting with them?"_

" _Because I HAVE to…I don't want to harm you friend."_

" _I understand. Queen Moon the Undaunted, let us clash our blades and see who will become the victor of this violent war!"_

I shake my head to end the playing memories but the horrifying image of Moon basting my poor finger off and leaving me for dead plays on repeat. When I…lost everything. My magic, gone like it was never present to begin with. Clenching my hand, I try to get a green flame to appear, but nothing happens. Maybe one day…it will come back. I hope at least, though all these years later, I'm beginning to lose hope for this.

Looking at the castle walls, I ponder what I will do next. I want revenge, but not specifically at Moon and River. They were just victims like me and my people are…or were. They killed my brothers and sisters…yet I do not hate them. Emotions are a funny beast, they are. But enough, I am here for a reason. Heard word about a child, the latest princess. I want to meet her.

Throwing on my cloak, I put the hood over my large head and latch on to the castle walls. Slowly climbing them, I find an open window. Jumping inside, the room is covered with thick darkness. Good…stealth is needed here. I sneak my way into the castle floor, noticing the new elements making up the castle. Growing a faint grin, I feel happy knowing Moon made this place her own.

"Mommy?" I hear from the background. The voice…seemed so innocent and kind. I begin walking and soon feel something attach to my legs. Looking down, I pick up the child…it has short blond hair and heart shaped marks. "You aren't mommy."

"No I'm not. Who are you?" I ask softly, gently rubbing the child's cheeks.

"Stars Butterflies!" She answers, making me chuckle. The little thing can't say her name correctly yet. Her face grew a wide smile, hugging me tight. "Hello new friend!" The sounds of guards make me nervous, making me dash into one of the rooms. "Why are we running?"

"Um…we are playing hid and seek Star." I answer. "The guards are playing the game with us. They want to impale me." She giggled…at least she doesn't fully know the horrors of the latest Monster War. "We need to hide before your mommy and daddy find you."

"You are friends with them? They are nice peoples!" I feel frozen hearing that…but Star is correct. They are…were nice people to me. But that is the past…so why did I come back to see their daughter? I shake my head and gently put Star down. She notices something on my face and tries to get closer to it. Star jumps in the air and wipes my eyes. "I caught your tear Mr."

I feel my face and the tears are coming down. I…I feel somber. "I'm okay little one. Now, can you take me to your room? I want to tuck you in for sleep."

"Is that part of the game Mr.?" Star asks me in confusion. I just pat her head and nod. "Okay! Let's go on a super-duper adventure!" She darts out of the room and I feel forced to chase after her. Despite being so young, likely four years old, the little princess is very smart. Stealthy moving around, I follow Star toward her room. It was very impressive honestly; a special bed to help her stay safe, lots of toys and even various stuffed animals. I spot one with a Monster's head being ripped off. Sigh…even the youngest ones aren't safe from corruption. Likely a guard teaching her that. "Mr.? Why are you here?"

"What do you mean little one?" I kneel down and help Star in her bed, putting the covers over her.

"I know monsters are evil but mommy told me story about one kind one. He was her best friend and she really loved him. But they had to fight. Why do monsters and Mewni people fight?" I feel shocked hearing this, to be frank. Children…so clever with how they side-step the outside influences in their world.

"For years, Mewni people fought monsters Star. They took their land by force and monsters had to fend for themselves. However, monsters aren't all good." I feel horrible saying this, but this is the truth. "Some monsters hurt others not only to defend themselves but to harm people. Just like any monster, Mewman's can be good or evil too." I brush her hair with my claws. "But you could change everything little one. You have a big heart. Use it to make lots of friends."

"I will Mr.!" She jumps into my arms, giving me yet another hug, I squeeze back. But a loud noise comes from the halls…

* * *

"Who is after my pumpkin?!" River shouts like a mad man, but Moon knows it's me. She places her gloved hand on River's shoulder, giving him the _look_. He looks at me again, growing wide eyes. "Toffee?"

"Yes River." I place Star back down in her bed. "I have to go little one and you likely won't see me ever again. But please, listen to your parents. They are…good people." Star gives me a warm smile before sleeping contently under the covers. "I had no intention to harm your daughter. I just wanted to see her, as we are…were friends."

"I…I understand Toffee." She looks at the ground, having a defeated expression on her face. "Why are you really here?"

"You're daughter asked the same question Queen." I say calmly. I want to walk forward and place my hand on her shoulders, but that can never happen again. "I…I wanted closure I suppose. We had a powerful bond that we only recently severed. I promise to never bother you or River again. But…thank you both."

"For what Toffee?" River asks in confusion. "Moon took your magic away? I…We…killed innocent monsters. How can you look at us with a smile?" I don't blame him for asking this, but…emotions are a powerful thing.

"Because you two were my first friends…and at one point, I considered you two family. But, now…it's over." I leap on the window, looking back at Star, sleeping like a little angel. "Please, protect her. And don't let her make the same mistakes we made Moon." In that moment, I left the Butterfly family forever…or so I thought.

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV) - Present Day**_

"And…that is my story. Any questions Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly?" Toffee asks softly. Just…wow. I don't know _what_ to say regarding Toffee's story. I mean sure, he could have lied about most of it. But the truth and pain in his eyes while telling us the tale says otherwise. Turning over toward Star, I can feel the anger inside her.

"Star?" I place my hand over her shoulder, but I feel trembling. She is shaking madly, but I'm not sure if it's fully from anger or sadness. Before I could even do anything, she tackles into Toffee and I ready my dagger sword. "Get off him!"

But Star doesn't listen, instead hugging the creature tightly and tears coming down her face. "I…I didn't know you suffered so much. Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because…I saw hope in you Star. I feel you could do great things for the kingdom." He pushes Star back gently, with her sitting down next to me again. Star is now tightly holding my arm, intently listening to Toffee's words. "Both of you can change everything. Fate has plans for you two, as it did for myself. However, this doesn't change my goals. I want to storm the Butterfly Castle and get the monsters freedoms."

I feel his frustration…but things are different now. "We can accomplish that without violence Toffee. Now…" I hold out my hand. "Are we going to work together? Or resume fighting with newfound understanding?" Toffee remains silent, telling me the battle is far from over. "So this whole thing was…food for thought, right? I get it. I really do." Standing up, I take out my blade and shield. "We will clash again in the future but know this. Remember how you said that you trust me? I trust you to make the right choices when the time comes too."

Star just gets up and clenches her wand. "You aren't evil Toffee. And…thank you for sparing me when I was little." She giggled a bit for the first time in hours. "I guess even as a tike, I had my charms."

"Princess. Marco." Toffee stands up, placing his hands on our shoulders. A few hours ago, we would push them off, but we both feel oddly calm around Toffee now. "Be careful. My brother is going to test you two in the forest and I'm not going to stop him. Use this time to process and think about things. We will meet again for our clash." He let's go and vanishes from the dreamscape.

"So…we don't trust Rasticore now?" Star asks casually.

"Um, not really? I don't know Star. But if we are going to find the 'real' Toffee, we need to get through the Forest." I look around, spotting Moon slowly walk up to us. "Glad to see you are okay Queen."

"Yes…" Moon leans on a wall and sighs in defeat. "Can't believe this. You both know the truth."

Star just gives Moon a really bitter look, tightly clenching her wand. She raises her finger but soon drops it. "Toffee was in my position. He wanted to embrace his feelings but didn't out of fear of harming or losing you. I…I understand that. But you _loved_ him too. And Dad is his friend! Why didn't you try talking to him?! That war could have been prevented!"

"You think I _didn't_ try that daughter?!" Moon hissed, making both Star and I flinch. "I…I didn't want to fight him. But he forced my hand, despite the fact he…" She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. I could tell this was a troubling topic for Moon.

"We all have the right to make choices but every choice we make has concequences." Moon and Star look at me as I say this. "I said that when I came to Mewni with my monster allies at the round table. I still stand by that. Toffee must face trial for the deaths of the High Counsel of Magic members, so we will find him. But that doesn't mean his points don't matter." I begin feeling irritated at this point. "Look...I'm tired and we need rest. Star and I will report back to you once we find out anything."

Moon coughs and collects herself. "Understood. Be careful children." Moon vanishes soon, leaving me confused. Why did Toffee try and explain himself like that? And why…do I feel bad for him?

"Marco…" She places her hand on my shoulders, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I didn't know Toffee mirrored us so directly. He knew magic and bottled up his feelings like you did."

"Yeah…" I can't believe that too. "But despite his current actions, his heart is in the right place. Even if it's causing a lot of issues currently. Boy…" I just laugh at how crazy things got now. "…How are we going to explain this to everyone?"

"Glossaryck might be able to help." Star gives me a warm smile. "I mean, he _did_ teach Toffee magic."

"Good point buddy." We both give one another a powerful hug and close our eyes. Not long after this, we both spring out of our bed.

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)- Town of Beginnings Tavern, Present Day**_

My eyes dilate wide open and I breathe heavily. Turning to my side, so Marco shivering slightly. "M-Marco?"

"You had that dream too?" I knew instantly what he was talking about, nodding in response. "Just…great. _How_ are we going to explain to the team that 'Toffee isn't COMPLETELY evil, just a decent guy with messed-up ways of getting stuff done'? Cause I have no way to explain this!"

Marco was very calm throughout this entire journey so far, which impressed me considering how he panicked often on Earth. So for Marco entering panic now is completely responsible, more so after last night. I give my boyfriend a tight hug, gently brushing his hair. "Look Marco, it will be okay. I mean, we both understand what he went through."

"That is what is scaring me honestly." Marco admits, making a frown form on my face. I never let go of my hug though. "What if Moon and River push us apart? I…I don't want to be like Toffee."

"Unlike my mom, I won't…" Marco sighs loudly.

"Your mom sounded a lot like you in Toffee's story." I let go and begin shaking somewhat. He…is right. Mom sounded very similar to myself when she was my age. Just a bit more regal. "Will…will you always be by my side? Because I will never leave you." Marco's body feels tense; he was really worried about this. This rebel princess will _never_ let her Marco go.

I just pull Marco into a kiss, one that he will always remember. Our lips lock and we stay still for a good few minutes. After letting go, his face looks completely dazed. "Does that answer your question?"

"I…Did I just die?" Marco says in a drunken state. He is so cute sometimes. "Wow…thanks for that." He shakes his head to regain composure. "Um…we should get ready and stuff."

"I agree _my prince_." I say lovingly, making Marco form a dumb smile on his face. He walks out of the room but my thoughts about our future sadly creep back in my mind. I know that Toffee shouldn't be trusted…but he knew me as a _baby_.

He was best friends with my parents. He really _loved_ my mom. Granted, what he did during the war was…something I couldn't really understand. And his actions toward me and Marco recently paint him as someone dangerous. But he had a good heart, just clouded. I…I think I could reach out to him and fix things. Just like how Marco is working with the monsters right now. Maybe…I could really be a proper ruler and help my people. _All_ my people.

Feeling this resolve and get out of bed. Using my magic, I put on a short version of my blue princess dress with armor underneath it. Putting my wand away, I walk out of my room. To my surprise, Glossaryck is in front of Marco, almost waiting for us.

"Hey Glossy. Um…did Marco explain everything?" He nods somberly. "Oh…"

"Can't believe he finally came clean…" Glossaryck starts floating around, as if he was pacing. "He really wants to fix things…"

"So, can we believe him?" Marco asks seriously, making Glossaryck grow a stern expression.

"That kid is a good soul. Just…has the wrong idea on how to fix things." He rubbed his jewel head in mild anger. "The reason I left for Ludo at that Graveyard? Was to talk with Toffee." Marco and I stand still, trying to take this in. "He wants to take wipe the Butterfly family off Mewni…including you princess."

"But he spared me when I was a baby?!" I shout. If he didn't kill me than or when I tried to save Marco months ago…why does he want to do that now?

"Plans might have changed though, considering he reached out to you two." Glossaryck rubs his beard before snapping his fingers. "I think you should listen to his instructions. Meet up with Rasticore and find a way to Ludo's family. Talk with them and get some answers."

"Haven't spoken to Ludo's parents in years…" I say while rubbing my arm. Before being a jerk, we were friends. Marco raises an eyebrow, making me smirk in response. "I knew his parents Marco. You might find this funny, but we _were_ friends at one point before he turned into a jerk."

"Huh…that explains somethings." Marco rubs his chin, as if he slowly pieced together something. He turns back to me with a warm smile. "Anyway, we should share what we learned with the team. Come on you two." Marco walks ahead, leaving me alone with Glossaryck.

"The boy…he isn't like Toffee princess." Glossaryck says calmly before floating away. I feel really confused but I hope some answers will pop up in my head soon. Toffee needs to pay for his crimes but maybe Marco's recent efforts courting monsters to our side can work. Hope I'm not making a mistake in believing this…

* * *

 ** _So our heroes are going to continue their adventure with newfound understanding. But with the seeds of fear for Star and Marco's future together in place...how will they act going forward? I will dive into this as we continue and the next chapter should go up soon :)._**


	29. Damaging Truths

_**So here we go! The next arc is coming and...you might notice some tension within the team once Star & Marco explained things. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and I will be making more frequent updates going forward. **_

**_I just want to highlight two new stories that popped up recently. The first is 'Crystal Star' by Parasterwhich blends Steven Universe & Star Vs the Forces of Evil in a 'What If' Star was sent to live with the Crystal Gems rather than the Diaz's. Only one chapter is live but I liked what I read so far. _**

**_The last highlight is 'Star's Interdimesional Guide' by SwizzlyBubbles which is a series of funny chapters that focus on the antics of our mess up twins. I laughed hard while reading two released chapters, so if you want something light hearted, give it a read :)._**

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

Walking down the stairs and seeing my friend's joyful faces was nice. We were going on our adventure still, trying to find Ludo's family and learn were Toffee is located…. But when you just saw the lizard, had what I felt was a heart-to-heart with a great foe and realizing there is more to everything than it seems; your mind feeling confused is understandable. This also makes me fearful of my future with Star.

Leaning on the counter and sitting next to her, I feel my body tense up, tightly holding the handle of my coffee mug. John and Steven was nice enough to cook for us this morning, giving me a warm smile. But they tell I have a lot on my mind. John puts his green arm on my shoulder and gives me a worried expression. "Something is very wrong…you seem confused man."

I just laugh at this comment, earning a frown from Star and Glossaryck. "You have no idea buddy." I turn toward the rest of my friends, giving me an focused expression. "Okay everyone…um, something really messed up happened last night to me and Star."

"Crap." Tom sighs. "Well I knew the honey moon wouldn't last forever…" Star gives Tom a glare that shuts him up on the spot. He backs off slightly, earning a chuckle from Janna. She just leans back in her chair and folds her arms. Tom regains his composure and looks worried. "What is going on?"

"Toffee showed up again and…we learned a lot about him." Star says bluntly, making the entire room become silent. Thankfully it's just me and my friends here, otherwise the town would be in panic I think. Star turns to me and holds on to my arm tightly. "You…you want to explain things?"

"Sure Estrella." I kiss her cheek and look focused at my friends. I need to be a leader and be confident…not only for my own personal sake. But for everyone. "Toffee has a dark history. He was Moon Butterfly and River Johnson's best friend. His friendship with Moon…" Come on Daiz! Speak up! "…Heavily mirrored my bond with Star. They were very close and they loved one another. However, Moon's mother pushed them apart and after learning his race was discovered, war broke out. The second Monster Massacre…"

John flinches and gives a harden look, trying not to imagine that horrid event. Steven is just rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. He turns to me with a worried gaze. "What does this mean Marco?"

"It means, lover boy is going to hurt Starship." Tom gets up and his flames become burning hot. Oh boy, should have saw _this_ coming. "Stay away from her Marco Diaz."

I push Star away and my body feels warm. Shockingly, my Crystal Shield and Dagger-Sword appear in my hands, as if I summoned them. Pointing the blade at my friend, it becomes enriched in bright blue flames. "We _really_ don't have to do this Tom. You _know_ I would never hurt Star."

"Funny, I think Toffee would say something like that to Moon and look what happened." Tom lunges at me and just as I was ready to strike, I feel a cold sensation overcome me. My body is frozen in place, but Tom is frozen as well. Jackie gives Tom a very angry look, while Star looks at me with disappointment. So this is what Tom felt like at the Blood Moon Ball…

"Boys, calm down _now._ " Jackie hissed, with her voice cold and violent. "Marco may have issues sometimes, but he would _never_ hurt his friends. So Tom Lucitor, do _not_ harm my close friend. Understood?" I spot Tom's eye twitch slightly. Jackie turns to me and gives me an annoyed expression. "And I know you Marco. You would never do anything to harm us. But can we _**trust**_ you?"

…Trust? They are starting to not _trust_ me?! I feel anger cover come me and the ice incasing me brakes apart. My teeth grit hard and everyone looks at me with fear. "I would never harm my friends. Just because I have sympathy for monsters does _**not make me evil**_. Do I make myself clear Jackie Lyn Thomas?" She gives me a cold expression before unfreezing Tom. He shakes slightly but resumes his harden gaze at me. "Tom, you know me. If you wanted to kill me, you had many chances for the past year."

"…I know Marco." He sat down next to Jackie, with both giving me bitter looks. Great, now I know I lost two friends. I feel tempted to outright walk out of the room, but Star's warm hand grabbing me tight; telling me to stay put. Janna looks at me with honest concern and stands up. She slams the table, making everyone silent.

"Look. We are all _friends_ here, right? Good. So shut up and listen to the one guy that has experience with a lot of stuff. Unless we all forgot, Marco spent sixteen years fighting in some hellish location. He went with Princess Coko Pants over there across tons of dimensions and he even survived your jealously toward him, oh friendly prince of the underworld." Janna's look was playful but I could tell she was quite mad. Tom rubbed his arms and looked away from her, liked a kicked puppy.

"…I wasn't jealous…" Star and Janna only laughed, earning a look of contempt from Tom. He looked at me and gave a somber smile. I could tell he was conflicted, regarding working with me at this point. I decide to stand up and walk to my demon friend. Holding out my hand, I give a somber frown. Tom looks at my hand and just sighs. "I better not regret this Marco."

"You won't." We shake hands and sit next to Star again. "So Toffee isn't completely evil…but rather, he has a clear mission and is trying to accomplish it through violent means. I don't like this, at all to be honest. So, we are still going after him and he will _still be our foe_. However, once we find him, we use this." I take out the cube Andy gave me a while back. "This will disable whatever magic he has access too, which will make capturing him easier. But we will _**not kill him.**_ " Everyone just nods in response.

* * *

"Okay…good. I need some air, so…give me space please." I stand up and feel rage within my body. My friends don't trust me anymore and I feel like I will lose Star. Just fucking lovely. I stomp my way out of the tavern and slamming the front door shut. I walk toward the stables to get some fresh air but soon spot Nacho's sleeping contently. My dragon cycle…how much we've been through together.'

"Hello girl." I rub her head and gently hearing her purr. Sitting down next to her, I feel the warmth coming from her scaly body. "Your daddy is facing a lot of stress right now, but I promise to never hurt you. Okay girl?" I hug my trust pet, making her coo. I hear footsteps behind me. Turning around, I spot a little girl and her mother. "Hello ma'am and little one. Are you two okay?"

"I never personally thanked you for saving me." The mother says kindly, with her soft smile warming my heart. The little girl jumped into my arms, giving me a crushing hug. "I know you will be leaving soon, so we just wanted to thank you." She turns toward her daughter, giving a toothy smile.

"Prince I have a present for you." She passes me a small star charm. It is hand-made, with a stripped pattern decorated over it. "Whenever I feel scared or lonely, I wish upon this to feel better. I wished for heroes to save my mommy and it came true!"

Holding the charm tightly, I feel tears come down my face. "T-Thank you little one." I hold out my arms, letting the little sweetie hug me again. Holding the child tight, I feel a new resolve for fighting. If I don't have the complete trust of my close friends? I know I can help others like this little girl…like I did during my sixteen year adventure. I will always have Star. _Nothing_ will take her away from me. The little girl lets go and notices something on my face. "You are sad Mr.?"

"What?" I wipe my face. "No, just happy is all." I pat the girl's soft brown hair. "You stay out of trouble." She darts to her mother, who gives me a worried expression.

"You are so young, yet you are doing so much." The mother says with sadness. "I'm well aware Mewni isn't your native home, yet you are here defending it. Be careful young one." She bows and picks up her child, walking off. I lay down next to nachos and let myself relax under the warm light of the sun. Putting the star charm on my hoodie, I feel some form of joy wash over me.

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)**_

I'm really angry right now, as my 'friends' yelled and almost harmed my Marco. "What is wrong with you all?" I hissed. Looking at the door, I am thinking of Marco running away with Nachos, never coming back. "He came to Mewni on his own, with _monsters_ to help protect this land. And you are accusing him of trying to _kill me_?" I feel rage coming out of my hands. "He is my best friend and has only _helped_ me."

Tom gets up, giving me a worried look. "But you _heard_ the story from Toffee. If he mirrors the monster so much, don't you think history will repeat itself?"

"Funny hearing you say that." I hissed. I don't want to use this information…as it isn't right. But I need to keep Tom from hurting Marco again. "Don't you forget you are a monster too?"

"Shut up." Tom says quietly, trying to hide his face. I keep my glare though, uncaring of Jackie's seething look.

"No, I won't shut up." I feel my fists clenching tightly. "Don't you remember? When we first dated how the royals treated you? I _hated_ it. They teased you, looked down on you and pushed you to blow up for the very first time!?"

Tom gets up and his eyes are bright red. " _ **AND WHAT? THEY PUSHED ME TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU AND I DID! YOU NEVER LOVED ME YOU HARRLET!**_ "

"That is a lie." I say sternly, causing him to calm down. He takes a deep breath to relax. I turn to Jackie, who is giving me a look of contempt. "And why are you angry?"

"Why am I angry?" Jackie laughs before folding her arms. "You are going to break his heart like your mother did to Toffee." She thinks I would hurt Marco? I feel dark magic swell up inside me but Janna once again is the voice of reason.

"Look guys, this information about Toffee and Moon clearly has some similarities to our friends. So what?" She stands up, laughing bitterly. "Fate sucks and we all know that. But they aren't fated to fight, they are fated to be together. You know this demon boy; remember the blood moon?"

"Yes…" Tom folds his arms and grunts loudly. John and Steven's eyes grow wide though, as if they heard something shocking.

"Wait…" John asks calmly. "Princess…you are bound to Marco from that Moon?" I just nod in response, making him grow a smile. "Then why are we fighting? Blood Lovers would not kill one another."

"John's right." Steven says in agreement. "I remember reading up on various rituals when my parents were…" He shakes his head, as if blocking a painful memory. "Point being, the moon binds souls together and makes their bond stronger. I wouldn't worry about them harming one another. And considering Toffee is being friendly to Star and Marco, we don't have to worry about the lizard taking advantage of their bond."

"See?" Janna says casually. "Nothing to worry about guys, right?" Jackie and Tom don't seem convinced, making her sigh. "Whatever. You two sour pusses can leave."

"What?" I ask in shock, mirroring Tom and Jackie.

"You heard me." Janna says in response. "Star and Marco are the leaders of our team. If you two don't respect them, buzz off."

"Janna. They are our friends and if it wasn't for Tom, none of you guys would be here right now." Tom only nods in response and stands up.

"Look…I'm sorry, okay?" He has a sad expression in his three eyes; I hate it when he looks that sad. "I will respect Starship and Marco's choices. Just…got worried is all."

Jackie only looks at me with anger before calming down. "Sorry Star. You hurt Marco emotionally before and I don't want that happening again. So…yeah."

"Um…sorry for leaving like that guys." We all dart our attention to Marco's voice, as he walks back inside. He sits next to me and gives a smile to the group. "I don't care if you guys don't trust me. I'm here for Star and to help the people. Friends or not, we are a team." I feel the confidence in his voice, making me smile.

Tom and Jackie look at Marco, but he just shoots them an angry glare, as if they broke something inside him. The two just look at one another before eating some food, with the rest of our group resuming their meal too. I just watch Marco, feeling his warm emotions coming out of his hand. I also notice a star charm pinned to his hoodie, as if he got that while he was out.

"Marco?" I ask, trying to see if he's okay. Marco just turns to me, giving his trademark goofy smile. "Good, you are okay." We give each other a friendship hug but it felt different. This time, it felt like he was putting all his emotions behind it.

 _I…will…never…lose…you…_

My body freezes hearing this…he is communicating through our Blood Moon Bond? We haven't used that in months! I smirk, closing my eyes.

 _You…won't….soul…mate…_

* * *

 ** _Ah, the group feels slightly divided. I will dive into this more next chapter so stay tuned :)._**


	30. Talking with the Hailstorm and the Demon

**_I'm back with yet another chapter! Our heroes talk with one another, trying to patch things from from last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

After a very long morning, I feel quite conflicted. I had a right to be bitter toward my group, mainly Tom and Jackie, for accusing me of not being trustworthy but I don't want to lose them as my friends. Leaning on a tree outside, I look over to Star, who is walking up to me with an concerned look on her face.

"Marco…we should talk with Tom and Jackie." She rubs her arm nervously. "We…don't want them to hate us."

"I know." I give her a look of understanding, with us embracing in a warm hug. Letting go, I spot Tom near the stables. "I will talk with Tom, so see you later my princess." Star smirked as I walked toward Tom. My demon friend is rubbing his third eye, gently putting some of our supplies over a warnicorn's back. "Tom? Can we talk for a few minutes?"

He looks in my direction, having a neutral expression on his face. "Sure…" He pats the warnicorn's head before following me. We stop in front of a random shop, with him leaning on a wall. I speak up first, folding my arms and having a focused expression. "I'm sorry man."

"What?" He had a look of shock on his face.

"I said, I am sorry." I rub my arm and sigh. "Look, you had a right to be worried. You don't think I'm worried too? I was and still am scared of my future with Star after listening to that lizard's story. If I was in your shoes, I would have attacked me too."

"But…we are bros man." Tom says softly. "I should have had a leveled head back there. Not right I snapped like that."

"So are we cool Tom?" I hold out my hand, which he takes with a grin. We shake, hopefully becoming friends again. "Thanks. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I thought Star was your best friend." He snickered, making me chuckle.

"A guy can have more than _one_ best friend. And you are like, my only guy friend I can fully trust anyway. I mean, on Earth there is Alfonzo and Ferg, but for some reason…you get me better." I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe it's because we both are so close with Star."

Tom just laughs before slapping my back hard. Ow… "Well we both know Starship personally, so I get you." He only folds his arms, looking away from me. "But what about your future with her?"

I sigh in defeat and slouch myself on the ground. "Look…I'm going to level with you man. I'm scared. When I first came into Mewni, I didn't know what would happen. Getting killed by an angry monster, some plant eating me, or the Mewni people shouting for my head after Song Day. But…I was lucky and got support. However…what is going to happen in the future?" Tom sits down next to me, patting my shoulder. "While you had your problems with Star, you _are_ a demon prince and come from royal blood. I'm just…some human. Sure, I can fight and have some accomplishments under my belt. But what about once this is all over? Star's parents could easily push me away like Moon's parents did with Toffee."

"You really think this?" Tom asks me earnestly, making me nod in response. "I know her dad has a soft spot for you bro."

"Sure but what about her Mom?" Tom groans, making me chuckle. "Gave you problems?"

"You have _no_ idea Diaz." Tom hissed. "She didn't trust me at first, almost blowing up at me for accusing of some odd monster story I heard. Wait…" His eyes grew wide. "I _knew_ about the whole Toffee thing for years now!"

"It isn't common knowledge?" I ask honestly, making Tom shake his head. That is…wow. I can see why she wants it buried but the people should know. Guess that was one of the many reasons people got so roudly after Song Day. "Dang…"

"Yeah. But what are some of your plans Marco?" He asks me seriously.

"Well, I have three." I hold out my hand, counting down. "I could train as a knight, so I could get a proper 'tittle' on Mewni. In addition, I could joy the Mewni armies, though Star will kill me if I did that. The last one…um, promise you won't burn me to ash once I mention this?"

"If it is what I'm thinking? Nah. Shoot." Tom says with a grin. I cough and play with my fingers.

"I could propose to her…but we are way too young for that stuff." Tom only laughs, making me groan.

"Come on man, you are like, what…30 something years old?"

"Very funny…what about _you_ Tom?" He wiped some tears away from laughing too hard. "The trails took you 10 years."

"Good point." We sit down in silence for a good few minutes, taking in the gentle breeze of the wind. "Are you okay with everything? I mean…I know you still love Star."

Tom stays quiet but I want his trust again. Asking this is important. "It's cool. Besides, I think my heart belongs to another lucky lady."

"Okay buddy." I lightly punch his arm, with us having stupid smiles. "Friends?"

"Friends." We give each other a bro hug and let go. Standing up, my brother in arms walks with me to the rest of our group, spotting Star with Jackie.

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)**_

I watch Marco talk with Tom and it seems the two are hitting it off well. He is really good at talking with people, so happy he is patching things up with him. Tom is Marco's second best friend after all. Don't want this Toffee situation to ruin friendships. Speaking of that, I spot Jackie sitting alone, watching some tree blow in the wind. If Marco could patch things up with Tom, I could do that with Jackie too. Slowly walking up to her, I feel darkness swell up inside me. Why though? I don't _hate_ her or anything. We are friends! Likely have this feeling from before. "Jackie? You okay?"

She turns toward me, having a sour look on her face. "No."

"Can we just talk?" She stays silent…hate it when people do that! I sit next to her and have a determined look. "Okay, so just listen to me at the very least. I'm sorry for snapping at you before."

"…You didn't do anything though." Jackie turns to me and has a sad look on her face. People looking so sad isn't nice honestly. "I just worry is all…you don't get it, do you? Marco went through a lot. The Blood Moon Ball, the Dance, the Love Handle Concert, and the whole deal when he got back from the Trails…the poor kid was so confused about his emotions."

"But he liked _you_ Jackie. A lot." I say confidently, but she just laughs bitterly.

"No, he always liked you. For a very long time princess." She curls up in a ball. "He loved the image he built of me. Not the real Jackie." We both stay silent for a few moments, with Jackie laughing loudly. "Just…I don't want him hurt. I'm hurt still, watching you two be so happy together."

"We both said sorry for everything." I say defensively, but soon sigh. Words aren't enough sometimes. I give my friend a warm hug, which she is surprised by. "We both could have dealt with the situation a lot better Marco and I. But what happened is in the past! We are all friends here."

I feel Jackie hug me back in response, patting my back. We let go and I spot tears come down her face. "You have such a warm heart princess."

"I loves people." I say with pride, making her giggle. "But I'm scared too Jackie. Toffee's story had my Mom fight her parents. What if…"

Jackie just gave me a look of fake anger. "Look Star. Who are you?"

"Um…I'm Star Butterfly?" Jackie just rubbed her forehead.

"No, _what_ are you?" I tap my chin, thinking about her question seriously.

"I'm a rebel princess and do things my way." I say confidently. Jackie just grins and folds her arms. She says nothing, so I think this means continue talking? "I don't let people boss me around. I fight and never give up!" I stand up and make a battle pose. "Nothing gets in the way of this princess!"

"That answers that." Jackie gets up and has a beaming smile. "Even if your parents give you trouble, you will give them hell right back."

"Yeah…" I smile back, feeling a fear of mine die down somewhat. Jackie just pats my back and we look at Tom & Marco. "Those two made up."

"That's good." Jackie says in monotone. I notice her neutral expression. "I want to talk with Marco alone. Don't mind that?"

I could tell they had a lot to talk about, so I just shake my head. "Marco likely wants to speak with you anyway Jackie." We spot him coming close to us. "See?"

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

After patching things up with Tom, Jackie is next on the list. I…can clearly understand her problems with me. Not just this whole Toffee thing but everything in general. I spot her talking with Star, likely talking about before. Standing in front of them, I spot both smiling at me. "Hey guys. Me and Hot Head patched things up."

"Good job bestie!" Star lightly punched my arm, making me form a sheepish smile. I turn to Jackie and grow a serious expression. Star notices and walks off, giving me a confident look.

"Hey dude. Follow me." Jackie walks toward the edge of town, with me following. We sit down near some pond as Jackie plays with her ice magic. "I'm not sorry for what I said before."

"You shouldn't be." Jackie raises an eyebrow. "I've been a jerk to you the past few days…er, you could argue months. I've been a horrible boyfriend."

"I wouldn't say _that_ but continue." She folds her arms, waiting to see where I go with this.

"I focused so much on my own issues, I never considered what you might be going through. School, family life, and other stuff. Did I ever ask you about that?"

"…No, you didn't." Jackie answers. I feel a pit form in my chest but continue.

"See? I never got to know the real you. Glad Tom is going to though. He is a good guy." I form a smile that soon drops to a frown. "I'm really sorry you wasted your time with me, when my heart already belonged to someone else."

Jackie is silent, processing my words. "It's fine." She speaks up, getting my attention. "I mean, you know how badly you messed up. And I know you are a good guy. Just…" She looks away from me, shooting a blast of ice toward the pond. Her breathing gets heavy, making me charge up my internal flame worse comes to worse. "…I don't want her breaking your heart."

My gaze narrows but never grows harsh. "Star will never hurt me Jackie."

"She _did_ though." She argued. "For months, you bottled up your feelings and now are stuck fighting in a war! We could be on Earth, having fun in the summer now. Instead, we are fighting some lizard dude and his minions."

"And?" I raise my eyebrow, making Jackie quiet. "I always throw myself into danger for Star and you know this. And regardless of her feelings toward me, I would have ran after her anyway. You know how I would feel if she _died_ fighting Toffee and I did nothing to help? I would feel worse than death." I look down at the green ground, seeing the glass gently blow. Taking a deep breath I calm down, noticing the flames seeping from my hands.

"But what about her parents?" Jackie asks, making me sigh.

"I have ideas planned for that."

"Oh you and your lists." Jackie laughs loudly. "Bet you have 'propose to my star…' written on it too."

"Um…" I rub my neck, making a nervous laugh. "You are really funny."

"Just messing with you." Jackie calms down and looks at me with a smile. "But can I honestly trust you?"

I grit my teeth at the word. "What made you not trust me? If it was for our dating history, okay. But outside of that. What did I ever do to make you not trust me?" Jackie says nothing, making me sigh in defeat. "Look, are we friends?" I hold out my hand. She doesn't take it, making me pull it away. "If you hate me, okay." I stand up and focus on my home, making a fire portal with my hands. "This will take you to Earth, my house specifically. Leave if you want." I get up and walk away, feeling a mixture of sadness, anger and frustration.

But Jackie grabs my hand, giving me a stern expression. "I want to stay and fight. Want to be a hero like you Diaz." The words 'hero' make my heart grow warm. I cancel the portal and sit back down. Jackie rubs her neck and sighs. "I can't ever fully trust you again Marco, but I know you wouldn't hurt us, okay?"

"Fine." I say in response, but not smiling. Just have a neutral expression. "If you need anything, let me know, okay? I promise to make things up to you after this whole mess is over with." I stand back up and walk away, feeling some sense of accomplishment. Jackie is willing to work with me while Tom is my friend again.

It hurts knowing Jackie doesn't fully trust me and has no desire to be my friend again, but…I don't mind. She wants to say here and fight. Will respect her wishes, least I could do after being a bad boyfriend to her on Earth. I spot Star smiling, standing with the rest of our team. Walking up to them, I feel confident we can continue working together in saving Mewni.

* * *

 _ **Interesting, seems Jackie isn't that keen on being Marco's friend but is still willing to work with him. Good thing Tom is the Safe Kid's friend again :). Next chapter should go up soon, so stay tuned!**_


	31. Adventitious Camping

**_I'm back with a new chapter in this story! And this will be updated bi-daily again soon. Have the ideas forming in my head, so ready to come back to Quest! But first...something FINALLY HAPPENED?!_**

 ** _One of my favorite fan-fictions on this site (The Royal Protector by The Eternal Winter) got updated. It's been MONTHS since the last chapter and MAN the new one is worth it. Please, give it a read if you want to see great action, character interactions and Mewni history all covered at once. It was one of the stories (in addition to Starfall) that inspired me to write fan-fiction. Highly, highly recommend you read it, just be mindful of the M-Rating._**

* * *

This morning was…something else, that's for sure. Talking over with my team after some trust issues came into the picture, we are venturing into the Forest of Curtain Death. The ride here is…oddly really nice honestly. I mean, sure, riding Nacho's is _always_ enjoyable. The feeling of my hair gently blowing in the wind, how my skin feels relaxed as the warm sunlight hits it…and a new sensation overcame me this time. Star is holding me tight, leaning on my shoulder lovingly. It reminds me of those movies we watched together sometimes, where the hero rides off into the sunset with his girlfriend. That image…ah…

"Dude, snap out of it." I wake up right away, noticing Tom giving me a smirk. "Enjoying the ride Diaz?"

"Well…yeah man." I answer honestly. "Missed riding Nachos. You love the ride, right girl?" I hear her purring loudly, making me smile. "See? She loves it."

"Another girl of yours is quite happy too." Janna snickered, riding on a warnicorn with John and Steven. Jackie and Tom are riding one together too, both enjoying the ride. I finally picked up on Janna's comment, blushing slightly. "Aw, didn't mean to tease the little…"

"Enough guys." Star said in a half-dazed state. "…Only I get to tease Marco." Everyone was silent at Star's comment. "Let me enjoy this…" She leaned on my shoulder again, sighing softly. I look across to see Tom, having his eye twitch slightly before sighing. He rode off with Jackie at faster speeds, with part of me feeling bad somewhat. Janna, John and Steven snickered and kept on riding at their pace. I just enjoyed this moment though. It's not every day where you and your best friend ride a dragon cycle together. I pat Nacho's head before we went faster, tearing across the landscape. The world felt so alive, with various creatures blurring in my vision. Soon enough, we all stop, arriving at the Forest's entrance.

"Okay guys." I get off Nacho's and help Star off too. "We should send our rides to somewhere safe." I hold out my hands and focus on the village we just went to last. I lean down, scratching Nacho's chin. "Girl, you and the Warnicorns will be safe back in town. They will watch over you, but when I make my call, you come riding. Got it?" She breathed fire out of her nostril, showing me she understood. "Good girl! Now get going!" Nacho's shouted at the warnicorns, with the trio jumping through the portal I made. Every looked at me with mild confusion, so I just rub my neck. "Um…I am good at talking to animals. Learned that skill during the trails."

"Uh…impressive Diaz." Tom smirks, lightly punching my arm. I feel Star and Janna give impressed grins, making me feel content. Jackie has a blank face, causing me to sigh. I know she's still wary of me…but still man. John and Steven walk up to me, throwing their arms around my shoulder.

"So dude." John begins, cracking his knuckles. "Ready to storm the forest? Been a while since I been here."

"I know John!" Steven said with excitement. "Remember enjoying hunting these woods with Andy a while back. Ahh…"

"Okay guys, we will have fun…if we are safe." I back up, folding my arms. "We need to stick together and _**not split up**_. I've seen enough adventure movies and games where when the group splits up, bad stuff happens."

Star laughs, making me raise an eyebrow. "Come on buddy. I lived in these woods for a full two months." My heart sank for a moment…Star lived in the Forest of _Death_ for MONTHS?! She notices my panicked face and leans on my shoulder. "Did I tell you about camping with dad?"

"Yeah, but in THIS PLACE?! You could have DIED!" I shout, feeling the anxiety flood through my vains. Star just hugs me, patting my back. "…Okay, will calm down. But _don't come here_ without me tagging along. Please."

"Sure thing Safe Kid." We hug briefly before letting go. I feel something burning through my head, watching with annoyance. I have a feeling it's Jackie, but don't bother looking. I look ahead and take a deep breath.

"Team, let's do this!" I take out my dagger sword and shield. Star readies her wand while I spot Tom charging his fists with flames. Jackie and Janna activate the magic they learned too, with John and Steven readying their weapons. We all walk into the forest, ready for anything.

* * *

Walking through this place is quite…something. I remember venturing here with Star when she tried to 'celebrate' my parent's anniversary and boy…that was fun. It's even _more_ dangerous now, but the trails harden my survival skills heavily. The thick fog covering my vision didn't really bug me much, as my vision was used to stuff like that. Narrowing my gaze, I spot various plants moving around and hear hissing sounds around us.

"This place is gross! Ugh…glad I'm warring armor…" Jackie moaned, not being used to locations like this. "I will say though, it's cool seeing living plants. That spotted one looked sick."

"Yeah, want to do _witchy_ things to some of these creatures. Maybe they might want to have some fun?" Janna teased, but I got the impression she was dead-serious. I shiver at the thought of her having a pet man-eating-plant, but that _is_ her. Troublemaker…

John and Steven felt at home though, laughing and hi-fiving as we kept on walking. I'm happy for them, as they were cool enough to even join us on this adventure. Tom though, he was like me now; serious and trying to focus. His flaming hand was lit vividly, shining a light through the thick fog. "It sucks how we can't see much of anything! I feel tempted to burn this ENTIRE FOREST DOWN!"

"And send angry sandwich monsters after us?" Star teased, with a hand on her hip. "Come ooooonnnnn. I can see perfectly fine here. Love Mr. Tree talking to his girlfriend over there. Oh! And there is my friend Monster Trap." I raise my finger to ask _how_ Star is so calm right now but drop it, only shaking my head. She turns to me, wondering how I am doing. "You are oddly quite Marco. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to be focused is all." I tighten my grip on the dagger-blade and shield. Star only sighs, patting my shoulder. "I will calm down once we are out of here Star, just…got a bad feeling."

"It will be fiiinnnnee buddy. Remember, I camped here with dad before! And we made it through fine with _your_ fanny pack." Tom stopped in his tracks, bursting into laughter.

"You helped Starship get through this place with a _fanny pack_?! Dude…you are such a dork." Tom slapped his knees, making my eye twitch slightly.

"For _your_ information buddy, it was quite helpful. We were able to get through this place with _no_ problem." I calmed down, feeling confidence bubble up inside me. I retract my blade, putting it away. Folding my arms, I lean towards Tom, having a smug grin. "In fact, I helped Star take down a giant monster with _rope tying_ skills. Can you beat _that_ demon boy?"

Tom only punched my arm lightly, smirking. "Yeah, but not now." We both laugh and continue walking. I turn toward Star, throwing my arm around her.

"You know, feel a bit better. Thanks." I kiss her cheek, and she giggled.

* * *

Walking through this place oddly lead to no results. I mean, after spending what felt like FOUR HOURS walking around, we found nothing. I sighed, leaning on a…living tree? He looked annoyed.

"Um…sorry dude. I'm a bit tired."

"Get off me human!" He pushed me off with a branch, making me glare at the tree. It laughed before I walked toward my friends, as all of us made camp. I sit down next to Star, who was munching on some large cooked Mewni animal.

"What _is_ that anyway Star? I remember eating various small animals during the trails but _that_ doesn't look familiar." Star smiled and handed it to me. I took a small bite and made a 'Mmm' sound. It tasted like chicken.

"It is a small lizard animal. I love these guys. Taste super good with Mewni corn sauce. Ah, should have taken some." Janna and Jackie tilt their heads in confusion, making Star giggle. "Oh, just something Dad takes with me when camping."

"You never case to impress me girl." Jackie said proudly, making Star smile. She takes a bite out of her food, being one of those cooked lizards. "This is good…"

"I would have liked some cooked rats but eh, this is fine." Janna roughly bites her food before burping. Steven laughs at this, biting his food next.

"You guys are a trip…" He sighed contently, leaning back. He looked toward me, wondering something. "So Marco…what is the plan for tomorrow?" At this point everyone's attention was focused at me, including Tom and Star. I trap my chin, thinking. We _could_ continue camping every night, but the faster we get to Ludo's home, the better. I mean, we didn't even run into Rasticore yet.

"I say, we keep on traveling for the next two days. If we find nothing, we make a portal back to town and re-trace our steps. Could help stock up on supplies if needed too." Tom gives me an impressed smile, as does Star and John. "Sounds good with you guys?"

"I likes your thinking buddy." Star punched my arm lightly, making me smile. "Can't believe you would be good at leading us."

"I'm surprised by this too." Jackie comments, folding her arms. "I mean, even _after_ everything, I'm still listening to you. Gotta mean something." Janna made an 'oh' sound, earning an annoyed glare from me. She whistled soon after, making me sigh.

"Well…I want to make sure my friends are okay. I really care about all of you." I fold my hands, looking intently at the fire. Images of fighting alone for years play within the flames, reminding me of past adventures. "When I went on the trails, I was largely alone. I helped people, sure. But it was only me and Nachos. This is the first time going on a grand adventure with close friends and loved ones. I want to make sure we all make it out okay. So, I hope I'm doing a good job helping." I feel Star place a warm hand on my shoulder, smiling softly.

"You are though Marco. I mean, I'm surprised you stepped up so much recently." Everyone was somewhat surprised at Star's words, but not everyone. Tom, Steven and Pete only smiled, nodding in agreement. "You stormed into Mewni with no clear plan, gathered a monster army to help my kingdom and…confronted your own emotions. And look at you now! Leading us like some…"

"King?" Jackie said with mild acid. Star gave an annoyed glare, before she sighed.

"…Yes. _My_ king." Star said with pride. My heart warmed at this comment. Even Tom, who I thought would be enraged at this, smiled at me. "Just continue your thang buddy and we will get through this new adventure!"

I just feel pride flow through me at this point, sitting straight now. I look at my friends, allies and smirk. "We will get through this." I hold my fist up, with everyone mirroring me soon after. We spend the night in silence, enjoying one another's company. Tomorrow will continue our adventure, and I'm ready for anything.


	32. Bro's Bonding

When you spend years camping, you pick up a few things. One thing is to make sure your tent is sturdy and stable, even when weather is harsh for example. But after spending sixteen years in some hellish dimension, I picked up a few pointers. For example, re-enforcing your tent with animal pelts can help ward off specific kinds of creatures…for some reason. Another is to always have one-eye open when sleeping. Camping is fun.

"Marco…you _really_ have to stand guard?" Star asked with a pout. "I mean, we could have cuddled under the stars…" I just chuckle at Star's antics. Every situation is always positive in her book.

"You _do_ know we could be eaten like _that_ , right?" I answer seriously. Star sighed and leaned on a tree. "Not getting any sleep?"

"If my boyfriend is standing guard, Star Butterfly can too!" Star shouted with pride, making me shake my head. She soon yawns loudly, chapping her lips. "A _small_ nap would be nice though."

"Okay space case, get your rest." I pat her head as she sleeps on a tree. I take out my star-shaped pillow from my backpack and gently place her head on it. Pulling out a space blanket from a fanny pack, I cover Star with it. She looks really content, making me smile.

"Seems Starship wants to help guard." I turn my attention toward Tom, leaning on a tree next to me. "Yeah, standing guard too. Jackie was a bit annoyed but eh, this place is dangerous."

"I know, right!" I soft shout, with Tom snickering. "This isn't my 'Safe Kid' side coming out either. I lived through stuff like this."

Tom places a hand on my shoulder, snickering. "Dude, I know. _I_ went on those trials too." I nod in response, remembering that fact. "So…glad we had that talk before." I know what he's referring too, with me sighing with relief.

"Me too man." I look up at the sky, with stars shining bright. "I don't want to lose friends. Glad we came to an understanding about things."

Tom smiles before sighing. "Jackie doesn't trust you though." I frown, leaning on my tree, looking away from my friend. "You know…"

"Dude, don't go there." I point my finger at Tom, feeling sight irritation come over me. "I know I messed up _big time_ with Jackie. I will fix things once this whole mess is over with." Looking down at my feet, I feel some regret wash over me. "Just wish the whole memory-wipe thing didn't happen on Earth. The break-up between us would have been smoother."

Tom just nods, looking up at the sky. "You know? It's funny."

"What?" I ask with interest. He points up. "Oh yeah…the sky is pretty."

"No, I mean the stars. They always shine bright and watch over us. Across every dimension, there will always be stars. The little balls of fire are quite impressive. Never burning out. Sometimes they fall and fall _hard_. But they come back stronger than ever." I listen to this, looking down at Star the entire time. "Starship is not unlike those Stars. She is a wild card in _all_ of this."

"I thought you would say she is the most breathtaking Star, but okay." I snicker, getting a slightly annoyed look from Tom. "Sorry man…continue."

"It's cool. And I agree with that point." We both laugh slightly before Tom continues. "Star can change things greatly. I mean, that wand of hers can do wonders."

"It can turn arms into monsters and save lives…" I say softly. "And Toffee has one half of it. Do you think he wants to help people?"

Tom rubs his chin, thinking intently about my question. Soon, he simply sighs and looks right at me. "I don't know man. For all we know, he lied about that little story he told you two. But he IS smart, so whatever he's planning, it will be layered."

We stay quiet for a few moments, before I speak up. "You know, we are all stars if you think about it." Tom raises an eyebrow and I only smirk. "See, each star, is a person. You know constellations? They are stars that link together, forming a powerful image. What image do you think we all form Tom?"

"Wow, loaded question Diaz." Tom said with a grin. He soon thinks, closing this three eyes. Opening them, he nods to himself. "I think we represent a shooting star. All of us here." He makes a sweeping motion to our camp sight, covering our group sleeping. "Are a team that will work together." I look at him with mild shock, dropping my arms. "I mean, we known each other for a long time dude. I meet you a year ago after that…" He shakes his head. "Anyway, I've known you for a while. You've known Janna and Jackie for years. And you meet Star a full year ago too."

"And I meet John and Steven very recently. Already they are good friends." I say with a soft smile, watching my two friends sleep peacefully.

"We are a team, like you said. You and Starship? That is the star. We are the trails behind that giant star flying through the sky." Tom smiles, placing both hands on my shoulders. "Marco Diaz, war is coming. And…we don't know what will happen. But as a team, we will stick together. No matter what."

"I have your back, like how you have mine." I hold out my hand, which Tom grabs firmly. "Bros for life."

"Bros for life." We form a bro-hug, patting each other's back. Letting go, we both watch Star snoring loudly, mumbling something.

"No…I'm not possible…who are you green lady…what's with that talking mole rat…Marco…" Star mumbles softly, chapping her lips. I only shake my head, chuckling at how Star is thinking about that cartoon we watched from time to time. Tom only scratches his head.

* * *

Morning came and everyone was well rested. Tom and I wanted to surprise everyone, so they began cooking some possum-dog hybrid creature they hunted hours before. We leaves gathered from hunting and placed everyone's servings on that. "Dig in everyone!" We in unison.

"You can cook Tom?" Jackie asks.

"Actually…" I elbowed Tom's shoulder, giving him a wink. "I DID all the cooking. Diaz helped hunting but he almost burned the food. So I had to fix things up."

"Uh…no Tom." I raise my finger before just sighing in defeat. "Whatever…hope you guys enjoy." I sat next to Star and John, while Tom sat with Jackie and Janna. Steven was slowly waking up, noticing the food outside.

"Oh. Dragoo-Possum?! My favorite!" He leapt on to his leaf, eating his rations fast. I looked in confusion, with Steven tilting his head. "What?"

"Nothing man, glad you are enjoying the food." We smiled at each other, digging into the meal. Star munched on it contently, with Janna feeling mildly disgusted. "What's wrong?"

"We are eating the school mascot." Star, Jackie, Janna and I froze for a moment. Looking at the meal, stand up and make a salute.

"May the spirit of the possum live on with this meal?" They sat back down, bursting into laughter. Tom, Steven and John only scratched their head.

"Possum's are our school's mascot." Jackie answered, holding her finger out. "Legend has it, the possum saved our town, so we honor it with a stature…"

"That I blew up by accident." Star said proudly, with Janna snickering.

"I hid in my locker that entire day…" I sighed, leaning back somewhat.

Tom looked at his friends, rubbing his neck. "Echo Creek is strange."

"Echo Creek?" Steven and John said in confusion. That's right, they don't know much about Earth. I cough, getting their attention.

"Basically, it's my home town on Earth. Many of us, outside of Tom, live there." I feel prideful of my town, despite being somewhat odd at points. Janna sighs longingly, likely remembering the pranks we pulled as kids. Jackie leans forward, closing her eyes. I picture her imagining pulling off a sick trick on her skateboard. Star just smirks, noticing our friends in deep thought.

* * *

"So peps!" Everyone's attention is towards Star, making a battle pose. "How about we get going and explore the forest!"

"Uh…" Tom and I say in unison. He closes his mouth, allowing me to speak.

"We should just stick on the main path." I pull out a map, something I remember Moon giving me before we left on this little adventure. "We are _here_ currently, with only about…another day's worth of travel left." Star pouts, folding her arms. "You know another way?"

"Oh, I _know_ a better AND faster way through the forest!" Star said pridefully. I tap my chin, seriously considering her offer. Star, even if she's a bit nuts from time to time, is a skilled warrior. She has done so much while living on Mewni her entire life, so when she says 'I know what to do' when it comes to her home, I feel very confident within Star. …I could also be because I trust her with my life and that I love her dearly. …Or that I'm completely insane. Yeah, likely a mixture of the three.

"Sure, okay." I say with a smile. Jackie and Janna stand up, giving me a confused look. "What? Star camped in these woods with her dad. I trust her judgement."

Janna sighed, walking toward us. Jackie stayed put, folding her arms in annoyance. "Really Diaz? Star is cool, but after how she tends too…"

"Tends to what?" I said sternly, folding my arms and narrowing my gaze. "I trust her Jackie. You don't now?"

"Wow…ease up Diaz." Tom held up his hands, walking next to Jackie. "She likely wants to use the map Moon gave us more than anything. That's right…uh, right?" Jackie nods. "See? Everyone should follow the map."

"After traveling in these woods for years, I tend to trust the map more than instinct. You know, better to be safe than sorry." Steven said with a smile. He walked over toward Tom and Jackie. John walked toward Star and I, folding his arms.

"I think we should trust the Princess." John said sternly, folding his green arms. He looked oddly angry at the other side of our group. I give Janna a look screaming 'problems are starting' and we both nod.

"Look guys." Janna holds out her hands. "How about we split up and take the two paths. We will meet up later. It's not like you can't make a fire portal Tom to catch up with Star or anything." She winked at the demon, with Tom nodding sternly. "Marco, if you trust Star's instinct, I do too."

I feel bad about this, as we _really_ shouldn't split up. We might face a large danger being apart?! I give Star a worried look before she closes her eyes.

 _ **It…will…be…fine…**_

Our powerful bond is at work again, and I trust Star completely. Though…I'm worried about Tom's group. "Tom, can you come with me for a moment man?" He nods and we walk away from our friends.

* * *

"Dude, this screams 'bad idea'. Why can't we just follow Star's plan?" I ask sternly.

"Bro, this might be good for our group." He rubs his arm. "Jackie needs to feel important and…think letting her 'lead' a group would be good. Besides, I feel safer with her idea."

"I know man, but…" I look at my feet. "Just promise me you will protect them with your life. I will be sure to protect Star and my group too."

"Promise." We shake hands firmly and join back with our friends. They study us intently and I finally speak.

* * *

"Guys, we are split up into two unique groups for the rest of this travel. Me and Star will lead a team on another path through the forest, while Tom and Jackie will follow the map. Tom, can you activate the mental communication thing from before?"

He nods and shoots small flames into each of us. "Done and done bro."

"Thanks man." We pound fists and look back to our group. "Is everyone okay with this?"

Jackie smiles, walking toward Tom. Holding his arm, she smirks. "Yep. Come on demon dude, let's go on an adventure." Tom smiles and he walks toward Jackie's camp sight, with Steven following. I turn toward Janna, giving her a stern look.

"I know Marco, will tag along with them. Don't want Hailstorm to unleash her icily furry on poor souls." We share a small laugh and Janna follows Steven. I'm left with John and Star, both looking worried.

"We could have just followed the map Marco. I don't want…" I place both my hands on Star's shoulder.

"Look my princesa. It will be fine. I trust Tom and Janna will lead them to safety. Remember, Jackie knows magic too now." Star smiled and we hugged one another. John gave a small grin on his face.

"So buddy, this is a race now?" He pounds his fists together. "I'm _great_ at those."

I tap my chin and form a playful smirk. He's right; two teems racing toward the same place. "You are sorta right buddy." The three of us head back to our camp site, getting ready for a long day of travel.


	33. Demons of Fire & Ice

_**Okay! Next chapter up and ready! This is a Jackie and Tom chapter, leading their group. If you read 'Crushed Hearts' or 'Looking for Magic', a specific charming skeleton makes his grand introduction ;). During the big fight, play this track (YouTube -**_ ** _watch?v=tVuvTKMpDcM), helps add things a bit :P._**

* * *

 ** _(Jackie POV)_**

Walking ahead of my team, I was deep in thought. Honestly, was somewhat annoyed Marco didn't just follow the map. I mean, sure. Star knows a lot about Mewni…as this _is_ her home. But still. We have a dang _map_. Not going to follow that? Sigh… I look behind me and see my team. Janna was playing with her cellphone, taking the odd picture as we hopped over log. Steven was holding on to his lance tightly, ready for anything to strike. Tom though? He just walked calmly next to me, having a soft simile.

"So Koori, how are you holding up?" Asked me causally, but the word 'Koori' really confused me.

"What did you just call me dude?" I ask in confusion. Tom just blushed, rubbing his arm.

"Ice Demon. Um…wanted to give you a nickname. Like it?" Tom looked away, making me smirk. Sweet, the charming demon coming up with a nickname for _me_. I kiss his cheek, folding my arms.

"That's cute Hellboy. Thanks." We look at one another, having warm smiles before Tom stops on a dime. His face looks deathly serious, with his three demon eyes glowing. "What's wrong?"

" **Something is coming.** " Tom said in a demonic tone. Steven and Janna ready themselves, as I take out my ice-staff. A lone skeleton walks toward us, having a playful grin on his face. Wearing worn out armor, he folds his arms, chuckling softly. " **Pete…long time no see.** "

"Hey Tom. Nice to see you again." The skeleton smirked, walking toward us casually. He looked at the four of us, tapping his chin. "So, you guys are what my boss is complaining about. Tisk, to think, people would learn not to mess with Toffee."

"Thought he _wanted_ us to find him? He said such to Star and Marco?" I ask honestly. They _did_ have that dream after all… Pete only laughs louder, making Steven and Tom on edge.

"Oh, Human. Toffee likes playing with people. Now enough chit chat." His eyes glow a bright shade of blue. "Ready to die in hell?" He held up his hand, with bones coming out of the ground. Tom jumped in the air, flying with his hands and feet. Charging into Pete, he punched his face. Pete only laughed, back-handing Tom. My demon friend crashed into the ground, groaning in anger.

"No one touches _my_ demon." I hissed, jumping in the air with my staff, trying to land a strike. Pete only summons a large bone, blocking my attack. I round-house kick the warrior, sending him back slightly. He summons two large skulls, having empty soulless eyes.

"This isn't good." Janna leaps in front of our group, focusing on her wand Star gave her. "Bubble Shield!" My friend casts a dark-pink shield around us, with the two skulls shooting a large laser blast at us. It bounces off the shield, flying up in the sky. "Wow…" Janna cancels the shield, looking really drained. "That took…"

I put my hand on her shoulder, focusing on my ice magic. I don't know if I can heal, but that water bender chick could do this. Taking in deep breaths, Janna's breathing slows down. I feel her magic flowing normally again, so I let go. "You okay girl?"

"Huh, Hailstorm can heal. That's new." I help Janna up but we get interrupted with a wave of bones raining down from the sky. Steven leaps in the air and makes careful jabs rapidly. He smashes all of the annoying things, huffing from exhaustion.

"You girls okay?" He said seriously. I just nod before he charges ahead. Giving Janna a _look_ she just smirks and I dash ahead. I run right next to Steven, with both of us watching Tom fend off Pete.

* * *

 _ **(Tom POV)**_

I _never_ thought I would fight Pete again. My friend has been in my life for years, working hard training my demon magic since I was a little demon. But he left two years ago out of nowhere…I know why now. _Toffee…_ I will **personally** have some words with that damn lizard for corrupting my friend! "Snap out of this!" I blast a wave of fire at Pete, which he leaps away from.

"Tom…I know your every move. Stop this pointless fighting." Pete said coldly, with his blue eye glowing vividly. "Toffee promised something…and I will get that back!"

I feel a wave of bones popping out of the ground again but I scream in rage. "YOU TRUST THAT LIZARD?! YOU WILL NEVER BE HUMAN AGAIN!" My body bursts into an eternal flame, leaving the forest burning. My eyes glow red, but I feel utter sadness. Pete is family, and now I'm fighting him.

"Mmm…more powerful. Tell me, happy Star is with that human boy." No he didn't. He isn't pulling this _now_. "Ah, I can tell from your face this is bothering you." No it ISN'T. "See, we could solve that little problem like…" He snaps his fingers, with a large bone wracking me in the face. I feel my head throbbing with pain. "…that. Willing?"

"Fuck you." I hissed, getting up. "Marco Diaz is my best friend." I clench my fists, feeling fire come out of my nose and ears. "I accept Star loves him. I will be their friends. I'm HAPPY!" I shoot my most powerful flames, hoping to end my target. I throw all my sadness, regret, pain, and rage into this attack. Soon, I feel weak, holding my knees.

"Haha! That was _good_. But not good **enough**." Pete walked up to me, throwing me into the air. I feel a sharp bone stab my back, holding me in place. I spot two large skulls, eyeing me intently. "Good-bye prince of the underworld."

"NOOOO!" I faintly hear Jackie shout...

* * *

 _ **(Jackie POV)**_

I grit my teeth, feeling cold ice flow through my vanes like boiling acid. No one will hurt _my_ Tom. I hold my hand forward, summoning a giant pillar of ice. Pete jumps back from the attack, but I soon shoot a beam of ice at him. He freezes in a ball, crash landing into the ground. Leaping in the air, I form two daggers with my ice magic, throwing them at his bony hands. Now pinned to the ground, he only grins.

"What is so funny?" I form a blade with my ice, pointing it directly over his bony chest. He only chuckles, shaking his head.

"See? Nothing will change. Us monsters need to fight for freedom." His voice grew somber, with Tom soon crashing down. I look back, watching Janna and Steven help him towards me. "Look…I'm not sorry for the attack."

"You should be sorry you bony piece of…" Tom was about to scream, but he covered his mouth. Blue blood was surrounding Pete. I…I am killing him. "Pete…why?"

"Because bro…I want to be free again. I want to return to the surface…feeling the warm light touching my skin. Seeing my friends once more…maybe now I can." He turns to me, covering my hand with his. "Jackie…watch over Tom. And you be happy, no matter what."

"You think dying will fix things?!" I shout and place both hands on his chest. I could heal Janna, so I can heal Pete. Focusing on his magic, it feels deeply tainted. Covered with blue and red flames, it's very hard to find a flow. But I manage to seal his wounds using my ice. He gets up, shocked at being alive still.

"I'm…alive still?" He holds his chest, coughing loudly.

"Yes…but you still are very weak." I answer, feeling drained. Tom helps me up, with Janna trying to heal us. I spot Steven holding his lance right at Pete, gritting his teeth. "Don't kill him dude."

"I know but…" Steven looked very bitter, almost afraid. Pete waved his hand, walking toward us slowly.

"I…I can help you fight Toffee…" He continued coughing. It sounded painful… "But we need to meet up with Princess and Marco."

Steven throws his arm around Pete, with the two walking off as Janna kept close eye on them. Tom and I are left, feeling the forest watching us intently.

* * *

 _ **(Tom POV)**_

My body feels like a truck ran over it…thank Satan I'm a demon. I hold Jackie up, who looks really beaten up. "You okay?"

"We just fought a skeleton dude that I swear my cousin cosplayed as last year during some anime thing. No, I'm tired man." We both laugh softly. I help Jackie sit down on a nearby log, with my using my demon magic to heal us. "You can heal people?"

"Jackie." I smirked, letting blue flames coat over us. "Demons have powerful magic. But this healing magic only works for people that love one another. I used to use this on Star after adventures we had together growing up. Now…I'm using it on you."

"Wait…you really like me?" Jackie asks me, having wide eyes. I feel slightly nervous but only nod.

"You are such a selfless person. Willing to listen to others. Last night, I talked with Diaz. He told me, how he vented to you about his problems with Star. You said _nothing_ about this, even though you dated him. Any other girl would have slapped him silly."

Jackie just laughed, slapping her knees before hissing at minor pains. She should be more careful… "Yeah, I was tempted. But he's a cool dude. I'm not selfless though. Just…"

"Lonely." I answer, making her grow a shocked look. "I can read souls. Demon trait."

"Remind me to lock my soul up Hellboy." Jackie teased, making me roll my third eye. "But I don't really have a close family. My dad is a solder, always away for some reason. And mom works as a nurse, trying to help people every day. But this leave me alone, so I throw myself into sports and skating. It's fun, but doesn't really fill that void."

I lean toward her, placing both my hands on her shoulders. "Can I fill that void?"

"Bring it demon." She said sternly. We stay still for a moment before our lips lock. It was…magical. I felt so much anguish and pain within her lips, but joy and utter kindness as well. She has been through so much, and I'm lucky this harden angel wants to be with me. Letting go, we both blush, feeling newfound happiness. "Better than kissing a princess?"

"You are MY demon queen Jackie." I say with pride. We both hug, letting the calm forest sounds linger in the air.


	34. Monster Rights

_**So while Tom and Jackie's team had a heated battle, Marco and Star learn a bit more about monster kind. Hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter! The next one should be coming soon.**_

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)**_

Ah…the smells of burnt talking tree wood and friendly talking plans. Feels great being back here! Marco and John look so on edge though…this place isn't _that_ dangerous. Sheesh, call something '…Of Death' and everyone is horrified. I walk near Marco, tightly holding his dagger-sword. "Buddy, it's fiiiiinnnnee. I gots ya!"

"I know Star but…this place _is_ dangerous." Marco looks around with a keen eye, looking directly at a talking tree.

"What bro? Wants some?!" The tree shouts, with Marco only sighing.

"It's cool Jeff, this is my prince!" I shout joyfully, with Jeff chuckling.

"Tell your 'prince' to ease up. This is just a silly forest." Marco gives me a puzzled look, holding up his finger. But he just drops it, rubbing his head soon after. John is unfazed, but still focused.

"Princess, where are we going anyway?" John asked me seriously. I tap my chin and point ahead.

"We are going to down a secret path. I used to travel this way when camping with Dad. There are some man-eating plants and thick fog but nothing to worry about too much. Just don't brush against the leaves. Some of them are poisonous." I answer clearly. John only nods, growing a smirk on his face. Marco only sighs, resuming being on edge.

"Marco? You _did_ go on toooons of adventures with me. No reason to be so worried." I say softly, gently patting his shoulder. He just looked at me with something I never expected to see in his brown orbs; pure fear.

"Toffee is around and things are dangerous. And considering how close we are…" He holds my ring hand. "I will be on guard until we leave this place. Um…sorry Star." He rubs his neck, laughing sheepishly. I smile, slapping his back hard.

"It's fine. Now…adventure awaits!" I dash ahead, with John and Marco right behind me.

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

I feel very uneasy for some reason. Star is powerful, so nothing to worry about _too_ much but something is bothering me. As John and I run behind an egger Star, John places a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Marco…it will be fine." He gives me a small smile across his green jaw.

"I know man but…" I slash some plant in my way, with it's green ooze landing on the ground. "…just have a bad feeling. And I don't want anything to hurt Star."

"She _is_ a warrior princess, you know this, right Marco?" John said in a baffled tone, smashing his mace on the ground, vaulting over some branch. I just leap over it.

"I know that." I say sternly, making my friend snicker. "Just…"

"This is the first adventure you two are having as 'couple'. Correct?" John said casually. Man, he hit the nail on the head. Guess _that_ is why I'm so nervous.

"You are very smart man. Yeah, that's likely it." I give my friend a warm smile, lightly punching his arm as we dash ahead.

"Ah, it's like when mom and dad used to go hunting with me." John gives a warm smile, letting out a sigh of joy from his large noise. "See, when I was little, I was afraid of them getting hurt. I wanted to hunt alone, as all ogres need to do that."

"Really?" I slash some more plants in my way, with one of them hitting John's face. "Ouch, sorry man."

He swats it off, waving his hand saying 'it's nothing'. John's smile drops a bit soon though. "My dad was very protective of me, worried about 'some jerk Mewmans killing my son' and whatever. That stupid Mewman-Monster Peace Treaty being signed meant nothing. Sigh…"

I just freeze in place, with John giving me a baffled look. "Wait…monsters have _peace_ on Mewni already?!" I shout, getting his attention. Even Star stopped in her tracks, walking toward us.

"What peace treaty?" Star asks in confusion. John looks between the two of us, sighing in defeat. "I mean, if there is a peace contract, why is Toffee _even_ fighting us then?" John's face grows dark, clenching his green fists. Slamming his mace into the ground, he marches near a log, covering his face. I walk near my friend, patting his back gently. Star slowly comes over to us, wondering what is going on.

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)**_

Monster-Mewni Peace Treaty? I _never_ heard about this before. Mom always talked about treaties…part of the reason demons aren't storming across Mewni or why Pony Head's family didn't make a giant bounce-lounge in town square. But one for monsters? Why am I only hearing about this _now_? More so when _monster rights_ are a big reason Toffee is being such a jerk now?! I sit next to John, looking at him intently. "I'm the future Queen of Mewni. Please, tell me what is this treaty is. Mom never told me about that."

"Of course she didn't…why would a damn queen care about us _monsters_!?" John slams his fists against the log, looking really defeated. "Well…I know _you_ two will fix things." He gives me and Marco a sad smile.

"I'm all ears buddy. Talk." Marco pats John's back, with the ogre smiling fondly.

"When I was little…Moon Butterfly made a treaty with the leader of the monsters…who was Toffee." He folded his arms, looking away from me. "See, Toffee had great influence in the monster race. After some strange 'falling out' with Moon, which that jerk detailed to you two before…" He sighed, rubbing his tired green head. "…He pushed for conflict."

"I'm confused." Marco said, narrowing his gaze. "Toffee told me and Star that he was _forced_ into war, as his race was going to get hunted down."

"That _is_ true." John commented, sighing yet again. "But that wasn't the only reason. Moon's mother, made things very difficult for us monsters. See, Mewni hates us."

"I know…" I said in utter anger, unaware of my teeth feeling clenched and my fists balled up into fists. John just looks at me, growing a small smile. "Sorry…"

"No, you getting angry over this shows you care. Thank you." John gave an honest smile, warming my heart. "See, it was a while before Moon and Toffee fought in that second monster massacre. Moon was queen of Mewni and was making efforts to give us rights. Thus, that treaty."

"So Moon pushed for Monster rights?" Marco said in shock, with John only nodding. "Seems her history with Toffee showed how messed up things were…."

"Anyway, the treaty only promised us more protection rights…but without backing from the royals…" Marco clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "Yeah, was useless."

"Reminds me of…" Marco looked completely enraged, shocking me personally. He noticed my worried look, sighing. "Star, on Earth…people get persecuted for being 'different'. We never noticed it due to living in a good town. But many places around the world, things aren't fair. I know this, as my extended family tells us stories about this from time to time." Marco remained silent, as if remembering one of those stories.

"Wow…so Mewni and Earth aren't that different after all." John let out a held breath and looked at me. "Princess, the treaty doesn't have much backing, so monsters aren't _really_ protected. Toffee didn't help things, as he attacked Moon and her forces instead of talking."

"But I thought he loved my mom." I answered honestly. John only shrugged his shoulders.

"Love is powerful. Can make people connected, or push them apart." That made my heart break, with me looking right at Marco. He looked right at me, with a confident smile. John noticed, smirking. "You two won't let that happen. I just know it."

"Yeah…" Marco and I say in unison. After a good few minutes of silence, Marco leaps off the log, looking quite determined.

"Star? I have a promise to the monsters. They need rights and I will accomplish this the _right_ way. But I need your help." He holds out his hand. "Will you help me?" I only smile, as for a brief moment, I picture him standing tall as a proud king. I grab it and pull him into a crushing hug. "Okay Okay! Good to know that." He hugs me back and we stay still for a moment.

"So love birds, ready to continue traveling?" I hear John snicker from behind. We only nod and walk ahead.

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

Can't believe this…Monsters _could_ have rights on Mewni but the stupid royals won't let that happen. Sigh…me and Star will have a huge headache about this in the future. Soon though, I hear a ringing in my head. Likely Tom.

 _ **Hey bro. How you holding up?**_

 _ **Marco…we have problems.**_

 _ **Oh no, what happened?**_

 _ **We were attacked by a…old friend of mine. He is okay now, but Toffee is lying.**_

 _ **Yeah, got that impression.**_

 _ **What do you…**_

 _ **The Monster-Mewni Peace Treaty is utter…**_

 _ **You KNOW about that?!**_

 _ **John told me about it before. Can't believe the royals wouldn't back it more.**_

…

 _ **Tom? Are you okay buddy?**_

 _ **Yeah...reminds me of something. On Mewni, only royal-blooded demons can step foot on it's soil.**_

 _ **What? So that means none of your minions or demon friends can visit Mewni?**_

 _ **Yep. Part of a treaty. Want to know one reason why I wanted to be close to Starship Marco? Being real here for a moment.**_

 _ **Shoot.**_

 _ **If we married, demons would have full rights on Mewni. We could live here like everyone else.**_

 _ **WHAT?! You are a damn prince! You and your people should…**_

 _ **Marco, we are part MONSTER. We are fends bro. Nothing can be done.**_

 _ **You are talking to THE Marco Diaz. I will be sure you and every kind of Monster gets rights.**_

 _ **What if…what if Starship doesn't agree to that?**_

 _ **She will. She feels strongly about Monster rights too.**_

… _ **You know what? Glad I know you Diaz.**_

 _ **Same here bro. So who was this old friend of yours?**_

 _ **Jealous much?**_

 _ **Just wondering is all…dork.**_

 _ **You will like him. Played that game with the cool skeleton guy?**_

 _ **Yeah! Love that one…**_

 _ **Pete's like that guy, just not as silly.**_

 _ **We will be getting out of here soon, so see you soon buddy. Are Jackie, Janna and Steven okay?**_

 _ **We are fine…but guess what?**_

 _ **Shoot buddy.**_

 _ **Jackie and I hooked up.**_

 _ **Bro…you are getting a fist bump for that once we meet up.**_

 _ **Thanks Marco. Now, keep an eye on Starship. She is…**_

… _ **Very excited about this place, I know.**_

My mental chat with Tom ended, leaving me feel both joyful and confused. I thought demons had rights… I only look at Star, having a joyful conversation with John. Thinking back to the time where we watched over Buff Frog's babies or how she connected with those rebel monsters when we looked for her spell book…I feel confident Star will unite everyone.

* * *

 _ **I wanted comment on this latest review for this chapter.**_

 _ **Guest - Ludo's family IS part of the Peace Treaty...and they will come into the picture/explain themselves when our heroes encounter them. But this doesn't strictly follow the shows canon (as after July 15th, I'm positive this won't be canon anymore XD). So, don't mind if somethings aren't 'lining up' with canon perfectly.**_


	35. Light at the End of the Tunnel

_**Today marks a huge mile stone; I have a story that lasts over 100,000 words! To think, this started off as a simple project. Thank you all so much for reading this and your reviews, PM's and feedback have been wonderful to read :D!**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one should release soon. I have about...maybe five more chapters left before our heroes return to Castle Butterfly but expect the next few chapters to be slightly longer. Just keep the following questions in mind; Why are Ludo's family so close with the Butterflies? How does Pete relate into matters? What is Toffee's TRUE game at work?**_

 _ **Enjoy everyone :).**_

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

It took a while but all of us finally reunited at the edge of the forest. Surprisingly, my team with Star and John came first. Star decided to kill some time by playing 'Floating Living Checkers'…and we accidently set a tree on fire. After saying sorry to the talking tree and Star pouting for a few moments, our friends arrived. Star, John and I walked up to them, having warm smiles.

"Hey guys! You okay?" I ask honestly, feeling worried after my mental talk with Tom. My demon friend was only smiling, despite looking worse for wear. His torn tee-shirt was even more messed up, with one part of his pants ripped. Jackie was holding on to his arm, having a confident smile. Remembering Tom's comment from earlier, I only smile madly, shaking my head. "So, how is the lovely couple doing?"

"Doing well Diaz." Jackie smirked, though her voice seemed strained. Tom held her up. I dash over toward Jackie, carrying her other side. "I'm fine…just tired."

"Tired? You look like you came out of a war! Was this from that fight Tom told me about?" I ask. Star and John perk up and dash toward me.

"Marco! When did that…" She stopped, looking blankly at some skeleton guy. He looked beaten up, with Steven and Janna holding him up. "Peter…you attacked my friends?" Star's wand was glowing a vivid white, making me nervous. The skeleton only chuckled in response.

"My, it's the Princess of Mewni. Lovely to see you again." He drifted his attention toward me, but his smug expression vanished instantly. He grew nervous, almost afraid of me. "Wow…uh…so _you_ are Marco Diaz. Your soul has been through so much, yet you still have kindness." He slowly gets away from Janna and Steven, walking towards me while limping his leg. "I think you will do good things kiddo."

"Great to hear you butter us up Pete, but why did you attack my best friend?" I look right at his bony eyes, feeling my fire burning strong.

"Because…Toffee tricked me." I calm down instantly, sighing with mild regret. "It's cool. Won't harm you guys again." He looked around, whistling. "Though I'm sure _all_ of you could put up quite the fight."

"We can and _will_." Star gets right in Pete's face, gritting her teeth. I get she's protective of people she cares about, but Star is NEVER this angry. Tom gets between them, giving both a heated glare.

"Look, Starship. Pete did some messed up things for me in the past, but he is my _friend_. In many respects, he is my literal brother. So, don't lay a finger on him. **Got it?** " Star huffed and backed off. "And Pete, don't mess with Star. She is my friend and **only** my friend. Marco over there? They are dating now."

"I know this bro." Pete said half-annoyed, but Tom doesn't back off his glare. "Sigh…fine. I won't do anything. _Too badly_."

"I like you." Janna throws her arm round the skeleton, grinning madly. "When this whole mess is over with, we can cause some trouble." Pete and Janna laughed loudly, making me feel deeply confused. Tom looked at me, simply shaking his head. Just…roll with the punches Diaz.

"So." John speaks up. "Ludo's family lives up ahead?" Steven nods, taking out the map.

"Queen Moon marked it at _this_ spot. We should keep walking as a group." He turns toward Star. "But Princess…do you have any healing magic you can use? I feel…quite weak."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Janna, Jackie, Pete and Tom say in unison. Star snickers and leaps in the air.

"Healing Light Wave!" A rainbow of colors washes over all of us, with her wand glowing a vivid shade of white. Landing down, I catch her in my arms. "Loves jumping in the air!"

"Okay, just be careful." I say softly. We give one another soft smiles before letting go. Tom and Janna snickered at this…sigh. John and Steven only smile, feeling happy for us I think. Jackie doesn't have a blank expression…she looks happy. Happy at _me_? I thought…huh. Interesting. Pete just studies us intently, with me unsure how to read him. Not having clear eyes doesn't help much but still.

"So love birds, let's get going." Pete shoves bony hands within his pockets and hums a catchy tune, walking ahead. Steven, John, Tom and Janna join them. Jackie doesn't move, only smiling at me.

"Star you walk ahead, want to talk with Diaz for a moment. Oh, thanks for the healing girl. Feel _quite_ tired from the fight. You know, I saved demon boy." Jackie winked at Star, making her giggle.

"Okay Icey. Don't make my boyfriend a Popsicle." Star runs ahead, leaving me alone with Jackie.

* * *

"So…I'm not fully annoyed with you anymore Diaz." Wow…from being bitter, too working with me, to now us being friends. This is nice. I smile back at her, folding my arms.

"Thank you for trusting me again. I know I don't deserve it but…" Jackie waves her hand, smiling wide.

"I'm with Hellboy now. We are officially a thing and…I really have no right to be mad with you anymore. I get why you are so protective over Star now." She rubs her arms, looking fearful. "Losing someone that important is…scary. Tom almost died Marco." My heart froze hearing this. Tom…my best friend…almost dying?!

"Pete…" I clench my fists and begin marching towards him, but Jackie places a cool hand on my shoulder. "What?"

"It's not worth it. He won't mess with us." She formed an ice dagger with her magic. "I won't let him."

"You took him out?" I ask with mild fear, with Jackie only laughing. I gulp and shake slightly. "Uh…remind me not to tick you off."

"Good, you understand my little prince." She winked at me playfully. "But I want to be friends with you again." She held out her hand, and I shook it firmly. Our bond is strong, as I know Jackie is a good person. She is so selfless and kind-hearted. Being with Tom will be good for her.

"Thank you for giving me this second chance. I promise to be a great friend." I say with a confident smile, earning a kind slap in the back. "Ow…"

"Good. Now, our friends are waiting." Jackie walks ahead, with me right next to her. This feels nice, gaining the trust of someone I deeply care about again.

* * *

The walk felt really nice, as despite what we all experienced before, our group was talking up a storm.

"So kiddo, what is your deal?" Pete said as he throw his arm over me. "I mean, I know you are the future king of Mewni and all, but still…could tell a lot from your soul."

"You can read souls?" I feel slightly mortified learning this, earning a chuckle from Pete. "But I'm from Earth. Star is my house guest and we are best friends…and now we are dating." I felt so happy saying that last part, with Pete noticing that clearly.

"But I noticed your soul is aged. You are 14, but really, you are like, 30 years old." I smirked, impressed he knew I went on the trials. "How's H-Poo?"

"She called you that too? Let me guess, took you 10 years like Tom." Pete waved his hand, smirking proudly.

"Took me four years. My, that was a fun challenge." I stopped, feeling my eyes twitch and jaw hitting the floor. I feel Tom picking my jaw up, laughing at my surprise.

"Yeah, Pete is cool." Tom said casually. "But bro, you look shaken up. Worried about what John said." I only sigh, rubbing my arm. Walking next to Tom and Pete, we watch Star chat away with Janna and Jackie.

"Just…I thought…I _have_ to do something to get monsters rights on Mewni. Me and Star have too…" I say desperately, as this is really bothering me. Some treaty… Pete just pats my back while Tom gives me a warm smile.

"Kid, you will fix things. I mean, I wanted to meet you despite following Toffee's orders for a while. That has to mean something." Pete said honestly. He is right…I mean, Toffee promised him something, based on what Tom told me. So the fact he's helping us now says a lot.

"And Marco, you have a good heart. You _and_ Starship do." Tom said with pride. "You two can honestly change things on Mewni."

"Thanks guys." I spot Steven and John watching us, giving me a thumbs up. Those guys… I will do great things for my monster allies.

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)**_

"So girls, how ya doing?" I ask playfully, as it's been a while since I had alone time with my buddies. Janna smirked and lightly punched my arm.

"Kicked some skeleton butt and used your practice wand to make a shield. Feel good Princess." Janna said with a grin. She looked over to Jackie, who was quite content in her own world. Wonder what she's thinking.

"You saved our hides' girl, thanks Janna." Jackie said in a chipper tone, making only nod.

"Wait, _you_ took down Pete?" I say shocked. Jackie only nodded, never losing her smile. "W-Wow." I remember that warrior fondly…not in a good way though. I remember when me and Tom first broke up, he kept trying to kidnap me. Pift, I'm no dang damsel! We had a lot of fights when I was 12 but he stopped bugging me for whatever reason. Not that I didn't _mind_ this, but still. I even asked Tom about Pete but he refused to say anything. The warrior was…very good. Even with my skills with fighting, I still couldn't take him out without help from the royal guards or Dad. Jackie being able to take out Pete? This honestly impresses me…more so considering our scuffle a few days ago in that training room.

"You okay Star?" Jackie asked, interrupting my thoughts. I only look at her directly in the eye, having a serious look.

"I never knew you were such a fierce warrior girl. I'm really glad you're here with me." I give her a prideful hug, something Jackie clearly didn't expect. Janna even joined in, with the three of us having our first ever girl hug. Letting go, we all giggled, but I just looked at Jackie. My respect for her…honestly just rose higher. "Good thing you are a tough cookie, as Tom is a lot to deal with."

"Demon boy must have some _lovely_ minions…" Janna muses, which I only snicker at.

"Nah, Tom likes to do things himself." Jackie and Janna look at me in surprise. "Well, he likes things done _his_ way, so offering him help doesn't really go over well. I remember offering to help him with royal manor lessons for a ball when we dated but he refused. Instead, he read over five books on that junk. When that ball happened? He was the most charming prince of them all." I say this with pride, as Tom really does have his moments.

"Dang girl, you lucky." Janna said honestly. "Demon boy really is a lucky one." She looks at Jackie and me, before bursting into utter laughter. What's wrong with Janna? Did we say something funny? "You and Star are lucky to get all the hot guys."

"…I'm a princess though..." I rub my arms, looking away sheepishly. Jackie only grows a red face, looking annoyed at Janna.

"For your information, I'm a cool chick buddy." Jackie playfully pokes Janna's cheek. "Maybe if you stopped teasing Diaz all the time, he would have asked you out." Janna grew a dark glare at Jackie after saying this. "Crossed a line…sorry."

"Wait…" I hold up my hands, looking confused at Janna. "You…like Marco?"

Janna said nothing, only blankly looking at the two of us. "Yes. He's taken though, so it's cool." I honestly feel bad at this point.

"Janna Banana, I honestly didn't know. I'm really sorry if I hurt you." I mean this, as Janna is a good friend of mine. I look into her eyes, seeing how grateful she feels toward me. "I promise to teach you some sick magic spells to make up for things."

"You don't have to…but thanks Star." Janna said with joy. We both hug one another before letting go. She turned toward Jackie, looking baffled. "What?"

"Nothing." Jackie only smiled. "So girl's, what do you expect to happen next?"

"You mean once we get to Ludo's home?" I ask, with Jackie nodding. "We talk with his parents…his dad is a jerk. His brother and mom are nice though." I remember…Dennis was it? He was a nice guy, pushing Ludo to get along with me during meetings my Mom had with Ludo's Mom.

"You know his parents?" Janna said in surprise. Um…I know lots of people. I kinda _have to_.

"Yep! Though I hope they have some answers…" I tap my chin, as I don't think his dad is too keen on helping out a Butterfly. Seeing eight teenagers that can fight or use magic ask questions might cause some issues. Or not! Never knows…

"They will." Jackie turns her hand into an ice fist. "Oh, they will."

"Girl, you need to calm down with that ice." Janna said teasingly. We all laugh as the guys catch up with us. Before Marco could say anything, we spot a bright green portal open in front of us. A tall lizard with a chainsaw comes out, having a playful smile.

"Hello kids. Plans changed." He reeves up the chain saw. "Ready to fight?"


	36. Destination

_**So this is a shorter one, but next chapter will be longer. Our heroes finally made it to Ludo's Family. Will they offer answers? Or will more questions be raised?**_

 _ **But first, review highlights!**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki - Why yes, it IS great Jackie is cool with Marco again. And Rasticore was bound to show up at some point anyway. What will he do? Well...read below to find out ;).**_

 _ **Enternal Flame - This will respond to both reviews you posted. For the first, I like referencing a lot of stuff but if you or anyone feels 'lost', PM or contact me. More than happy to explain! But for the second review...thank you! I worked hard on this project, so happy you are enjoying it.**_

* * *

Before us stood Rasticore, having a playful grin on his face and chainsaw revved up. Looking quite hostile, I wonder why…though after recent events exploring this forest, Toffee isn't one to be trusted, even IF parts of his story had to be true. I clench my firsts, feeling fire overcome them. "So Rasticore Eclipse, plan on fighting us?" He stopped having a playful grin, only looking at me intently. My gaze was piercing seemingly, as he looked deep in thought.

"…Yes Marco. I'm not sorry for this." He leaps back and swings his blade, with Star and Janna casting a shield surrounding us. A wave of magic from his blade bounced off, so none of us got hurt. I look at our foe and feel rage overcome me. _If you want a fight, I will give you one…_ I give Star a look, with her nodding. Canceling the bubble shield, I charge ahead dagger-sword in hand. I feel the sparks of Rasticore's chainsaw sparking as we continue slashing blades, but I hear chaos behind me. _Seems to have brought back-up…_

"Why? I thought you wanted to help us." I cast _Flaming Inferno_ , pushing the lizard back. Summoning my Crystal Shield, I charge magic within it. Hitting Rasticore, he looks distracted. _Perfect_. I leap in the air and make a loud slash. It rippled across the forest, stopping the fighting around me. Looking at my blade…I noticed blue blood. "No…" Dropping the dagger-sword and shield, I look over to Rasticore, looking at his now missing chainsaw hand. He only grins at me, focusing on something. Soon a large green arm grows from his bleeding stump, grabbing my neck.

"See Marco…you think that things will change. They won't. No matter what you say to your allies. No matter the promises you make. And no matter how close you are to the princess. Everyone will turn on you. Just as they did my brother." I feel his hold tighten.

"LET HIM GO!" I hear Star scream, blasting some white light at Rasticore. He only holds me in front of the blast. Star's magic hit me _hard_ , making me fall on the ground. My body felt…tired. Not weak or beaten up. Just…tired. Looking up, I feel myself kneeling in front of Rasticore. _I'm not going to be a burden_. My eyes flicker bright red and I punch the ground. Flames soon erupt right under Rasticore, burning him badly.

"You…are…good…" He backs away, huffing. My friends soon charge ahead, ready to take out Rasticore, but I only laugh loudly.

"Marco?" I hear Tom ask with worry.

"Dude…" Jackie said in confusion.

"This is bad…" Janna said horrified. Out of everyone, she _knows_ what will happen next. I soon feel an evil grin etch across my jaw, picking up my dagger-sword.

" **Hey, lizard guy…you** _ **really**_ **think I will get hurt by** _ **you**_ **of all people? No…I'm Marco Diaz of Earth; Champion of the Heckapoo trials, best friend of Princess Star Butterfly, warrior that fought all kinds of monsters across dimensions.** " I grab Rasticore's neck, holding up him with hidden strength. " **And victor of a battle against your brother a year ago. Now, you DARE attack me?** " I slam him into the ground, pointing my sword right near his throat. " **Where is your brother? Answer me. Now.** "

Rasticore had a look of terror plastered across his face, but oddly enough, I felt no sympathy at this point. He attacked _me_. After talking with him before, seemingly willing to help us. He turns his back on my party. Anger dances in my heart and I feel my sword inching closer towards his neck.

"Remember your promise to us…" I feel my anger subside, looking right next to me. I spot John and Steven, looking at me with confused expressions. "Don't be like _them_ Marco." Looking at my hands, I feel…mortified. I almost killed a monster…

"I'm…I'm sorry." I feel any power within me fizzle out, falling on the ground. Star and Tom stand next to me. I look and spot my other allies pointing various magic and weapons toward Rasticore. This feeling of shame washed over me. "I…I am a horrible leader."

"No you're not." I hear Rasticore wheeze. Looking right at my face, he looked just as guilty. "I pushed you into ending me…but you didn't. You aren't like Moon and River."

"But they were your friends." I say softly, still feeling winded. He shook his head, looking directly into my face.

"They…changed. Rather than stick up for us Monsters, they abandoned us. Like everyone else. The truth is…cloudy." He chuckles softly. "History is written by the victors after all." Rasticore gets up slowly, picking up his chainsaw. "Believe me or not, I have reasons for my actions Marco Diaz and Princess Butterfly."

"You made me hit my Marco!" Star hissed, beginning to lunge at the lizard. Tom stops her though, giving her an 'it's not worth it' look. Star grits her teeth and locks her vision on Rasticore still. "…Tell your brother this; **We will give him hell**." Her tone was cold and bitter, something I normally _never_ hear out of Star's mouth. Rasticore only gives a somber nod, jumping into a green portal. After he leaves, I feel completely exhausted and pass out. Voices of my worried friends linger, but they drown out soon.

* * *

Waking up, my body felt like I got sucker-punched by an angry demon. Looking around, I spotted myself laying down on a neat bed, with Star cuddled up next to me. This felt nice, no wonder I got better after that attack…attack?! I want to get up but a soft smile reassured me to stay put. This didn't come from Star, but rather a tall humanoid bird. He wore a basic shirt and brown paints, but his head mirrored how Ludo styled his hair without that silly horned crown. I try to move without waking Star, getting a closer look at him. "Who are you? Oh…and thank you for helping me. Name is…"

"Marco Diaz and next to you is Star Butterfly. Yeah, know you two." He said softly, pulling up a chair next to me. Folding his large arms, he smirked. "Knew the princess since she was little. We played together sometimes. Though my brother keeps bothering her…"

"You are Ludo's brother?" I ask, which I get a nod. "Nice to meet you and…sorry for attacking him. He tried to harm Star often." He only sighed, rubbing his feathered forehead.

"Oh brother…even years later you still pine for that wand." He looks over to Star and smiles. "She can do good things…" Soon he frowns. "…if she respects monsters." I get the impression this guy isn't very fond of the Butterflies.

"We want to help all monsters…uh…I never got your name." The kind bird man only folds his arms yet again, having a soft smile.

"Dennis Avarius. One of the many sons in my family." He hears some shouting from downstairs. "Seems your friends are quite the rowdy bunch. Come downstairs when you're ready." Dennis walks slowly out of the room and I finally take in all its features. Sadly…it's worse for wear. Having floor boards sticking out of the ground, crooked pictures and even some tare marks on some furniture; Dennis and his family live poorly.

"Marco?" I hear softly next to me, with Star chapping her lips awake. I kiss her forehead, hearing her coo slightly. "Marco…you are okay. Sorry about blasting you…"

"It's fine, hurt less than a Narwhal honestly." I joked, earning a playful punch from Star. She giggled as she got up. Looking around the room, she smiled. "Yeah, we found Ludo's family."

"Been so long since I came here..." I notice a frown grow on her face. "But this looks really bad. Maybe I could...fix things up a notch." She forms a playful grin, with her wand glowing a vivid shade of pink.

"Don't use suck in the spell please…" I plead, earning an eye roll from Star. She silently casts the spell, with the entire room soon looking brand new. This likely applied to the entire house, as I heard shocked screams from downstairs. "Looks like it worked! Great work Estella!"

"I got dis buddy." She winked at me and soon got out of bed. I joined her feeling minor pains. "You okay to walk?"

"I'm fine Star. Honestly." This isn't the complete truth but I need to be strong. Star doesn't look convinced, folding her arms. "Still sore…"

"Let me help with that." I expect Star to use some kind of healing magic but instead, she kissed me on the lips. We stayed like this for a few moments, feeling time stop. But oddly enough, her heart marks glowed white and after our kiss, I feel completely healed. I look surprised at Star, which she clearly noticed. "See, I learned that when 'Dipping Down', I can heal people through touch. Annnnnnd since we love each other…"

"So I'm Sleeping Beauty…Rapunzel?" I tease, with the two of us laughing loudly. "That felt wonderful honestly…thank you."

"No problemo. Now…we gets to meet new friends!" She yanked my arm, as we dashed downstairs.


	37. Monster Visit

**_Got another chapter live! Hope you guys enjoy. Review-Highlight Time!_**

 ** _Enternal Flame - Considering how Star's magic is fueled by emotions...picture her love for Marco as an 'endless source' of magic if you really think about it XD!_**

* * *

 _ **(Star POV – Two Hours Earlier)**_

No…I hurt Marco. I mean…I didn't mean too. But he took my blast of magic. It was a very powerful spell too. Watching his passed out body, breathing softly on the ground, I feel so scared for him. "This is all my fault…"

"Starship, not it isn't." Tom patted my back, with Jackie and Janna kneeling around me. "That _jerk_ lizard forced you to attack him. Marco will be fine." Tom holds up his hand, letting it burn into a blue flame. Hovering over Marco's body, it only glowed brighter. "See? His soul is still strong. Just let him rest."

"Okay…" I say unconvinced. Jackie places both her hands over Marco's chest, trying to heal him I think. But she backs away, covering her mouth. "What's wrong?!" Jackie only looks at me with a shocked look.

"His magic…is mixed. He doesn't _only_ have dark magic anymore. I can feel light and dark magic flow through his body. Was your magic attack light-magic based?" Jackie asks me seriously, with me nodding in response. Why is that important? "Diaz might just be able to use more magic abilities now." Wow…my accident made Marco stronger?

Janna, Pete, Steven and John walk toward me with confused looks. Pete coughs, getting my attention. I give him a half-annoyed look, as I don't trust the jerk still. _If_ _he dares try to…_ "Marco will be fine Princess. The Avarius House is just up ahead." He walks off, with Steven and John following. Janna kneels down, patting my back.

"Girl, Diaz is tough. Remember how he lived for sixteen years in some hell-whole?" I only smirk, throwing my arm around Marco's arm. Janna mirrored me, with the two of us helping him up. We carry Marco for a short while, before coming to a familiar house, though it looked broken down. _Remember this place looking a lot nicer when I was a wee lass…_

"Who goes there?!" We hear an angry voice shouting, holding a very familiar staff. It was Lord Brudo, looking quite tired. His royal robe was all messy and his crown fell off at least twice, while swinging the royal staff. "Back off! I'm not afraid to punch some lowlife…" His gaze locks on to me, growing increasingly annoyed. "Oh…The Butterflies want something again. Lovely…"

"Dear! What's with all the shouting?" I hear a kinder voice speak. It was Lady Avarius, a kind lady that always was cool to me whenever Mom had royal meetings with Ludo's family. She looked at our group and clasped her hands together. "We have guests! How splendid!"

"More like pests out to steal our supply of corn…" I hear Brudo mumble. That guy man…such a sour sport. Janna snickered at his antics, but soon my attention drifts toward Marco, who was mumbling something.

"Star…sorry…being…weak…" He looked so drained and exhausted. Brudo looked at Marco and his eyes went wide for some reason. Same with Lady Avarius.

"That boy…the future…" He shook his head, rushing toward us. "Let me carry him for you." I agree, largely because my back hurts slightly. Gently picking up Marco, he walks into the house, with our entire group following.

* * *

Sitting down inside the house, I only feel bad, as it looks so torn apart. But my attention drifts toward a large family picture. I remember this! When I played with Dennis and Ludo growing up, they showed me this picture a few times. Ludo always hated it…I sorta get why. It showed his entire family, being quite large. The Avarius Clan IS a trusted Monster Race on Mewni, next too…Toffee's race of monster. Just thinking of that lizard annoys me. Janna and Jackie noticed, as they sat down next to me.

"You okay girl? Been oddly quiet since we got here." Jackie asks me. I only put on a smile, waving my hand. Looking up at the family picture, I feel bad for Ludo. The jerk didn't always want to steal my wand. He only wanted to be respected. Kind of…like me. Wow, seeing myself in _Ludo_ of all people. Guess Marco is rubbing off on me. Jackie notices me deep in thought, patting my shoulder. "Marco will be okay girl."

"Yeah, he's tough Star." Janna folded her hands though, looking intently at the fire place before us. It's flames burned bright, something seemingly interesting Janna. "But he…can't believe his anger issues are coming out again."

"Anger issues?" I ask calmly, making Janna snap her neck toward my direction. "Marco is always…" My eyes grow wide. "Oh…I understand." Rubbing my forehead, I recall the bitter fights me and Marco had not long after returning from his trails. Such…confusion we had between us. I remember seeing him come home from the Love Sentence concert and almost rippling the TV out of the wall in pure frustration.

"Star, you likely saw this a few times, but when Marco snaps, he really _**snaps**_. You NEVER want to see this." Janna said in an oddly serious tone. "Rasticore stabbing our backs triggered this, so hopefully nothing else will. We need one of our leaders to be strong."

I only nod in response, looking at the flames before us. "You girls thirsty?" We all turn our necks, seeing Lady Avarius pass us cold Swamp Water. "Seem parched."

"Thank you ma'am!" We say in unison. Slugging down the drink…mmh! It takes so gooood! Marco _was_ right. This stuff tastes like coffee. I stand up and bow toward the kind monster, showing my respect.

"Thank you so much madam. Me and my friends wanted to ask your family about something, but you showing us such hospitality is wonderful. As the Royal Princess of Mewni, I thank you on behalf of the kingdom." My friends looked at me like some alien, while Lady Avarius only patted my blond hair. Aw, she is so nice.

"Anything for our little Monster Princess." She winked at me, making me smile. Always loved that nickname whenever I visited here. I spot the guys talking with Lord Brudo…now is a good time to talk with him.

* * *

"So that was the time I sucker-punched a Mulit-Bear square in the jaws!" I hear Lord Brudo shout joyfully. Tom and John were laughing hard, while Steven and Pete were intently listening. Slowly coming toward the table, Brudo's face went dark. "Oh…what do you want?"

"Sorry to intruded on you sir." I bow, showing respect toward the monster. "But um…can I ask you something please?"

"What is with you Starship? Never this formal with _me_ …" Tom asks with mild confusion. Steven gives a baffled look at Tom, with my demon friend making a 'what?' expression.

"Dude, she is the _princess_ of Mewni. Remember the Monster-Mewni Peace Treaty? These guys are a major part of it. Show some respect dude." Steven scolds Tom. He only sighs, slugging down some of his drink.

"…Cut the pleasantries." Brudo says coldly. I only sigh, sitting down next to Pete. "Look princess, you want to find my annoying failure of a son. Couldn't take your wand…couldn't work with Toffee…couldn't even run that stupid rat army! Such disgrace toward the Avarius name."

I slam the table out of pure anger hearing this. THIS is why Ludo acts like a jerk. His stinking father treats him like _dirt_! Even if Mom scolds me and is strict, I _know_ she loves me. "Stop talking about your own _son_ like that!" I shout loudly, making Brudo's eyes grow wide. "If you was nice to him and didn't treat him like some…some… _runt_ , Toffee wouldn't be here right now! And I wouldn't have had to fight a childhood friend over _this_ stupid thing!" I drop the wand on the table, showing it to Brudo. "Your _son_ is the reason this is broken. Just…" I pick the wand up, rubbing my temples in an attempt to calm down. "As the princess of Mewni and speaker for the Butterfly Family, you _must_ help us locate your son. We will reward you with a large surplus of corn and more land if you comply."

Brudo is just frozen in place, with Tom slowly clapping. "Starship…wonderful work with diplomacy!"

John only wipes a single tear from his face, with Steven only giving me a proud smile. Pete just looked at me, as if he wondered _why_ I said those things. Brudo coughs, looking away from me. "That sounds reasonable princess." He gets up and sighs, walking toward some draw. Taking out a map, he passes it to me. "The circled locations are where my son was last spotted. Dennis gave this to me after helping your mother a few weeks ago."

"Thank you." I bow respectfully, which Brudo mirrors. "…And I'm sorry for snapping sir. Ludo…before everything, was a childhood friend. Seeing him turn into an enemy was…not very nice."

"I understand…but you need to see things from our view point princess." I stand still, intently listening. "We have no real rights, despite that treaty. Getting food is difficult and our _son_ stealing our castle didn't help matters. Living in this… _shack_ , isn't nice. But, I have been dealing with things…badly." He looks down at his fists, clenching it tightly. "I can't promise to not hold a grudge against your family, princess. But I will work with you."

"That is more than enough." I smile and hold out my hand. Rather, Brudo just hugs me, patting my back. "This reminds me when I was little. Your guy's feathers tickle." I feel Brudo smiling, with Lady Avarius smirking in the background.

"So you are being nice the princess dear?" I hear her say sweetly. He only coughs, regaining his composure.

"No, just telling her to buzz off." I spot him winking at me, making me form a small smile. "But your prince, I know he will do good for us monsters."

"How do you know about Marco?" I hear Pete ask Brudo. He rubs his neck, looking toward the stairs.

"Well…my son Dennis was in a monster bar to get some drinks for me. He noticed a human boy talking with a very powerful monster. More powerful than _him_. When Dennis asked my old friend Andy, he explained that this is the 'future prince of Mewni'. Him talking to us directly, completely foreign to the _stories_ about monsters on Mewni…had me hopeful." Brudo and Lady Avarius looked at me intently. "Do…do you share his beliefs?

I only show a beaming smile at the royal couple. "Marco is someone I trust with my life. And I share his beliefs honestly. Though…in the past, I _was_ aggressive toward Monsters, I always treated them as equals." I giggled, looking at Tom. "I even dated one for a while."

"HEY! I'm a _fiend_ Starship." Tom grumbled, with John laughing loudly. Steven only shook his head. …My friends are quite funny sometimes.

"Okay Princess…just, making sure." Brudo let out a held breath. "Your prince is resting upstairs with my son watching over him." I only nod and dart upstairs.

* * *

Opening the door, I spot Marco curled up in a ball, mumbling in his sleep. Dennis was watching over him, looking worried. "Princess! Nice to see you again."

I hug Dennis, patting his back. "Nice to see you again." We let go, looking intently at Marco. "…He's not okay."

My close monster friend only sighs, rubbing his neck. "Yeah…I feel his body heat up. Been putting cold sheets on him, but nothing's working."

"I know what to do." I hop into bed with Marco and hold him tight. "I'm here buddy. Don't worry."

"Star…I'm…sorry…weak…" Poor Marco…I kiss his forehead and the heat he is releasing slowly dies down. Soon, his body cools off completely. "Star…always…here…"

"Always here Marco…" I feel Dennis looking in surprise, sitting calmly in a nearby chair. Covering the two of us, I drift into slumber, helping my boyfriend calm down after what was a bad attack.


	38. Getting Ready for War

_**Next chapter is live and takes place after Chap. 36. Marco meets the Avious Family for the first time and what happens next? Find out below! This is the last chapter before things get TOUGH, which you will see at the end.**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki - Thank you for being a royal reader! Yeah, I wanted to touch on those emotional moments, as Star's history with Ludo's family is something the canon show hints at with 'Face the Music'.**_

* * *

Walking downstairs, I look throughout the Avious house…Star did her magic for sure. The walls look brand new with a stylish brown paint pattern. The furniture looks brand new too, with everyone looking shocked. "Uh...hello everyone." I wave hello, with my friends and the Avious family giving me a warm smile.

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty woke up. Did your 'princess' kiss you awake?" Janna teased, with me bursting into laughter. Star only giggled, with Janna only shaking her head.

"Let's just say…you aren't off the mark Witch." Star winked at her, making Tom whistle.

"Dang Diaz…" I spot Jackie giving him an 'Mmm?' look, making Tom shake his hands in response. "I didn't mean that! Was just saying…"

"Just ease up Hellboy." Jackie looks at me softly, sighing with relief. "Glad to see you up and about dude." I pull out a chair for Star, which she sits in. I sit next to her and look intently at my group. My gaze locks on what I assume is Ludo's father and mother.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Avious. Thank you for letting me stay her and having your son watch over me. I…am sorry I came here in such a poor state." I lightly chuckle, folding my hands together. "But we came here too…"

"To find my f…" I spot Star give _the look_ before he coughs. "..son, and I gave the princess a map of possible locations he might reside in."

"Thank you so much!" I say gratefully. "We promise not to hurt him. Just want to learn more about Toffee, as the last time we saw him, he was in his body again."

"Really now? So my little boy is okay?!" Mrs. Avious shouts with what I felt was relief. "Thank heavens!"

"I don't know much about Toffee…" I look away, feeling some anger form in my chest. "But I don't picture him as someone to 'throw something' away. Basically, he used your son's body for whatever reason and now he's fully back." Rubbing my forehead, I feel annoyance swell in my brain.

"Mmm…" Mr. Avious says while rubbing his chin. "I talked with him in the past. He wanted to 'get monster rights' but he always liked violence." He darkly chuckled, making my skin crawl slightly. "But violence only leads to more…ugh."

"Dear…I know…" Mrs. Avious rubs his back, which Mr. Avious gives a relieved smile too.

"I need to explain. The future king _should_ know some truths." I leaned forward, interested in these 'truths'. I get the impression these guys are more trusting than Toffee…hopefully. "See kid, my wife and I worked with Moon on writing that Peace Treaty. Toffee helped work on it too, hopeful it would prevent his race from being hunted down."

"Why _was_ his race hunted down?" I ask, getting raised eyebrows from the entire table. "I mean, if you don't want to answer sir, I get it. But just wondering." Silence lingered for a few moments, before Tom coughed.

"…It was for a messed up reason dude." John only nodded, sighing with annoyance. Tom held up his hand, showing a clear red flame. "See Marco, his race has the power to never die, considering their regenerative abilities. So, that causes some…issues." I noticed Tom grit his teeth at this point. "If say, one of these monsters were to team up with the Mewni Kingdom, it would cause a power-imbalance. The queen can die…but not her king."

"…They…" I slowly stand up, feeling rage dance inside me. "They…prevented Toffee and Moon from being happy together, because of some power thing?!" I shout, getting everyone startled. "Just…why? This isn't fair! Just…" I feel Star's soothing touch on my shoulder, calming me down. Taking a deep breath, I let out a held breath. "Sorry for snapping…"

"Son, its fine." I spot Mr. Avious give me a soft smile. "You…care about monsters. We honestly appreciate seeing this." His wife nodded, as does John and Dennis. The humanoid bird walks up to me, patting my back.

"Look Marco. We have no rights on Mewni really. But things _can_ change…Toffee wanted to do this the _wrong_ way. Like my brother tried to pull." He gives a dark glare over to his father, who was looking away. "The power imbalance really ISN'T fair, but…Toffee could of dealt with things better."

"Yeah man." Tom continued, folding his arms. "His race dying out wasn't right, but what he _tried_ pulling was wrong." He looked ahead, having a lost expression in his eyes. "…So many souls told me stories of Toffee doing horrible things to them. The _methods_ he used…" Tom's fists clenched tight, with Jackie patting his shoulder. "Look Marco. He is a bad guy and we won't kill him. _He needs to face punishment for his crimes_." Tom's voice was slightly demonic, with Pete looking somber at his friend.

"So…children?" We all look back at Mr. Avious, who intently listened to us thus far. "Toffee did wrong by us monsters, but he had reasons for his actions." He rubbed his feathered forehead. "Stand by your morals Marco. For us Monsters." I give a soft smile to the man, feeling the fire in his yellow eyes. I only nod standing up.

"Thank you for everything sir. We will head out soon." I bow toward the man, which he seems to appreciate.

"You will make a fine king…hopefully." He slugs down some Swamp Water. I look down, noticing I have a full glass of the drink myself. Mr. Avious laughs, noticing my chapping lips. "Kid, drink that." I slug the entire glass down, wiping my mouth. "Wow…you just...chugged it down like nothing."

"Love this stuff." I rub my chest, letting out a small burp. Star giggled, while I felt a bit embarrassed.

* * *

Getting my stuff packed up, I spot Dennis watching me intently. Star was chatting away with Mr. and Mrs. Avious, likely ensuring they didn't get 'lost' in their 'new' home. Jackie and Janna was hanging out with everyone else, waiting outside for Star and I to get ready.

"So Marco…" I hear Dennis ask me. "Room for one more party member?"

"You play RPG's? Thought Mewni didn't have video games…" I mumble to myself, earning a chuckle from Dennis.

"I remember…'borrowing' something from Star and enjoyed some block puzzle game." Ah…that endless masterpiece that is Tetris. "But seriously, I want to join you."

"I would love that…but care to explain why?" I implore, as we had quite the packed party at this point. Dennis sits down on his couch, which I soon sit on.

"Well…I want to visit my brother again." He looks right at my face, having somber eyes. "I really miss Ludo. He was…really nice to me growing up. You can tell Dad is, a bit rough around the edges."

"He seemed serious but was nice to me." Dennis only shook his head, looking away from me.

"That is because I told him about you." I raise my eyebrow. "Remember when you gave that speech in the 'Sour Apple'? I felt so touched by your words. You…you really care about us Marco. I want to fight with you."

"As my friend?" I hold out my hand, giving a toothy smile. He just takes it, shaking it firmly. "Thank you."

"Now, future king. What do you plan on doing next?" I rub my chin, thinking intently. I need go over plans with Star soon. We _have_ a map to find Ludo's locations, but I remember Andy & Buff Frog were looking for leads on Toffee. Mmm…

"We are going to back to the castle most likely." I say sternly. "I mean, I've been away from my monster allies for far too long. Besides, we need to get ready. Toffee is bound to strike soon."

"You really think that?" Dennis asked with fear. I rub my neck, slowly nodding.

"Look, going to be real with you. Toffee talked to Star and I _personally_ in some dream thing. He told us his history with Moon…but I don't know if he told the truth. What I found funny, is that he left out the bit from the war. Only telling us a small bit about that. He sent his brother to attack us before coming here too, explaining why I was so…tired." Dennis shook his head, looking at me with worry.

"You kept mumbling 'I'm weak' and 'I'm scared' while sleeping before Star joined you." I look away, not wanting to admit my fears. "What are you afraid of?"

I only look away, softly chuckling. "Everything man. Just..." I ruffle my hair and shake slightly. "I'm only a human. No dang prince or noble. Mewni hates Monsters. Toffee is so damn confusing to read. And I might have to lead an _army_ to fight." I curl up in a ball. "This doesn't even mention what will happen _after_ Toffee's stuff is dealt with. What about Monster Rights? Will the nobles approve of them? Will they approve of me being with Star?! Just…I don't know."

Dennis just looks at me for a few moments before laughing himself. "You are worried about _that_? Don't be silly."

"It's not silly though." I say seriously. "I can't do anything for anyone if…"

"Look." He holds up his hand. "You lead an army of monsters into Mewni and _none of them_ are in dungeons or killed. You know that Hephaestus, the most powerful monster, joined you, right? Walking into a place where he could be _hanged_ or worse. What does that tell you?"

I tap my chin before giving a half-hearted smile. "…Things will be okay?"

"Yep, things will be fine." He pats my back hard, making me smile. "For a human, you are quite strong."

"Thank you Dennis."

* * *

I soon see Star jump right into my lap, giving me a warm smile. I only grin, enjoying this surprise. "So, guess you want to head out?"

"Yep!" She hugs me tight before jumping off. "Joining us buddy?" She looks right at Dennis, who gives Star a thumbs up. "Yes! Can't wait for you to finally see Mewni."

"I know Princess…been far too long." He said almost nostalgically. "I have my bag packed up, so ready to head out when you two are." We all get up and stop right in front of Mr. and Mrs. Avious. "Mom…Dad…I will make you two proud." He hugs them tight, with both responding back.

"…I'm proud of you son." Mr. Avious said with honesty. I spot Dennis forming a smile across his beak.

"Be careful my son." She looks directly at me, having a stern look. "Protect my boy Marco."

I take out my dagger-sword and hold it firmly. "I promise." She smiles back and looks at Star.

"Princess, hope to see you again soon. And thank you for this new home!" She looked around with a wide smile. "So nice to have house again…"

"No problem Ma'am! Oh, and here." Star waved her wand and summoned three piles of corn. "Uh…not the amount I _promised_ but I will give the rest soon! My wand can only carry so much corn."

"Wait…" I look at Star confused. "You can store _food_ in there?" She only nods, making my eyes twitch. "Why didn't you do that on all our adventures?!"

"Because…it's more fun when _you_ carry our food Diaz. Duh." She answered with a grin. I only shake my head. Oh Star… I spot the Avious' giving us wide smiles as we head off.

* * *

Heading outside, I spot Tom making a portal. The portal seemed to be of Castle Butterfly. "Uh…dude?" I spot Tom smirking, folding his arms. "We need to get our rides first."

"You deal with that while I make this portal strong enough for everyone." He looks around us. "We got quite the group now."

"To think, it started with widdle Marco traveling all alone." Janna cooed, throwing her arm around me. "Now he has his magical princess, a _cool_ hailstorm, his lovely witch, a hot head, bird person, teenage Shrek, and sir lancy on his side." I stay still for a moment…before bursting into utter laughter. This… _this got me good_. I feel myself slapping my knees.

"Janna…you kill me sometimes." Wiping a tear away, I get confused looks from Dennis and John. "Oh, nothing to worry about. She's referencing cool heroes we watch on Earth."

"I'm a hero?" Dennis and John say in unison.

" _You_ get six movies while _you_ are friends with a sick scientist." Janna joked to John and Dennis. The two simply shrugged their shoulders while Tom and Star held back laughter.

"Okay clowns, we have work to do." Jackie said softly, shaking her head. "Janna, you…you are something sometimes." I only nod, calming myself down. Holding my hands, I make a portal to the town we was at earlier.

"Come on girl!" I shout, with Nachos racing out of the portal. Our warnicorns race out soon too. Nachos tackled into me, licking my cheek. "Sorry for leaving you long girl. Daddy's back."

"You have a dragon cycle?!" Dennis asked in shock, with me only nodding. "You only get those from…" His eyes grew wide. "Wow…you went on the trails. Brother told me about them."

"Ludo went on the trails?" He only nodded. "Wow…how long?"

"40 Years." My eyes twitch, with Star's mouth hanging down. "Yeah, he came back with scissors and not long after, 'stole' our castle."

"Why did he stink in all our fights then…" Star mumbled to herself. I elbow Star, making her sigh. "Anyway, that's…very interesting Dennis."

"Yep." He looked off into the sky, getting ready to fly. "So…I'm flying ahead?"

"No man." I hold out my hand, making him raise an eyebrow. "We are heading to the castle." Tom comes up to us, pointing to the portal.

"Yeah dude. Needed some time to make the portal is all…Starship's spell book only has enough magic for me to pull this off twice." The portal was large…enough to see some fire in the background. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong…" I see tall figure with a curved sword slowly march toward the castle. "Not now!" I clench my dagger-sword and jump on Nachos. "Come on Star! We got a lizard to take down." Star said nothing, as we gave each other focused looks. She held on to me tight and I rev up Nachos. I look at my team, giving a confident look. "Look, we are likely going to have a huge fight on our hands. Is everyone ready?"

"I'm ready." John said sternly, hopping his warnicorn with Steven.

"Bring it." Tom charges his fire magic, hovering in the air. I spot Jackie and Janna giving me a thumbs up while hopping on a warnicorn. Dennis only looks at me with a focused look.

"I will fight with my life Marco." He flies up slightly and charges forward. We all race into the portal, ready to fight for Mewni.

* * *

 _ **Sooo...my take on the 'Battle for Mewni' will happen soon! This is NOT the stories climax, as we got a lot left. But, I wanted to dive into a huge fight with Toffee sooner than later. Now that our team is well-rounded and united, we are going to test those dynamics. And...we will see what's going on with the allied Monsters Marco rounded up soon too.**_

 _ **Next chapter coming likely in a day or so. Stay tuned!**_


	39. Chrysalis

**_Uh...yep. This chapter is live. I'm going to be real here, once you get to a specific point, you might get mad with me. But TRUST me...it's for a good reason. So...yeah. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **(Toffee POV)**_

Ah, to finally be back near Castle Butterfly…been years. Looking at the building, it seemed…not different. It was as if I went back in time and Moon was still here, as my friend. I shake the thought away and look right next to me. Rasticore was slowly trudging behind me, with his army of rat and bat monsters. "Brother…you ready?"

"No." He said sternly. "This is a bad call! You are testing the boy and he will _hate_ you if this plan works." Rasticore hands me a small blue cube. "I took this from the boy. It seals magic from someone."

"That is correct brother." I toss the cube in the air playfully, catching it in my hands. "I want to…try one final test."

"He will hate you…but what do I know." Rasticore tells me with frustration. I only chuckle softly, patting his shoulder. We both wore armor, having decorative skulls on our shoulders. _He_ did at least…I had the skulls of two fallen Butterflies on my shoulder. Morbid honestly but it sends a message.

"So, ready for the attack?" I ask Rasticore, he just nods. We start passing through the bridge, being stopped by a burning figure. Behind it was an army of monsters and Mewman solders. "Ah…nice to see you again father."

Hephaestus just glared at me with a gaze of disappointment. "Son, you realize _why_ I'm on the Butterflies side?"

"Because you think the boy can change things." I answer back bluntly. "But what if the Princess crosses his heart? Or falls within the system? Moon did after all."

I just continue feeling the intense glare from my 'father'. Ah, it used to scare me when we traveled together for a few years. But over time, I just got over it. He only does this to show his true emotions. _He never really cared for me_. "Really now son? You think that boy would go so far to help his princess if she didn't love him? Moon never loved you _son_."

I feel something snap within me, making me form a curved blade with my hand. "Shut up." I hissed before lunging at him. I soon feel the intense heat of a fire ball strike me down, with father laughing at my face. "She did love me."

"Your brother was correct." He kneeled down to my face. "If she loved you, she would have ran off with you. Just like my princess did for me." I didn't want to hear this anymore, so I charge my crystal hand with green magic. Blasting father with a powerful strike, he jumped back, rubbing his arm.

"Enough." I said in a cold tone. "I'm here for Monster rights."

"Funny to hear that." I hear from cold tone on my right. "Because I'm here for that too." I feel a flaming blast hit my side, knocking me to the ground. I look at where it came from and like I expected, Marco and Star were riding out of a fire portal.

"Brother…you didn't hold them off?" I asked sternly. Rasticore only shrugged his shoulders, forcing me up. "We must fight. You lead the troops to attack the Castle Square, while I focus on the offensive here."

"Understood brother. Be careful." He turns toward our units. "TAKE NO PRISONERS!" I hear shouting from our units, with them charging into town with Rasticore. I drift my attention to in front of me, with Marco and Star locking their vision at me.

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

Figures, coming back to Castle Butterfly would be a problem…right before me stood the smug face of Toffee Eclipse, standing proudly on his own. Star was right by my side, tightly holding her wand. "Sorry for being late Hephaestus, we ran into some…uh, trouble."

"Came at the perfect time boy. Remember that spell?" I only nod, mentally reciting it by heart on the way here. "Good, I will take the troops to protect the town. Your team can take on my son?"

"Hopefully." I answer, with Star giving Hephaestus a thumbs up. He smirked and made a fire portal with everyone jumping into it. My friends soon follow, hopping out of the fire portal Tom made. Everyone surrounded me and Star, pointing our magic at Toffee with intensity. I look at Toffee, having a confident face. "Ready to take all of us on at once?"

"To think, you would offer an unfair fight. I expected more from you Marco." Toffee joked, cracking his fingers. "You _do_ realize I can drain all of you dry, correct?" My heart froze hearing this, sending a mental message to Tom.

 _ **Me and Star only fight Toffee. You take everyone to help support the solders.**_

 _ **Are you NUTS! This is…**_

 _ **Do it.**_

… _ **Okay.**_

" **FLAMING INFERNO!** " Tom shouts demonically, casting a wave of fire surrounding us. He soon makes a portal, pointing towards it. "Everyone but Star and Marco, hop in."

"What dude! We need to fight…" Janna begins speaking but I stomp my feet.

"Toffee can kill us. YOU guys need to defend the castle if Star and I…" I shake my head. "Just…GO NOW!" I order. Everyone jumps but nods. One by one, everyone enters the portal. Jackie and Tom are left, giving me a worried glance. "We got this." They only nod, jumping into the portal. I cancel the flames, leaving only me and Star.

"Mmm…interesting. Took my word seriously?" Toffee ponders aloud.

"You killed the High Counsel of Magic this way." Star grits her teeth. "You will pay! Radiant Light Ray!" A beam of white light strikes Toffee, making the lizard jump back. Looking perfectly fine, the blast had no impact. Star looks at me with a stern look. I leap in the air and begin punching the air, launching various fireballs at Toffee. Swatting them away like missed baseballs, he only grins. Charging directly at Star, I leap in front of her and take out my dagger sword. Striking his blade, we glare darkly at each other.

"Get. Away. From. Her." I hissed, pushing Toffee back and landing a powerful round-house kick. He feels the impact and grunts. Star jumps over me and blast various Narwhals at him. Toffee rolls swiftly away from the attacks and sends a wave of green magic in our direction. I summon my shield and charge magic into it. Soon a dome surrounds us, blocking the attack. I feel slightly drained after this, huffing from exhaustion.

"Marco, ease up on your magic." Star pats my shoulder and smirks. "I got this." She jumps back and closes her eyes. Slowly, her skin turns purple and arms pop out of her battle dress. Forming small pink swords in each hand, she charges forward, hitting Toffee rapidly. The lizard blocks every strike, having a blank face. Getting up slowly, I focus on the spell Hephaestus taught me. Dashing forward, I hold my dagger sword and charge it with flames. "Flaming Prison!" I scream, with Star flying away. The sword slammed into Toffee's arm, with flames soon surrounding his body.

"This…is…something…" Toffee said as his skin started burning alive. I jump right in front of him, holding my hands forward. "…Using…that…spell?" I say nothing and begin chanting.

"Prisión de llamas, atrapar a mi enemigo. Magia de las Dimensiones, robar thyself lejos. Haz que mi enemigo se quede quieto." Toffee stays still, but only grins. "¿Qué tiene de divertido?"

"This." Toffee threw a cube in the air and it crashed into Star. Still in her butterfly form, she saw the cube expand, growing around her. It slowly started shrinking and lighting channeled violently inside.

"AAHHHH!" Star screamed loudly, with her eyes growing vivid white as she tried to escape. I felt anger and pure rage was radiating inside me.

" **I will end you.** " I say in a cold, evil tone. Toffee only glared at me.

"Boy, you really believe she loves you? She is a Mewman." He continued glaring, but his smile looked…twisted. "If she loved you, why run away like she did? Why play with your heart for months? She _used_ you."

" **Let her go.** " I hissed, taking my scissors out of my pocket. They grew into a large blade, with flames surrounding it. " **I will kill you otherwise.** "

"But Marco…" He leaned in closer, with his flesh slowly melting. "You was going to use that cube on _me_." My heart froze but my blade was held tight. "Going to save me? Or that princess? Or was your talk about 'monster rights' just a lie. Like what Moon and River told _me_?"

"N-No…" My body shakes violently. I kneel down, right in the middle between the dying Toffee and the pain-ridden Star. She looks at me pleadingly, with her prison slowly shrinking around her. "No...No…NO…NO!" I scream, letting flames overtake me. The entire bridge around me is covered with flames and silence soon over takes everything. My body feels drained and my weakly vision looks around me. I spot Toffee slowly walking toward me. Picking my body up, he tosses it like trash toward Star. I look at her, crawling at fast speeds. Her body is lifeless, eyes half open.

"M-Marco? You…saved…me." She coughs loudly. I cover her hand, preying she will get up and be okay. "I'm…fine…fight…Toffee…"

"No! You are going to be okay." I hold her hand tighter, trying something. ANYTHING.

"Just…win…" She kisses my hand and passes out. I check her pulse and… My heart feels angry and bitter. I turn toward Toffee, looking at me smugly.

"You lose Marco." He said bluntly, ready to punch my face. I just grab his fist and laugh darkly. "Mmm?"

"…You…crossed a line." I push him back, getting on my two feet. I feel my hands harden up, as if they turned into molten rock. "Star…is my everything Toffee. And you took her from me." Look at him with a dark glare. "I will end you. _**Personally**_." I charge forward and deck him square in the face. He crashes into the ground, rubbing his jaw. He forms a curved blade with his magic but I just grab it from him. Jabbing the stupid blade into his eye, he screams loudly. I don't care. He took Star. I will END HIM!

* * *

 _ **(Toffee POV)**_

Fighting back against the now-enraged Marco is quite something. Frantically punching with flaming fists, he keeps striking my small shields. _He really loved that princess…_ I jump back and hold my hand out. "Dark Lighting." A small wave of dark magic hits Marco directly but he just charges through it. "What?!"

He only looks at me with something of contempt and shoots wall of flames at me. I block the attack but it's oddly intense. For an Earthling, his magic is quite powerful. _What is fueling this?_ I charge forward and make slashes with my blade, but my vision is impaired. _Poor left eye is still bleeding…_.

" **Why did you kill her?! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!** " Hear Marco scream at me with malice and sadness laced in his voice, spotting burning tears etch across his face. For a moment, I spot River defending a fallen Moon. Shaking the dark thought away, I make a shield.

"Butterflies only hurt you Marco. I did this to _help_ you." I said honestly. He only laughed bitterly, shooting a powerful wall of magic between us. Now we were inches apart. He walked slowly towards me, with some semblance of sanity still present on his face.

"I…Love her. She is my best friend. My mess-up twin. My Soul Mate. She always had my back and I will always have hers. But you… _you_ took her from _me_." He grabs my battle armor's collar and grits his teeth as more tears come down his face. "I _**don't get you**_. What did Star and I do to deserve this!?"

I push him back, gritting my own jaw. "She was born."

"And you held her as a kid." I freeze, with the mental image of a playful child Star holding my leg. "You told us she was going to do great things. How she should make friends. But no, you killed her in cold blood." He…he is right.

"I…" Nothing can come out of my mouth at this point. Logic…was present before me and I had nothing to counter act it.

"I want to kill you. I want to kill you _so_ _ **bad**_ right now. But I made a promise to monster kind." He canceled the wall. "Take out your star crystal gem. If you do this, I will spare your life. If not. **I will kill you. Violently.** " I take in his words seriously, looking at my glowing green hand.

* * *

( _ **Star POV**_ )

 _Marco? Are you there? I fell asleep and keep falling. Are you going to catch me? We have a war to fight! …I don't see you below. All I see is a blue sky. Maybe some of those stars can help me. Wait…I'm watching you right now...watching you fight Toffee. My body laying limp. …I'm not having this. Not when we have so much to do together._

* * *

 ** _Authors_** _ **Notes**_

*Marco's Spell Translation - Prison of flames, catch my enemy. Magic of Dimensions, steal thyself away. Make my enemy stand still

*Marco Talking in Spanish - "What is so funny?"


	40. The Shooting Stars Strike

_**Wars happening! With Star...'missing' for the time being, what will our heroes do to defend Mewni? Find out below in a multi-perspective chapter. One of my longer ones honestly, so hope you enjoy. Some review highlights!**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki - Why yes, war is here now. And Toffee's test uh...didn't go over well for Marco. Like, at all. The kid had to do ALOT to prevent killing Toffee right there and than. So what choice does the lizard make? Well...find out below.**_

 _ **Enternal Flame - Can't have an adventure story without some drama, now can we?! But I did what I did for a good reason. Marco is NOW FORCED to be a leader in this war. How will he deal with this? Well...read to find out :).**_

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

I never thought…I would have the life of one the most powerful creatures at my mercy. Heck, the trails had me…do some unsavory things to help others. But right now? Holding a blade right at the neck of Mewni's most evil monster? Now, that is something. He is just looking down at his hand, likely pondering my offer. _Can I even kill him?_

"Marco!" I hear a noise that makes me sigh in relief somewhat. Glossaryck pops up out of nowhere, looking around in utter confusion. "Geez, you kids keep me cramped up in that tiny book and…" He shuts up on to spot, looking at the lifeless body of Star Butterfly. "My…" He looked up at me, having honest tears come down his face. "He…" I only nod, drifting my heated gaze over to Toffee, still holding my blade. "Well…I know what we do here." I feel Glossaryck take my sword gently from my hand, and violently chop Toffee's crystal hand off completely.

"AHHH!" He screamed, soon covering his blue bloody stump of a hand. Glossaryck rips the star shard out and after magically making Star's wand appear in his hands, places the crystal halves together. Light soon glows between them, with both haves glowing yellow and green. "You…gave…me…"

"Want us to kill you?" I say coldly to Toffee, looking at him with a murderers gaze. He just glared at me before sighing in defeat. "Good. Glossaryck how can we…"

He looks over Star's lifeless body, covering his mouth. "Kid…take this." He hands me the blue cube…the very thing that killed my love. "Use it on _**him**_." I don't hesitate and violently chuck the cube right at Toffee, who only knees silently.

I walk up to Toffee, dragging the pathetic creature by his neck. Tossing him right near Star, I hold his head like a damn misbehaved dog. "Look at what you caused." He said nothing, only watching Star. This is the first time I saw Star since…he ended her.

She looked so beautiful, even in death, she smiled. She has a confident expression on her face, likely feeling I could take on the world for her. I let go of Toffee, holding my loved one dearly within my arms. "Star…I'm so sorry." I finally let my sadness release, crying my eyes out over her lifeless body. Her soft blond hair bushes against my burnt hands, with her small frame held tight. "I…I…I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I don't want to lose my friends like I lost you. Please…give me strength to keep fighting. I promise you…I…I will help. I will be here for Mewni. Please…watch over me." I gently hold her head and kiss her lips softly. I stay like this for a full minute, hoping that maybe some god will raise my loved one from the dead. Letting go felt horrible, as she was still gone.

"Kid…I…I don't know what to do." Glossaryck pats my shoulders, giving me a somber expression. "If her soul is still around maybe…" I grow a bitter smile, wiping away tears.

"Blue man…can you do me a huge favor?" Glossaryck only nods, looking at me confused. "Can you…watch over her and lizard breath over there? I need to help my friends." He only nods, with me storming ahead. Feeling anger dance through my veins, I hop on Nachos nearby and we storm into town. _No one is dying again… I refuse this._ Riding Nachos through town, I spot chaos surrounding me. I hop off, giving my girl a focused glare. _Fight with me_. She huffs and breaths fire at some flying bat monsters. I spot my friends surrounding Rasticore, fending off magic waves with his chainsaw. "HEY! Prince Marco Diaz-Butterfly of Mewni here! Get away from this town!" I screamed, jumping with my scissor blade in hand. I land right on his chainsaw, feeling the sparks dance in my vision. Kicking the lizard back, I leap away, landing right next to Tom.

"Marco! Where is…" I give him a bitter frown, making him grit his teeth. "No…he _didn't_ _ **dare!**_ "

"Glossaryck is watching the prisoner right now. We will _**deal with him later Thomas Luctior.**_ " Tom flinched at my comment, soon nodding. Janna and Jackie give me a confused look but once they read my face, they grow frowns.

"Impressive…sending…" Janna tries to crack a joke but soon just gives up, blasting some magic towards a bat.

"Huddle up!" I shout, with everyone soon circling me. Tom casts a shield so we have some cover. "Star is…gone. But we must _fight_! We are her warriors…her knights. And most importantly, her family. We are here for her through thick and thin. Human, Demon, Monster, Mewman. Our races mean nothing. We are a _team_ that will always have each other's back. I would rather _die_ than see any of you harmed. I…" I punch my face, to get tears away. "Star wants us to fight for her kingdom. And we will."

Everyone looks at me with different expressions. Janna is just shooting me a proud grin, Jackie looks outright enraged, Steven and John look disgusted but hold it in, Dennis looks angry, Pete looked…very calm for some reason. Tom though, my best friend? I could _feel_ his rage bubbling up inside. He wanted to cut loose. "Everyone…we need a clear game plan. Tom and I will fend off Rasticore. Jackie, you fend off the flying monsters. John and Steven, you meet up with the commander and get support from Mewni's solders. Pete, work with Janna on finding Moon and River Butterfly. And Dennis…" I look at him intently. "Find Ludo."

"Marco! I don't know where he…" I shake my head, growing a confident grin.

"Remember that map? I have a good feeling he's here." Dennis only smiled, just nodding. "Shooting Stars, GO GO GO!" Tom cancels the shield and I leap by his side. "So bro, ready to cut loose? Because **I'm ready.** " Tom grows an evil grin, mirroring mine as we look at a horrified Rasticore.

* * *

 _ **(Janna POV)**_

I can't believe this. Star…my friend…is dead. That girl looked so powerful, with the world fighting against _her_ , never the other way around. Star always had this bright smile on her face, despite everything. Marco…he is changed. Can't call him the safe kid anymore. I'm running through the panicked town with Pete, who is chucking blue bones at various monsters in our way. I'm blasting various offensive spells at annoying pests, not giving them a second glance. "Bones, know where the Queen is?"

"Only a few blocks away." He answers bluntly, with me feeling confused. He noticed, grinning wide. "The Princess will be fine."

"I'm sure being dead means _nothing_ to a boney dude." I hissed playfully. Pete only chuckles, punching some snake monster in our way. "Why are you so calm anyway?"

"Cause, I can pick up on things. Her soul is watching us this very moment." I feel shocked, stopping in place to look around. But to my right is a literal angel, folding her arms playfully. Having blond hair and vividly glowing heart marks. "You see her, don't you?"

I'm silent, looking at the figment before me. "Hey! Janna Banana! Marco told ya to keep fightin. My Mom is up ahead like bones over there mentioned."

"Hello Princess. Your body is still around?" Pete asked morbidly. Star only sighed, clenching her fists.

"That jerk killed me, but I think good ol' Glossy is getting me back in the game soon. I got my wand back! Fully too! Can't wait to kick some butt on fields soon with you guys." Star looks directly at me. "But if I don't come back…watch over Marco for me. Please Janna." I only nod, accepting this personal request. "Thanks." I hug this figment, which felt sold.

"I…I love you Star. I promise, to always watch over _our_ safe kid." She hugged me back, with a warm feeling of magic dancing between us. Letting go, I feel some tears come down my face before shaking them off. "Now, you get back in that body and kick some ass." Star smirked vanishing before us.

"Janna…you…" I only clench my fists, growing a bitter scowl on my face. "Understood." Pete said nothing, as we stormed across town. _I will help you Princess. If it's the very last thing my living body does._

* * *

 _ **(Jackie POV)**_

I have never felt such intense anger in my entire life. My father leaving for war. My mother being gone for hours at a time. Star being dead…I felt such intense anger and sadness. She was my _friend_. At least…I settled my emotions with her clearly before she passed. Looking ahead of me, I take my ice staff and vault over toward a rooftop. Aiming my hand, I shoot ice blast after ice blast toward various large bat creatures. Soon one begins charging at me but a gust of wind pushes it back.

"I know Marco told me to find my brother, but you need some support." I hear Dennis say softly, making me smile. "My brother never knew this about me…but…" Dennis landed a powerful kick, sending a bat creature into another one. "…I'm a great fighter."

"Thanks dude." I pound his fist as we continue fighting. "I can't believe…"

"Me neither." He said with rage hidden within his voice. "Just reunited with my friend and now she's gone. I won't lose you or my other new friends too." I only nod, tossing Dennis my ice staff. "Mmm…I like swords better, but this will work. Thank you Jackie."

"No problem Dennis." We are back to back, grinning stupidly. "It's like those movies right now."

"What?" He asks in confusion, which I only chuckle back too.

"I will explain if we live through this." I grinned, blasting a bat far away.

"Correction." He snaps my staff in half, chucking part of at a bat. " _When_ we live through this." We both nod and continue the offensive, feeling Star watching over us.

* * *

 _ **(Steven POV)**_

Running ahead with lance in hand, we race toward a crowd of Mewni solders. _Finally, some support_. I felt so tired from fighting for a while now, but John had a sour look on his face the entire time. "My own kind killed such a good soul…"

"No John." I say softly. " _He_ killed the princess. Toffee will pay. You saw Marco and Tom's faces. They will make him suffer."

"…I'm surprised Marco didn't kill him." John said in a shocked tone, smashing his mace against a rat monster. "I would have killed him."

"But we stopped Marco from killing Rasticore, remember?" I remind my close monster friend, vaulting in the air to land a powerful kick towards a snake creature. "He doesn't want too…"

"Toffee crossed a line. I…would accept his death friend." I only nod, feeling similar emotions. "But it's odd…I still feel the princess."

"Of course you do man." I form a sad smile. "She is watching over us right now, this very moment." We finally spot a group of solders, standing still in place. "GUYS! We need support!" They move out of the way, but the sight shocks me. Before me and John, was Glossaryck of Terms carrying the Mewni Princess with his magic. Next to him was King River, tightly holding Toffee's neck and slamming it into the ground. The king soon spots us and forms a small smile.

"Friends of my daughter and Marco…I'm sorry you have to see such a horrific sight." The king let out a sad sigh. "My daughter died by _**this**_ creature's hands. I should end him…"

"Don't." I hold out my hand, making the king look confused. "I mean, you are the ruler of this land. Do as you please. But let Prince Marco Diaz decide _**his**_ fate." I spot Glossaryck nodding in agreement, warping over toward River.

"The kid is right. Marco single-handedly defeated Toffee. If anything, he has a right. Besides, we got this now." He holds up the…complete magic wand?! I thought it was broken! "Once I fix this, maybe we could…"

"You _can_ bring her back, even with the wand in that state." I hear John comment, getting everyone's attention. He rubs his arms, looking away nervously. "See, I remember hearing about a spell that could revive souls. The princess…looks to have passed very recently. We have time, but Marco needs to be here."

"Why?" I ask, folding my arms. "If we can bring her back, we should do it _now_!"

"I heard of this spell from Moon." River gives us a soft smile. "Good suggestion my friendly ogre. Now, will you join me and my men on a grand _hunt_?" We all shout pride fully.

* * *

 _ **(Tom POV)**_

I stand right next to my brother in arms, Marco Diaz, watching over Rasticore like the pathetic prey that he is. My fists clench very hard, ready to rip the lizard's head off with all my demonic powers. "Your brother killed _**Starship!**_ Why!?"

"Because…he wanted to _**test**_ me Tom. To see if I could kill a monster under intense pressure." He points his blade right at Rasticore. "You aren't stupid like Toffee. You knew not to cross a line and have honest respect for me and my friends. …Will you give up willingly?"

"A warrior fights to the death." Rasticore gets up, revving his blade up. "Bring it."

"You heard him Tom. Cut loose." We both jump back and I grin madly. _Not holding in my temper any longer!_ Screaming loudly and feeling my vision tint red, I blast vivid flames at Rasticore, which he jumps away from. Flying around like some ironed man, I blasts various fireballs at the lizard. Cutting them away and making them fly through portals, I grit my teeth. _This guy is too quick_.

Looking at Marco, he had such a focused gaze. Clashing his blade against Rasticore's, both shared an intense look. Marco's of deep sadness and anger, Rasticore with what I felt was regret. Both souls felt strongly for something, though I know Marco felt sad. But some bright yellow light hovered around me. Just as I was about to charge into Rasticore, I feel some angel appear before me.

"Wow…those fire blasts keep missing Rasty." That voice… _Starship._ "Hey Tom. I'm coming back reeeeaaaaallllyyy soon. But please, keep that jerk busy for a bit longer. Daddy is keeping Toffee in check while Glossaryck is fixing up ma wand."

"Your soul is so bright…" I say in shock. I make out various features, mainly bright angelic wings and glowing horns. "Even in death, you still rock those horns…"

"Well, you are important to me. Just because I love Marco doesn't mean our moments weren't special. Thank you Tom for being my friend and…ugh, lover for some time." I only feel tears of joy come down, wiping them away. "Now, join my boyfriend and kick some lizard butt!" Star vanished before me and I felt a wave of pride bounce through my demonic body. Charging like a bull, I tackle into Rasticore.

"Marco! Use Flaming Prison!" He nods and leaps in the air. Using a small fire blast, it hits Rasticore burning him up. "Ready for the grand finale?"

"I've been waiting for this!" Marco grinned and we both leapt in the air. "Flaming All-Out Strike!" We curl up into balls before crashing into Rasticore, burning up hot. Crashing into the lizard, Marco lands a flaming round-house kick while I crash down into a mighty punch. We leave a creator in town square, with Rasticore moaning in pain. Me and Marco fist-bump and watch over our defeated foe. "So…wow. I _really_ needed that. You?"

"More than you know." Rasticore slowly gets up, rubbing his burnt skin. "Dude, ready to give up?"

"…" Rasticore only nods, slowly getting up and holding his hands out. I use my demonic magic to make magical un-breaking chains. His hands and feet cannot move now, unless _I say so_.

"We need to help the others. Can you make a portal to place Rasticore some place safe for the time being?" I only grin, cracking my knuckles. "One of your dungeons?"

"…Yes?" I answer casually, making Marco rub his temples. "Fine, will leave him with Brain."

"That's better…though if this was _Toffee_ …the dungeons would be _too tame_ for what he deserves." I felt intense anger and malice in Marco's soul. Poor Marco…Star better return soon. Rasticore looks at us with somber eyes though. "What?"

"…Toffee had reasons for his actions." Marco started stomping towards Rasticore, ready to end him on the spot, but stopped when right in front of him. Clenching his fists, he soon sighs, letting them drop. "I'm sorry…"

"D-Don't be. You didn't kill Star." I place a warm hand on Marco's shoulder, patting it softly. "..Just…make the portal for him already." I nod, making the portal to my 'Man Cave'. Kicking the lizard into the portal, I just look at Marco. This brave heroic friend…now curled up in a ball, crying loudly. "I…I…I…"

"Marco, she will be back. Trust me." I hold my friend tight, letting him unleash tears down my back. "You know? I am happy to have met you man."

"Me to Tom…me to." We hold one another for a few moments, trying to calm one another down. I don't know if Marco noticed, but I felt some tears come out of my eyes too.

* * *

 _ **(Star POV) – 2 Hours Later**_

Watching all my friends fight while I just lay around is really ticking me off! Sure I'm dead…I think. But still! Watching Marco hold my lifeless body felt…horrible. I wanted to hug him tight, telling him 'things will be okay' but they won't be. I really hope I can come back like _that_. Flying around with my angel wings, I spot Dad and Glossy hovering over my body with a…complete magic wand?! How the heck did we get back Toffee's half of the crystal. I hover down, walking near my body. Soon, my friends, Mom and even Ludo of all people walk towards my lifeless body.

Looking at Mom, she was heartbroken. I…felt horrible for her. "My daughter…" She looked right at Toffee, having her angry face. _Oh no_. She blasted him violently with her magic, her teeth clenched shut and body shaking. "You said you would never harm her. But you _did_. I should have ended you YEARS AGO!"

"Moon, dear…" Toffee chuckled, standing up. "I had a reason for this. To test _him_." He points right at Marco. What is this creep talking about? Marco slowly walks over to Toffee, and lifts him up.

"Really? Killing my best friend was a fucking TEST?!" I hear Marco hiss, slaming Toffee into the ground. "I should kill you right here, with everyone watching…but no." He looks away from Toffee. "Monster kind doesn't need _you_ to be a symbol of something. That's why you did all this? To make yourself look like a hero to future generations of Monsters." I cover my mouth…wow, Marco is smart. Toffee only bitterly laughs, getting himself up.

"Impressive…you know my game very well Diaz. Yes, I wanted you to kill me. So you can show your true colors. But throwing my brother to the demons really shows…" Marco just punches him at this point, knocking Toffee out cold.

"Your voice is annoying me at this point." He rubs his fist, making everyone grow silent. Even Mom was shocked at how brutal Marco acted. I felt warm…Marco is _really_ cool when tough. He just looks at my body, and kneels down. Marco…

"Star…we won. Toffee's forces are pushed back." But he held on to my body, crying loudly. "But it was at a great cost. I'm sorry…." Glossaryck just hovered right in front of me, rubbing his chin. He just passes me the complete magic wand, which I picked up. Soon, I felt my entire body get sucked into it. Before everything goes dark, I hear Glossaryck say one thing.

 _Welcome back Princess…_


	41. Star The Shining Sun

**_Now that the battle is almost over...what will happen next? Does Star come back? Will Marco kill Toffee?! Is the story ending soon?! I have answers for all that...so keep on reading. I will have an author's note below that explains some translations for things and other stuffs._**

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki - Yeah, Toffee really dun goofed his own plans up. His father told him off, his brother agrees he crossed a line, and even Marco wants his head on a pike. Soo...yep._**

* * *

After hours upon hours of fighting, we all meet up at the town square. Hephaestus lead the monster allies and through working with the Mewni solders, was able to protect the town's people. My friends all fought on the offensive, fighting back _hard_ against Toffee's forces. And what of myself and Tom? We thankfully took care of Rasticore quickly…though my body is all burnt up. Note to self; don't use the 'Flaming All-Out Strike' without fire proof armor.

I walk back to town square with Tom, both of us limping slightly. "Can't believe…we won."

"Because of you dude." Tom said sternly, making me form a somber smile. I remember Star…fighting Toffee right by my side. I clench my fists, something Tom noticed. "She knows you did everything you could Marco."

"I…I know." Shoving my sadness away, I look at the crowd before us; it's quite large. My friends, Mewman solders, my Monster Allies and even the King & Queen were present. I walk up to them, giving a half-hearted wave. "Hey guys…um, we took down Rasticore."

"My boy!" River tackles into me, giving me a hearty hug. My ribs hurt a lot… "I knew you would make a fine warrior!" I hear Moon chuckling softly.

"Yes Marco, we are very proud of you." River puts me down, now having a stern look etched across his face. "But we need you for one final act."

"Anything." I say firmly. Moon guides me towards what everyone was circled around. Star was laying still, with Glossaryck holding the complete Magic Butterfly wand. "Star…" I rush toward her body, holding it tight. "What should I do?" I look at Glossaryck, how simply hands me her wand.

"Listen to me very closely Marco. What I tell you now, is a powerful spell that can bring a soul back into a body. The princess's soul, is in the wand now." I hold it firmly, not transforming. "Cast the following spell…" He whispers in my ear something in Spanish, making me grow a wide smirk. _I got this…_. I crack my fingers and hold the magic wand firmly in my hands.

"WAIT!" I look in the direction of the shouting, with Buff Frog and Andy chasing after a panicked Ludo. I scratch my head, really confused why the bird guy is shouting so much. Glad my hunch was right. "Marco…can I say some words to the princess before she wakes up?" I look at Ludo intently, having a guilt-ridden face. I only nod, backing away, holding the wand firmly towards him. "Star…for the past two years we clashed often. All because of that dumb wand. I thought…I could be a better person and make my family proud. But…I just made things worse. I mistreated my minions…no, my family. I hurt you and Marco often during our fights. And…I caused Toffee to get his rise to power. I'm sorry this happened to you. When you wake up…I hope we can be friends again." He walks away, giving me a confident smile. "Thank you Marco. Do your thing now."

I hold out the wand and feel intense energy swelling inside it. "Alma de la vida, por favor regrese. Usando tu luz guía, brilla a través del cielo y la tierra. Usando la magia dentro de ti, vuelve a nosotros. Por el poder de la luna roja, vuelve a mí." A bright light of red and yellow escapes the wand and crashes into Star's body. Her heart marks glow vivid red and her eyes shoot wide open. Coughing on the air around her, Star just…looked at me. She's alive…she is back. "Star…"

"Marco!" She tackles into me and gives me the most bone-crushing hug. I hold her tight, refusing to let her go for anything. "I'm sorry for…"

"Don't be. We won. It's okay my princesa." I brush her blond hair softly, hearing her sigh contently. I lost her…and now she's back. We let go and I hand her the completed wand. "I think this belongs to you?"

"Mmm…" She taps her chin. "I don't know, it looks different now. My wand has a cracked center."

"Maybe you forgot about it being whole again mess-up twin." I grinned, with Star taking the wand. She places my hand over it, with the two of us standing tall.

"Nah, I like this new look better." It soon glows a vivid white, transforming before us. Now the handle is blue and purple, with the center being not a simple golden star, but rather a shooting one. The wings on the side stood up tall, with a halo now hovering above the ball. I spot Moon walking toward us, wiping a tear way. "Mom!" Star tackled her into a warm hug. "Sorry I kinda died…but Marco and Glossy got me back!"

"I know dear." She hugged Star like a loving mother would. The two looked so peaceful and happy. Nothing and _nothing_ will ruin…

"Very funny." Nope, something will. We all drift our attention to Toffee, grinning stupidly. "Now you have your happy ending. But what now? The boy is only a human. He will never…" I began charging into Toffee, ready to give him a needed punch but Star's warm touch stops me.

"Toffee Eclipse." Star said…oddly calm. "You suffered a lot. And…you KILLED me! That is...really not right! But, here is the thing. You had reasons for everything. However, you crossed a line." Star picked up Toffee with her hand, aiming her wand darkly at his face. " _You made my Marco suffer_." She grit her teeth and I feel the ground shake around us. Oh no, she's dipping down. Star's eyes and marks glowed white. " **He loves me and I love him. We will do good for all monster and Mewman kind. Now, you never harm the Butterfly family again. If you do, I will take away** _ **all**_ **your fingers. Understood?** " Toffee was just frozen, not moving an inch. Star drops him softly and stops glowing white. "Good. Now, stay down." Star hits his head hard with her wand, now in the form of a mace, with the monster passing out. She turns to me, having a playful smile. My heart flutters, overjoyed having Star back again.

* * *

Walking back to the castle, I felt so tired and drained. Fight after fight, a lot of emotional stress and other stuff made me feel exhausted. "That…was…a lot." I slouch forward, with Star's warm touch keeping me walking.

"I'm proud of you buddy. You _really_ was my General." She winked at me, making me smirk. Even if the context was messed up, we _did_ have fun planning out the Mewdependence Day re-enactment.

"I didn't do things on my own…got a lot of help from our family." Star blinked at me a few times, making me chuckle. My chest hurts from this…ow. "Our friends…our team…there are our family."

Star looked at me with wide eyes, only smiling. Kissing my cheek, she turned around toward our friends, who were walking behind us. "You guys rocked! I watched you all from the sky."

"I know Starship." Tom smirked. "Even as an angel, you still had horns." I looked confused at him, with Tom only laughing. "Uh, she watched us the entire time dude."

"Like, literally." Janna continued, waving her hand. I looked at Star, giving her a soft smile.

"I was you guys guardian angel, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Makes sense honestly." Steven answered, holding John up with his free arm. "You didn't want to leave, so you stayed as long as you could."

"Yeah, your soul is too strong." Pete said bluntly, chuckling softly. "Impressed at your new wand. Part of Diaz is in that now."

"Really?" I ask, with Pete nodding. "Huh…that's odd."

"Well it transformed when _we_ held it buddy." Star waved the wand near my face playfully. "Of course it would have a bit of you in it." She winked, making me smirk. Jackie only snickered and threw her arm around Star. "You did great girl! I loved you blasting those bat things with ice blasts." Star made a phew-phew-phew movement with her fingers, as if they were guns. Jackie giggled at the sight.

"Glad to see that dying didn't change you much princess." Jackie said honestly. I felt similar thoughts honestly. I became so…cold after she 'died'. Star though? She just got even happier. It's as if…she saw things differently now. I'm happy about this, though I really need to keep my temper in check going forward. At least I didn't kill Toffee…

"Bro." I feel Tom place a hand on my shoulder. "You did good. Like, really damn good. Can't believe even after everything, you lead us like that."

"I'm impressed about that too." Dennis continued, flying above us. "I thought you would have snapped completely."

"I couldn't give in to anger that quickly. I needed to be strong for you guys, my family." I stop walking, growing a proud smile. Everyone stopped, as if waiting for me to say something. "You guys…are the reason I was able to do all this. I mean, to think, I was _Safe Kid Marco Diaz_ on Earth. But here? Thanks to traveling with you all, I became a hero." I hold my heart. "Thank you…thank you for letting me help others. Thank you for being by my side." I look directly at Star, holding her hand. "Thank you for letting me be here for you."

"Marco…you did a lot of this stuff on your own." I shake my head in disagreement with Star only pouting. I snicker before letting her continue. "Look, you ran after me. Like, what guy _does_ that? You knew I didn't need a hero. But here you are…being everything I knew you would be. My prince…my future king…my best friend." She kissed my lips and I just leaned in and held her. We stayed still, letting time freeze around us. Lighting flowed through our bodies, with our powerful bond radiating vividly. After a full minute of kissing, we let go, having bright red faces.

"…Uh, love birds?" Tom said in half-annoyance. I turn around, sheepishly laughing. "We gotta go now."

"I know Tom." _**Sorry about that bro…just uh…heat of the moment thing.**_

 _ **It's cool. Happy for you two.**_ "So, the castle is right ahead. Why don't you make those Nacho things for us?" Star jumped around like a literal spring at this point, yanking my arm.

"I am suuuuuuppppppeeeeeerrr hungry! I want ma Nachos Diaz!" Star practically orders. I only laughed and dashed ahead, with my friends following. Today starts a new day for all of us, even though I have a feeling even more challenges are on our way.

* * *

While everyone was sitting down in the Castle Kitchen, I was quietly making Nachos and other food. Soon, a blue magic man was sitting on my brown hair. Ah…he must think it's a bed or something by now. "Glossaryck? Uh…never took you for a Nacho guy."

"You kidding me?" He took a toasted nacho from the bowl next to the sauce mix, crunching it. "Love eating the perfect chip."

"Okay than blue dude…and thank you." He gave me a confused look. "The spell…I…I can't believe she was gone for a while. If she died for real…I would be lost Glossaryck."

"Kiddo, you need to know this." He hovers right near my face. "You are going to be a future king. If anything happens to your queen…" I only nod, understanding this implication. "…but you did very well. You charged into action and worked with those friends of yours. And now, Star is back."

"Yeah…" I say half-heartedly, dropping my spoon into the mixing bowl. Glossaryck only looks at me somberly, patting my shoulder. "You don't get it, do you? I couldn't save her. How…how can I be her prince, heck, her best friend if I can't protect her?"

"You don't need to protect me Marco." I hear an angelic voice softly emit from the corner of the kitchen. Star smiled, donning a modified version of her Princess Dress and having her hair hanging down. "It wasn't your fault…"

"The kid should know how that feels though, to lose everything." Glossaryck said grimly. I shake slightly, but he has a point. I lost everything…and I got it back. This was…a powerful lesson. Wait…is this what Toffee tried to teach me? Well, that jerk tried teaching this _**badly**_ I must say.

"Glossy…" Star said in an annoyed tone, folding her arms together. He only laughed, flying to her shoulder. "But I heard Marco mumble something to wake me up. Was that Mewman?"

"No Star, it was Spanish." I say with pride, patting my puffed out chest. She giggled and walked closer. Leaning over the counter, she dipped her finger in the sauce mix. I heard an 'mmh!' sound coming out of her mouth, telling me she likes it. I chuckle before folding my arms. "See, English was my second language. I learned Spanish first but my Mom taught me English since I was like…four I think." I tap my chin, thinking of something. "Yeah, that's right."

"Soooo…can you teach me Spanish my prince?" Star cooed, with me grinning.

"Por supuesto, mi princesa. Ahora, listo para disfrutar de algunos nachos?" I speak fluently. Star's face looked really happy, as if speaking this touched her heart. "…You understood me?"

"Hai, watashi no ōji." Star kissed my cheek and sat down on a stool. Did…did Star just speak _Japanese?!_ Is Mewman language similar to Japanese?

"Uh…okay." I just laugh softly at this point. "So you really are a magical girl, huh?" Star giggled in response, making me grow a warm smile on my face. Glossaryck just watched us chat back and forth, growing a confident smile. I noticed this and pass him a chip. "Little dude, here is a perfect chip."

"Wow, it really _is_ perfect." He munches on it, rubbing his chest. "Thanks Marco." I give him a thumbs up and continue cooking the food. I feel Star's loving gaze and Glossaryck's proud smile wash over me, giving me hope that the future will be good…hopefully.

* * *

 _ **Soo...Toffee is dealt with. What now? Well, I have a lot of lengthy chapters left to go. Some basic ones include the fate of Toffee being discussed, a celebration for the war ending, Toffee being confronted by two people, a visit to Earth, and more. Stay tuned! As the other chapters will release later next week. This really has been a wild ride so far, so thank you all for reading my story! While it's coming to a close in a few chapters, I have quite a bit left to tell. Thus, the next few chapters will be longer (3,000-5,000 words long) to cover everything I want to touch on. Everything will be answered.**_

 _ **I also plan on revisiting older chapters, revising them with improved grammar and punctuation. When I first wrote this...uh, my writing was still 'growing' so to speak. So yeah, once this is fully finished, I will go back to improve on some things. Lastly, below is the translations for a few things. And yes, my take on Mewman language is literally Japanese. Seemed fitting, considering Star is TECHNICALLY a magical girl if you think about it. ...Uh, I think it works. (Shrugs shoulders).**_

 _ ***Spell Translation (Spanish): Soul of life, please return. Using your guiding light, shine across the heaven and earth. Using the magic within you, return to us. By the power of the red moon, come back to me.**_

 _ ***Spanish Translations - Of course my princess. Now, ready to enjoy some nachos?**_

 _ ***Japanese Translations (Mewman Language) - Yes, my prince**_


	42. Hekapoo Returns Son!

_**So, got another chapter up! Plans changed slightly but rather than meeting a horse head, the maker of dimensional scissors returns for a visit :). I bounce between Star and Marco's POV here, with the next chapter focusing on Marco.**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki - Why yes, peace finally came into the kingdom. Soooo...what happens now? Next few chapters answer that!**_

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)**_

You know? Eating some tasty Nachos after coming back to life is really fulfilling. Uh…odd thought but still. Sitting with my buds and eating the tasty treat, it felt really dang good. Tom oddly enough was stuffing his face, as he seemed _really_ hungry. Marco mirrored him, though he was trying to eat more slowly. Dennis looked at the food with confusion, with everyone else just enjoying themselves. I spot an odd figure walk into the kitchen though…Ludo wants to hang with us? Uh…okay. "Hey Ludo. Um…what ya doing here?"

He looked slightly nervous for some reason, with Marco giving him a warm smile. "Come on, I will get a seat for you." Ludo gave Marco a small smile and he hoped up on a chair right between Marco and I. Looking at me intently, he seemed really guilty. "Dude…we hold no hard feelings toward you."

"R-Really?" He said in a shocked tone, with us nodding. "But I tried stealing your wand Star. And…"

"Look." I hold out my hand, getting his attention. You know, need to make things clear with him. "You did some bad things, but I did too. Remember after your castle blew up? I tossed you into the abyss with little thought. …I likely put you through hell. I'm deeply sorry for that."

"I am too man." Marco rubs his neck, sighing somberly. "I didn't even try to reason with you when we first meet. For all I know, we could have came to an agreement. I hope that we can be friends Ludo." Marco and I give Ludo a soft smile, patting his back. He seemed really touched by this, wiping a tear away.

"Thank you, though I should thank you Star. Being in the wild for a while made me stronger. I also learned how to be a leader…though my actions weren't very nice." He folded his small hands, looking forward. "I just hope I can make up with Buff Frog and my minions." His eyes grow wide open. "Did Toffee harm my girls?!"

"Your what?" Janna asks, scratching her head.

"You mean that spider and bird?" Jackie asks, folding her arms. "You kinda ruined my date with Diaz dude."

"I thought he was Star's boyfriend?" Ludo said in confusion. I just sigh, rubbing my forehead.

"Uh…Jackie and I dated in the past; I'm with Star now. But to answer your question, I have no idea. I would assume Toffee either harmed them or they are somewhere on Earth." He perks up hearing Marco's answer. He really loved those guys…

"Thank heavens…love them like my children." Ludo said honesty. "But what are those things?" He points toward the Nacho bowl. I look toward Marco, giving him a playful grin. He only smirks, patting Ludo's back.

"My new friend, they are nachos. Try one." He hands the bowl to Ludo, which he takes a bite out of. His eyes grow wide, munching slowly.

"These are amazing…it's like flavor is exploding in my mouth. Can…can I eat all of them?" Tom and Steven raise the hands to object, but Marco gives them a look, making them sigh.

"Yes you can Ludo." I answer. He smiles and begins munching on them like a starved animal. Did…did he not eat recently? His body looks really thin, so much so, I could see some of his bones sticking out. I take out my wand and while he eats, zap him with a blast of magic. He blinks a few times before continuing eating.

"Girl…you gave him new cloths?" Jackie asks me. I only nod, looking over at Ludo. He is now wearing his green clock and odd skull helmet. Dennis only looks at me with shock. I give him a joyful smile.

"Thank you Princess." Dennis said softly, patting Ludo's back.

"This…is…so…good!" He speaks while munching on the food. I get up and walk away, with Marco following me. We soon are away from everyone and I punch a wall in pure anger.

"Why was I such a jerk to him Marco!? Look at him! He was so…" Marco rubs my back softly, giving me a weak smile.

"We both did things wrong to Ludo. But we didn't know better Star." He gave me that confident smile, warming my heart. "Now, we know what to do. Monsters are people and we fully respect this fact now. Come here." We give one another a warm hug, making me feel a lot better. Letting go, I notice Dennis and Tom standing near us. "Hey guys…"

Dennis gives me a soft smile, patting my shoulder. "My brother attacked _you_ first princess. You fighting back…was more than reasonable. Feeling regret now is kind of you, but it's over now. My brother wants to make peace, and so do you." I give my monster friend a huge smile. "See? There is the bright Princess of Mewni."

"Yep!" I feel bubbly again and any guilt, while still present in my noggin, is put to bed for now. I will make things up, but in due time. "Soo…want Marco to make you more foods?"

"What?!" Marco shouts, making me giggle. He only sighs, shaking his head. "Sure thing Star." He kissed my check and walked off to the kitchen, likely making some more mean nachos. Tom just folds his arms, smirking.

"Got some good news Starship." He takes out his scissors and makes a portal. "The rifts are stable again." I clap my hands with joy. Now Pony Head and Kelly can visit Mewni! "I knew this would make you happy, but also Diaz too. Not sure _how_ this happened…"

"Well…Hekapoo was the one managing dimensional travel and she…" I shake my head, remembering vividly how Mom was sad at seeing her friend 'die' before her. "Anyway, Marco told me one clone was still around."

"Portal Master?" Dennis asked us in confusion. Right! He doesn't know her… "Oh! You mean that lady that visited me years ago and took Ludo for the trails?"

"Yep." I answer. "Though…thirty years…such a long time." I shake my head. Marco dealt with a lot when he came back. Don't _want_ to imagine the wreck Ludo was when he returned from his adventure."

Soon, a red overtook Tom's portal and he jumped back. "H-Poo is _back_!" The scissor master shouts joyfully. "Now…where is Toffee?!"

Marco comes back from the kitchen, noticing us. "Wow…you are okay now!" He places the bowl on the side and rushes over to Hekapoo. She gives him a warm hug, with the two patting one another's back. "You look a lot better. What happened?"

"See, my magic returned to my body." She smirked, folding her arms. "You and the princess kicked Toffee's butt?"

"No." Marco answers. "The Shooting Stars did. Our team worked together to take down Toffee and his army. As did our Monster Allies. Thank you for helping us." He bows gracefully towards her. Wow…Marco _really_ respects Hekapoo. "Also, finally found a new usage for the sicssors."

"Let me guess, flaming sword?" She teased. Marco got up, twitching his eye in surprise. "Yeah, I know everything."

"Really?" I ask her, folding my arms. She only laughed, making me sigh. "Marco made more food, so why don't you join us?"

"Yeah, could be fun." Marco said joyfully, throwing his arm around my shoulder. She looked between us, smirking.

"Sure thing Prince and Princess of Mewni." She winked at us and walked towards the table. Marco smiled at me, which I shoot one right back. I think…he thought I might have been jealous of Hekapoo. I mean, he _did_ spent sixteen years hunting her down.

"I wasn't…" He just holds up his hand, making me smirk. "Okay Safe Man, it's all good."

"Thank you." He chuckles, rubbing his neck. "Didn't want to get you upset or anything." Tom and Dennis watched us still, only shaking their heads.

"Prince is popular for sure…" Dennis said jokingly. Flying away, only Tom was left.

"You are very smooth Diaz." He only shakes his head and walks off. Marco only laughed softly, shaking his head. He's so cute when nervous.

"Come on _my_ prince. Gots some foods to eat!" I grab his hand and dragged him back into the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

Sitting at the table again, I get another chair for Hekapoo. It's nice to see her healthy again. Seeing her in such a weakened state before…really angered me. Such a nice person…despite liking to mess with me often. Now that I think about it, she's a lot like Janna. …I think I just found Janna a new friend. Looking around my table, it's quite packed.

"So…we got a crowd for sure now." I joke, making everyone at the table snicker. "So, while I'm sure some of you know her, this is Hekapoo. The forger of the dimensional scissors and the one that tasked me to earn these." I slam my scissors into the table, growing a playful smirk. "You gave me one heck of a challenge H-Poo. These came into good use recently. Thanks."

"Still got that mark Diaz?" I hear her tease, making me snicker. I get up and pick up some of my hair. She covers her mouth. "Wow…still present."

"Yeah, keep sake." I sit back down. "So, I want to fill you in on things. Toffee is dealt with." Hekapoo noticed my dark tone, raising her eyebrows. "The jerk tested me and killed Star."

"He…" She looked ready to blow up but soon calmed down. "…He killed many of my clones and the High Counsel of Magic." She turns toward Star, growing a frown. "Even Moon."

Star looked really angry at this point, gritting her teeth and slamming the table. "That stupid…"

"Star, he's dealt with." I rub her back, calming her down. "It's okay."

"Sigh…you're right." She looks at Hekapoo, having a question I think. "So…what about Rombi and the other members?"

She taps her chin and grows a smile. "If I'm back…I would think they would be okay too." She leans back in the chair. "So you two are going to boss me around in the future?"

"I wouldn't say _that_ but…I hope we work well together." Star answered, soon holding my hand. "Right buddy?"

"Yeah and I'm sure you will have your tricks." Hekapoo only laughs, with Star and I soon joining her. Everyone around us looked deeply confused. I cough, getting their attention. "Uh…we have a history."

"Really? Couldn't tell." Tom and Jackie said jokingly. Janna bursts into laughter while John just looks smugly at me. Steven was unsure how to act I think, only eating some of his food. Ludo looked at her fearfully, with Dennis patting his back. Pete only smirked, playing with a spinning bone in the air.

"So…what's your plan now _Prince_ Marco?" Hekapoo asked me. I raise my finger and it soon drops. What…what happens now? I look at Star, with her giving me a soft smile. Everyone in the room is watching me intently, even Ludo and Dennis.

"Um…a lot." I cough, folding my hands together. "I need to start working on drafts for Monster-right focused bills or laws. Tom & Star; I need your help with this. I mean, you are a _master_ of making contracts Tom and Star, you know Mewman laws better than I do. We will talk this over with our monster allies and figure out which ones we present first to your parents."

"We are going to do this so soon?" John asks me with shock, with me only nodding.

"Wow…" Steven, Dennis and Ludo say in unison.

"The second thing we need to do, is figure out what the heck is being done with Toffee." I darkly chuckle. "I'm sure your parents want to chop his head off Star but he needs to face a more…interesting punishment. See, he didn't just kill you." I drift my attention to Hekapoo and Tom. "He harmed many souls on his 'mission' for Monster rights. A proper punishment must be formed, and it will _not_ involve his death."

"Why so keen on keeping him alive Marco?" Hekapoo asks me seriously.

"Because he _wants_ us to kill him. Toffee is a jerk, but a clever one. He wants us to appear as the 'bad guys' to the monsters. We can't have that, not when efforts to make things better barely started."

"I agree completely." Tom buts in, pouncing his fists. "Besides, a more _creative_ punishment in the underworld might be fun."

"Uh…sounds good?" I ask half-worried. Tom and Star only burst into laughter, making me even more nervous. I shake my head and look back at Hekapoo. "But the third thing…is a more personal one. I need to speak with Star's parents about something." I look at Star for a second before locking my vision on to the table. I feel gazes lock in my direction but refuse to look up.

"Marco…" Star said softly, as if she read my mind. I give her a small smile before looking up again.

"Dang dude…" Tom just shakes his head and gives me a proud grin. Hekapoo only smiles, folding her arms.

"Not bad for a human. Sold plan you have lined up." She looks at the bowl in front of her and takes a chip. "Mmm…these are good."

"Nachos. One of Earth's best foods." I answer proudly.

"Uh, you mean Pizza?" Janna snickered.

"Nah, you mean fried chicken." Jackie answered. I look at the two of them with a baffled expression. Star and Hekapoo bursted out into laughter, making me slam my head on the table.

"Okay, enough joking. Going to meet up with the Queen." She stands up. "Come on princess, let's meet up with your Mom." Star only nods and kisses my cheek before she goes. I look at my friends and fold my arms.

"So guys, I think we should pay a visit to our monster allies." I say confidently. Everyone aggress and we start walking, meeting up with my allies who helped us save Mewni from disaster.

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)**_

Walking away from my friends, I join Hekapoo to the 'war room' but she seemed really on edge. "Uh…you okay? We _took_ care of Toffee." She stopped walking, starting to shake slightly. "What's wrong?"

She turns to me and some small tears come down her face. "Can't believe the blue jerk was right this whole time."

"Uh…what now?" I ask in compete confusion. Hekapoo only shakes her head and grows her normal smirk.

"Nothing…just that…Marco really is king material. See, when your parents pushed me into testing him, I thought they were joking." She bursted out into laughter, but I wasn't really amused. Glossaryck was right about that… "But after seeing him take out various clones, I was impressed. He continued traveling and helping others, but always having the goal of taking me down." She looked down at her hands, summoning a pair of scissors. "To think, these would push him into becoming a man." Hekapoo hands me the blades. "Here Princess, there are yours now."

"Really?" I ask, feeling the cool metal on my fingers. Sliding my finger across it, I spot my name written in ruins glowing. "These are mine…"

"You are Star, the Shining Sun." She smiled warmly at me. "You should have your own pair future queen." I hold them tight, shooting a proud smile right back.

"Thank you for this." I say thankfully. Hekapoo only smiles and we walk into the war room. Before us was Mom and Dad. They looked…relieved to say the least. I mean, they saw their only daughter _die_ and fought their former friend again. I don't blame them for being a bit nervous. Sitting down next to Mom, I spot Hekapoo sitting close to Dad. I was just the four of us, no one else. "Hey Mom! Dad! Uh…is everything okay?"

"Dear…I want to say we are all proud of you." Mom said softly, patting my shoulder.

"I really didn't do much though. I only helped my friends take out Toffee and his forces." I say honestly but she shake her head.

"You could have killed him, but didn't. And you came back to life, after leaving this world." Mom let tears come down her face. "Just look at your wand dear." I hold it out and still can't believe it looks so dang cool. "It mirrors not only your heart, but Marco's."

"Well duh, we both held it together when it transformed." Dad snickers and Hekapoo laughs softly.

"Pumpkin, when your mother and I took out Toffee in the past, we held the magic wand together. It never transformed." R-Really? What caused it to morph in that case?

"But how…" Mom interrupts me, showing me a beaming smile.

"You and your prince are connected by the Blood Moon. That spell that brought you back? Only you and Marco could cast. It is a spell from Eclipsa's chapter of the spell book." I feel my eyes grow wide and my jaw drop. That dang moon helped me come back?!

"Seinaru tawagoto!" I shout, with Mom giving me an angry face.

"Language!" I laugh sheepishly, looking at the table. She coughs regaining composure. "But you need to be ready for something dear."

"The kingdom will soon know about Prince Diaz." Hekapoo said smugly, folding her arms and shooting her trademark smirk. "So, the people are going to ask questions about the newest hero of Mewni."

"Ohh…so it's like that ball thing you held years ago when Dad saved those flaming cats?" I ask honestly. Hekapoo giggled while Dad coughed.

"…Yes pumpkin. Something like that. But I want to talk with the boy. Him giving you that ring." He points to my ruby ring. "Means something…"

I know the implications behind Dad's words, but Marco seems to be ready to ask that. We are way to dang young, but…I'm okay with this. We love one another a lot, so if Marco feels that asking me the 'question' now is good, I'm more than happy to accept. "I know dad. I think he wants to ask you and Mom about that."

I spot Mom and Dad's jaws drop, with Hekapoo laughing yet again. Jeez lady…I didn't crack a joke! "Well…that is good." Mom coughs to calm down. Dad looked both happy and angry. Hope my bestie is ready for a rumble with Dad.

"Good to know that pumpkin. So…" He got up and tackled me into a hug. Mom soon joined him, with us having a family hug. I hug back and feel touched. I love my family dearly, even if Mom's a poop head sometimes. Even Hekapoo joins the hug, likely relieved I'm okay. I remembered her watch me as a baby, playing with fire magic and let me play with baby dragon cycles. She always had a soft spot for me.

Feeling this warmth, I am feeling more confident that the future will be okay. Wonder how Marco's doing talking with our Monster Allies.

* * *

 _ ***Translation (Mewman/Japanese) - Holy shit**_


	43. Marco's Speech to Monster Kind

_**New chapter live! We go back to Marco and see how he deals with his monster allies and even the Mewman armies.**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki - Why yes, it's great seeing H-Poo back. And Marco should be ready when that time comes...I think. Hopefully :P.**_

* * *

Walking with my friends and allies, we soon find a large ball room in the castle. It was nicely decorated with various banners and corn-based foods laying around. But what surprised me the most, was our monster allies talking casually to the Mewman solders. I spotted the Mewni General, waving hello to me with a proud smile. "Marco! Nice of you to join us."

"Hello sir. Sorry I couldn't join you on the front lines. I was kinda…busy fighting…" He only held up his hand, grinning madly.

"You and the Princess were fighting Toffee." He looked at all of us, smiling even wider. "And your team helped fend off his stronger forces in the town. You all came at the perfect time to assist."

"No problem dude." Tom answered coyly. "So, where is Hephaestus?"

"Someone call?" We all spot Hephaestus walk up to his, wearing what seemed to be a Mewni Battle suit. He looks right at me, shooting me a proud smile. "Nice to see you again Marco. You did great work today."

"Um…can you gather the other monsters and Mewni troops? I want to say something to everyone." I say with confidence. Hephaestus and the Commander only grin at each other before nodding. After a good five or so minutes, everyone gathered around a large round table. The Commander and Hephaestus sat right next to each other, with my other allies sitting near them. I spotted Buff Frog sitting next to Ludo, patting his back. In addition, I also see Bill giving John a proud fatherly hug and Andy patting Steven warmly on the back. Seeing my friends get such respect from their father figures warmed my own heart…and made me think of my own dad. Man…going to be interesting to see him again. Tom patted my back, shutting my thoughts down. Pete looked at me and places a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Everyone, today was a grand success!" Hephaestus shouted, getting everyone's attention. "But I want to give our attention toward the hero of this war. Marco Diaz of Earth." Everyone looked right at me, clapping loudly. I rub my arm sheepishly before showing my confidence. "You may speak, future prince of Mewni."

"Thank you Hephaestus, my good friend." I stand up tall, feeling a rush of pride and resolve dance within me. "I must first apologize. I wasn't by your side at all during the main battle, nor did I help your all train much. For this, I am sorry. However, your bravery on the battlefield was not only commendable, but a blessing for this kingdom. Everyone at this table, is part of a new family. One that spans various races, beliefs and histories. Through the art of training, combat and loss, you all grew stronger together. Thank you for your service for the kingdom of Mewni." Everyone was dead silent, slowly clapping at my small speech. "Thank you guys, but not done yet."

"Keep on talking Diaz." Tom elbowed my arm, making me chuckle.

"Uh, okay." I cough, regaining my train of thought. "Today, I learned something important. That every action we make has future consequences. Our foe, Toffee Eclipse, held beliefs that he strongly pushed for. He desired what many of us here want; equal rights and freedoms. But his method of accomplish that was _**dirty and wrong**_!" I slam my fist into the table, letting my pent up anger come out. "He killed my love, the Princess of Mewni. To _test_ if I could kill a monster." I took a deep breath. "But I _didn't_ kill him. He is alive and will face trail in the future. He will be _**punished the right way**_." Everyone was silent, intently listening to me…hope I didn't get _too_ angry.

Hephaestus just stood up, giving me a somber smile. "My adoptive son...was a troubled soul. But his actions were foolish. Like Prince Marco Diaz said before, he attempted to end the life of this kingdom's princess." I spotted him clenching his fists tightly. "She will do everyone proud, as her name implies." He sits back down, looking right at me. I only nod before looking at everyone again.

"This kingdom from this point onward, will be respectful and kind to all races. Monster, Mewman, Demon, Human, everyone. We are all equal people. Today showed this, with my personal team 'The Shooting Star's' fighting on the front lines against Rasticore and Toffee." Tom, Dennis, John, Steven, Jackie and Janna all stood up at this. "We are a family, one that will stick together no matter what." They sat back down, with me looking at a window. "I want to say something to you all. When I first came to Mewni, I was…scared. My best friend left for reasons I really didn't know!" I softly chuckle aloud. "But I soon met up with you Bill, helping you through the mines. And Buff Frog, we explored the Boggy Swamps together and I helped feed your little babies." I spot the two smiling at me. "I soon came across you Andy, with you being kind enough to let me meet your fellow monster peers. And…I meet you Hephaestus." I look directly at him, growing a wide smile across my face. "We share a lot in common honestly. I felt a strong connection to you when we first met and considering you have such high trust and respect for me, I cannot thank you enough."

"Marco, you proven yourself enough." The Commander interjects, standing up. "You have protected the princess and shown me through bring your allies here…that monsters are people too. We worked together as a tightly trained unit. While you and your group was traveling, various threats attacked the kingdom." I feel my eyes grow wide hearing this, something the commander spots. "Nothing major, just smaller forces under Toffee's command. This gave me and Hephaestus time to bond." He throws his arm around my monster friend. "We became friends, didn't we good chum?"

"Why yes." Hephaestus grinned. "Though we are going to have that rematch soon."

The commander made a hearty chuckle. "Looking forward to it." I spot the two shake hands before sitting down. Wow…I remember the guy _hating_ monsters and attacking me for bringing them here. Being friends with Hephaestus? That is…really impressive.

"But I need to finish my thoughts." I look at everyone sternly. "…I am from Earth, which is my home. Soon I need to return to it to help my family, which I left behind. I want to assign the role of Monster Ambassador to someone here." The entire room grew quiet. "But not just one person, various people. Hephaestus, Buff Frog, Andy, myself, Bill…and Tom."

My demon friend's eyes grew wide open. "What?! But Marco…"

"You are part monster, my fiendish friend." I give him a small smile. "I'm part of this team too. We are all going to work together to get monster rights in the kingdom of Mewni!" I shout joyfully. The entire room shouts with joy, with various monsters and solders alike tearing up. Tom just looked at me in utter shock. He didn't seem angry at me, just…baffled.

"Why…did you pick me for this Marco?" He asked me softly.

"Because you have wanted monster rights for a long time buddy." I give a toothy smile. "Come on, we are going to continue being bros for life." I held out my fist, which Tom pounded. Pete just looked at us intently, smirking. Janna and Jackie were just awestruck I think, as they really were impressed I suppose. Dennis and Ludo stood up, looking right at me. "Yes guys?"

"We want to be part of this council too." Dennis said sternly. "We will represent the Avious Family, a nobile clan of monsters on Mewni. Brother, want to explain why you want to do this?"

Ludo jumped on the table and stood tall. "I want to give back to my people, you fellow monsters and Mewman solders. My friends, my minions…" He looked directly at Andy and Buff Frog. "You have been there for me and my family. I want to give back to you."

"Master Ludo." Buff Frog stood up, giving his former master a warm smile. "Yvgeny Bulgolyubov at your service." Wow…Buff Frog has a really fancy name.

"Sorry for not calling you that…" I say sheepishly, with Buff Frog waving his hand.

"Karate Boy good." He smiled at me and looked back at Ludo. "Buff Frog and Andy happy to help again."

"You said it my friend." Andy said confidently. "Just make sure you don't shout so much. Hurts my ears."

"I do talk kinda loud…" The three laughed softly while everyone looked back at me.

"For the Mewman solders at the table, I want to give a personal thank you as well. This situation, working with a force you normally saw as foe, had to be conflicting and stressful. But you accepted them whole heartedly. Thank you." I bow toward them and finally sit down. Man, my back feels sweaty.

Hephaestus and Tom slowly started clapping, with the entire room busting with echoing sound of claps. This feels…really nice. I look at the table and lift up a glass. "For Mewni!" We all shout at once.

* * *

Everyone is relaxing, eating and chatting away, but I wanted to pull Hephaestus to the side. I needed to talk with him about something. We leaned on a wall, watching the crowd have fun. I spotted Janna stealing Steven's lance, with the two chasing one another. Pete was amusing Buff Frog's babies with his magic, same with Jackie and Tom. "So…sorry for attacking your son Hephaestus."

"What?" He said in shock, which I respond to with a nod. "Marco…you honestly should have killed him."

"But that is what Toffee wants." I clench my fist and slam it against the wall. "Just…why did he do that?! I thought he really cared about Star and I. But no, just wanted to…whatever." I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "How am I going to convince people _not_ to kill him?"

"…You don't need to kill him." Hephaestus looks grimly at me. "My love…is frozen in crystal. Toffee…could join her." I look at him in utter shock.

"He _won't_ join Eclipsa. In fact, we should free her." Hephaestus gives me a shocked look on his face. "You are a war hero now. I'm sure Moon will…"

"Like Toffee, my love did horrible things Marco." He sighed, throwing his arm around me. "I never expected her to be free after all this. I only agreed to help you…because I liked your spunk. Honestly, you remind me of what Toffee _should_ be."

"Wow…um, is this is complement?" I ask honestly, earning a hard slap on the back. "Ow…"

"Take it as you will Marco. So, this council you are forming…" He folds his arms. "How are we going to get monster rights?"

"This is where you come in." I point my finger at him, looking intently at his three eyes. "See, I don't know what exactly you guys need on Mewni. So, you tell me what's needed. Tom, Star and I will draft up various bills and law proposals. Hopefully after our heroics, our voices will be heard and we can make small steps needed to unify everyone."

"…Sounds like a solid plan Marco." Hephaestus smiles, looking back at the crowd before us. "This is wonderful. Eclipsa would be proud."

"Yes…I am of you two." I feel a cold sensation wash over me, looking around frantically. Hephaestus just places his claw on my shoulder. I look ahead and…Eclipsa is right before us. "Marco…you saved my niece. Thank you."

"I love her...I would do anything for Star ma'am." I tell her with convection. "Can't believe your son…"

"Don't worry my little boy." He patted my hair. "He will get a _talking_ to soon enough."

"Oh, you and your talks." Hephaestus jokes. He holds her tight, with her figment growing more solid. "My love, it's wonderful to finally see you again. Been so long…"

"I know my powerful demon." They share a tender kiss, with me feeling happy for the two of them. As they let go, I spot Eclipsa giggling like a girl. "My, been quite a long time since I did something so naughty in front of minors."

"You call this naughty?" Hephaestus smirked. Okay, now I feel slightly odd. Eclipsa noticed and chuckled softly.

"Boy, come here." I walk closer to her and feel her hugging me. "You will be a wonderful prince. Something my foolish son could never accomplish."

"I will make the kingdom proud ma'am." I answer firmly. She let's go and pats my head. "Um…do you still want to be freed?"

"…Now isn't the time." She said somberly. "Maybe when your actions have more impact, I can be free Marco." I take in exactly what she implied, with me nodding slowly. "My magic isn't very strong, but better than before. Seems you taking down my son, restored some of my lost magic." She looks at Hephaestus lovingly. "I will see _you_ soon my love."

She vanished and I felt joy come over me. "Congrats Hephaestus." I give thumbs up to him, which he only shakes his head at.

"For someone good with words, you picked the wrong ones at this time my friend." He chuckled. We walked back into the room, meeting up with our allies and friends.

* * *

Walking outside the castle after talking with my allies and friends, I feel the bright stars shine bright. Laying on the soft grass, the castle court-yard was quite peaceful. "I wonder if Star does this sometimes. Just…watch the sky. Seeing her namesake glow so bright."

"You wouldn't believe it, but you're right Diaz." I don't even move a muscle, knowing my bro for life is coming to join me. "I remember watching the starts with Starship at night. Very nice when it's quiet too."

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot man. Just figured…" Tom only snickered, relaxing like I was.

"No, I really respect that. Pete was talking to me, impressed at how close we are. I never made friends with a human before you. To think, I wanted to kill you for dancing with Star." I chuckle, punching Tom's arm. "Yeah, those were good times."

"Don't forget the time you 'tricked me' into hanging out with you for your anger-management." I smirked thinking of that. "But that is when our friendship really started I think. We both had a lot of fun."

"Riding on Brian was odd though…" I shivered remembering that.

"I cleaned his dang cat box…" Silence lingered in the air before we both went into a laughing fit.

After calming down, Tom speaks. "Marco, you know what time it is?"

"Uh…not adventure time, that's for sure. We just went on one buddy." He only shook his head.

"No you dork! Time for change. Mewni, the Underworld and Earth…everything is going to change soon." He looks right at me. "And you pushed that to happen."

"No bro. _We_ did. You was the reason I even _got into_ Mewni after the rifts were all busted. You helped me train my combat skills after the trails. You are a key reason why I was able to run after Star." Tom just looked at me blankly for a few moments before letting it all sink in. He soon grew a confident grin.

"I'm not your side kick man."

"I never said you was bro!" We both grow silent, watching the night sky shine bright. "But man, part of me is both excited and afraid."

"I know, once you 'pop the question', Starship's dad will have your head on a stick." Tom chuckled, making me groan in annoyance. Dude…now's not the time.

"Well…hope your dad is cool with Jackie." He looks at me with what I think is bewilderment.

"First off, that was a bad joke. Secondly, uh…dad doesn't really care about who I end up with. He just wants 'a future queen of the underworld'. But having Kōri be a future queen sounds amazing." Tom just smiled, one of the biggest one I've ever seen. "Jackie is awesome."

"Jackie is a wonderful person. I'm happy she's with you Tom." I give my best friend a warm smile. "You are getting to know the _real_ her. Be the person she _deserves_ to be with. You are a great guy Tom. Don't let _anyone_ ever say you are not."

"Thanks Marco." We pound our fists and lay back down on the grass, feeling the cool air hit my hair. My body finally is resting after hours of combat and talking. It felt…nice. The future is scary honestly, but I'm excited to see what it holds.


	44. The Moons and the Rivers

_**So...got another one out! I know, these are coming out at rapid fire :P. But still, having fun writing them. Anyway, review round up's below.**_

 _ **That Weird Guy - Thank you! Glad you are enjoying this story so far :D!**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki - I wanted to give**_ ** _Hephaestus some form of happiness, as we see him work with Marco often early in the story. He should feel at peace now honestly._**

* * *

 _ **(Marco POV)**_

Sitting down in a soft chair, having a cup of tasty swamp water…what a way to kick off the new day. Can't believe yesterday happened. We defeated Toffee, the kingdom is at peace! I can go home now! Wait…going home. I put down my cup and think about things. I mean…this adventure was wonderful, but my family…they are likely really worried. Well, I'm sure explaining things will be fun at the very least. I take out my scissors, opening and closing them, seeing a clear image of myself and Star on each blade. "We are always connected…"

"Ah, so it's like Moon and myself boy." I turn around, spotting King River looking over me. He is drinking what I think is coffee and munching on some corn toast. Uh…not sure how that works but okay. I close the blade and put it away. "Good Morning Marco."

"Morning King. I was just thinking about something." He looks at me intently, with a very stern gaze. "…Is this one of those talks?"

"My boy, you are quite the sharp one." He chuckled loudly. We walk toward what I assume is the main 'living room' type place of the castle. It had a breathtaking fire place, with the flames crackling softly in the background. The stone bricks and impressive fabrics hanging down make me smile, as it paints a very bright but regal location. I bet Star used to swing on those curtains…imaging the sight is quite funny. River noticed me chuckling, so I look right at him.

"Thank you for letting me and my friends stay here for another day." I say thankfully. River only wave his hand, giving me a jolly smile.

"Boy, you will be living here in the future. Make yourself at home." I could tell some slight anger in his voice…better not beat around the bush any longer. So early in the morning for this too…

"Can we talk about the 'thing' now sir? I mean…it's only fair, considering you are nice enough to even let me speak with your daughter." I say honestly. Despite everything, I'm just this Earth Guy. No dang prince or anything, despite so many people saying that.

He smiles, folding his arms. River's expression is an amused one. Score one for Diaz; said the right thing…I think. "Of course!" He slaps my back hard, showing his powerful strength. "So, go on! SPEAK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS LIKE THE MEN WE ARE!"

"Okay sir." I hold back a chuckle; Star's dad is always the rowdy one. "I need to make a few things clear though. I am accepting of whatever you desire sir. If you don't want me to be with your daughter…I fully, 100% respect that." I say firmly. He just nods, taking a sip from his coffee. "And…I know I hurt Star before I came into Mewni. My feelings were so…confused and jumbled. But the truth is, I always deeply cared about your daughter. We had a very special night…"

"The Blood Moon." He puts down his cup and I feel my blood freeze at his tone. "It binds two souls together forever. You know why Star is alive right now boy? Because of a spell within Eclipsa's chapter in that book." My heart only beats like an endless drum at this point. "See boy, I know you love my daughter. But you failed to protect her. She died. I held my daughter, dead, within my very arms. You know how that feels?"

I just stay silent, feeling the tension so thick, a damn butter knife couldn't cut it. "It feels like part of your soul got ripped out."

"Exactly Marco." He slowly drinks his coffee, before throwing the cup hard at the wall. I take out my scissors and morph them into a blade out of utter fear. "I'm not going to hurt you Marco. Just having a friendly…talk." I say nothing, just holding the blade tight. "I know my daughter loves you dearly, had for a long time honestly. And your actions the past few weeks have been very impressive. Noble, I must say. But Marco. You must realize this. She isn't just a normal girl. She is _my little princess_." He leaps right at me and I jump back, summoning my shield.

* * *

We stay still for a good five minutes, looking at each other. His blue eyes filled with anger, my brown ones filled with panic and fear. "Sir…I would never harm your daughter." River just looks at me, growing a smirk. "But you want to test me."

"Remember that fight you asked about Marco?" He takes out his own sword. "How about we have it now?" River looks more like himself again, having a confident smile and focused expression. I put my shield away and hold my blade firmly.

"Bring it." I say with confidence and we clash our blades. Rapid strikes from myself complement the heavy hits from River. He leaps in the air and lands an aerial strike, which I block with ease. I make a careful slash with my blade, which he jumps over.

"COME ON! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" River shouts, lunging at me. I roll out of the way and land a punch on his rib. He says nothing, only grinning stupidly. He's having fun…and I am too. I soon just put my blade away and crack my knuckles.

"READY TO FACE MARCO DIAZ: KARATE MASTER?!" I shout with pride. River only cracks his neck and we tackle into one another. For a full half hour, we fight like mad men, having a ball beating the utter crap out of each other. Our fight soon ends. Laying on the ground, huffing from exhaustion, I just laugh. River soon joins me and we keep on laughing.

"Marco?!" I hear Star shout in panic, looking at my disheveled body. I limp towards her, giving a toothy smile. Her gaze drifts over to River, mirroring my dumb expression. "…Daddy? Did you beat up my boyfriend?"

"What? We just had a friendly tussle? Right Mango?"

"My namez Marco…Rivers…" I mumble. We burst into stupid laughter and crash on the ground. Star just looks at me, shaking her head in disappointment. "I see Stars…"

"Uh…there is only one of me Diaz. Did Dad hit you _that_ hard?" Star said deadpanned. In my half-dazed state, I see five of her looking at me.

"The fives of you are so gorgeous…" I mumble out of my mouth. Star blushed, with her heart marks glowing. "Me sleep…feel very tied…" I close my eyes and feel the world go dark.

* * *

"What happened?" I wake up, laying on a couch. Looking around, I spot River rub his head, holding a bag of ice over it. "You okay sir?"

"I'm fine…Marco. You bested me." He said somberly. We both hear coughing, coming from Moon and Star. "Oh, hello dear. Just had a…"

"You attacked my daughter's friend?" Moon said in a cold tone. River only stayed still, gulping in fear. I feel similar, as Star is giving me the 'angry' face. Oh boy.

"And _you_!" Star points right at me. "Why did you fight my dad like that?! He could have killed you."

"He started it…" I mumble. Star growled, making me flinch. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"I am too…" River said defeated. Moon and Star share a victorious smile, walking away. After a few minutes of silence, it's just me and River. "Boy, you are a great warrior. Only wanted to test you. Sorry for scaring you like that."

"It's fine sir. I honestly had a lot of fun fighting you." I really felt this. Such a challenge…

River gives a heartily laugh before coughing slightly. "Same here boy. If you want to propose to my daughter, I accept." I feel my heart flutter hearing this.

"Thank you sir…so you accept…" He only nods, making me grow a smile. "I promise to protect Star with my life. She will _never_ die again."

"I know son." River gives me a happy smile. "…I want a rematch."

"But I won." I give a playful smirk. Fire dances between our gazes, our fists clench and we feel ready for another round. But I feel something watching us. This intense magic…makes me fearful of doing anything. "…We do this some other time." River only nods and we go back to sleep, recovering from our friendly tussle.

* * *

 _ **(Star POV)**_

I watch Marco and Dad fall asleep, snoring loudly. Just…they beat each other up! And they are still friendly?! Seems like Marco takes after the Johnson's like I do. Mom watches the two and chuckles. "What's so funny Mom? Dad almost beat up Marco…"

We sit down in the living room, with Mom drinking some tea. I use my wand to make some Bubble Tea…that stuff is dang gooood. More so when I dump tons of creamer into it. "Nothing Star. Just happy River accepted Marco."

"Uh…he beat him up Mom." I put my cup down, blowing it slightly.

"No, that is your father's way of accepting him. Reminds me when I first meet River. He fought against my dad in a heated tussle and won." Mom sighs contently, making me smirk.

"Sooo…you _do_ like fighting. _I loves me some fighting_." I feel my vision tint red for a brief moment, making Mom shake her head.

"If so, why were you so angry at your father and Marco?" I snap out of my blood-lust, thinking about this.

"Duh, I don't my Marco getting hurt. And hate seeing Daddy hurt too." I drink some of my tea. Just…of _course_ I don't like seeing Marco that hurt. Mom only smiled widely, making feel really confused. "You okay Mom? Your smile is kinda big…"

"No dear, just glad you love Marco that much." I feel my face warm up at this. "He really cares for you."

"I know mom…I love him a lot. Marco is my bestie. I remember what you told me one time. When you fall in love, your best friend makes the best partner." I grow a wide smile as I say this, with Mom looking very pleased.

"Star…your best friend makes the best lover. You are aware of my…history. But River was very close to me as a girl. I trusted him with my very life and just like Marco, he defended my life when fighting Toffee years ago." I look at Mom, feeling bad reminding her of Toffee. That jerk…

"Mom…gotta ask ya a question." I clasp my hands together and look directly into her eyes. "Do you accept if I…marry Marco? I know I'm waaaaaaay too young to decide this now. But…"

"Yes." Mom said quickly and confidently. Wait whaaaaaat? I never even finished speaking! I had a whole speech and everything?! "I can tell from your shocked expression you didn't expect that."

"Yeah! I mean, he's no prince. And I know you would rather I marry someone from one of the kingdoms. You know, for political junk. But…I love Marco a lot. I think…he would make a great king." I stay still, waiting for Mom to say _something_. She only laughs softly, pulling me into a hug.

"Star…He proved himself to me tenfold. Not only did he complete the trails…"

"Not cool you sent him to some hellish dimension Mom…"

"Stellar 'Star' Butterfly? Let me finish."

"Yes Mom." _Hate it_ when she uses my full name…sounds so stupid.

"Anyway, not only did he complete the trails, but he helped end this war against Toffee. For _good_. I spent years fighting his forces, long after the Second Monster Massacre. Now, he is gone and will face punishment for his crimes. And Marco's ideals for uniting all races and kingdoms…is noble. Something I wanted to accomplish in my rule. You and Marco will do wonderful things for Mewni. I just know it." I hug Mom tight, feeling some tears come down my face.

"Thank you Mom…" We let go and look at our drinks. "Uh…I think our teas are cold Mom. Sorry bout that."

"Dear, a little magic." She snaps her fingers and our drinks heat up. "Makes the rain go away."

"…When did you watch that Poppins movie? Did you steal it from Marco?" I ask Mom seriously.

"No, your Earth friend…Janna was it? Gave me a box of disks and an odd video box. Some of those were very crude." I cover my mouth and burst into laughter. Janna gave Mom _those_ things?! …Gotta talk with her later.

"Marco and I are the _masters_ of movies. We will tell ya the good ones to watch with dad." Mom smiles and ruffles my blond hair. Love when she does that. Makes me feel like a little girl again.

* * *

As we bond over tea and corn-toast, which tastes amazing, I spot my Jackie and Janna walk in.

"Sup girl. Hey Queen." Janna throws herself on a stool, pouring a cup of what I think is coffee. "So, how was your sleep Star?"

"Eh, fine. Dreamt about punching Toffee in the face a few times." I smirked, cracking my knuckles. "Felt gooood." Mom chuckled softly, taking in some of her drink. "You girls holding up?"

"I'm fine." Jackie stretched as she sat down. "Me and Tom planning a special date in the underworld tomorrow. Teaching him how to shred some rails." Mom gives her a confused look. "Oh, sorry Queen Moon. I skateboard on Earth."

"Ah, okay. So, what are you two? I mean, don't know my daughters friends well." She looks at them softly. Mom is… _interested_ in my friends? Uh…okay? This is new…

"Well, I'm the resident witch of Echo Creek, causing havoc and spying on your future son-in-law often." She leans in close to Moon's ear. "I can spy on him for you at a price."

"Really now…" Mom rubs her chin.

"JANNA!" I shout, making her laugh. "…Not cool."

"Well, I skateboard and play all kinds of sports Queen." Jackie comments. "My dad is also a solder in the military on Earth. My mom is also a nurse. So, I know how to fight and patch guys up. Helps with crashing after a bad trick."

"Interesting…so you and Janna knew magic all this time?" Mom asks them seriously.

"Nope!" We all flinch, seeing Glossaryck pop out of my star-purse. Dat sneaky blue guy…hiding in that dumb book all the time. Wonder if it's cozy? Sleeping on pages and junk… "Taught them the stuff after they played with your daughters 'custom' spell book."

"What is he talking about Star?" Mom asks me seriously. I sigh, showing her my pink book. "What is…"

"When I first lost Glossy and the book, I felt…I had to make my own. I don't like sitting tight Mom. I doing things _my_ way." Mom looked through the book, eyes growing wide. "Yeah…quite happy with it."

"Star…you…made your own spell book." She hands it to Glossaryck who throws it in the official spell book. Light soon over takes the room and he flips open to a new page.

"Hey! That was _my_ thing man…" I say in annoyance.

"Kiddo…look at this." Glossy passes me the book and…my spells are _in the book now?_ _ **As there own chapter?!**_ "As a Butterfly, you _can_ add spells into the royal book. Now, you have your own chapter."

"Wow…" Looking through the pages, all my special spells are present. Narwhal Blast…Laser Puppies…Mystic Suck Transform…Rainbow Whip Lash…everything. My…spells. I have a legacy again. "This is amazing."

"You…you okay Star?" Jackie asks me. "You are crying now."

"Girl, she's crying tears of joy." Janna said proudly. "Star, you got it back. Feels good?"

"You know it." I wipe some tears away and close the book. "Thanks Mom…Glossaryck." They only smile at me and resume eating their food. My friends relax as well, but my thoughts drift toward the positive things in my life now. I have my legacy back. My wand is restored fully. And my parents accept my love for Marco fully. Everything seems to be going well…such a nice feeling honestly.

I hear snoring though, coming from the couch behind us. I get up and walk over to Marco. He looks so peaceful sleeping, legs twitching and mouth drooling. "Oh Marco…you silly face." I use my wand to poof a sheet over him and sit next to him. Brushing his hair softly, I feel quite happy.


	45. Ghosts of a Lizard

_**Ah, another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy...and we dive right into the mind of Toffee, who was visited by three guests. You know, part of me was thinking about '**_ ** _A Christmas Carol'. Tell me what you guys think about that?_**

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki - Yeah, that fight was fun :P. And I know these are being pumped out fast, but I really get into things when writing. So, bare with me buddy :)._**

* * *

 _ **(Toffee POV)**_

Ah…the Mewni dungeons. What a lovely place to lounge in. The bed is _very_ hard and back-breaking. Small little bugs crawling on the floor are a _delight_ to eat when the guards refuse you food for hours on end. And let's not forget, the lovely view of a bright moon coming through iron bars. Such a lovely night to be alone. Laying on my back and watching the enticing ceiling, I am frankly surprised my arms aren't chained to walls right now. Holding up my hand, I produce a small little green flame, so my magic isn't completely gone.

"I could break out if I wanted too…" I say softly aloud. But part of me…doesn't. I keep thinking back to my fight with Marco hours ago, seeing his utterly enraged expression and deep desire to end me. The boy is clever though, if he killed me…I could control…

"TOFFEE!" I hear a guard shout, breaking me from my thoughts. I slowly stand up, feeling quite happy. "Got a guest. But don't try anything stupid."

"Believe me good guard. I wouldn't _dream_ of it." I give a toothy smile, making the guard look disgusted. The guest that came though was…Moon? She looked rested and relaxed, wearing a lovely blue royal gown. "My, you look lovely today."

"Shut up." She hissed, giving me a very angry expression. "I want to know…why?"

I only chuckle, sitting on my hard bed. Folding my hands together, I form a wide grin. "That _is_ a good question. Why did I try…no wait a moment. Why _did_ I kill your daughter? Why did I try to test that human boy? Why did I try to fight you and your armies…after you _betrayed my trust and_ _ **tried to kill me in cold blood you heartless vile woman?!**_ " I scream. I feel blood boiling at this point and…my face feeling wet. I cough and compose myself. "Yes, that is a good question Moon."

"You weren't always like this. When we were young, you played games with me. You hunted with River. You was our friend Toffee…I really did care about you." I laughed bitterly at this, only spitting towards her with disgust.

"Father made a great point earlier. You would have went against my idea and ran off with me. If you really loved me Moon Butterfly." I only fold my arms, narrowing my gaze. "But I suppose since your family bested me and my brother, you earned some answers. I tested the boy…so I could _control him_. If he killed me, my soul would have been able to transfer into his body. My, he would have made a great body. Maybe even…I could have had a Butterfly finally." I was serious with all of this honestly. My body can live forever…but I need to shift from host to host.

"You…wanted to possess Marco?" Moon said horrified. I only smirked, nodding in response. Her face slowly morphed into something honestly unnerving. Cheeks starting to glow vivid white, her eyes glowing brightly and her extra arms growing. She rips my cell door open and lunges at me. " _ **You will face dark punishments for your crimes Toffee. I will promise you this. Killing you…is not worth my time. But I feel…magic within you. You know how the wand can give one the ability to drain magic? I mastered this ability. I will drain you DRY!"**_ I feel every ounce of life slowly get sucked from me, with Moon's six hands digging into my very flesh. Screaming would happen, but I just felt too weak at this point. She threw me at the bed and transformed back to normal. "Trail for you will happen soon. GUARDS! Get the prisoner a new cell…and strap him down." She marches off but stops. "You are a disappointment Toffee. I expected more from you."

Five guards soon surround me, throwing chains around my arms and legs. Dragging me around like some dog, I feel too tired to fight back.

* * *

I am soon put in an odd prison, with my arms and legs pinned together. I remember watching those lab films on Earth, studying the planet when working for that idiot Ludo. Before I could comment on my surroundings, I see…father.

"Son…I heard from Moon your plans for Marco." He only folded his arms, narrowing his gaze. "Tell me, is this what your mother would want?"

"Yes." I say confidently. "She wanted us monsters to finally have rights. Marco's method will never work."

Father only shakes his head in response. "He wants to do things the right way. As does the princess. If you only worked with Mewni…"

"Funny you say that father. After all, you ran off with its Queen of Darkness." Father looked visibly enraged and began lunging at me. But he stopped, looking to his right.

"…I know it's not worth it dear. He...I know." Father nods toward what I assume is some delusion and he looked right back at me. "You…will never be what this dimension needs son. I took you in because you held promise. Your calculating mind. Powerful body. Regenerative abilities. You could have been the ideal Prince of Monsters. But you never was. Your desire for control sickens me son."

"Control _is_ power. As a demon, I figured you would know this." I say sternly. Father shakes his head and looks away from me. "You really think Mewni is going to listen to us? I lead an army of _monsters_. Even if you helped them defeat me, they will always view you as the enemy."

"…I know that son." Father said softly. He…knows?

" **Then why did you help that stupid Earth boy!** " I scream, deeply confused by father's actions.

"Because son. Your mother picked him." I feel frozen hearing this. Mother…picked Marco to be the future king? "She has been watching the Mewni Princess for months now, ever since you _broke_ the Butterfly Magic wand. I got a vision from her hours ago and she explained everything to me. She watched over Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, picking up intense dark magic within both of them. But she saw great potential within the boy. He…tried to empathize with monsters before the princess did. He comes from a background of persecution on Earth. And he is a warrior, trained in hand-to-hand combat."

"So what? I knew of his abilities. But the most impressive one…is the bond he shares with the princess." I smirk, feeling a dark grin come over me. "That's why I captured him. She would break the wand for that sack of meat. And I planned on possessing him right then and there! But the wand blew up…oddly." I feel odd remembering my own 'death' but it was…strange. Light magic overwhelmed me, to a point where my body couldn't touch Marco. If he ate that stupid sandwich…

"But their bond can never be broken. Their souls…are connected by the Blood Moon." Blood…Moon? That legend picked _them_? Why did I never hear about this?!

"Ha, you look surprised son. Tried using Ludo a bit late I see." Soon a red light shines down in the prison, showing an image of a king and queen dancing. "The two will do wonderful things for the kingdom. As the moon foretold. But things need a push to happen sometimes." The light vanishes, leaving my father giving me a wide smile. "Helping the boy was that push. If he didn't get my support, you would have won."

"I will kill him and the Princess. I will make _sure of it_." I grit my teeth, feeling intense rage swell inside.

"No you won't." He begins walking away. " _You will stay away from them_." Like I ever listened to father. Soft laughter soon enters the room, but not from father. Various souls soon appear in my cell, having disfigured faces and morphed bodies. " _Teach my son a lesson, lord of darkness._ " I hear nothing else at this point but tired moans and angry screams. Clawing soon strikes my flesh and intense pain soon radiates across my body.

"Dark…Demon…Magic…I…Will…Take…This…" I mumble in-between huffed breaths. The clawing and attacking grows more painful, with it continuing for hours upon hours. My body can regrow missing parts, but the process is weaker thanks to Moon sucking up all my magic.

* * *

Light soon hits my tired, disgusting body. I can barely lift my large head but I don't need to see much. The rank smell of blood and guts said it all. My shackles suddenly brake, with me crashing into a pile of my blue blood. Looking ahead, I spot a familiar face. Oh…how I want to _**end that boy!**_

"Funny, thinking you could try to kill me." Marco points his blade at me and it shoots a small red box. Surrounding me, I could do nothing. The flames were too strong. "See, I learned this trick from good ol' Glossaryck today. We need to talk."

"Why? I failed." I said in anger. Marco only shook his head, looking directly at me.

"You tried to take over my body, you killed Star. Tricked Ludo into harming us. Used your brother for your own gains. You are like me Toffee." I look at the boy in utter confusion. "See, if I turned dark or went down the wrong path, we could be switching places right now. But I went down the right path. You? You continue going down the wrong one."

"I will kill you and Star… _I promise you Marco Diaz._ " I hissed at the boy. He only narrowed his glare.

"Then we will be ready for you. But for now, you cannot die. If you die, your power will live on within someone else. In addition, you will be a martyr for monsters. I can't have that, not when monster rights actions have barely even started yet."

"You think that people will _care_ about monsters?" I laughed, feeling this entire situation being humorous. Marco only grit his teeth and stabbed his sword into the ground.

" **Monsters are people and proved to the kingdom they are not like you. Stay in your filthy prison you dog and stay put.** " Marco picked up the blade and walked off. Darkness is inside him...mmm.

"Funny you think that harlot loves you still. She slept around you know." I said coldly. Marco froze on the spot. Good, maybe this will work. "She only cares about herself. Ever notice, when she came to Earth, how much trouble she caused? Turning you into part monster? Sending you into that Sandwich dimension? And ruining your relationship with that Jackie girl just to get your love." Marco didn't turn around, but I felt something inside him. "She uses people to get what she wants."

"You don't know Star at all." He turned around, having bitter tears come down his face. Stomping towards me, I felt intense heat radiating off him. "She is my best friend in this entire stinking world. Always by my side and never hurting me. Sure, she was jealous of Jackie, but that is fine. She has a right to her emotions. Like I do to mine. I know the risk of being with Star. She is dangerous, frantic and odd. But she is also smart, kind, selfless and amazing. If you dare try to harm her or any of my friends again. **I will make your punishment worse than death**." He walks away, laughing loudly. "Don't forget this. I'm best friends with the future King of the Underworld. _**And we are planning something fun for you**_."

As he slowly started walking away, I felt my entire body chill. A human boy, has this effect on _me_? After years upon years of fighting? Marco is…interesting to say the least. "You aren't a disappointment Diaz."

"But _**you**_ are." He hissed loudly. The rest of the day was quiet, with me enjoying the peace of isolation in my cell.


	46. Family Bonding

_**So...hello guys! Battle for Mewni huh...that was really cool. Not going to talk about the movie here, as I'm sure many still didn't get around to watching it yet. But if you watched the movie, please feel free to PM me your thoughts/impressions on it! I would say 'mention it in the reviews', but uh...that would leave spoilers I guess :P.**_

 _ **Anyway, review round up time!**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki - Yeah, Toffee is a jerk man. Even when he's at his lowest point, he likes to get under your skin.**_

 _ **Bobman69 - Thank you for reading my story! Eclipsa adopted Toffee and Rasticore, as she took them in with hope they could better Monster Kind. You will see her talk about her sons in this very chapter, so read below ;).**_

* * *

Standing outside the throne room is oddly unnerving…I mean, I've been in this place before. But asking Star's parents about us visiting Earth together is a bit…scary honestly. Star noticed to, patting my back hard. Ow… "Come _on_ Marco. Just going to ask Dad and Mom about us visiting Earth again."

"Yeah, but things are different now." I say sternly. She only sighs, rubbing her arm. "I just hope they are cool with you coming back for a bit. More so after…everything that went down here."

"Marco, I'm stronger after that whole jazz anyway. Besides, _you_ will be there to keep an eye on me." She winked playfully, making me grow a small smile.

"Thanks Star." We walk into the throne room together and spot the king & queen sitting down with warm smiles. "Hello. Um…I was wondering if Star could…"

"She could visit Earth with you." Moon said softly. _What?_ It was THAT simple? Moon chuckled softly, noticing my shocked expression. "Marco, why are you shocked?"

"Because…" I didn't have to say anything, with River and Moon giving me an understanding look, noticing my worried expression. "Thank you." I bow to show my respect, with the two monarchs laughing. "Uh…this is what you do to say 'thank you' to royals…right?"

"Marco my boy!" River jumps down off his throne and tackles me into a warm hug. "You are family! Stop being all worried." This makes me feel better somewhat. "I'm ready for another _tussle_ in the future boy…"

I form a playful grin and crack my knuckles, until a cough between Moon and Star comes out. I rub my neck in minor shame and chuckle sheepishly. "Marco…you take after the Johnsons it seems." Moon said in an unamused tone. Her face forms a small smile though.

"I promise to keep my guard up. I'm not going alone, as my friends will join us." I notice Star's face light up at the mention of our friends.

"Really?!" Star shouted joyfully. I just nod and she has a bright smile. "Oh boy! Going to be fuuuuuuuun hanging out with Jackie and Janna for some girl time." Moon looked at me softly while Star was thinking about all the fun things she wants to do on Earth. Looking right at my face, I felt we were having a silent conversation.

 _You will protect her, right Marco Diaz?_

 _I will ma'am. She will never die again. I promise you._

I send the kind queen a soft smile. "Very well. You two have fun." Star rushes off while River and Moon only look at me seriously. "Thank you Marco."

"I didn't do anything though. I figured…Star would like to see my parents again. They are like, her second family after all." I laugh at the mental image of my mom pulling Star into a bone crushing hug and dad embarrassing us saying something silly. Moon and River only smile at me, making me feel relieved.

"You are always there for our daughter boy. Now, I need to do something." River gets up and gives me a wink. I'm left alone with Moon, having a stern look on her face.

"So…you plan on proposing to my daughter?" Moon asks me seriously. The atmosphere is…not as intense when this question was brought up to River. "If so, I think you would make a fine future king."

"You…you accept me?" I say in shock. I know River likes me, as he always have. But Moon…I always felt she didn't like me that much. Don't know why though…but just a feeling I got. "Thank you so much. I promise to not let you down."

Moon just got up off her throne and pulled me into a hug. "You are a good person Marco. I know your heart was broken when _he_ did those things before." The mental image of Toffee laughing at me makes me want to punch something… "But you defeated him." She let go and looked firmly at my face. "Throughout my lifetime, I wanted to defeat Toffee." She shows me her arm, pulling off one of her glove. I cover my mouth in shock; dark black lines pulsed over her arms. "I needed to use a powerful spell to fight him. One that…Eclipsa taught me."

"She seems to be a good person." I comment, making Moon's eyes grow wide. "She…talked to me after that huge fight. I don't think she's happy with Toffee either."

"Yes…when I asked her about the spell and made that deal with her, Eclipsa seemed…very angry when mentioning Toffee." She looked lost, seemingly remembering something. Shaking her head, Moon looks back at me. "So Marco, I had to use dark magic to defeat him." Moon covers her arm and gives me a warm smile. "But where I failed, you succeeded. Thank you."

"No problem ma'am." I say proudly. I hug her back, staying like this for a few moments. Letting go she coughed and sat back down in her throne.

"Before you go Marco…one more thing." I look at her intently. "Call me Moon. It's more acceptable for my future son-in-law after all." I feel my heart warm up at this and dart out of the room.

* * *

Leaning on a wall near the castle's entrance, I spot Hephaestus talking to something. I couldn't see it clearly, but I could make out a small outline of darkness hovering near him. He spots me and smirks. "Hello Marco, just talking with Eclipsa."

"Wait…" I walk up to him and clearly see the Queen of Darkness. She was smiling wide, leaning on Hephaestus's arm. "I thought your magic was weaker?" She softly chuckles and ruffles up my hair.

"Silly boy. I have a lot of magic, just finally have a reason to use it." She kissed Hephaestus on the cheek. "But I heard you are taking my niece to Earth again. And spoke with Moon about the darkest spell." She sighs, letting go of Hephaestus's arm and rubbing her forehead. "If only she had better aim. I could be free right now."

"I know dear but its fine. You will be free when the time comes." Hephaestus kisses Eclipsa's hand and the queen blushed slightly. Hephaestus turns to me and folds his arms. "I will keep eye on things here and help our allies get to the _place_." I only nod, knowing he's talking about the Sour Apple. About time our allies head back home to friends and family. "I also talked with Ludo…the poor, poor creature."

"I know Toffee used him but he looked so…broken." I look down at the ground, feeling shame wash over me. "What…what _did_ Toffee do to him?" I ask Hephaestus and Eclipsa, hoping to get an answer. Eclipsa looked really angry, clenching her gloved hands.

"My boy crossed lines Marco. You are aware of his plans for you…and I'm deeply sorry about that. The poor bird went though much too..." She covered her chest and shook her head. "I thought he would help you. Not impede your progress."

"Help me?" I ask in confusion. Eclipsa only looks away, with Hephaestus rubbing her shoulder.

"Our boy was supposed to work with you Marco. Toffee and Rasticore…our adoptive sons, were supposed to help guide Mewni to a brighter future. Instead, they caused more chaos and problems." He looked at the ground in shame, staying silent. We were like this for a full minute, telling me that they had nothing more to say about this.

"Well…I have plans for him." I say coldly. Hephaestus looked oddly proud while Eclipsa grew an evil smile. "Me and my friend Tom will plan something _**very fun**_ in the underworld. After he killed Star right in front of me…he deserves to suffer."

Eclipsa just scoffs joyfully. "My…you will be quite the ruler one day Marco. Now, I want to meet my niece. Know where Star is?" I look around and spot Star talking with our group. Star notices me and starts dashing toward me.

"Hey Maarccco! You talkin to that cool demon guy?" I only smirk nodding. She looks at Hephaestus and tackles him into a warm hug. "Thanks for helping my bestie demon dude!"

Hephaestus hugs Star back, patting her head softly. "Anything for my niece." Star let's go and continues to smile, but it soon grows confused looking at Eclipsa. She looks closely at her, trying to get a clear look I think. "Star, this is your great-great-great-great grandmother, Eclipsa."

Her apparition grows more solid, with Star's heart marks glowing bright red. "Hello my little Star. You've been such a good girl."

"Wow…" Star said softly, touching Eclipsa's shoulder. "So you are like, alive still?"

"Somewhat dear. See, when you and Marco defeated my annoying son…" Star looked in shock, turning to me.

"Uh…Toffee and Rasticore are their adoptive sons Star." I clarify, making Star make an 'Ooo' expression on her face. She nods and grows a bright smile.

"So 'Queen of Darkness', how are ya doing? Am I going to see you again?" Star asks with some hope. I remember Star 'looking up to' her somewhat, with her talking about how she looked 'cool' when inside her wand. How she got inside it was beyond me…

"My little starlight, I will see you again." Eclipsa kissed Star's forehead and began to vanish. "Going to get my rest for now, but you two be careful. And Marco, protect my little angel." I only nod with a smile, watching the figment vanish before us. Hephaestus looks somber, sighing longingly. He looked at us and smirked.

"You two have fun on Earth." He walked off and I was left alone with Star. She grabbed my arm and yanked me toward our friends, getting ready for our visit to Earth.

* * *

Coming out of a portal, our group arrived outside my house. It looked…very similar to before I left for Mewni. Ah, the cacti that sticks out strongly. The neatly cut grass…it looked homey. Slowly walking toward my door, I felt…nervous. It has been…what, a few weeks since I left? My parents are likely worried sick.

"Marco…they won't be mad with you." Star tells me softly. I raise my eyebrow at this and she soon sighs. "Sure, they _might_ be a _wie bit_ mad at you, but still! They are cool peps."

"Yeah dude." Tom comments. "They know you ran after Starship." I feel relieved hearing that…wait a minute.

"How do you know that?" I ask in slight confusion. Jackie and Janna snicker slightly while Tom has a wide grin. "Sigh…let's just get inside." I knock on the door and hearing the knob slowly open, I see Mom and Dad look quite shocked. "Hey guys…uh, been a while. Can I come home?"

"My little boy…." Mom tackles into me with a crushing hug. I hear Dad mumble something in Spanish while hugging Mom and me tight. Soon, we all go back in the house with everyone sitting down. My group was…quite large, so Dad brought extra chairs both from the kitchen and spare fold-up chairs so we can all sit. After everyone is situated, dad stands up tall and looks right in my face. He looked _angry_.

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz. ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste así? Tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti. No dejar una carta, llamar o nada. Pensamos que estabas muerto. Sé que amas a Star ... Pero estoy muy decepcionado contigo mi hijo." This hit me like a bag of bricks. I always _hate it_ when dad shouts like this. I could hear the anger and sadness in his voice. My eyes are locked on my feet, fearful of even glancing in his direction.

"Rafael!" Mom shouts at him…having an angry face. Mom having that is utterly terrifying. Dad froze on the spot too, gulping. "Nuestro hijo finalmente está en casa después de semanas de aventura. No grites en MI niño así. Ven aquí, Marco. Mamá quiere un abrazo." I get up and give Mom a warm hug, hearing Dad sigh in the background.

I sit back down next to Star and everyone looks at me with varying looks. Tom and Jackie looked very shock to hear my Mom and Dad 'fight'…though they just talk like that when in the moment. Steven and Janna were just having blank faces while my monster friends were just watching with wide eyes. Star only smirked, giggling. Uh…glad she's happy about seeing my parents bicker like this.

"Nice to see you guys again." Star shouts in her bubbly tone. Mom looked really happy to see her, ruffling her messy blond hair.

"My little Estella. You look so mature now." Star blushed at the comment, rubbing her arm sheepishly. "So…did my boy finally confess his feelings?"

"Finally?" Jackie asks with a raised eyebrow. Janna only elbows her, having a playful grin on her face.

"I know you dated Diaz but he had…" Jackie only sighed, elbowing Janna back.

"Yeah yeah, I know girl. Thought they dated LONG before the princess confessed at that party." At this point, my face and Stars were bright red, with most of the room snickering. Even Tom was, folding his arms smugly. "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Diaz for not contacting you though."

"It's okay Jackie." Mom said softly. "My son was likely busy going on his little adventure. So hijo, how was your adventure?" I smirked and raised my finger to begin speaking.

"But tell me, why is Estella wearing that large ring hijo?" Dad asked smugly, earning a playful smile from Mom. I rub my neck, trying to think _how_ I'm going to phrase this.

"Oh, your son is going to propose to me." Star said casually. The expressions on my parents faces was pure gold. Mom had such a bright smile while Dad's eyes were twitching. He said nothing, picking me up by the collar and dragging me into the kitchen.

* * *

Nearly throwing me onto a chair, he looked quite angry.

"So…care too explain _that_ Marco?" Dad was never this angry before…but I need to stand my ground. I take out my scissors, holding it right to his face.

"I'm not just your safe kid son anymore Dad. I went on many adventures. See these scissors?" I make a portal with them, showing a blue vortex. "They make portals to other dimensions. I spent sixteen years in another dimension, eh, only eight minutes in Earth Time. I became a hero, a proud warrior. After that experience, it wasn't long before Star left for Mewni. Her parents had someone cast a 'anti-memory' spell thing to ward off magic on Earth, so that way Toffee couldn't follow her." I felt my hands grow hot, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Toffee…is a dangerous monster that wants to kill the Butterfly Family. He also 'wants to help monster king', races of creatures on Mewni. But he really doesn't; only wanting petty revenge. I ventured into Mewni to find Star and help her out, unknowing of the real danger surrounding her. After spending a few days gathering information and rounding up support from friendly monsters, we went to her castle and I reunited with her."

"Son…" Dad looked really shocked as I told my story, sitting next to me on a stool. "Please, continue." I only nod and continue speaking.

"I really love Star dad. I…I always have honestly." I feel a dumb smile grow on my face. "After reuniting with Star, we went on an adventure together. Those guys in the living room? They all joined me. We went through a lot as a team, but something horrible happened. Star…died."

"No…but she is right outside son." Dad looked confused. I bitterly laugh and slam my fist into the table.

"Toffee stormed into Mewni with his forces. And…he killed Star right in front of my very eyes. She looked so scared and horrified. And I got angry. Very angry. I defeated Toffee on my own, almost killing him. But through a special spell, Star came back to life." I feel my heart warm up at this, remembering the bright smile she gave me when returning. "I…I want to be by her side always Dad. So, I am dead serious about proposing. I know, only what, fifteen years old. But I feel whole when Star is by my side. I hope you understand my decision." I only see Dad tearing up, clapping softly. "Uh…you okay?

"I'm proud of you son. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." He pats my shoulder softly, giving a content look. "But you was gone for so long…I was really worried."

"I really should have written a note or something. Sorry dad." We smile and hug one another. It's great to be home again. Letting go, we walk back into the living room. Being on Earth again is going to be quite fun, been so long honestly.

* * *

 _ **So seems like Mr. Diaz had that 'Talk with Jesus' moment with his son in this chapter XD! Translations for the Spanish Mr. & Mrs. Diaz say are below.**_

 _ **Mr. Diaz - Why the hell did you run off like that?! Me and your mother were worried sick about you. Not leaving a letter, calling or anything. We thought you were dead. I know you love Star... But I'm very disappointed in you my son.**_

 _ **Mrs. Diaz - Our son is finally back home after weeks of adventure. Don't yell at MY little boy like that. Come here Marco. Mommy wants a hug.**_


	47. Arcade Mayhem

_**Here is the next chapter guys! We are coming close to the finish line, with only three more chapters left. The ride has been quite enjoyable, so thank you for the huge support thus far! Review highlights a-go!**_

 _ **Enternal Flame - Was honestly shocked the canon show PLAYED WITH that honestly.**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki - Sorry about mis-saying that. But yeah, I felt Mr. Diaz would be more angry with Marco about the idea of proposing to a princess of a kingdom. Glad you enjoyed the Battle for Menwi too man :).**_

 _ **thewookie1 - I started writing this well before the movie was even announced honestly. And I'm not ending this story because of canon issues :D! Glad you are enjoying it :).**_

* * *

After spending time with my parents for a little while, me and my friends started walking around Earth. It was quite…eventful to say the least. Mom kept talking to Star about things, which she refused to tell me about. But her giggle and devilish smirk tell me…it's going to be _fun_ hearing about later. Jackie and Tom took the rest of our team away to hang out with them but Ludo and Dennis. I didn't mind this at all, as Dennis still is new to Earth and Ludo likely is still stressed out from things.

"So Ludo, how are you holding up?" I ask casually, hoping to get a response. Ludo only smiles, jumping on my shoulder. Star giggled at this, likely imaging a little kid sitting there.

"I'm fine. Though being spat out by Toffee… _ugh_. Felt gross." I stopped walking, with Star and Dennis giving Ludo horrified looks. "Right…didn't know how I came back." Stroking his beard, the bird only sighed. "Toffee despite not having that stupid finger, was able to regrow around my body. I guess through my wand hand, he grew around it over time. I felt so…horrified. But after I got spat out, I was left for dead."

"I'm sorry brother." Dennis said somberly, with Ludo only giving his brother a warm, forgiving smile.

"It's fine. Besides, I can do _this_ now!" Ludo held up one of his hands, picking up a nearby car using green magic. What?! He gently put it down, leaving the three of us deeply confused. "Turns out I can use magic now!"

"Wow…nice work little guy." Star gave him a proud smile. "Now you don't need my wand after all." Ludo gave a playful smirk, which Star shoot right back. Dennis only sighed, rubbing his feathered head. I'm assuming a fun rivalry will continue in the future. Oh boy…

"Did you ever eat pizza Ludo?" I ask honestly, with the bird dude shrugging his shoulders. Dennis tilted his head, slightly confused. Star only giggled, throwing her arm around Dennis.

"My best bud is talking about the second best food on Earth. We gotta have some!" Star jumped in the air and shoot a blast of magic into the ground around us. A puff of white smoke appeared around us and after it cleared, we were in front of a pizza joint. Star looked around and gave a pleased smile. "Finally got that teleportation spell nailed. Yes!"

"Wow…that is…" I wanted to say how proud I was of her…but my belly aced. Ludo and Dennis mirrored me, having soured looks on their faces. Star didn't notice, skipping into the pizzeria.

"Marco…never let us do that again." Dennis and Ludo say in unison. I only make a sheepish laugh as we enter the place.

* * *

Ah, being on Earth is fun. It really is, truly. More so when your magical princess girlfriend is setting fire to the place you are eating at while your two monster friends are complaining about the lack of worms on their pizza slices. Today is good, as taking a bite out of my pizza in this chaos was fun.

But when you get kicked out of place, it stinks…didn't even get to pay. "Uh…sorry bout that. Hehe…"

I only give a tired smile toward Star, patting her shoulder. "It's fine. That place stinked anyway." I turn toward Ludo & Dennis. "So friends, you liked the pizza?"

"It was quite tasty. Thank you for taking us here Princess." Dennis said thankfully to Star.

"Never had something that cheesy before. Really loved the meat circles on the slices." Ludo patted his belly with contentment. "So…what's next?" I scratched my head, thinking about what we could do next. I noticed an arcade near us. Pulling out 650$, I pat the wad of cash in my hands.

"Friends, we are going to play some video games." Star's eyes light up like her name sake and I felt my arm get dislocated as she pulled me along. Dennis and Ludo ran after us in confusion, but I spotted excited smiles on their faces. Star throws me into an arcade machine. Ow… Getting up, I notice it being a classic. "Good aim Star. Chucked me into a great game." Star looked at me with confusion as I got up slowly. "Want to play Ms. Pac-Man?" I pass Star a coin, who slides it in the slot. She pressed a button and really got into the game.

* * *

Looking around the arcade, it was buzzing alive with colors and sounds. Gunfire from the nearest House of the Dead cabinet, sounds of drifting tires from what I assume is a Mario Kart game and loud sounds of music from one of my favorite games of all time. The smell of the place is…gross but hey, can't have everything. Turning to Ludo, he was climbing towards a crane game.

"Stupid machine! I demand you give me my prize! I will Levitato you otherwise!" Ludo looked really annoyed, but was surprised when I placed him near the stick. "What you doing Marco?!"

"Helping a friend out. Geez." I say in fake annoyance. Taking out a coin, I slide it in the slot and lights flicker inside. "Now, you move the crane with the stick and press that red button to pick the object up. Be careful and take you're…" Ludo ignored my advice, moving the stick frantically and mashing the button. It…worked?! He picked up a bird plush and it landed in the bin. Falling out, Ludo picked it up. "Well, that works too. Congrats man."

"Yes! I mastered this game! Is there more?!" Ludo jumps around like an excited kid. I only chuckle and point toward the rows of machines.

"We are going to blast some zombies. Where is your brother though?" I ask, looking around with slight worry. I spot him sitting down near the food court. Ludo gives me a somber smile, walking toward him. I follow, hoping he is okay.

I spot Dennis sighing, holding up a picture. "Hey man. You okay?" He looks in my direction, giving me a small smile on his beak.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about things is all." He looks lost, with Ludo sitting next to him. "Brother…I'm fine. Honestly."

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much." Ludo said seriously, patting Dennis' back. The brothers smiled at one another. "Running away like that from home and stealing the castle wasn't very nice. I…wanted respect and power. But the thing is…you can't get that by force. If you do, people will hate you."

"Ludo, no one hates you." I say softly, sitting next to my friend. He gives me a small smile, which I shoot right back. "Yes, you did bad things, but I did too. When I first met you, I helped Star beat up your forces. Not really nice, when we could have just talked things out. You fought back and that is how things worked." I clasped my hands together, looking away from the brothers. "But here is the thing. You had reasons for your actions Ludo. You hated the Butterflies for a history of Monster abuse. Of course you would want to fight Star, even if she was your friend."

"Yeah…I thought fighting her would change things." Ludo said honestly. Dennis gave his brother a prideful smile.

"Brother, its fine. Now we are friends with Star and Marco. Mewni views you as one of it's heroes after Toffee is defeated. It is okay." Ludo only smiled, giving his brother a hug. They let go and looked at me. "So, should we check up on the princess Marco?"

"Yeah…don't want one of the machines to blow…" I should keep my mouth shut, as the Ms. Pac-Man machine Star was playing soon transformed into a pile of small dots. People were deeply confused, with Star looking around sheepishly. Oh Star…you are something.

* * *

I guide Star toward the light gun machines, with Dennis and Ludo playing air-hockey nearby. Picking up the blue gun, I point it at the screen to start the game. "Now, my princess. You need to master the art, of the light gun."

"Please, Sir Diaz. I'm new to this 'Gun' you speak of." Star said in a mocking tone. We both snicker at each other while Star picks up her red gun. "So I shoot at the head?"

"Yeah. Best way to kill zombies." We start the game and soon cheesy dialog comes up. I only laugh to myself, always enjoying how stupid the stories to these games are. "This is funny, as the voice acting is so dumb."

Star only snickered in response. "I know! They are so stiff and junk. Their mouths aren't even matching the voices! How does that work?" I was about to answer that before zombies soon attacked us. "Oh no! The creepy dudes are comin! Phew Phew Phew!" Star shoot them with ease, having a playful grin on her face. I kept aiming my shots carefully, avoiding getting hit.

"Oh boy, here comes the Magician. Keep your guard up Star." I hold up the gun in a cool pose, with Star mirroring me.

"AHH!" We shout in unison as we blast the zombie creature with skill and ease. We keep on playing for a good hour, never dying. I can't believe this but we _beat the game_! Never did that before!

"We beat the game Marco!" Star shouts joyfully and I just pull her into a kiss. She hugs me back and embraces it. We let go after a few moments and smile happily. "Soo…we kiss every time we beat a game Diaz?"

"If you want too." I say with a playful grin. Star just drags me across the arcade, with the two of us having a ball playing the other games at the arcade. I keep an eye on Ludo and Dennis, having a heated battle of air hockey still. They must like that game a lot.

"Today was FUN!" Star shouts happily, with the four of us walking back to my house together. "Hope we can do that again."

"If your parents let you stay on Earth for a bit, maybe." I answer honestly. Star gives me a small smile, holding my hand tightly. It felt wonderful honestly, us just having fun together doing silly things. Like old times… Ludo and Dennis were chatting away about something, with Ludo tapping my shoulder.

"Marco? I want to say on Earth with my brother." I give puzzled look, with Dennis coughing.

"We want to learn about this culture, as it really interests us. I'm sure you can help us find a home of some kind…" Ludo waved his hand, making Dennis raise an eyebrow.

"Brother brother…I _mastered the wild_. I will find us a home." But we can help…before I could say anything, Ludo was flying away using magic, with Dennis following him with an annoyed expression. He waved good-bye to us, flying into the sunset.

"Well…better than us tossing him into the void." Star said casually. I just sigh, rubbing my forehead. "I want us to go somewhere though." I only smile, with the two of us walking toward a hill near the edge of town.

* * *

The sun was still setting, with Star and I laying on the ground together. "Man, things have been nuts, huh?" I ask Star casually. "I mean, from venturing across Mewni on a grand adventure, to being back home again. Is Earth your home still Star?" I spot her deep in thought, with her blond hair gently blowing in the breeze.

"Yeah…this is my home still. But Mewni is my home too Marco." Star said with a somber smile. Why is she sad? I sit closer to Star, putting my arm around her. "You…you want to ask me something, right?"

"Yes." I muster up with a confident tone. Now is the time Diaz. I look right in Star's bright face and lock my vision on to her blue orbs. "Star…this ride we've been on together sure was something. I remember when you first came to Earth a year ago, scaring the pants off me by turning that moth into a giant bug."

"Yeah, that was funny." Star giggled. Her laughter was just amazing, pushing me through my speech.

"When I first met you, I was really scared. I didn't know if you would set me on fire or turn me into a frog?! Your magic was…odd to me. Didn't really know how to take it." Star gave me a puzzled expression in response to this. "But overtime, I grew to love the wacky adventures we went on together. Whenever we hugged, fought Ludo's forces, or just spend time together…it felt wonderful. It was like…you was the missing half of my heart."

"Aww…" Star cooed.

"But…I didn't know what my heart was feeling. For a while. When you first flew up in the sky as a giant purple butterfly, I was scared you would never come back. When you _did_ though, I never wanted to let go of you. When you left for that Blood Moon Ball, I felt similar emotions. I was afraid…I would lose you forever. I didn't want to sit down and take that, so I followed you. It was the greatest choice I have ever made in my life." I hold her hand and kiss it softly. "That odd moon shined down on us and we danced together. It was…well, magical. I fell for you that night, but you told me 'you didn't need a hero, only a friend'. I got the wrong message."

"Clearly Diaz." Star huffed in slight annoyance. "I mean, you took things waaaaaay to literally that night."

"…Can I continue please?" The cool wind brushed against my back, with the sunset soon vanishing into the night sky. Star nodded with a happy smile. "Thank you. So I was okay with us only being best friends. But these feelings…were always here." I place a hand over my heart. "When you left Earth, I didn't realized I hurt you so much. I never want to do that again. I _promise_ I won't. Venturing across Mewni exposed me to a lot. Leading a monster army, helping you lead 'The Shooting Stars', fighting Toffee…it was quite the experience."

"I know! You really stepped up buddy." Star winked at me, tackling me. Pinning me into the ground, she gave me a playful smirk. "I'm proud of you. Marco Diaz, you are my hero."

"And you are my hero Star Butterfly." She pressed down, and we kissed one another with passion. The smell of rainbows and strawberries flooded my senses, feeling her warm light over me. It was like I was in the presence of a living angel. We let go after a minute of kissing and had lidded expressions. "For the next bit…we kinda need to stand up."

"You already gave me the ring though." Star commented. I looked over to the ruby ring and feel really stupid. She giggled, pulling me up. "Just say the words buddy."

"Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni. Would you be willing to spend the rest of your days with me?" Kneel down, holding a small flower I found on the ground. Star took it, putting it in her blond hair.

"Yes, I will spend the rest of my days with you. Prince Marco Diaz of Earth." We gave each other a emotionally charged hug, feeling a red light shine down upon us. This feeling of warmth and joy, was something I will always cherish with our bond.

"I love you Marco."

"I love you too Star."


	48. Getting Ready for a Ball

**_Hello guys! Got another chapter ready for release. Two more left to go!_**

 ** _Enternal Flame - Glad you liked the ending to Chap. 48 that much XD! Hoped to get a postivite reaction out of that._**

 ** _thewookie1 - Of course. Taking your magical princess girlfriend to an arcade with House of the Dead 2 cabinets is a wonderful way to have fun ;)._**

 ** _Momijifan Low-Ki - I really had fun writing the ending to that chapter. If you want more mushy Star X Marco, this chapter is flooded with it :P._**

* * *

Yesterday was wonderful honestly, as I was surprised at how well my return to Earth went personally. Hanging out with my best friend like old times, helping my new friends get used to Earth, and survived getting the dread 'talk' with my parents…felt somewhat accomplished. But one thought that dances in my head, was proposing to my best friend. And she accepted. Just…I still can't believe that. But Star was even more joyful than usually, hoping around the house like a happy rabbit. Sitting down in our trusty couch, I slug down some coffee to wake up…wish it was swamp water; that tastes stronger. Star jumped to my side, wearing her squid dress. I am wearing my trademark hoodie and skinny jeans.

Turning on the TV, I see Star turning to a show about talking animals having adventures. "Marco…why does that large dude keep building robots to bother them? That blue guy always out runs him…" I snickered, folding my arms playfully.

"See, they are 'friendly rivals' rather than having a pure 'hero/bad guy' dynamic. I guess…think of it like Tom and I before we became friends." Star made an 'ooo' sound, making me snicker. She looks so priceless sometimes. Turning to the TV, we both laugh at the blue guy teasing the crud out of the big guy. "Don't get why he doesn't use that energy whip thing. He always runs…"

"Marco, you never use all your powers at once." Star wagged her finger playfully, but I could tell some seriousness was laced in her voice. "For example, Ludo never knew I could bring back the dead."

"Yeah…wait WHAT?!" I felt panic over come me. "Don't tell me you _killed_ me sometimes." Star just made a sheepish laugh, making me groan. Don't think too much Diaz…don't think too much. Shoving down the horrified thought, I look at the TV again. "So, what did your parents say? I think they wanted us to come back on Mewni today." Star put down the remote and tapped her chin, thinking deeply about something.

"Well…Mom did mention something about a ball but not sure." Star continued having her 'thinking' look, with her heart marks turning into spinning light bulbs. Soon they glow bright and stand all. "Oh! I think they want us to host the ball."

"I never did something like that before…" I say nervously, as I really don't know how to do stuff like that. Granted, I threw myself into the 'hero' role quickly when running after Star but still. This is new ground work for me. Star just threw her arm around me and smiled casually.

"It will be fiiiiiiiinnnnnne. I know my fair share about Balls. Now it's _my_ turn to teach _you_ something about Mewni." Star had an excited expression form on her face. "Going to be fun!" I only smiled back, kissing her cheek softly.

"Okay princess, but I know some stuff." I cough and stand tall. Bowing playfully, I begin grinning. "Princess Butterfly, welcome to the Diaz Household. Here we will enjoy the company of a television, playing the finest entertainment on Earth. In addition, I have some fine cuisine, consisting of nachos made of the finest spices and sauces we could muster. Please, make yourself at home, my lovely Butterfly." Star's face was priceless at this display of my 'social skills'. Her hearts were glowing vivid red and cheeks were mirroring them. A wide grin was on her face and she tackled into me. "My princess, I believe such physical interactions would be distasteful, wouldn't you say?" I shoot a playful grin at my girlfriend, with Star matching it.

"No Prince Diaz of Earth. I believe as the royal Princess of Mewni and as your future wife, I have the right to request some sensual together. Wouldn't you agree?" We both had teasing smiles and kissed one another softly.

"You know? Watching you two act like that should really tick me off." Star and I break apart, seeing Tom standing in my doorway with Jackie. She was holding his arm, having a wide smile. Tom looked quite happy too. "So, how are the love birds doing?"

"Well Tom." Star answered, sitting back up on the couch. I soon mirror her, relaxing my body. Tom sits down next to me while Jackie sits near Star. "Going to host some ball thing, so Marco and I were working on stuff." She leaned on my shoulder, having a prideful smirk. " _I_ think he will do great."

Tom huffed in fake annoyance and punched my shoulder. I give him a kind smile and throw my arm around his shoulder. "So bro, I'm sure you will be joining us for this ball thing. Want to come to Mewni with Star and I soon?" He just shrugged his shoulders saying 'why not' to me. I turn to Jackie and notice her smiling widely. "How are you doing Jackie? Hope you and Tom had fun together." Their faces turned red, making me chuckle softly. "Sorry but thought you guys went on a date or something, considering we are on Earth. This place has a lot of good spots for that stuff."

"Yeah, I know Diaz. Remember when you took me to that restruant. Just…you couldn't order something without causing a hissy fit." Jackie scoffed, making my face red. Star only giggled, covering her mouth. Please don't ask her about that Star… Please don't…

"So what happened!?" Crap… Jackie only laughed loudly and began talking again. Looking over to Tom, he had a smug smile on his face. Sigh…

"Well, he ordered a special meal for me and after I enjoyed it, he got it for himself. But it tasted 'wrong' to Marco. So he kept bugging the waiter for more salt. Soon, he almost stormed into the kitchen to eat the right food and ended up cooking for a few hours. I mean, we _got_ free food out of it, but still." Jackie gave me a teasing smile. "Don't do something like that for dates with the princess here, got it buddy?" Star was only laughing loudly, slapping her knees and Tom only grew his smug grin.

"Jeez…you're worse them me Diaz. I blew up on a few dates with Starship but making a scene about food? What a joke man…" He waved his hand casually, making me sigh in annoyance. I felt myself sinking into the couch, hoping to escape. Star pulled me up and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay buddy. I know how nervous you can get sometimes. I will be sure to _surprise_ you often." My face turned nine-shades of red at this point, with everyone giggling. Trying to control my embrassed self, I shake my head.

"Okay okay! Now that 'Tease the Diaz' show is over with, how about we head to Mewni. Please?" I plead, with only Star sighing with agreement. Tom and Jackie got up too, joining me as I made a portal into Mewni with my scissors.

* * *

Getting into the kingdom, we spot Moon and River on their thrones, talking to some what I assume is nobles about something. River spots me and I wave hello. "Marco my boy! Good you brought my pumpkin back home early." Star tackled into River, giving him a warm hug. I just smile, always happy to see Star in joy. Spotting Moon, she has a more stern expression on her face. Likely wants to say something serious.

"Hello children. Now, I'm sure Star told you about the upcoming ball Marco?" Moon asked softly. I only nod in response, making her smile softly. "Good. Now, Star will help you get use to Mewni customs about balls." I spot River groaning, making Moon raise a eyebrow. "Dear? What did I tell you about…"

"I know Moonpie. Just…I HATE BEING PROPER. I want to host PARTIES!" Jackie and Tom snickered at the act, with me holding in laughter to avoid problems. Star just laughed alongside her dad.

" _Yeah_ …we can have some fun! Let's get that dancing monkey back!" Moon gave them a sharp glare, silencing them on the spot. I felt my blood freeze seeing that. Mental Note #2 Marco Diaz: Never and I repeat, _never_ tick off Star's Mom. The queen turned her attention towards me once more.

"I will do my best Queen Moon." I bow respectfully, earning a grateful smile from Moon in response. Tom and Jackie finally spoke up, coughing to get attention. Tom walked forward, folding his arms.

"So…who is allowed at this ball?" He asks seriously. Moon only smiles at my demon friend. His eyes grew wide. "…Everyone is invited, even monsters?" She only nodded, making the demon make a 'Huh…' sound in an impressed tone.

"That's cool Queen. So…my boyfriend and I will be coming. Thank you." Jackie said thankfully. Moon only smiles back in response. Star's mom is really happy today…that is really good, considering how worried she was recently.

"Now you kids take your time getting ready. I will be setting things up with River and our royal workers." Moon and River get up, walking away from us. Star walks up to me and drags me off somewhere. I wave goodbye to Jackie and Tom, hoping to see them later. Wonder what Star's planning…

* * *

Sitting in Star's room, she is pacing back and forth. Is she nervous? "Okay, this will be okay…" She _is_ nervous…this isn't good. I gently take her hand and sit her down next to me. "Sorry Marco…never hosted a ball before."

"It will be fine. We are doing this together after all." I muster a confident smile which Star seems to appreciate. Sighing with relief, she rests her head on my shoulders. "But I only read some of the royal lessons in that book you have on Earth. So…not 100% sure I will nail being the 'idea prince of Mewni' your people want." Or expect…

She glared at me harshly, making me gulp. "Marco, you have done a lot for this kingdom. _You_ defeated Toffee." I raise my finger to counter Stars point but she shoves my hand down on the bed. "No, I _died_ for a while Marco. You fought him in my honor. To end him after hurting me. If my people don't respect that you helped their princess, they don't _deserve_ your kindness Marco."

"Wow…" I say softly, feeling a sense of pride wash over me. "You think that highly of me…" Star smiled, kissing my hand. "Thank you. I will do my best."

"I know you will buddy." We hug one another briefly before letting go. "Now Marco. Just act like how you did during the Blood Moon Ball. Respectful, handsome and like the gentleman you are." If I didn't feel prideful now, Star just made me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Confidence flows through me and I stand up tall.

"We got this Star." Star shoot up and had a killers look on her face. Oh boy…

" _Yeah…we got this in the bag!_ " I only laughed at her wackiness with Star soon joining me. We sat back down and Star coughed. "Now, this stuff is important though, so pay attention Diaz."

"I got my notepad and pen on hand princess." I seriously take those things out from my fanny pack. Star raises her finger to ask a question. "Yes, always have paper and pen on me." She snickered, shaking her head.

"Okay, firstly you call our guests 'Madam' or 'Sir', as those are titles. Uh…it's stupid but roll with it." I jot this down in a neat bullet point list. "Now…always have a firm hand shake with everyone you meet. If it's all weak and stuff, they won't respect you." Very good point, like a job interview or something… "Also be prideful of your own title." My own title? I look at Star with confusion, who only smirks. "The kingdom already titled you Prince of Mewni, so don't worry so much." I put my paper and pen down, feeling slightly nervous.

"…But I'm not a real prince though. Just an Earthy guy Star. I hope they don't give you trouble for dating 'a non-royal' or anything." I say honestly. Star just gave me a blank look, but soon sighed.

"I…kinda worried about this too." Star said truthfully, rubbing her arm. The entire room was silent, feeling the realization sink in for both of us. "See, part of the reason I didn't say my feelings right away, was fear of my parents not accepting you Marco. I mean, I didn't know you liked me. So I thought 'Okay! Just have my best bud only be that is fine enough' but when you started dating Jackie, the feelings got really strong." I take this in, feeling slight anger flow through my body. "But you proved yourself recently, so problems should _not_ happen."

"They will though." I say with a cold tone, shocking Star apparently. She looked hurt, so I place my hand on her shoulder. "No, not being mean here. Being honest. I proved myself, but I will always have to do that. But that ring I gave you." I hold her ring hand, kissing it softly. "Is a promise. One I plan on keeping until the end of time. No one and I mean _no one_ will get in the way between us." I take out my scissors, forming my sword glowing with small blue flames. "I will make sure of it." Star smiles at what I'm implying, kissing my cheek. I put my blade away and sigh contently. "Good we are talking about this now, as I think the proposal is something we kinda have to announce tonight."

"I know buddy." Star said with a giggle. She looked so happy right now, having her warm blue eyes look into my very soul. I felt my body heat up with joy just simply looking at my best friend. Star seems to feel the same way, as her face was blushing. "Um…want to get ready for this thang?"

"Yeah." I answer back and we hug one another briefly. She walks into her closet and looks at me intently. "Oh…I should go now I guess." I know one golden rule; never stick around when a girl is getting changed. Avoids kicks in the jewels and painful slaps in the face. It's also morally wrong too, but the former things are important too. Star just snickered, pushing me down on a chair.

"Nope, you are helping me pick something. And _I_ will pick something for _you_ to wear tonight." Star gave me a playful wink. I only blush madly at this, trying to hide my face within my hoodie. "Today I'm Star Butterfly: Fashion Designer! I gots style like nobody else!"

"I know." I grin, feeling some confidence come back. "You always look amazing." Star blushed at this and lightly punched my shoulder.

"Buddy buddy…stop with the flattery. Don't want Mewberty Round Three now do we?" Star said in a seductive tone and I felt fear dance across my nerves like wild fire. Star noticed me sweating and giggled. Jeez man…

"Don't…scare me like that please." I say sheepishly. Star only laughed louder and skipped into her large closet. I only sigh and followed her.

* * *

You know, being in a girl's closet of cloths should be a guy's dream come true. Really, it should. But I felt on edge, as I didn't know _what_ was going to happen. Star is always frantic and random…so very hard to know what to expect. Star tackled into me, holding four different dresses. "I gots my cloths! Come on!" She pulled me out of the large closet, tossing me into her bed.

"Okay…so should I leave while you put them on? Or are you showing them to me?" I ask seriously, with Star tapping her chin. She tosses the four dresses in the air and zaps them with her wand. They…vanish. "Uh…you kinda vaporized your cloths Star."

She only scoffed. "Nah, only put them in ma wand. Now…" Star spins while her wand glows. Light covers her entire body and after it vanishes, my face feels like it's on fire. She is wearing a beautiful royal ball gown. It was colored in various shades of blue, but having butterfly tassels hanging down at the very bottom. Her hair was styled in a bun, just like during the Blood Moon Ball. Star's arms were covered with glittering blue gloves. In fact, her entire outfit was glowing with sparkles. On top of her head, was a modified crown, seemingly having golden horns on the side. Even her face looked a bit different, as I could tell make up covered her naturally amazing face. My heart was going to burst out of it's chest soon at this point; I was looking at Star as a proper princess. "So…how do I look?"

Where do I _begin_?! Better to explain everything, rather than say something stupid like 'you look amazing'. "I l-love how glittery you look, with the light shining down on you so beaufituly. The vivid blues covering your dress makes you look like a royal angel. And I love how your crown has devil horns on it, as it's so you." I continue speaking but I feel rambling escaping my mouth at this point. "…I think you look beautiful Star."

Her face had a bright smile, folding her arms proudly. "Well…I know I have a _magical_ effect you, huh?" She smirked, but her face was blushing brightly. I only nod and bow towards her. "You don't have to do that buddy…"

"Sorry…but I'm really lucky. Showing you respect is all." I say honestly. Star kneeled down, patting my head. She soon pulled me into a hug and I smelled a rainbow of colors from her blond hair. "You smell like rainbows."

"Keep up the flattery buddy." Star said teasingly. "Now it's time I make _you_ look beautiful." I only smirked, feeling some confidence within me.

"I thought I already was handsome?" I smirked. Star only giggled and zapped me with her wand. I felt light surround me and soon, it vanished. With it gone, I spotted Star having a bright red face, covering her mouth in shock. "Uh…turned me into a princess again?"

"J-just look in the m-mirror." Star stuttered in an odd fit of nervousness. I look at her large mirror and feel completely shocked. I had a form-fitting royal outfit, with it being bright red. Shoulder pads were present, having black coloring to them. One detail I noticed was a cape on my back, having a small hood on the top of it. It was in a darker shade of red compared to everything else. Another thing I noticed was my belt, it had a holster for my scissors. The last bit that got my attention was my face; I was wearing a red and black mask that only covered my eyes. Having white spots surrounding it, I felt reminded of my skull mask River gave me a year ago. Turning toward Star, she was in utter shock. "You look amazing…"

"As do you Star." I say confidently. "Can't believe you made me look like a prince…" I make a playful pose, holding my blade like a hero. "Look snazzy, right?" Star broke out of her trance I guess, laughing loudly.

"Marco…you are such a cute dork." Star said softly, tracing her finger over my chest. We look into each other's eyes, feeling out souls connecting. Tilting our heads closer together we are close to kissing each other.

"Okay dudes, are you guys…" I hear the voice of Jackie come, making Star and I freeze in place. "Oh…did I ruin a moment?" She asked teasingly. My face was frozen, still half-tranced being this close to Star. She was just blushing intensely though, with her heart marks glowing vivid red.

"GetoutGetoutGetoutGetout!" Star shouted over and over in mild anger, with Jackie laughing loudly as the door slammed shut. Huffing from anger, she soon sighed. "That ruined a mom…" I cut Star off by kissing her lips. We stayed silent, just enjoying each other. After enjoying this moment for what I felt was a long time, we let go. "M-Marco…" Star said love-struck.

"Sorry for being random. Was that wild?" I ask teasingly. Star only grinned pushing me back slightly. "I know you liked that."

"Just…come on buddy. We have to meet up with everyone." I took Star's hand as we walked out of her room together. Hand-in-hand, we were ready to face whatever tonight will bring.


	49. Update - Future Stories & Final Chapters

_**Hello guys! Just wanted to give a length update post for Quest. See, I'm quite busy with other projects, so couldn't get the last two chapters posted juuuuuust yet. However, they are coming along and I should have them up soon. I promise that August will see this stories return and conclusion. I learned a lot when writing this story, so I plan on using that knowledge to make two amazing sequels. That's right! I'm working on sequel projects to Quest.**_

 _ **The first is going to be called 'Chronicles of the Shooting Star's, which dives into small 'arcs' for each of our heroes. Some plans for this include Marco training on Mewni with River and Moon how to be king, Star spending time with Eclipsa as 'grand daughter and grandmother' moments across Mewni, Dennis & Ludo having fun exploring Earth together while looking back on the past, Janna trying to summon a familar but accidentally summoning Pete by mistake and Jackie & Tom meeting their respective parents in a six-part arc. **_

_**This will be a lot of fun and will close the 'plot holes' people might have with the story. Plus, it would be a fun organic way to continue things with the main 'plot' wrapped up. Now, here is the thing. Season 3 introduced a lot of new things with Battle for Mewni. Toffee having a very different back story (seemingly) and Marco NOT being a hero (but rather TRY to be one). So I know elmenets of this and future projects within the 'Quest' universe aren't going to line-up nicely with the canon. But...that doesn't mean canon elements won't creep their way into the story ;). Stay tuned for THAT XD!**_

 _ **But I have another sequel project in the works too, with it being a more 'direct' one. It will be called 'Quest for the Lost Lights' and follows our heroes a few months into the future AFTER events from Quest. Star and Marco (joined with their friend) must venture across a brand new land far away from Mewni and Earth to save the dimensions. More drama, adventure and more will happen! Working on planning this out currently and should release later in the year.**_

 ** _If you viewed Quest as my take on Season 3, than 'Quest for the Lost Lights' will be MY take on Season 4 :P. First series of stories, so very hyped for this!_**

 ** _Thank you all for everything and I promise the next two chapters will release soon. Have a great day and thank you for your time!_**


	50. Catching the Fallen Star

_**Remember how I said there was going to be two final chapters? Well...SURPRISE! This is the final one! Had some issue thinking of how to end this story but this is the final chapter. But I have a special epilogue coming out in a day or so once this is posted. It will answer a big question ;).**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki - Well they had some fun planning it for sure XD!**_

 _ **Deathclaw2010 - Thank you for the critical feedback. I plan on revising earlier chapters anyway, so your issues will be fixed up then. Thank you for reading my story :D.**_

 _ **jolleIQ - Oh come on ;). Jackie has Tom now, so she can have a little fun with Marco and Star.**_

 _ **thewookie1 - Glad you like my future plans! And thank you for reading :).**_

 _ **SoulsWrath - Wow...thank you for such high praise. Writing stories like this is really rewarding for me honestly. This final chapter I hope you enjoy, as the upcoming**_ ** _epilogue._**

 ** _Pilli Torres - Glad you like the story! Yeah, Tom is a bit nicer here than in the canon show. My reason for this is for two reasons; he's trying to move on from Star and he's close friends with Marco at this point. So yeah, that is why Tom is so nice here._**

 ** _Miguel - When writing this story originally, my goal was to just have fun in writing my 'take' on S3. It evolved into something far more...interesting. The end result is a project I'm quite proud of. The fact I FINISHED a novel-esc project shocks me to be frank. And while I'm not 100% happy with the canon show regarding a few things (romances stuff mainly), I love it a lot. I mean, why write fan-fiction on something you DON'T like much XD? I wrote the story as my love letter to the show. Glad you like it so much. Hope this final chapter offers a strong conclusion._**

* * *

For the past four hours, I've been running around Mewni castle helping Star get this ball set up. And let me tell you…it's been tiring. Talking to chiefs about food I never heard about before too holding Star back from almost blowing up the ball room to 'make it pretty'…it has been a while. We are very close to finishing things up, with Moon and River thankfully dealing with inviting everyone. Sitting down on a nearby chair, I rub my forehead to take a breather.

"That was fun!" I hear Star shout joyfully, jumping into my lap. "Like what I did with the place?" I looked around, recalling Star's choice of decorations. A bright Butterfly ball hanging down from the ceiling with the walls covered with gold glitter, gave off this very enchanting vibe. I feel reminded of various Princess movies I watched with Star back on Earth. I kiss her cheek and pat her head.

"I really do like it. Tell me, why did you pick a Butterfly for the chancellor, outside of your name sake?" I asked, with Star tapping her chin, deep in thought. She just smirked and stood up proud.

"The Butterfly is a symbol of rebirth in some ways. Read that in one of your science books for school. Aced that test." Star smiled with pride before shaking her head. "I died…but came back. So, I figured a Butterfly thingy hovering over everyone shows how we are going to ensure Mewni stays reborn and stuff." I felt impressed hearing this. I've always known Star would make a fantastic queen…even if she's a bit destructive sometimes. But hearing her talk like that, gives me further confidence in this fact.

Throwing my arm around Star, we simply took in the sights around us, enjoying our handy work. "I'm proud of you Star."

"Well, I'm proud of you too buddy." Star says with joy, pulling me into a warm hug. We let go soon after and walk toward the incoming armies of guests. "The show is starting! Battle Stations!" Star darts ahead, dragging my arm as if I was a rag doll. Abruptly stopping in front of some people, I regain my composure. Looking ahead…I spot a large demonic woman and her seemingly lanky husband. He looks angry though, more so when looking at me.

"Uh…hello Mrs. and Mr. Thomas." I had a feeling they were Tom's parents, so I just said what I thought. Both blinked a few times, seemingly shocked I knew them by name. The husband just smirked, walking closer to me. Holding out my hand, he shook it having a tight grip. "Nice to see you sir. Your son is my best friend."

"I'm aware, he said much about you and the Princess." He folded his arms, looking at me coldly. "She should be with him." Here we go…guess Tom didn't explain to his parents yet that he's going out with Jackie. To my surprise, was Mrs. Lucitor slapping his back hard.

" **Oh stop that! Those two saved Mewni and defeated Toffee. I'm proud of you two little munchkins. And my, you look amazing Princess. Like your hair.** " She said loudly but also kindly too. Star just shook her hand next, having a playful smile.

"Thank you! Love the red dress you have on Ma'am. My boyfriend and I set up this whoooooole thing. Make yourselves at home." The two left us alone, with Star giving me a small thumbs up. She leaned into my ear. "We did good so far! But get ready to face my Mom's side of the family. They are a bit…uh, jerky."

I just sigh and give a small smile. Star and I just walked around the room, greeting everyone that came through the door. It took quite a while, more so with the monsters. They were fearful, but after promising them nothing would happen, the creatures just enjoyed the night. I made sure to have Swamp Water and various monster-based food cooked for them too. Soon though, all the guests showed up, with the Queen and King ordering us to meet up with them.

* * *

Standing in the middle between Moon and River, Star and I were the center of attention. With the bright golden lights shining down on us, it felt like the sun wanted to burn me alive. Gulping with minor fear, I force myself to be confident. I was when around an army of Monsters. I was when fighting Toffee head on. I can do this. Coughing, I walk ahead slightly and wave. "Hello citizens of Mewni, tonight is a grand celebration of the defeat of Toffee. The monster had goals of uniting the kingdom, but he wanted to accomplish them through barbaric means. Tonight, is a night of unity among us all. Monsters, Mewmans, Demons, Humans…we are all equal beings and need to work together to ensure our hard-earned piece is maintained."

Star just patted my shoulder, giving me a beaming smile. It was her turn to speak. "My future husband…" My mind shut off at this point. _What?! NOW you say that?! What if…_ I take deep breaths and listen. "…have been through a lot together the past year. To think, being sent to Earth because I couldn't fully control the Butterfly Wand, would make me meet one of the bravest souls in the multiverse. While many of you see me as this odd Princess that causes trouble, I'm not stupid. I can do many great things and I intend on being a Queen that would make Mewni proud. Now, how about we kick things off with some style." Star jumps into the air and turns into her purple butterfly form. Taking out her wand, the hallo on top of it shoots a white light at the Butterfly ball handing down. It glowed a bright golden light, making many 'Ooh' and 'Aww' in shock. Star landed down, smirking at her handy work.

I look at Star's parents, wondering their thoughts on our speeches. Moon was just pridefully smiling, while River couldn't contain seemingly joyful tears. Looking toward Star, she grabbed my hand and we held our joined hands up. "Let the Ball begin!" We shout in unison.

* * *

Seeing everyone interact with each other was quite nice. Monsters were chatting about combat techniques with Mewni war heroes, various Princesses from Saint O's crashed the ball thanks to Pony Head and were talking to various Prince's and Star was right in my arms. We danced together with grace, just having fun.

"So…imagined the ball would be a success? Because part of me thought I would get chased out of Mewni by angry people." Star giggled at my comment, holding me tight.

"Nah, just happy things are going well. You know…we haven't had enough alone time yet." Star gave me a sly smile. "I mean…we _are_ going to be married in the future." My heart was just beating, hoping she didn't mean _that_. Star noticed, bursting into laughter. "I just meant kissing buddy. You and your _dirty_ little mind. Should I fix that with ma wand?"

"Stop teasing me." I mumble, looking away from Star briefly. I look back though, not being able to take my eyes off her blue orbs. "But I'm just happy we are together now. I mean…to think this whole adventure caused this to happen."

"I know!" Star answered in excitement. "We have been through a lot together but now, our futures are bright." She nuzzled into my chest, with my eyes closing gently. We just stay silent, slowly dancing to the music. As we danced, I hear Star's heart beat frantically.

"You okay Star?" I ask with some worry. She shook her head, continuing the dance. "If anything is on your mind, please tell me. I'm right here." Star held me tighter, with her grip telling me something was wrong.

"I'm just worried…it was scary, dying and all that." I knew it, something was bothering her. Death is…horrifying. "Seeing you get that angry was something. Promise me, you will never get that upset again." What? She was upset I got hurt she…died?!

"Star…you was gone. I thought I lost you." I pushed her back slightly, so she can look me in the eyes. "If anyone tries to hurt you like that again, I will kill them." Her face grew a small smile, likely pleased knowing I have her back.

"Okay, but…you are going to rule Mewni alongside me in the future." At this point we just stood still, intently listening to one another. I know the gravity of us being together but…wait a minute. Star gave a somber smile, patting my shoulders firmly. "If something happens to me, you are in charge."

"But nothing _will_ happen to you Star. I would give up my own life before I let anything happen to you." I feel like shouting at this point, but don't. Can't cause a scene or anything. Star just pulls me into a warm embrace, resuming our dance. "I get why you are worried. You don't think I'm not? I will do anything for you, but we both know our futures will have a lot of challenges."

"Yeah…but we will do them together." Her bubbly smile returned, telling me her worries were subsided for now. "Sorry for going there buddy, just thinking of junk." I hold her tight and give a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well, it's okay to think about things, we all have our worries. Let's just enjoy tonight." Star nods and we have fun dancing together. But Star's comments lay heavy on my mind. If she dies…I'm going to have to take control over things. Can I do that? Worse comes to worse? I push the thought down and enjoy being with the one I love.

* * *

Some time passes, with Star chatting way with Tom and Jackie. It's nice seeing her have fun and use magic so joyfully again. But her earlier comments linger in my head. Leaning on a wall, holding a glass of swamp water, I slug it down to wash the burning sensation in my chest.

"So…where is the princess?" I hear my friend John ask. He came to the ball with his father and many of the other ogres. He didn't wear a suit but a neatly pressed white shirt and pants. Steven was right next to him, wearing a proper dress shirt and pants. Guess he had a pair from his parents at one point before…don't think about that. I sigh and point over to where Star is.

"She's just hanging out? Tell me you got a dance with your girlfriend buddy…" Steven asks me casually, throwing his arm around my shoulder. I smirk and slug down the rest of my swamp water.

"Yeah, we had a dance. It was quite nice. In fact, we set this whole thing up." John and Steven blinked a few times. "Yep. Fells nice really, seeing monsters and Mewmans getting along like this. We did good guys."

John and Steven fist bump joyfully, making me chuckle. But John notices my worried face, folding his arms. "But something is on your mind. Spill man."

I sigh and lean on the wall. It was oddly cool, which felt nice on my back. Was a bit sweaty after all. "Just…it still is amazing seeing Star back. We lost her for a while." John and Steven look at their feet, likely recalling out great battle against Toffee. "Guys, sorry to bring that up."

"No, it's fine Marco." Steven assures me, waving his hands slightly. "Just…we went through a lot that day. Thankfully, that jerk is on ice. But uh, what IS going to happen now? Get crystalized or something?" I just nod, looking directly at Star. I feel such a warm light shining from her, like the angel I feel she is.

"Toffee will suffer, I will make sure of that." I say in a cold tone. John and Steven say nothing, likely not wanting to upset me. "But what are you guys up to next? I know Jackie and Tom are going to take a 'vacation' in the Underworld for a while. Janna is just going to chill on Earth…though Pete is joining her for whatever reason." I remembered when they shared their plans with Star and I. Was confused with Pete and Janna, but Tom's made a lot of sense. More so after how his parents reacted to Star tonight.

"I'm going to explore Mewni with Steven." John said with pride, throwing his arm around our friend. "We are going to have adventures! Like you and the Princess have." Steven smirked, folding his arms. "What? We talked about this bro…"

"Yeah, but still man. Getting ready for that is important." Steven said firmly, with John scoffing at his comments. Ah…they are going to have fun together. "Talked with that Hekapoo lady and she gave me these." Steven holds up…a pair of scissors?! He smirked, enjoying my shock apparently. "Yeah, need these to go on adventures after all."

"Just…don't use them too much, okay? Unless you guys want to get hot bods…" I smirk, folding my own arms. The trials, ah. Good times. Steven and John turn their backs on me, whispering something. I couldn't make it out but they sounded quite excited. Turning around, Steven coughs.

"Marco…we want to thank you for everything. I mean, we wouldn't have went on this adventure if you didn't bump into us on your travels." I wave my hand, thinking nothing of it. I had fun making new friends. "Here." The pass me a box, which I open. I see a bracelet, having eight different colors on it. In the center, was a bright yellow star holding together.

John rubbed his arm, looking away from me. "Cheesy, getting a girl's thing from your guy friends. But my dad worked with me crafting that. Each color is one of us. I'm green while Steven is purple. You are blue, Tom is Red, Star is Pink and you get the idea. This will remind you of us." I put it on instantly, feeling the weight of the device. This is…really something. I tackle my friends into a bro hug, patting their backs.

"Couldn't have done this without you guys. Thank you." The hug back and we embrace this warm moment. I hear snickering from behind, ruining it. Lovely. "Janna, I know that's you."

"Nah, its Janna _and_ Skully." I turn around, spotting Janna and Pete having sly looks on their faces. Pete is wearing a black tux while Janna is donning a tight red dress with her hair hanging down. "Didn't know you were cheating on Star. Naughty naughty…"

I roll my eyes and fold my arms. "Whatever…you guys having fun?" Both give drunken smiles, making me raise an eyebrow. Pete chuckled, throwing his arm around Janna's uncovered shoulders.

"Let's just say…me and this lovely human are going to know each other well." Oh…well, looks like Janna has her hooks onto Pete. "Your face is sending me mixed messages bro."

"Well…when you have a history of someone _stealing things from you_ 24/7, it's hard to fully trust them." I grow a smile though, placing my hand on Janna's shoulder. "Happy for you guys. Thank you both for everything. I mean, you coming into Mewni lead to Tom and Jackie getting closer. You helped us fight Toffee. Janna, you are a great friend. Glad you torment me often." I spotted a lone tear come down Janna's face, her lips forming a smile.

"Don't butter me up Daiz." She wipes the tear away. "Now, Bone Boy and I are going to pull some pranks." She drags Pete away, with my friend giving me a thumbs up. I hear screaming from the distance. Two tricksters at work. Oh boy… Turning around, I see John and Steven snickering.

"We are going to get some food. Meet up with you later man." John and Steven wave goodbye, as they head to the food area of the ball room. I smile, happy all my friends are enjoying themselves. Looking at my bracelet, I feel intense emotions wash over me. This entire adventure has made me grow so much. Clenching my right hand, I feel power flow through me. I glace at Star, who is coming closer to me. While one adventure comes to a close, new ones are just on the horizon.

* * *

A few hours pass and now, the ball is coming to a close soon. Moon pulled Star and I aside, placing her gloved hands on our shoulders. "You two ready to announce the engagement?" I raise my finger, with Moon giving me a playful smile. "Yes, Star announced it early. But you two need to make it official."

"I'm ready." Star said with conviction. She turned to me, giving me a dead serious look. "If you want to back out at any…" I cut her off with a kiss on her cheek. Star blinked a few times before smirking. "I take it I don't need to say anything."

I hold her hand and feel happiness come over me. "Nope. I'm ready." Moon gave us a beaming smile and pushed us toward the thrones, which were oddly in the ball room for some reason. Likely so Moon and River can watch over things. She sat in her throne, while River sat in his. Star coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this Ball tonight! But we have one special announcement to make that I uh…sorta spoiled earlier." I elbowed Star playfully, earning a harsh glare from her. I say nothing, just smirking back. Rolling her eyes, Star continued. "Tonight, I want to announce something important. I, Stella 'Star' Butterfly…will be marrying Prince Marco Diaz in the future."

I hold her hand tighter and stand tall beside her. "And I, Marco Diaz, will be honored to be Princess Butterfly's future husband. When I first meet Mewni's princess, I was surprised to say the least. Blowing up my room and making a raincloud hover over my head were quite the conversation starters." The room laughed slightly but I continued. "But we have been through so much together." I hold both of Star's hands, looking directly into her eyes. "Fighting various creatures that went after her wand." I hear some of Ludo's minions gulping in the background. "Exploring wild dimensions every other day and even fighting Toffee across weeks of adventures together. Every moment I'm with you, it feels magical. I want to spend my entire life with you, even if things get more weird and wild."

Star blushed at my statement, saying nothing but lunging at me. As we kiss, the entire room was shouting with joy and praise. After a full minute of kissing, we let go and turned toward the crowd. "Did I pick a good one or what guys!?" Star shouts loudly, with many of the princess's yelling in agreement. Uh…okay. Of course Star would say something like that. Looking at me, she gave a small smile. "Let's make it wild."

"And let's make it weird." We hold hands and bow towards everyone, closing the ball. After helping clean things up, Star and I laid on the grass outside Butterfly Castle. We just watched the stars flicker gently in the sky. "So Princess, good night or what?"

"It was fun. But you are _quite_ the smooth talker." Star kissed my cheek and we enjoyed the sounds of creatures whistling into the night. "How about…we explore a dimension together tomorrow Prince."

"Anything for you Estella." We just hold hands, enjoying the night together. Adventures are never ending, always pushing us to better ourselves one way or another. But when you find your shooting star, never let it go. And when it falls, do whatever you can to catch it. Never know what adventures await you once you catch it.


	51. Epilogue

_**Final Chapter Time! Well, this is strictly an epilogue, so it's in third person (due to so many view-points I want to cover). Also, no review commentary yet. Will do that in a unique update post with a massive special thanks section. Enjoy this final part (for now ;)) in my take on Star Vs. This ride sure was something, so glad you all went on it with me.**_

* * *

After a very successful ball, Moon Butterfly was simply drained. Despite assigning the task to Star and Marco as their first major 'royal couple' tests, she wanted to ensure things ran smoothly. So she helped with invitations and talking to the more important allies of the Butterfly Kingdom. But the task she was going to complete today, was one she was very eager to be witness of. Joining her, was Star and Marco in addition to the entire commission.

With magic being back to normal again, they regained their forms…except Lekmet sadly. Moon wanted to hold a proper event for the fallen hero but now wasn't the time. In the dungeons beneath Castle Butterfly housed Toffee, still chained tightly. He looked at the three figures before him, smirking joyfully. "My, I'm getting guests? How lovely…"

Moon wanted to strangle the monster but to her shock was Marco. He walked through the room with a very bitter face, with his body covered in flames. Taking out a small dagger, he morphed it into a small sword. "Llamas eternas de tormento, te convoco. Haz sufrir a mi víctima hasta el fin de los tiempos." His blade lit up like a firework, glowing a burning blue. Holding the blade like a javelin, he tossed it directly into Toffee's heart, doing nothing seemingly.

"Boy…this little trick doesn't harm me." The lizard grinned, but he was surpised Marco was simply smirking back. He took the blade and began twisting it coldly. "I see you have no mercy on your prey. See that princess? You think he will make a good king…" Toffee wanted to continue taunting but his entire body froze. Every nerve in his body shut down, only allowing his eyes to move. Marco let go of the blade, letting it stay logged inside.

"I remember this game once, legend of something or another. The hero takes this sword, see, stabbing it in the bad guy. He stays in a prison for years. So, I wonder 'what spell could accomplish this…' so I speak with Glossaryck." Toffee's eyes grew panicked but none were more surprised than Star and Moon. "He told me how I can make my magic go on forever like _that_ , so I charged a bit of my magic into that sword logged in your heart…or you have left of a heart." Marco's smug face grows cold, almost evil. "You hurt _my_ Star. You _killed her_. I want you to suffer and being trapped in a damn crystal isn't enough. Enjoy your suffering." The angered boy walked away, keeping his temper in check.

Moon just looked back at Toffee while having a surprisingly pleased smile. 'That boy really loves my daughter…though he needs to control his temper.' She looked at Star, who seemed horrified to see this darker side of Marco. The princess just looked at Toffee. Taking out her new wand, she aimed it at him, turning him into an ice block.

"Marco is a nice guy, never wanting to hurt a single fly. I know, he told me killing them is wrong when they land on my noise. But seeing him want to harm you _that_ badly? You crossed a line. An angry Marco is never good." She just walked off, with Moon looking at the shocked Magic High Commission members.

The first one to speak up was Hekapoo, simply grinning proudly at the tormented Toffee before her. "Well, about time someone put that creep in his place. Marco was never even that ruthless when fighting creatures in my pocket dimension." The scissor forger simply shook her head. "Pitiful lizard." She elbowed a scared Rhombulus, telling him to snap out of things. "Crystal head, do your job and freeze him for good."

The crystal warrior just nodded and blasted Toffee with his crystal. "Evil creep gone. Should I freeze Marco next? Got an evil vibe from the kid." Moon and Hekapoo shot a very nasty look at the warrior, telling him not to do that. "Sorry…"

"Well, he _does_ have dark magic in him." One of his snake arms commented, before another one hissed back.

"HEY! That kid had a right. Remember? That lizard jerk killed us and drained us like sponges." Rhombulus just sighed, fighting the urge to freeze his hands again. One being was oddly quiet, being Omnitraxus Prime. He was in person for once, rather than behind at magical orb thing. He finally spoke up though, coughing loudly.

"Regardless, the threat is taken care of and we can focus on fixing the magical fritz, as it's still partially a problem." Moon just nodded in agreement with monarch using her Butterfly form to pick up the crystalized Toffee through a portal Hekapoo just opened up. The group traveled through, landing in Rhombulus' dimension.

The prison keeper pointed toward an empty spot, placing Toffee down in a corner somewhere. It was covered in cobwebs and dust, something he wanted to clean up for his partner Lekmet. Shaking his large crystal head, he walked away and sat down. Hekapoo noticed his downcast expression, patting his back. "Hey…still down on…"

"Yeah." He didn't even finish Hekapoo's comment, as despite how often they bickered with one another…she was family to him. They knew each other like open books. "Can't believe we are back…but he isn't."

Hekapoo was shocked how close to death she was, so she understood the value of a life. "He's in a better place now and is watching over you. I would think Lekmet is proud of you right now, turning that jerk into crystal." Rhombulus nodded, making a small smile. Hekapoo noticed the flaming blade inside Toffee's crystal, still glowing bright. "Wow…Marco's spell still works."

"Kid is evil. But good evil." Rhombulus commented, earning a glare from Hekapoo. "What! That is what my gut told me." He rubbed his head, remembering his gut told him the Mewni Princess was evil too.

While Hekapoo and Rhombulus was talking, Moon and Omnitraxus Prime were discussing something. "Is the dimensional rifts stable again? I know you just got back alive and…" Omni said nothing, just holding out his hand. Various rifts in space opened before himself and Moon, showing different versions of Marco & Star fighting Toffee.

"Toffee is gone in all dimensions and timelines. Don't worry Queen." He said with a smile, patting her blue head. "But you aren't worried about that." Hovering toward the largest crystal in the room, they saw Eclipsa, having the widest smile in years. "She isn't coming out. But she will in the future." Moon rubbed her forehead, unsure if her being free is a good or bad thing. For the moment, she is relieved the Queen of Darkness is in her prison.

* * *

After leaving Mewni Castle during the party, the demon monster that is known as Hephaestus knew his time was up. He stuck around to ensure Marco was lead down the right path and had the trust of Monsters. But now that things are back to normal again, he clenched his hands and felt his body slowly fade into a less solid form. Now a phantom-like figure, he appeared before his long lost love, Eclipsa Butterfly.

The two held each other's hands, having wide smiles. "My love…we can finally be together." She rubbed his face gently, with his body slowly becoming more solid. "Eclipsa, what are you…"

"Sweetie…you can't leave just yet. What about monster kind? They need a leader still." Hephaestus simply sighed, not wanting to argue with pure logic. Using his own magic, he took a deep breath and slowly restored his physical form. Now fully solid again, he simply held Eclipsa's hand, gently brushing against it. "I want you to find someone for me. We both know Marco and Star will do the right things for monster kind. But I need some insurance."

"I know dear. But are you sure? We should let the future king and queen relax. They _did_ just take out our son days ago." Eclipsa gave a small smile toward her husband, fully agreeing with him. "But why do we need to see _him_ again?"

The Queen of Darkness began pacing, looking slightly worried. "He has magic stronger than either of us dear and where he resides, it's in one of the forbidden dimensions on Mewni. I want you and some allies to explore this location. But _don't_ tell Marco or Star yet…they will find it in due time." Hephaestus just rubbed his forehead, not wanting to travel so far away. But he just nodded, listening to his kind wife. Eclipsa just smiled, kissing Hephaestus' head. "Now, come here."

"I love you." Hephaestus stated while embracing his wife in a warm hug. She hugged him back tightly, feeling her hat brush up against his horns. The two lovers stayed like this for a long time, never wanting to let go. Sadly, Eclipsa just vanished, with her lover sighing. "I know you love me too." He looked into the distance, cracking his knuckles. "May another adventure await…" The demon monster just truckled forward, ready to face a new journey. This time, alone.

* * *

Walking around in the underworld, was Tom. After the party, he was overjoyed to have the night of his life. Jackie was sleeping on his bed, passed out after a whole night of dancing. Sighing contently, the demon prince walked into his living room. The sight before him was simply surprisingly; his dad was sitting down. "Dad? Is something wrong?"

King Lucitor gave his son a warry smile, simply patting the seat next to him. Tom sat down, fearful of looking into his father's eyes. "Boy…did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?" Tom blinked a few times, unsure what to make of this. Despite being part Mewman, his father was always harsh toward him. The king of the underworld simply sighed, punching his son's arm. "I'm not going to bite your head off. Talk to me here."

"O-Okay." Tom stuttered, patting his cheeks to compose himself. "No, you never told me anything like that before. But why bring that up now? I didn't do anything special." Tom looked away, having a scowl on his face. "I always disappoint you anyway…" The proud prince mumbled under his breath.

"You think that son, but you never do." Tom blinked from surprise, but he knew his father had heightened hearing. "I heard your adventures throughout Mewni with its princess and future prince. You helped defeat one of greatest foes." The king placed both hands on Tom's shoulders. "You know how long your mother and I have fought his forces? Years upon years. He was a major enemy against the Lucitor. Even if you didn't land the finishing blow, you played an important part of history."

Tom just smiled, feeling intense pride wash over him. "Thanks dad. But I had help from my friends. Marco…" The king simply shook his head, looking away from his son. "Dad…I don't like Star anymore."

He just sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We are still on good terms with the King and Queen, so I'm not upset about _that_. But what is your intentions with that Jackie girl. I _know_ she was with the human before. Do you really love her? Or plan on using her." Tom had a bitter frown etched across his face, but his father just smirked in response. "Tell me, you are part demon like I am son. We use people. It sucks, but its part of our DNA."

"No, I will _never_ use Jackie dad." Tom hissed, letting his anger take over. "She is someone who I want to know! She will make an amazing Mrs. Luctior!" This got Tom's father to grow wide eyes, making Tom calm down. After taking some deep breaths, he looked away from him. "I…I never asked her about that yet. But if Marco could propose to Star, I could to Jackie too. She has to meet you and Mom though first."

King Lucitor just folded his arms, looking away yet again. But he turned back toward his son, having a wide grin. "Just like your old man. Proud of you son." He ruffled Tom's spiky hair, with the demon boy smiling in response. "Now, how about we have father-son bonding and watch some souls scream from torment over some roaches?"

"Sounds awesome dad." The two made a portal into further reaches of the underworld, ready to reconnect once more.

* * *

Upon leaving the crystal chambers, Moon used her scissors to appear in her room. Feeling completely drained, she crashed into her bed. Warping next to her, was a small blue man. "So…Toffee taken care off?" Moon just nodded, making the Glossaryck smirk. "Good! Now, about that dark magic in your arms…"

"I'm fine." Moon answered quickly, making the blue magic man raise an eyebrow. "But how about your progress on studying Mewni's Future King? He has dark magic within him and I trust him greatly. After today though…he was oddly aggressive."

"The kid saw his love get killed before him. Cut the lad some chops Moon. Besides, he's under control." He snaps his fingers, showing Star and Marco dancing under a red light. "They are bound by that moon. Your daughter is very safe being around him, so don't worry."

Moon sighed with relief and laid down in her bed. "I'm just tired Glossaryck. Need some rest…" The blue magic man complied but before he left, he said one final thing.

"Moon, things are fine for now, but danger is coming soon. And it's not Eclipsa. So best you get those two ready for things." Warping away, Moon just closed her eyes, wanting to enter the realm of dreams. Moon smiled as she recalled Star as a little girl, climbing up her leg. "No…biting…wand…starlight…"

* * *

Marco was laying down in a guest room bed, collecting his thoughts. 'Can't believe I acted that angry…' While he was resting, River come through his door. Jumping out of bed, he waved his hand. "Hello River. Is everything okay?" The king just sat down on his bed, with Marco sitting next to him.

"Boy…you are going to be marrying my daughter in the future. You _know_ what this means, right?" Marco nodded, holding out his hands.

"I will be responsible for thousands of lives, having to speak with many important people, continuing to ensure Star doesn't blow everything up and…oh! Working on ensuring everyone is happy." River smirked, impressed Marco got the gist of what he was about to discuss.

"Very good, but there is one part you left out." Marco sighed, looking away from the King. "You know this, but don't want to discuss it." He nodded, curling up in a ball. River sighed and patted Marco's back. "I don't want to think about losing my little pumpkin to anything anymore than you do. But as the future king of Mewni, you must understand what losing Star intals for you."

"Ruling a kingdom alone. But I don't want to worry about that!" Marco shouted, with the King shocked seeing tears come down the boy's cheek. "I spent so long just looking for Star on this recent adventures. And I _did_ lose her to that damn lizard jerk! I will never lose her again. I…I just can't. If she was gone for real…I would be a broken mess of a man." River rubbed Marco's back, trying to calm the boy down. He didn't mean to make him so upset, but this talk was important, as River got this very same talk from Moon directly around Marco's age.

"I know boy, but please, understand." Marco sniffled, wiping tears away. "If it means anything, I know you will make a fine ruler alongside my daughter. Your efforts these past few weeks proved to me…you are more than worthy of my daughter's hand. But promise me. Will you be strong if the time comes?"

Marco stayed silent for a few moments, before taking deep breaths. "Yeah, I can be strong." River patted his back and got up. "Star mentioned this topic last night. Is that why you wanted to talk about that with me?"

The king smirked and left the room, making Marco throw himself down in slight amusement. The boy was ready for anything regarding his relationship with Star. Her second death…was something he wasn't ready for at all. But he knew, anything could happen, so he held a firm resolve. Hold up his bracelet hand, he clenched his fist tight. "I will never lose you Star. I promise you this."

* * *

 ** _English Translation -_** ** _Eternal flames of torment, I summon you. Suffer my victim to the end of time._**


	52. Final Update - Thank You For Reading!

_**Hello everyone! Just going to make a final update post of sorts :). A few things I want to discuss, which will be split into different sections.**_

* * *

 _ **This story is finished but I noticed earlier chapters had issues and flaws. Sooooo...chapters 1-10 are fully revised! Give them another read if you want and I can leave this story alone for good, feeling content knowing that while still having minor issues, it's better than before. Please don't mind Chapter 9's issues between ('Example' and "Example"), that is the only early chapter not revised.**_

 _ **I figure now is the best time to point this out but I have many projects coming out. My two main ones currently are the 'The Shining Stars' (**_ ** _s/12577982/1/The-Shining-Stars) and 'The Blood Moons Tango' ( s/12607037/1/The-Blood-Moon-s-Tango). Both are my current main projects right now, so hope you enjoy reading them if you haven't already._**

* * *

 _ **Next up, sequel projects! I have two in development, with one being called 'Chronicles of the Shooting Stars' and another called 'Quest for the Lost Light'. The former is going to be a direct continuation of 'Quest for the Falling Star', where we see our character continue their development on arcs I didn't fully resolve in the main story. This should launch in September, so stay tuned!**_

 _ **The one following that once 'Chronicles' is complete is 'Quest for the Lost Light'. It follows Star and Marco exploring a brand new location completely different in the canon world of Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, facing their toughest challenge yet. One friendly face will join them on the adventure, which you could guess after reading the Epilogue, but I will share more on that later in the year. Drafting a preview for that to release in September, once ideas and world building stuff is finalized on my end. I plan on topping this story :).**_

* * *

 _ **To close things off, I just wanted to highlight a few reviews that people were nice enough to post upon the stories conclusion. Also feel free to PM me about any questions you may have about the story or leave a review if you like :D.**_

 _ **Pilli Torres - Tom's character is the result of him growing up, so to speak. If you remember in the canon show, he slowly developed into a kinder guy, growing out of his anger issues and tempering his emotions of Star. Him being calmer here is the direct result of that development, something I (hope at least) expect to see in the canon show when it returns.**_

 _ **SoulsWrath - I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I'm a bit shocked I'm one of your favorite authors, as many writers on here do great work too. Thank you for the kind words, really appreciate them. The story has been a ride and I'm really glad the ending was done well. Put a lot of time into that. The epilogue is live now, so give that a look if you haven't yet!**_

 _ **Miguel - I'm really happy I inspired you to write your own stories! I would be honored to read them :). The show is great but it has elements lacking to me personally, so pleased my story filled in the gaps so to speak on some level.**_

 _ **Enternal Flame & **_**_GrBow_** _ **\- No problem! Happy you both enjoyed my story :D!**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki - Thank you for being part of the ride since day-zero man. I loved talking with you via PM's after every chapter got posted. This story comes from not just me, but from you too on some level, due to us discussing plot points and other ideas. Thank you for everything and hope you read my sequel projects when they release buddy :).**_

 _ **Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy - Glad you liked my ending! Eclipsa will play a role in the 'Chronicles' sequel, so stay tuned for that to release.**_

* * *

 _ **And this is it...my final comment for this story. I wrote this project as a way to vent my thoughts after a very stressful time in my life happened. The story continued and I was so surprised many even LIKED it! It was quite a surprise to see this be my most successful project on this site. Never wrote a novel-like story before, so seeing many love or at least read my work felt...really nice. It inspired me to continue writing and hopefully produce more content you guys will enjoy.**_

 _ **Thank you all for everything, as this story wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you all.**_


End file.
